Séduire n'est pas jouer
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Kame et Tego se retrouvent sur le casting d'un nouveau drama... un peu spécial. Collab avec Shinamaryllis. Pairing : TegoKame
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kamenashi Kazuya avait reçu le synopsis de son prochain drama et avait passé un bon moment à le lire. Malgré le BL omniprésent, il s'était dit que c'était une parfaite occasion de prouver une fois de plus à quel point il était bon acteur. Un coup d'œil au reste du casting l'avait hautement amusé, surtout la mention d'un nom : Tegoshi Yuya, son cadet de News. Il se demandait comment le plus jeune avait réagi à la réception du document et si lui aussi s'était dit que c'était un bon moyen de montrer ses compétences en comédie. Afin de s'en assurer, il quitta donc la salle de KAT-TUN dans laquelle il était resté après que ses amis soit partis à la cafétéria, afin de le lire tranquillement et se dirigea vers celle de News en espérant y trouver encore son futur partenaire. Arrivant devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce.

- Salut, les gars, dit-il en voyant ses collègues en train de rire à une blague probablement lancée par Koyama.

- Oh ! salut Kame-chan ! lança Yamapi en levant le bras.

- Salut ! le saluèrent les autres avec un grand sourire agrandi par l'hilarité.

- Tu viens pour quelque chose en particulier ? reprit le leader.

- Bah prendre des nouvelles, déjà. Tout va comme vous voulez, niveau répèt', etc ?

- Oui, tout se passe bien. On est passé au Music Station d'hier donc pour le moment rien de prévu. Et toi ?

- Bah je suis en partie passé pour ça en fait. Tegoshi, t'as reçu le synopsis ?

- Hein ? Quel synopsis ? fit celui-ci en haussant les sourcils.

L'aîné des deux brandit le carnet relié qu'il avait apporté avec lui au cas où et s'approcha de lui, le lui tendant.

- On va jouer tous les deux dans un nouveau drama. Je pensais que t'étais au courant.

- Ah non, je n'ai rien reçu...

Il prit donc le carnet que lui tendait Kamenashi et se mit à lire le synopsis de ce nouveau drama dans lequel il jouait le deuxième rôle principal, aux côtés de son aîné des KAT-TUN. Un School Drama, pour le moment rien de bien surprenant... Les deux protagonistes seraient des camarades en université, là encore, rien d'inhabituel... Mais ce qui le fit écarquiller les yeux était cette mention : BL. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, et il appréhendait déjà. Pourquoi devait-il jouer dans un drama yaoi ?

-J-Je... j'avais pas vu ça mais... bégaya-t-il avant de déglutir difficilement en lui rendant le carnet. Je ne suis pas sûr de convenir au rôle...

Kazuya fixa son cadet qui avait sensiblement pâli. Il avait déjà joué avec lui et savait donc que ses talents d'acteur n'avait rien à envier aux siens. Alors il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait poser problème ni générer cette réaction digne d'un débutant. Son regard acéré scruta davantage son cadet, cherchant à comprendre malgré tout.

- Les producteurs n'auraient pas pensé à toi s'ils avaient pensé que c'était le cas. Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? C'est quoi cette crise de manque de confiance ?

- Ben je...

- Tegoshi refuse un rôle ? s'étonna Koyama en s'approchant. C'est la première fois que ça arrive ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pour seule réponse, le cadet lui montra le synopsis et pointa du doigt la mention qui le terrifiait déjà.

- Un drama BL ? Oh, Tego, en quoi ça te fait peur ? T'es déjà plus qu'habitué à te travestir et à nous faire des trucs que toi seul sait faire, alors je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu hésites !

- Le pauvre kawaii Tegoshi a peur de jouer dans un drama BL, le railla Shige avec un grand sourire

Cette seule réplique eut l'effet de redonner toute sa confiance à Tegoshi. Il commençait à être agacé que les gens disent de lui qu'il était mignon. Pour les fans, le public, il était mignon, et c'était tout. Personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait, à part le chant, et ça commençait déjà à l'énerver. Fronçant les sourcils, il reprit le carnet des mains de Koyama et se tourna vers Kazuya.

-C'est bon, j'accepte.

Durant la totalité de l'échange railleur entre ses collègues, le regard noisette du KAT-TUN passa de l'un à l'autre, jaugeant leurs réactions sans un mot, avant de revenir se poser sur son cadet, dont la contrariété semblait augmenter à chaque nouvelle remarque. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait, mais les faits étaient là. Était-ce justement à cause des railleries dont il était l'objet ? Sa susceptibilité se serait-elle accrue pendant tout le temps où il ne l'avait pas côtoyé de près ? C'est du moins l'impression que lui donna la brusque réponse positive que le plus jeune lui fournit en tournant vers lui un regard décidé.

-Bien, je préfère ça, déclara-t-il dans un hochement de tête approbateur. Je commençais à me demander ce qui te prenait. Je pense que le synopsis te sera rapidement fourni, donc je compte sur toi pour informer la production que tu accepte le rôle. Je vais en faire autant.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, il le regarda ensuite partir sans prononcer un mot de plus. En effet, il en avait plus qu'assez de n'être apprécié que pour son adorable minois, et il voulait de plus en plus prouver que ses capacités ne se limitaient pas au chant mais qu'il savait aussi jouer la comédie. Toujours un peu contrarié par la remarque de Kato, il retourna à sa place sans prononcer un mot de plus et n'écouta plus la conversation que d'une oreille distraite, sans savoir que Koyama et Shige lui lançaient des regards en coin, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté ce rôle, il ne disait plus rien et ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de ne plus parler. Et d'autant plus qu'il s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même. La raison était toute simple. Il avait beau avoir une bonne capacité à jouer des rôles, il ne savait absolument pas ce que donnerait ce drama.

De retour à la salle de répétition de son groupe, Kamenashi se dirigea vers son sac, dans lequel il chercha son téléphone portable, arborant une mine concentrée et plus sérieuse que ne l'exigeait un bête coup de fil à une production, comme il en avait déjà passé des dizaines au cours de sa carrière. Cette mine alerta ses camarades de KAT-TUN, qui se regardèrent fixement d'un air interrogateur, avant de se décider à s'approcher de lui, sans toutefois que l'un d'eux ose prononcer un mot. Ils savaient que, lorsque leur leader faisait ce genre de tête, ça pouvait aussi bien être bon que mauvais signe et, en l'occurrence, ils ne savaient pas trop comment le prendre.

- Heu... Kame, y'a un problème ? finit par s'enquérir Jin, le plus à même de l'interroger sans risquer ses foudres.

- Hum... se contenta de répondre le concerné, visiblement préoccupé.

Cette réponse qui n'en était pas une acheva de convaincre ses amis qu'il y en avait bel et bien un.

- Tego a refusé ? chercha à savoir Koki.

- Nan, il a accepté.

- Bah alors c'est quoi le problème ? interrogea Junno, qui mettait toujours les pieds dans le plat.

Le plus grand du groupe s'attira ainsi un magistral coup de pied au derrière en provenance directe du rappeur. Redressant la tête qu'il avait gardé baissée vers son sac, le plus jeune se mit à mâchonner distraitement l'antenne de son portable.

- Je sais pas. Il a réagi bizarrement quand je lui ai annoncé le truc. Je sais pas ce qu'il a...

- Tu lui a demandé ? questionna Maru.

- Nan. J'ai pensé que c'était pas mes oignons. Mais ça me préoccupe. J'espère qu'il a pas de soucis.

- Bah tu verras bien, conclut Ueda. Tout le monde sait que Tego est un peu space des fois, alors ça lui passera peut-être.

- Espérons, dit encore le leader, avant de s'éloigner pour passer son coup de fil.

Quelques jours plus tard, la date de la première réunion de préparation du drama approchant, Kazuya décida d'aller trouver son futur partenaire, pour discuter un peu avec lui. C'est alors qu'il s'approchait de la loge de News, qu'il croisa ce dernier qui revenait du distributeur de boissons en compagnie de Masuda.

- Yo, les salua-t-il, avant de s'adresser à Massu : Je peux t'emprunter Tego deux minutes, Masuda-kun ?

- Bien sûr.

Tegoshi salua alors Massu et suivit son aîné dans le couloir, se demandant bien ce qu'il lui voulait. Il avait déjà pensé à appeler la production du drama dans lequel il allait jouer pour préciser qu'il avait accepté le rôle, il avait aussi eut le temps de lire plusieurs fois le synopsis, se convaincant que ce ne serait pas bien difficile et qu'ils ne seraient pas amenés à faire des choses trop étranges. Il resta donc silencieux tout le temps que Kamenashi le guidait vers un endroit plus propice à une discussion. Une fois arrivés devant la porte de la salle des SMAP, Kame la poussa, sachant que leurs sempais ne s'y trouvaient pas, puis referma la porte derrière eux et alla vaguement s'asseoir contre la tranche de la table qui faisait face à l'entrée, passant plusieurs secondes à dévisager son cadet pour chercher à déchiffrer son expression, en arborant un air très sérieux. Le suivant dans la salle, celui-ci commençait à se demander pourquoi il se trouvait là, ce qui l'inquiétait et il leva les yeux vers ceux de son aîné.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Kazuya fixa son cadet encore quelques secondes, puis se décida à demander :

- Est ce que tout va bien pour toi, Tegoshi-kun ?

- Euh, bien sûr, répondit-il, surpris par cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'autre jour, quand je t'ai parlé de ce drama, tu as pâli et tu avais l'air... agité. Alors je me demandais si tu n'avais pas un quelconque problème ? J'avoue que ça me tracasse.

- Oh, et bien... j'avoue que j'apprécie que tu te fasses du souci pour moi. Mais, en fait... hésita-t-il avant de se reprendre. Je sais pas si je peux t'en parler en fait... c'est pas contre toi hein.

L'aîné posa un regard interrogateur sur son interlocuteur. Il semblait anormalement hésitant et embarrassé. Et les précautions qu'il prenait pour s'adresser à lui n'étaient pas pour le rassurer. Que se passait-il donc ?

- Si c'est quelque chose qui peut entraver notre travail, tu dois me le dire. Histoire qu'on trouve une solution avant le début du tournage, déclara-t-il après quelques instants de silence pendant lesquels il continua à scruter le plus jeune avec attention.

Ennuyé que son aîné insiste pour savoir de quoi il retournait, le plus jeune s'assit lentement sur une chaise en soupirant, et ferma les yeux, comme s'il prenait le temps de réunir tout son courage pour avouer quelque chose d'important. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silence, il releva la tête vers Kamenashi.

- Non, je peux pas te le dire... répondit-il avec une voix faible. Désolé mais... personne n'est au courant alors...

Le regard scrutateur du KAT-TUN resta encore un long moment fixé sur lui sans rien dire, comme s'il cherchait à voir au-delà des paroles du News, puis, n'y parvenant pas, il hocha la tête, comme pour acquiescer à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Très bien. Chacun ses secrets. Tant que ça ne perturbe pas le boulot. Pas vrai, Tegoshi-kun ?

Acquiesçant avec un petit sourire qui devait camoufler son embarras, il expira doucement, soulagé que Kame ne cherche pas à aller plus loin, et il sentit même les battements de son cœur ralentir peu à peu leur cadence. La véritable raison de son trouble, personne ne le savait, pas même Massu, pas même sa famille. Personne. Alors il se serait sentit très mal si son aîné l'avait apprit, et d'autant plus qu'ils devaient jouer ensemble.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour que le tournage se passe bien.

- Très bien, acquiesça Kazuya dans un sourire. Tu as bien l'heure du rendez-vous pour demain ?

- Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, dit-il en se levant.

- Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Je pense que Yamapi doit t'attendre pour le boulot.

- Oh, on a pas vraiment de programme en ce moment, puisqu'il part bientôt pour sa tournée. Ryo-chan est aussi pas mal occupé avec les Kanjani. Donc on se réunit pour pas grand chose, au final.

L'aîné soupira dramatiquement.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant... on est débordés avec le PV qu'on doit tourner dans les prochains jours et les autres sont dissipés, on n'avance pas. Bref... à demain.

- Oui, à demain ! termina-t-il en lui adressant un dernier sourire avant de quitter la salle avec un geste de la main.

Et, aussitôt la porte passée, son sourire disparu immédiatement de son visage, son regard retrouvant cette lueur soucieuse et angoissée qui ne le quittait pas depuis plusieurs jours. Kamenashi passa la porte en même temps que son collègue et, observateur, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le sourire qu'il lui avait dédié en sortant de la pièce sonnait faux, puisqu'il avait immédiatement disparu et il s'interrogea sur les raisons qui amenaient Yuya à lui mentir. Certes, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, mais il connaissait tellement Tegoshi sous un jour joyeux et joueur, que le voir si... soucieux, lui semblait aussi étrange qu'incongru. Il espérait que les problèmes dont il ne voulait pas parler n'étaient pas trop graves. Sur ces quelques pensées, il retourna à la salle des KAT-TUN et frappa dans ses mains pour inciter tout le monde à se remettre au travail.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, Tegoshi se présenta au studio où tout le personnel engagé pour le tournage du drama avait été réuni, afin de faire le point sur les horaires, les exigences, les détails du scénario, et d'autres broutilles habituelles. Et, encore plus que la veille, il était véritablement affolé, comme s'il se retrouvait au pied du mur, ce qui le faisait mordiller frénétiquement ses lèvres, ses yeux passant d'un détail à un autre comme s'il se sentait en danger. Mais malgré cette angoisse, il faisait tout son possible pour conserver ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, ne voulant inquiéter personne avant même que le tournage ne commence, et c'est pour au moins la dixième fois en une minute qu'il changea de position, adossé contre un mur en attendant le début de la réunion. Le producteur, le réalisateur, les autres acteurs, le scénariste, les cadreurs, monteurs, perchistes, ingénieurs du son ou des lumières... ils étaient tous là, discutant joyeusement. Il ne manquait plus que son aîné, et le calvaire allait pouvoir commencer.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur le retardataire, qui entra en saluant tout le monde à la ronde dans un grand sourire commercial, avant de se présenter, s'excusant ensuite d'arriver si tard. Après quoi, il se dirigea vers l'unique siège libre, près de Tegoshi. Une fois à sa place, le regard de Kazuya se posa sur lui et il remarqua que le sourire qu'il affichait semblait encore moins naturel que le sien. Il en déduisit immédiatement deux hypothèses : ou l'approche du début du tournage rendait son cadet nerveux et il le cachait derrière un semblant de sourire de façade, ou il avait toujours ce problème au sujet duquel il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir à qui que ce soit. Il espérait que la première était la bonne. Son regard quitta alors Tegoshi, pour se poser sur la douzaine de personnes regroupées autour de la table, attendant que le réalisateur, le producteur ou le scénariste prenne le parole pour entamer la réunion. Une fois le silence retombé, le scénariste se leva et commença à expliquer de quoi parlerait le drama, exposant les détails qui avaient été omis dans le vague synopsis qui avait été distribué.

- Pour commencer, les deux personnages principaux sont Takana Kazuhiko -interprété par Kamenashi Kazuya- et Fuyuki Yuuga -interprété par Tegoshi Yuya. Takana étudie la langue française dans une université, et est habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il veut, expliqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers Kazuya, je pense que ce rôle ne vous posera pas trop de problème.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'interpelé, qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Aucun, confirma-t-il.

-Parfait, commenta le scénariste avant de continuer. Le second personnage, Fuyuki, est étudiant en droit et est d'un an le kohai de Takana Kazuhiko. Il est plutôt du genre discret et travailleur, ce qui devrait vous aller à merveille, Tegoshi-san.

- A priori, ça devrait aller, dit-il avec un sourire crispé étiré sur ses lèvres.

- Maintenant, pour l'histoire, c'est là que ça se complique un petit peu. Takana va être attiré par Fuyuki au point de se mettre à le séduire, mais celui-ci va rester insensible à la moindre approche. Avec le temps, Takana va tomber amoureux de Fuyuki et c'est en se rapprochant petit à petit de lui que ce-dernier aura des sentiments réciproques à son égard. Est-ce que vous avez des questions pour le moment ?

Au fil des explications, la jubilation intérieure de Kame augmenta sans toutefois qu'il le laisse paraître, son sourire de façade ne quittant pas ses traits. Ce scénario était encore plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Il n'avait jamais joué dans ce genre de drama, mais c'était un défi si intéressant à relever, qu'il se sentait vraiment bien. Lui qui cherchait toujours à se dépasser dans tout ce qu'il faisait, avait trouvé un challenge comme il les aimait. Il lui tardait même de commencer le tournage, à présent qu'il en savait plus. Ça allait être stressant et excitant. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

- Aucune en ce qui me concerne.

N'ajoutant rien, Tegoshi se contenta de porter toute son attention sur le scénariste qui reprit donc ses explications.

- Maintenant, pour ce que vous allez devoir faire...Vous n'avez été mis au courant de rien et j'en suis navré mais j'ai terminé d'écrire le scénario il y a à peine deux jours, donc rien ne pouvait être mentionné dans le synopsis que vous avez eu. Tout d'abord, et c'est normal, il y aura plusieurs scènes de baisers. Des forcés, comme quand Takana va essayer de séduire Fuyuki, et des partagés, lorsque leurs sentiments seront réciproques. Pour le moment, rien de bien compliqué, mis à part le fait que vous devrez vous embrasser... La difficulté réside dans les passages où Takana sera beaucoup plus entreprenant. Il y aura des caresses, des scènes tournées quasiment nus aussi, et même un acte sexuel que vous simulerez... termina-t-il à mi-voix, sachant parfaitement que demander à jouer ainsi serait bien plus qu'embarrassant pour les acteurs. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Au fur et à mesure que le scénariste entrait dans les détails, Tegoshi était devenu livide, la mâchoire crispée et le regard figé sur un point invisible, le cœur battant son angoisse, la respiration légèrement sifflante. Là, c'était complètement impossible pour lui. Si le scénario s'était arrêté aux baisers, il aurait pu le faire sans trop de problème, il s'entendait assez bien avec son aîné pour pouvoir tourner ce genre de scènes le mieux possible dès le début afin de passer à autre chose. Mais là... ça allait beaucoup plus loin. L'énoncé plus précis du contenu du scénario fit également déchanter le plus âgé des protagonistes principaux, dont le sourire s'effaça quelque peu. D'accord il avait accepté, d'accord il voulait un défi, mais là, les choses étaient quand même très poussées. Probablement bien trop. Un coup d'œil à son voisin, pâle comme la mort, lui confirma qu'il pensait la même chose. Il fallait mettre le holà avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin.

- Hum... Vous ne pensez pas que c'est beaucoup trop poussé pour un simple school drama ? questionna-t-il en appuyant lourdement sur les deux derniers mots. Ces dramas sont destinés à un public assez jeune d'habitude. Ça va certainement les choquer. Il devrait être possible d'apporter des modifications au scénario, afin que ce ne soit plus le cas, non ?

- Le genre school drama est simplement du au fait qu'il s'agit de l'histoire de deux étudiants en université, lui répondit alors le réalisateur, et non dans son accessibilité à tout public. La véritable raison de ce scénario, c'est que les adultes trouvent qu'il y a trop peu de dramas à leur portée, et trop tournés sur des lycéens, des problèmes entre adolescents, et j'en passe. Le défi se trouve donc dans le fait qu'il faut que les adultes aiment ce drama, et d'ailleurs, il ne sera classé que visible par cette tranche d'âge.

L'explication du réalisateur rendit Kazuya mal à l'aise. Évidemment, il savait qu'il pouvait jouer à peu près n'importe quoi en étant convaincant, mais là, les choses étaient faites de telle façon, qu'il se mettait à douter. Lui qui était parfaitement hétéro, parviendrait-il à tenir convenablement ce genre de rôle, surtout avec autant de gestes et attouchements prévus ? Sans parler de l'acte, qu'il avait du mal à imaginer avec un autre homme. Surtout si cet homme était le kawai Tegoshi. S'imaginer en train de le draguer était déjà assez difficile à concevoir en soi, mais davantage... Tout à coup, il regretta d'avoir accepté, mais il savait qu'il était désormais trop tard pour reculer. Yuya, quant à lui, déglutit très difficilement, comme si sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle le brûlait et il serra les poings, se forçant à garder une façade calme et détendue même si quelques gouttes de sueur avaient commencé à perler sur ses tempes. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas jouer dans ce drama, mais l'angoisse lui avait totalement fait perdre la voix, lui nouant aussi tellement l'estomac qu'il avait horriblement mal au ventre, lui donnant presque la nausée. Mal en point, il se leva de sa chaise en tremblant, parvenant à prononcer qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques temps et qu'il sortait prendre l'air et il s'empressa de quitter la salle de réunion pour se rendre dans les toilettes, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau pour retrouver ses esprits. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'aîné sursauta presque, lorsque Yuya s'esquiva prestement de la pièce, plus pâle qu'un mort. La nouvelle, à laquelle lui non plus ne semblait pas s'attendre, paraissait l'avoir ébranlé lui aussi. Inquiet de la fuite de son camarade, Kamenashi se redressa et s'excusa à son tour de s'absenter, expliquant qu'il allait voir comment se portait Tegoshi-kun, puis quitta la pièce et, devinant que ce dernier s'était dirigé vers les toilettes, y pénétra à son tour. En entrant dans la pièce carrelée, il trouva son cadet devant les lavabos, le visage ruisselant d'eau, mais surtout d'une lividité inquiétante.

- Tego ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive au juste ? Tu es bizarre.

Sursautant en entendant la voix de son aîné, il recula jusqu'à se trouver bloqué par le mur derrière lui, l'eau coulant encore sur son visage blanc, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux écarquillés avec effroi. Le cœur battant à tout rompre son malaise, il se laissa tomber par terre, se recroquevillant en passant ses bras autour de ses genoux, enfouissant son visage entre eux pour tenter de camoufler le mal visible dans ses yeux. Comment faire pour s'échapper maintenant qu'il était coincé ? Cette fois franchement alarmé par une attitude totalement aux antipodes de ce à quoi il était habitué venant du sautillant Tegoshi, Kazuya s'accroupit à sa hauteur et posa une main sur les cheveux du plus jeune.

- Hé, Tesshi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionna-t-il de son ton le plus gentil. Tu veux m'en parler ? Tu te sentirais peut-être mieux ensuite.

Réprimant comme il pouvait les soubresauts de son corps face aux faibles sanglots qui l'ébranlaient, il se dégagea doucement de la main posée sur sa tête, essuyant rapidement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et adressa un regard empli de détresse à son aîné.

- Promets moi de ne pas me juger... s'il te plait... fit-il, la gorge nouée.

Fronçant les sourcils à cette demande, Kame dévisagea le minois ravagé par des larmes dont il ne comprenait pas la cause.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas si bien que ça, mais je t'assure que juger n'est pas mon genre. Je t'écoute, Tego.

- Je... commença-t-il avant d'essuyer une nouvelle fois les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je suis gay, Kame.

La stupeur figea l'interpellé, comme s'il s'était soudainement trouvé sous une douche glacée et c'est les yeux écarquillés, qu'il le fixa, presque bouche bée, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, avec une expression qui devait être parfaitement stupide. Tegoshi Yuya, le mignon Tesshi, que tout le monde à la Jimusho aimait et trouvait si chou, était gay ? S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Kamenashi ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien celle-là. Non pas que cette révélation ait la moindre importance, ni qu'elle changerait quelque chose à sa façon de se comporter envers lui, mais c'était assez incroyable, voire surréaliste.

- Ah... se contenta-t-il de dire. C'est assez... inattendu, je dois dire.

- Et... tu comprends maintenant... pourquoi j'appréhende autant ce drama ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, mais néanmoins soulagé que son aîné n'ait rien dit de désobligeant.

- En effet, ça doit être assez inconfortable comme situation, je le conçois, répondit Kazuya en prenant place à côté de lui. Mais ça reste du cinéma, tu sais. Pour de faux, comme quand on était enfants et qu'on jouait à se prendre pour des super héros ou des trucs comme ça. Tu es un bon acteur, Tego, je sais que tu peux surmonter ça.

- Je sais mais... c'est pas si simple... murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, puis il releva les yeux pour les tourner vers son aîné. Et toi, ça te fais quoi de savoir que tu vas m'embrasser ?

Le questionné garda le silence un instant, réfléchissant mûrement à l'interrogation du plus jeune, les yeux dans le vague. Ce que ça lui faisait ? Très bonne question. Il l'ignorait.

- Rien de spécial. C'est un rôle comme un autre. Juste du cinéma.

Acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, le cadet reposa son regard sur le sol, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire d'autre. Au final, il devrait faire comme son aîné, et tout prendre avec légèreté, en se disant que ce n'était que du cinéma, un rôle qui n'était pas lui, et qu'il ne devait pas être autant touché par le scénario, et même si celui-ci était plutôt inattendu. Réfléchissant quelques instants, il reprit ensuite la parole.

- Est-ce que... je peux te demander une faveur ?

Le regard de Kazuya revint sur son cadet, constatant qu'à présent, il était bien moins pâle. Ce n'était donc que ça qui le tracassait depuis le départ... Enfin, le "que" était certainement en trop. Il ne savait pas quel fardeau Tegoshi pouvait bien porter à ce sujet, surtout si, comme sa précédente attitude le laissait supposer, personne n'était au courant de cette petite... particularité. S'il avait su avant, il ne l'aurait pas poussé à accepter ledit rôle. Quelque part, il avait un peu l'impression que l'inconfort dans lequel se retrouvait le News, était de son fait. Ce qui était relativement désagréable.

- Laquelle ? demanda le KAT-TUN en songeant que, s'il pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque façon à propos de tout ça, il se sentirait peut-être moins coupable.

- On va avoir... des scènes plutôt difficiles à tourner tous les deux. J'aimerais que tu agisses avec moi comme si tu ne savais rien de ce que je viens de te révéler. Je me sentirais moins mal à l'aise je pense...

Un court silence accueillit cette demande pour le moins atypique, mais, quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'aîné.

- Deux rôles en un en somme, résuma-t-il. C'est faisable. Ça marche, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci pour ton aide, dit-il avec un faible sourire qui illustrait sa remise en forme. Finalement... je ne regrette pas que tu sois au courant... Ca peut être utile...

Touché par le sourire du plus jeune, Kazuya lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il le faisait avec son petit frère.

- Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, lui dit-il encore, avant de se remettre debout et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

Prenant la main que lui tendait son aîné, il se remit debout, puis épousseta son pantalon pour enlever la poussière qui aurait pu s'y accrocher. Inspirant profondément, il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour s'assurer que Kazuya le suivait.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Une semaine plus tard, à sept heures du matin, Kazuya faisait son apparition sur le plateau. Il avait passé ses journées entre les répétitions du futur nouveau PV et son apprentissage du texte du drama. Jongler entre les deux n'avait pas été une mince affaire, d'autant que ses camarades ne l'aidaient pas vraiment avec leurs pitreries et il avait du s'énerver une bonne fois pour qu'ils puissent avancer correctement. Il était donc passablement fatigué, mais il était habitué aux programmes surchargés et avait tendance à mieux bosser sous pression. Le cadet des KAT-TUN était en effet ce qu'on pouvait appeler un "bourreau du travail". C'est donc détendu, qu'il pénétra dans la loge qu'il devait partager avec Tegoshi. Celui-ci n'étant pas encore arrivé, le jeune homme eut tout le loisir d'observer la pièce. Cette dernière était simplement meublée d'un canapé en cuir et d'une table. Contre le mur du fond étaient placées deux tablettes, surmontées chacune d'un miroir disposant d'un éclairage séparé. Il avait longuement repensé à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son cadet dans les toilettes la semaine précédente et il espérait que, depuis, celui-ci avait eu le temps de déstresser. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Tegoshi arriva à son tour, encore un peu tendu par son appréhension mais bien moins que la semaine passée et son sourire parut moins faux lorsqu'il salua son aîné.****  
****- Salut Kamenashi-kun ! lança-t-il en refermant la porte de la pièce.****  
****L'ouverture de la porte et la voix de l'objet de ses pensées, firent sursauter Kame. Un coup d'œil au visage de son collègue, lui fit comprendre que celui-ci était plus détendu qu'à leur dernière entrevue, comme en attestait le sourire qu'il arborait, moins forcé.****  
****- Salut, Tego, répondit-il. Ça roule ? Il parait que toi et les autres de News êtes sortis hier soir. Pas trop dur le réveil ?****  
****- Oh, toujours un peu, mais ça ira. Et toi, avec le groupe ?****  
****- Disons que si ces bakas y mettaient un peu du leur, ça se passerait mieux, répondit l'intéressé. J'ai passé ma semaine à gueuler pour qu'ils bossent un peu. Pas un qui se dirait "tiens on devrait l'aider un peu, il a le drama à travailler aussi"... Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si j'étais pas habitué à leurs conneries, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire désabusé.****  
****- Ouais je comprends, ça ne doit pas toujours être facile d'être leader... fit remarquer Yuya en s'asseyant devant une des deux tablettes, avant de se retourner vers son aîné en sortant une petite boîte de son sac. Tu sais que le réalisateur veut que je porte des lunettes pour le drama ?****  
****Le plus âgé suivit son cadet du regard et le regarda avec étonnement.****  
****- Non, je l'ignorais. Quelle drôle d'idée. Enfin remarque... tu portes des lentilles, toi, il me semble, non ? ****  
****- Oui mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus porté de lunettes en extérieur, alors ça va me faire bizarre... répondit le plus jeune, avant de s'occuper de retirer doucement ses verres de contact pour les ranger.****  
****Il sortit ensuite la paire de lunettes qu'il devait mettre pour le tournage et se tourna encore vers Kamenashi.****  
****- Regarde. Ça fait pas trop bizarre ?****  
****Kazuya suivit les gestes de Yuya et posa sur son visage ainsi changé un regard approbateur.****  
****- Non, au contraire, je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien, en fait. Ça te change, mais c'est... (il s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots) Ça te vieillit un peu en fait. Comme si tu faisais vraiment ton âge avec.****  
****Faisant face au miroir pour vérifier les dires de son aîné, le plus jeune s'observa, remarquant le sérieux que lui donnait cet accessoire.****  
****- Mouais, c'est pas faux... Mais je sais pas... je suis pas trop habitué...****  
****S'approchant à son tour, Kamenashi pencha la tête vers l'épaule de son cadet et, profitant que les coiffeuses n'avaient pas encore commencé leur travail, lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le taquiner un peu.****  
****- C'est sûr qu'on est plus habitués à te voir avec tes lentilles, mais ça n'empêche pas. On a pas idée d'être aussi kawai en même temps, s'amusa le KAT-TUN. Les lunettes cassent un peu cette image en fait.****  
****Rougissant brusquement à cette remarque, le cadet détourna le regard, commençant à se tortiller les doigts sous l'embarras et ne répondit rien de plus. Remarquant sa gêne soudaine, le plus âgé se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.****  
****- N'y vois pas de sous-entendu, hein, se hâta-t-il de dire. Je t'aime bien, c'est tout. Heu... d'ailleurs, je voulais te parler, dans la semaine, mais j'étais trop pris pour trouver cinq minutes pour le faire.****  
****- A quel sujet? demanda Tegoshi en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, faisant tout son possible pour oublier son embarras.****  
****Kazuya avait passé plusieurs heures à réfléchir à son rôle, à la façon dont il devait l'appréhender et était parvenu à une conclusion plutôt ennuyeuse : il était impossible de jouer le rôle d'un gay en ne l'étant pas, ou du moins, en n'ayant pas d'informations à ce sujet. Alors il avait pensé poser des questions à son collègue qui, lui, l'était, mais c'était tout de même relativement embarrassant, déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour les lui poser et surtout, parce que ça sortait du cadre de leur boulot, pour entrer dans la vie privée de son cadet. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, sinon, il ne serait pas crédible. Et si Kamenashi avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'était celle-là. D'autant qu'il avait accepté le rôle précisément pour montrer que, ça aussi, il pouvait le faire. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il commença d'un ton incertain :****  
****- J'aimerais... te demander certaines choses pour être... pour savoir comment bien jouer. C'est pas de la curiosité malsaine, ni quoi que ce soit du genre, hein. C'est juste... pour le travail.****  
****Soupirant lentement, Tegoshi déglutit et se fit la réflexion qu'en effet, il allait être plutôt difficile pour son aîné de jouer un rôle si différent de ce qu'il était. Se tournant totalement vers lui, il lui adressa un petit sourire un peu tendu mais confiant.****  
****- Vas-y, je verrais bien si je peux te répondre ou pas.****  
****- Heu... commença l'aîné, hésitant comme il l'avait rarement été. La première fois où tu... où tu es tombé amoureux, comment tu t'en es rendu compte et tu as ressenti quoi au juste ?****  
****A cette question, Yuya écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son aîné soit si direct et il se mit ensuite à réfléchir, le coude posé sur la tablette, la main repliée contre la joue et le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.****  
****- Voyons... la première fois que je suis tombé amoureux... c'était au collège. Je t'avoue que ça m'a fait un choc, surtout que c'est comme ça que j'ai découverts mon orientation. Ça a été plutôt difficile de me convaincre que je n'étais pas une aberration ou autre et finalement, avec le temps, je m'y suis habitué...****  
****Kami-sama, que cette situation était embarrassante... Devoir demander ce genre de chose à son cadet gênait profondément Kazuya, mais impossible d'y couper s'il voulait être bien dans son rôle. Cherchant quoi faire pour mettre fin à son malaise, tout en l'écoutant, il s'écarta du News et se dirigea vers son sac pour y prendre son portable, pianotant dessus des mails sans intérêt pour ses amis. Légèrement vexé que son aîné se détourne de lui alors qu'il lui répondait, le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, le toisant avec un regard un peu blessé, d'autant plus qu'il devait parler de choses dont personne n'était au courant. L'observant jouer avec son portable, il soupira.****  
****- Tu me dis si je t'ennuie...****  
****La remarque fit sursauter Kamenashi, dont le visage vira au rouge bien mûr et il s'empressa de le détromper.****  
****- Non non, ne crois pas ça ! C'est juste que... heu... c'est un peu gênant de demander ce genre de chose. C'est pas par rapport à toi du tout...****  
****Il avait mis les pieds dans le plat sans le vouloir. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui le pro en la matière.****  
****- Tu sais... c'est déjà difficile rien que d'en parler... Personne ne l'a jamais su. Même mes parents ne sont pas au courant alors...****  
****- Pardon, Yuya, je ne voulais pas être blessant, s'excusa alors Kame en se mordillant la lèvre de confusion.****  
****- Ça va, c'est bon. Mais évite de m'appeler "Yuya" s'il te plait... dit-il avant de détourner les yeux avec un certain embarras tout en rougissant. C'est... l'appellation que je réserve pour mon petit ami...****  
****Kazuya venait encore de faire une bourde. Deux en à peine deux minutes, ça tenait du record mondial. A ce train-là, il allait figurer au Guinness des Records comme le plus grand gaffeur de tous les temps. Inspirant, il reprit :****  
****- Et donc tu... tu as réagi comment ? Tu... lui as dis ou... reprit-il, les joues légèrement rouges.****  
****- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit, parce qu'il sortait déjà avec une fille d'une autre classe... Et puis... je voulais pas être fiché avec l'étiquette "Tegoshi le gay"... Faut dire que... j'avais vraiment peur... de perdre mes amis... de choquer mes parents... C'est pour ça que personne ne sait. Bien sûr, ça a été dur de toujours le voir avec sa copine sans savoir que je souffrais derrière... mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était seulement de ma faute...****  
****- Ça a dû être vraiment difficile pour toi, remarqua gentiment le KAT-TUN.****  
****Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, le cadet se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Il voyait encore le visage de son premier amour, il entendait encore son rire lorsqu'il se concentrait. Mais c'était seulement parce qu'ils étaient allés dans le même lycée et que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui n'était pas retombé. Ou presque. A présent, il l'avait perdu de vue et avait donc tourné la page. Mais il n'était plus jamais tombé amoureux. C'était comme si son cœur restait encore accroché à lui, comme s'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Soupirant, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Kame.****  
****- Tu veux savoir autre chose ?****  
****Kazuya hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, mais sa prochaine question étant encore plus embarrassante que la première, il ne savait même pas comment la formuler. Se mordillant la lèvre pour tenter de trouver les mots qui feraient le plus neutre possible, il se tortilla les doigts, n'osant pas vraiment fixer son regard sur son cadet. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'il se décide à poser cette maudite question... Tegoshi, voyant l'embarras de son aîné, posa sa main sur son épaule en souriant.****  
****- Ne t'inquiète pas, même si c'est gênant et difficile d'en parler, je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider.****  
****Un léger rire passa les lèvres du KAT-TUN en sentant ce geste amical. Allez, c'était seulement Tegoshi, il n'allait pas le manger. Et puis c'était pour le boulot.****  
****- Je te préviens que cette question est... vraiment intime alors si tu ne veux pas répondre, je me débrouillerais autrement. (il inspira comme pour se donner du courage, puis se lança) Quelles sensations ça procure de... d'embrasser quelqu'un du même sexe ?****  
****- Je te retourne la question : quelles sensations ça procure d'embrasser quelqu'un d'un autre sexe que soi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Ça reste de l'amour, ou les gestes qui s'y rattachent. Que la personne en face soit un homme ou une femme n'a aucune importance si on y prend du plaisir.****  
****- Je ne sais pas... je pensais... Non c'est idiot, oublie, éluda le plus âgé en se passant une main dans les cheveux, sentant ses joues le cuire de confusion.****  
****- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être aussi gêné. C'est moi qui devrais l'être là, puisque c'est de moi qu'on parle. Détends-toi, ne?****  
****- Tu as raison, mais j'ai jamais eu à demander ce genre de trucs pour un rôle avant alors... Désolé, on dirait un débutant là...****  
****- Non c'est normal de se renseigner. J'aurais fait pareil à ta place, dit-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait détendu. Tu as autre chose à me demander ?****  
****Bien sûr que Kamenashi avait une autre question. Surtout étant donné ce qui leur avait été communiqué pendant la réunion. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à demander ça à son cadet. Ça aurait fait franchement pervers, voire pire. Il décida donc de laisser tomber et de voir au fur et à mesure. Peut-être qu'il s'en sortirait sans torturer Tegoshi avec ses interrogations, après tout. Et il serait probablement moins embarrassé. Parce que s'il commençait à l'être avec lui en dehors du tournage, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que donneraient les prises de vue en elles-mêmes.****  
****- Non, ça ira. Merci de m'avoir répondu.****  
****- Bah ravi d'avoir pu t'aider. Surtout, tu n'hésites pas si tu as d'autres questions. J'ai l'impression que je suis moins gêné d'en parler. Je me sens un peu moins fautif aussi...****  
****L'emploi du terme surprit Kame, qui le fixa avec davantage d'attention, sans comprendre.****  
****- Fautif ? releva-t-il. Mais fautif de quoi ?****  
****- Ben... commença le plus jeune en baissant les yeux. D'avoir gardé ça pour moi...****  
****La déclaration stupéfia tellement Kazuya, qu'il écarquilla les yeux.****  
****- Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? T'avais aucune raison de crier ça sur les toits. Non pas que t'ai à en avoir honte, mais c'est normal de pas vouloir que tout le monde sache. Baka, dit-il en lui donnant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête.****  
****Se pinçant les lèvres en une petite moue penaude, Yuya baissa la tête, regardant ses chaussures en silence. Kame avait raison bien sûr, car c'était assez inhabituel pour être gardé secret, mais quand il voyait la façon dont celui-ci avait prit la chose, il commençait à espérer que les autres accepteraient aussi. La conversation se termina exactement au bon moment, car à l'instant où l'aîné finissait de parler, l'équipe chargée de s'occuper d'eux pénétra dans la pièce et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de passer entre les mains des habilleuses, coiffeuses et autres maquilleuses. Le travail allait commencer.**

********************************

**Depuis le départ, Kazuya pensait s'y être préparé, mais au moment de mettre le scénario en pratique, il s'en sentait incapable. Surtout qu'à ce moment, son personnage n'était pas sensé être amoureux mais juste... vouloir celui de Tegoshi. Et il voyait très mal comment "vouloir" un homme, même s'il s'agissait juste d'un simple baiser. Il avait beau apprécier son cadet, l'idée de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes le... Non "révulser" était un mot bien trop fort. Ce n'était pas ça. Disons que ça le mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise. C'était Tegoshi quoi. Le petit Tegoshi, que tout le monde, à la Jimusho, trouvait si kawai. Ça paraissait même encore plus irréalisable avec lui. Et pourtant...****  
****- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda le réalisateur.****  
****Bien sûr que non, il ne l'était pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le cœur battant d'embarras, il se rapprocha de son collègue, se composant l'expression décidée adéquate pour son personnage.****  
****S'étant déjà préparé et ayant déjà eu l'occasion d'embrasser un homme malgré son seul premier amour, la situation posait certainement bien moins de problème à Tegoshi qu'à son aîné et ce, malgré son malaise. Il prit donc l'expression décrite par le scénario, feignant la surprise, et fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction de toute sensation qui allait l'envahir. Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, le réalisateur lança la scène. Rentrant aussitôt dans son rôle, Kamenashi Kazuya devenu Takana Kazuhiko, poussa son partenaire contre le mur du décor et, enserra son poignet dans la poigne de sa main.****  
****- Tu ne peux plus m'échapper, maintenant, Fuyuki... dit-il d'une voix basse et profonde, ses yeux noisette vrillés dans ceux de Yuya.****  
****Et sur ces mots, il se rapprocha de son visage, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que...****  
****- Coupez ! cria Takeda, le réalisateur.****  
****Déglutissant et essayant d'oublier son cœur qui avait commencé à battre la chamade en voyant s'approcher son aîné, le News s'éloigna légèrement, soufflant lentement pour retrouver son calme qui était apparu lorsque la tête de son collègue s'était détournée brusquement sans même l'avoir effleuré. Finalement, il n'aurait pas besoin de mimer le malaise, son corps s'en chargeait pour lui. Kame n'avait pas pu. Au dernier moment, à la dernière seconde, malgré son professionnalisme, il n'avait pas pu toucher de la sienne la bouche de son cadet. Et il venait ainsi de faire capoter toute la scène.****  
****- Un problème, Kamenashi-san ? demanda Takeda, tandis que, agacé, l'interpellé sortait du champ des caméras.****  
****Voyant Kame quitter le champ des caméras, Yuya le suivit, au cas où il aurait besoin de conseils ou d'aide.****  
****- Kamenashi-san ? fit encore la voix de Takeda, alors que l'intéressé s'éloignait.****  
****Il était en colère. Furieux même. Contre lui. Depuis quand faisait-il capoter une scène juste pour ça ? C'était parfaitement stupide ! Et pourtant, ça avait été comme un réflexe. Finalement, ce rôle allait lui poser bien plus de problèmes qu'il ne le pensait. Cherchant à évacuer sa frustration, le KAT-TUN donna un coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche, se faisant mal au passage.****  
****Arrivant derrière son aîné, Tegoshi le rejoignit et se racla la gorge pour lui faire savoir sa présence.****  
****- Tu n'as pas pu... pas vrai ?****  
****- Non... Et c'est ridicule. C'est juste un rôle, bon sang ! Un simple rôle ! J'ai déjà fais des trucs plus complexes, alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? s'exclama l'aîné, qui ne décolérait pas.****  
****- Oh... Calme-toi déjà... C'est pas en étant en colère que tu y arriveras... Ensuite, j'ai peut-être un conseil pour toi, même si ça ne t'aideras sûrement pas... Tu as une bonne imagination non ? Alors essaies d'imaginer que tu embrasses une femme...****  
****Surpris dudit conseil, Kazuya se retourna, dévisageant le plus jeune comme s'il venait d'avoir, ou l'idée de génie qui allait changer la face du monde, ou l'idée la plus stupide du millénaire.****  
****- Tu pense que ça peut marcher ? lui demanda-t-il, tendu. Je n'ai pas tellement envie qu'on doive recommencer la scène dix fois...****  
****- C'est juste une idée comme une autre... mais si ça peut t'aider... Je pense que je ferais comme ça si j'étais à ta place.****  
****Un profond soupir échappa à Kame, sa colère enfuie aussi vite qu'elle était montée.****  
****- De toute façon, il faut bien trouver un système, sinon on ne va pas avancer. Désolé, à cause de moi on doit recommencer.****  
****- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien, dit Tegoshi en souriant avant de lui désigner le décor. On y retourne?****  
****Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit et, plus tendu que jamais, le KAT-TUN revint prendre sa place devant le mur factice.****  
****- Tout va bien, Kamenashi-san ? s'enquit encore prudemment le réalisateur, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres d'une des plus grandes stars de la Johnny's Entertainment.****  
****- Oui oui. Désolé pour la scène. On reprend.****  
****- Très bien. Moteur ! Action !****  
****Reprenant son expression décidée avec autant de facilité qu'il aurait mit un masque, Kame poussa à nouveau son partenaire contre le mur du décor et, enserra encore son poignet dans l'étau de sa main.****  
****- Tu ne peux plus m'échapper, maintenant, Fuyuki... dit-il de la même voix basse et profonde, les yeux fixés dans ceux de son partenaire.****  
****Il se pencha à nouveau rapidement vers lui et, au prix d'un gros effort d'imagination, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet de la façon brusque et possessive qui convenait au personnage. Même son regard était devenu dur, comme si le caractère du personnage avait pris le dessus sur celui de l'acteur. Plongé dans son rôle, Tegoshi commença à se plaindre et à tenter de se libérer de la poigne de son aîné tout en se reculant le plus possible contre le mur en un geste de protection qui ne servit malheureusement pas à grand chose. Réussissant à séparer ses lèvres de celles de Kame, il lança, les joues enflammées et le regard un peu perdu :****  
****- Lâche-moi Takana !****  
****- Pas question ! répliqua celui-ci. Tu m'appartiens...****  
****Forçant sur la main qui enserrait son poignet, le cadet arriva à repousser son assaillant, lui adressa aussi un regard indigné et dégoûté.****  
****- Non mais ça va pas ? s'exclama-t-il, en colère. Je ne t'appartiens pas !****  
****S'approchant davantage, Kazuhiko plaqua soudainement Yuuga contre le mur avec son corps et souffla à son oreille :****  
****- Oh si... et bien plus que tu ne le crois.****  
****- Coupez ! cria alors le réalisateur. Ah et bien là, c'était parfait. Même pas besoin de troisième prise.****  
****S'éloignant doucement de son collègue, Yuya eut un sourire, à la fois heureux que son jeu n'ait pas été trop étrange, mais aussi soulagé de ne pas avoir à sentir de nouveau les lèvres de son aîné sur les siennes. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas le montrer mais ce contact avait fait monter la température de son corps de quelques degrés, juste assez pour le faire rougir, et rien d'autre. Et il fallait avouer que c'était quand même plutôt gênant. Alors, se tournant vers Kamenashi avec un sourire aussi rassurant et confiant que possible, il fit un pas vers lui, afin que lui seul puisse l'entendre.****  
****- Finalement, tu y es arrivé, ne ? demanda-t-il à voix basse avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils, soucieux. J'espère... que ça ne t'as pas trop dégoûté par contre...****  
****Comprenant l'inquiétude de son collègue, Kazuya se gratta la tête, toujours embarrassé par la promiscuité qu'exigeait le drama.****  
****- Non non... C'était juste... vraiment étrange parce que... tu as les lèvres vraiment douces, déclara l'aîné, avant de rougir violemment en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Heu, sans sous-entendu, hein. C'est qu'une constatation comme une autre.****  
****Oh la la, il s'enfonçait et s'embrouillait. Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille ? Même si, étrangement, il l'avait pensé, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de phrase à prononcer devant un ami. Surtout quand cet ami était gay... Rougissant également devant cette remarque, et même s'il se doutait bien qu'elle ne signifiait rien en particulier, Tegoshi se mit à bégayer.****  
****- Oh... ben euh... évidemment, je m'en doute que c'est... euh... qu'une constatation... mais... enfin... c'est... Malgré... Même si je suis déjà sorti avec quelqu'un... c'est la première fois... qu'on me le dit alors... euh... ça fait un peu bizarre quoi... mais merci... hein... ça me fait plaisir... termina-t-il avec un peu sourire intimidé et embarrassé.****  
****- Oh la la... Désolé... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça... c'est complètement idiot.****  
****Et en plus d'être parfaitement stupide, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le meilleur moyen de faire disparaître la gêne que lui causait ce genre de scène. Maintenant, il allait y penser à chaque fois qu'ils devraient le refaire et ça allait VRAIMENT finir par être embarrassant.****  
****Encore gêné par les mots de son aîné qui semblait l'être bien plus que lui, il déglutit, se passa légèrement la main dans les cheveux pour ne pas ruiner la coiffure, et, la tête baissée, il se tourna vers le personnel du drama.****  
****- Bon ben euh... souffla-t-il au KAT-TUN. Je retourne dans la loge... en attendant la prochaine scène...****  
****Ce qu'il fit ensuite, le regard bas, marchant assez vite pour pouvoir disparaître rapidement des yeux du staff, et se jeter enfin dans cette salle qui leur était réservée. Il entra donc à l'intérieur, les joues encore un peu rouges, puis referma la porte et se dirigea vers la tablette à laquelle il s'était installé plus tôt dans la journée. Devant rester sur place pour les besoins de la prochaine scène, puisque celles-ci n'étaient pas tournées dans l'ordre, Kazuya le suivit du regard, quelque part soulagé de rester seul face aux caméras, même s'il sentait que sa rougeur n'avait pas disparu. Le tournage, plus long, se poursuivit sans heurt, l'acteur se sentant plus à l'aise lorsque son camarade de News n'était pas dans les parages, surtout après ce qu'il venait de dire. Encore perturbé par ce qui venait de se produire entre eux, il ne fut pas du tout satisfait de son jeu et, lorsque Takeda cria de nouveau "coupez", il demanda à refaire la prise.****  
****Dans la loge, Tegoshi se laissa retomber sur son siège, poussant un profond soupir avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains. Ce n'était définitivement pas simple d'être gay, et encore moins lorsqu'on devait tourner un drama BL en faisant le maximum pour ne pas être découvert. Et le plus difficile, outre l'embarras qu'il avait ressenti après le compliment de son aîné, était bien entendu de rester le plus lucide possible lorsque leurs corps se rapprochaient. Parce que, même s'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, il fallait avouer que Kame avait un corps absolument magnifique, et que ce n'était donc pas forcément gagné d'avance... Ne souhaitant pas s'avouer vaincu pour autant, il ressortit le script pour vérifier qu'il connaissait bien ses répliques de la prochaine scène qu'il avait à jouer avec lui, et les relut distraitement, son index tapotant ses lèvres à intervalles réguliers. Le compliment qu'il avait reçu pouvait finalement bien lui être renvoyé.****  
****Deux scènes plus tard, Kazuya fit à son tour irruption dans la loge et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il commençait à ressentir physiquement la double charge de travail avec les répétitions du groupe. Et le fait de lutter pour rester naturel dans des circonstances qui ne l'étaient pas du tout, l'épuisaient aussi. Un profond soupir lui échappa, alors qu'il s'allongeait carrément sur le sofa, faisant remonter le t-shirt qu'il portait sous la veste ouverte de son uniforme et il posa un bras sur ses yeux, comme pour l'aider à décompresser. Il fallait rester concentré, car la prochaine scène, elle aussi, allait être pénible à tourner et l'aîné n'était pas certain d'être prêt psychologiquement, alors qu'il se remettait déjà difficilement de la précédente scène avec Tegoshi et ses répercutions. Ce dernier préféra garder les yeux rivés sur son script plutôt que de les laisser parcourir le corps allongé de son aîné, évitant ainsi de se mettre lui même dans une situation embarrassante, et permettant aussi à Kamenashi de pouvoir se reposer avant de retourner sur les lieux du tournage. Après cependant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il fallait bien ressortir, il se leva donc de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le canapé.****  
****- Kame ? Il faut y retourner je pense...****  
****Mais seul le silence lui répondit, car le KAT-TUN épuisé, s'était véritablement endormi, comme en attestait son souffle lent et régulier, ainsi que son bras qui avait glissé de ses yeux pour finir sa course dans le vide. S'accroupissant à côté de lui, Yuya posa sa main sur son épaule, le secouant ainsi doucement pour le tirer du sommeil, tout en continuant de l'appeler, replaçant son bras sur le canapé de l'autre main. Le geste réveilla en effet l'aîné, qui se redressa péniblement et posa sur son cadet un regard presque étonné.****  
****- Ah. On doit y retourner...****  
****- Oh désolé. Je suis plus crevé que je ne pensais je crois. Tu me passe le script deux secondes ? Que je vérifie.****  
****- Bien sûr, tiens, dit-il en lui donnant le bloc de feuilles imprimées tout en se redressant.****  
****- Merci, dit Kazuya en s'en emparant.****  
****Il parcourut rapidement du regard le texte et retint une grimace. Quelle idée de ne pas tourner les scènes dans l'ordre... Il n'allait jamais réussir à faire ça, c'était impossible. Il avait déjà eu du mal à... l'embrasser, alors si, en plus, il devait le toucher... Un soupir découragé passa ses lèvres. Comprenant la réaction de son aîné, Tegoshi s'assit à l'autre extrémité du canapé en soupirant, joignant ses mains pour faire jouer ses pouces l'un contre l'autre.****  
****- Je suis désolé, Kame... fit-il d'une voix faible. A cause de moi... ça rend les choses difficiles...****  
****Surpris, l'interpellé tourna la tête vers lui.****  
****- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas toi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est juste moi qui suis pas capable de... Je ne dois sans doute pas être la personne adéquate pour ce genre de rôle malgré ce que je pensais. Mais ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec toi.****  
****- Mais... le fait que je sois... Ca doit y faire un peu non ?****  
****- Pas du tout. Je te l'ai dis, ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, que tu sois gay ou hétéro. Je vais pas changer mon comportement envers toi pour ça. C'est un bête rôle à mes yeux. C'est juste que... c'est la première fois qu'on me demande de jouer dans un BL et que je pensais en être capable. Or, apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas.****  
****- Faut dire que c'est vraiment différent de tout ce qu'on a déjà pu faire... fit remarquer le cadet avec un sourire avant de se lever. Il faut y retourner je pense, sinon Takeda-san va râler...****  
****- Ouais... acquiesça Kamenashi en tentant de reprendre un semblant de confiance en lui et de ne pas montrer qu'il appréhendait vraiment la scène à venir. Allons-y...****  
****- Ah et... Kame ?****  
****- Oui ?****  
****- Merci... de continuer à agir avec moi comme tu l'as toujours fait... ça me fait chaud au cœur, termina-t-il avec un sourire des plus naturels.****  
****L'étonnement, sur les traits du KAT-TUN, laissa place à un sourire.****  
****- T'en fais pas pour ça, va, dit-il avant de passer la porte en direction du plateau.****  
****Reprenant place sur le plateau, l'aîné tenta d'oublier que, pour compliquer le tout, ils n'allaient pas être seuls dans la scène, mais que plusieurs des autres acteurs les entoureraient pour diverses raisons. Il déglutit péniblement, essayant de ne pas penser par avance. Il ferait au moment précis, s'il intellectualisait la chose, il ne le ferait pas et ce serait encore Tegoshi qui en pâtirait. Le suivant en conservant son sourire, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le lieu de la scène suivante, où Takana devait commencer à séduire Fuyuki. Le tournage se déroulait dans l'un des amphithéâtres de l'université, se vidant progressivement après la fin du précédent cours, et le cadet devait terminer de ranger ses affaires pendant que le plus âgé le rejoignait. Tegoshi prit donc place, arrangea la place de son classeur et de son sac, tandis que Kamenashi attendait à l'extérieur de pouvoir commencer. Le plus jeune se préparait déjà psychologiquement, sachant parfaitement ce qu'allait devoir faire son aîné, et il se concentra le plus possible sur la scène pour ne pas avoir de réactions trop spontanées.****  
****- Moteur ! Action ! dit alors Takeda, donnant le signal du début de la scène.****  
****Tegoshi, dans son personnage, commença alors à ranger ses affaires dans son sac, refermant le classeur pour le glisser à l'intérieur, puis y ajouta sa trousse, le regard volontairement pensif, comme s'il se demandait encore ce qu'avait voulu son sempai de l'université. Prenant une inspiration, Kazuya pénétra à son tour sur le plateau, dans le champ de la caméra, arborant une expression d'abord tout à fait neutre, pour saluer ses kohais, en traversant les rangées de sièges à présent en grande partie inoccupés, puis, se souvenant que le script indiquait un "regard de lover", rendit son regard plus brûlant qu'une flamme en s'approchant de Yuya tout en se déhanchant en marchant. Sentant que quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui, celui-ci releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir, et il déglutit en le voyant poser sur lui des yeux brûlants qui le fit aussi tressaillir. Empoignant la bandoulière de son sac, il saisit le col de sa veste qu'il avait posée sur un siège adjacent et fit un mouvement de recul dans le but de s'échapper, un regard un peu terrifié sur le visage. Voyant sa proie commencer à fuir, Kazuhiko avança davantage et se pencha soudain, coupant toute retraite à son cadet, et le faisant retomber assis. Il plaqua ensuite ses mains de chaque côté de son corps et, le coeur battant anormalement vite, approcha sa bouche de son oreille, avant d'hésiter longuement, ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu par le script. Le coeur commençant à s'emballer en sentant le corps de son aîné si proche de lui, il se mit à rougir brusquement, ce qui n'était pas forcément prévu non plus mais qui convenait parfaitement à la scène, et il tourna la tête sur le côté, à la fois gêné et intimidé, cherchant à réunir tout son courage pour pouvoir se débarrasser de ce jeune homme qui devenait entreprenant. Mais, sentant l'hésitation qu'avait Kamenashi, le cadet ne put s'empêcher de rester attentif au moindre de ses gestes, pour rattraper avec un peu d'improvisation si besoin il y avait. Inspirant profondément en faisant en sorte que ça ne se voit pas, Kame se donna une claque mentale pour s'obliger à poursuivre son geste et, tout en espérant que son hésitation passerait inaperçue, alla, comme le script l'exigeait, suçoter le lobe de l'oreille de son cadet, en se persuadant de toutes ses forces que ce n'était qu'un bête rôle. Se tenant comme il pouvait au script, le plus jeune se mordit les lèvres, penchant "inconsciemment" la tête sur le côté en se sentant emporter par cette sensation nouvelle. Les lèvres de son aîné pinçant son lobe le fit fortement frissonner et Tegoshi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un très faible gémissement de plaisir tout en fermant les yeux, seulement audible par eux deux. Son personnage devant se laisser faire car envoûté par ce geste, il était donc facile pour lui de rester immobile. Entendre son collègue gémir alors que le script ne le prévoyait pas, faillit faire perdre toute contenance à Kazuya et lui faire perdre de vue le but de la scène. D'autant qu'une pensée parasite très dérangeante venait d'entrer dans son cerveau, qu'il s'efforça de chasser très vite afin de placer sa réplique au moment adéquat.****  
****- Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas... dit son personnage à celui de Tegoshi, avant d'avancer une main pour la passer sur son buste.****  
****- A-Arrête... souffla celui-ci, les yeux toujours fermés, les mains fermement crispées sur le bois sur lequel il était assit. Ne fais pas ça...****  
****- Pourquoi, puisque tu meurs d'envie que je continue ? susurra encore Kazuhiko à Yuuga, tandis que la main aventureuse commençait à le caresser discrètement.****  
****Sa respiration commençant à se faire peu à peu plus saccadée et sifflante, Yuuga déglutit de nouveau, et avec encore plus de difficulté maintenant que la main de son aîné se promenait sur son torse, le caressant sans trop y faire attention, mais ce que Tegoshi essayait de ne pas montrer était que ces quelques touchers le faisaient frémir et frissonner avec une force qu'il avait du mal à réprimer. Et, rassemblant tout le courage dont le personnage était doté, il leva vivement une main pour saisir le poignet de Kazuhiko, tournant les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se contenir, et il le repoussa du mieux qu'il put.****  
****- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, Takana ! Arrête de me regarder et de me toucher comme si j'étais ta proie !****  
****- Parce que tu penses sérieusement que tes protestations vont m'arrêter ? fit la voix étrangement rauque de Kamenashi en réponse. Pas question... je te l'ai dis, tu m'appartiens... et d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu seras à moi très bientôt, parce que ton corps me crie que tu en meurs d'envie...****  
****Prononcer ces mots envers un homme semblait tellement étrange à Kazuya, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa voix avait pris cette intonation imprévue. C'était comme si... Non, c'était complètement ridicule. C'était juste le rôle qui lui tournait la tête. Après tout, il n'était pas habitué à jouer ce genre de chose, alors c'était normal... non ?****  
****Le regard de l'aîné fictif déshabilla son cadet tout aussi fictif mais il ne se redressa pas pour autant. Relevant les mots les plus révoltant dans la réplique de l'aîné, il leva des yeux indignés vers lui.****  
****- Et pourquoi je t'appartiendrais ? Je ne suis pas un objet, que je sache !****  
****- Ah non ? Tu es sûr... Yuuga-chan ? répliqua l'aîné en caressant du pouce les lèvres charnues de son interlocuteur.****  
****Impressionné par la maîtrise du personnage de Kazuya, Tegoshi se prit alors complètement au jeu, et repoussa violemment la main qui caressait ses lèvres.****  
****- J'en suis sûr ! Pourquoi j'en serais un pour toi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?****  
****- Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis, oui... rétorqua Kazuhiko par la voix rauque de Kame, avant que celui-ci ne se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec davantage de force que la première fois d'une façon si naturelle cette fois, qu'elle en était déconcertante. ****  
****A ce contact, Yuuga fut tellement surpris qu'il manqua de peu de tomber à la renverse, écarquillant les yeux avec stupeur. Mais la réaction de Tegoshi ne s'arrêtait à cette seule impression, car la façon dont Kame posa ses lèvres sur les siennes paraissait si naturelle et simple qu'il aurait pu se laisser à y répondre puis, se reprenant avant de faire une épouvantable erreur, il se concentra sur la suite de script, à savoir : se laisser faire. Yuuga était tellement surpris qu'il était incapable de bouger, ce qui donna l'avantage à son aîné.****  
****- Tu vois, murmura le plus âgé tout contre ses lèvres. Tu es incapable de me résister... Yuu-ga-chan, ajouta-t-il, avant de ponctuer sa déclaration d'un petit coup de langue sur la bouche de son cadet, puis de se redresser et de s'éloigner vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre comme si de rien n'était, en laissant un Yuuga choqué.****  
****Complètement abasourdi, il resta pantelant sur le siège, les bras ballants, bouche bée, le regard fixé sur le dos de son sempai qui quittait la salle, et le cœur battant toujours à tout rompre. Il le laissait comme ça ? Après l'avoir autant chauffé ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce type ? Se relevant lentement, il saisit son sac et son manteau et sortit rapidement de l'amphithéâtre, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'oublier ce regrettable incident, et la porte claqua derrière lui.****  
****- Coupez ! s'exclama le réalisateur. Et bien, j'avoue être impressionné, vous avez fait toute la scène en une fois, et sans accroc ! Elle est bonne, on la garde.****  
****Kazuya n'entendit pas cette remarque car, sitôt sorti du champ de la caméra, il s'était éloigné à l'écart, intérieurement chamboulé. Kami-sama, que s'était-il passé pendant cette scène ? Comment et pourquoi avait-il réussi à accomplir avec tant de... naturel, tous ces gestes qui lui faisaient si peur à exécuter à peine quelques minutes auparavant ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il eu cette voix rauque qui n'était pas dans le script ? C'était comme s'il... non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas réagir PHYSIQUEMENT à ce qui s'était passé pendant la scène ! Il était hétéro, pas gay ! Alors son collègue ne POUVAIT PAS lui faire un quelconque effet ! C'était une impossibilité totale. Surtout Tegoshi. Revenant vers les techniciens et le réalisateur, celui-ci chercha des yeux son aîné, et ne pas le trouver lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il passa à côté du scénariste qui vérifiait la scène qui venait d'être filmée sur l'un des écrans de contrôle, enjamba tout un paquet de câbles d'alimentation, contourna de grosses boîtes qui servaient à transporter le matériel, et finit par apercevoir son collègue, appuyé contre le mur de l'université qui était utilisée pour le tournage et le trouva alors immédiatement étrange. Son visage était d'un rouge soutenu et il se passait frénétiquement les mains dessus, comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Fronçant davantage les sourcils, Yuya ne bougea pas et essaya de comprendre pourquoi il réagissait ainsi après la scène. Sentant une présence derrière lui, Kamenashi se retourna et vira au cramoisi en constatant qu'il s'agissait du responsable involontaire de son trouble. Ne sachant quoi lui dire pour expliquer une réaction qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, il se détourna à nouveau et posa le front contre le mur. Trouvant le comportement de son aîné de plus en plus étrange, il s'avança prudemment vers lui, la main levée comme pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage, et vint finalement la poser sur son épaule, réellement soucieux à présent.****  
****- Kame ? Il y a problème ?****  
****Un sursaut incontrôlé accueillit ce geste amical plutôt naturel et le KAT-TUN se retourna brusquement, comme un animal aux abois totalement pris au piège. Quel était le problème avec lui à la fin ? C'était parfaitement ridicule. C'était SEULEMENT Tegoshi, après tout !****  
****- Oh... doucement, je vais pas te manger hein... fit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais t'as pas l'air bien, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux que je demande une pause à Takeda-san ?****  
****Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Oh que oui, il avait besoin d'une pause. D'une pause d'une longueur indéfinie, même. Histoire de comprendre son propre comportement. Il savait que le problème ne venait pas de son cadet, mais de lui. Mais comment expliquer la situation à son collègue ? C'était totalement incompréhensible, même pour lui, alors la raconter à quelqu'un...****  
****- Je... Ça... Ça va... mais... oui, j'ai... besoin d'une pause...****  
****- D'accord, je m'en occupe. Retourne à la loge en attendant et repose toi, je pense que tu en as besoin, termina-t-il avec un dernier sourire avant de se retourner pour effectuer ce qu'il venait de dire, les pensées tout de même tournées vers son aîné.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Tegoshi trouvait son aîné bien étrange depuis la fin de cette scène qui pourtant avait été une véritable réussite, et il ne comprenait toujours pas lorsqu'il arriva devant le réalisateur pour lui expliquer que Kamenashi avait besoin de se reposer, la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé à cause des activités du groupe n'aidant pas, et c'est avec l'accord de l'homme qu'il se dirigea lui aussi vers la loge. D'un pas lourd et lent qui ne lui était pas habituel, le plus âgé avait gagné la loge et, une seconde fois, s'était allongé sur le sofa de cuir, tentant de saisir pourquoi il était si troublé par la proximité du News. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, tourner la chose dans tous les sens dans sa tête, aucune explication ne semblait logique, aucune ne le satisfaisait. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Lui qui était réputé pour son sang froid, le perdait à présent pour presque rien. Après tout, comme il le répétait depuis le départ, ce n'était qu'un stupide rôle dans un drama, alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette scène somme toute assez... anodine, le chamboulait-elle à ce point ? Il ne l'aurait pas été une seconde, s'il avait dû toucher une femme, alors... Non... Non ! Il était HETERO ! Pas GAY !****  
****Tout de même inquiet pour son collègue, et ne sachant pas qu'il était la cause de son trouble, le plus jeune allongea le pas pour revenir au plus vite à la loge, se disant qu'il préfèrerait peut-être un peu de compagnie plutôt que d'être complètement seul, et c'est en affichant un petit sourire qu'il entra dans la salle qui était devenu pour lui comme un lieu secret que personne ne pouvait détruire. C'était là qu'il pouvait parler librement avec Kamenashi, et il ne fut aucunement surpris de le voir de nouveau allongé sur le canapé, un bras posé sur les yeux, avant d'aller jusqu'à la tablette où il s'était installé. Kame entendit parfaitement la porte s'ouvrir et retint difficilement un grognement agacé en comprenant que seul Tegoshi avait pu entrer dans la pièce. Il allait devenir fou à force de tourner tout ça dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un et seul l'objet de son trouble pouvait comprendre...****  
****- Tego... si je te dis quelque chose... tu jures de ne pas rire ? commença-t-il d'une voix tendue, sans bouger de sa position.****  
****Les choses étaient trop embarrassantes pour qu'il puisse le regarder. Se tournant vers lui qui était toujours allongé sur le sofa, l'interpelé arrangea la position de sa chaise pour pouvoir lui faire face.****  
****- Bien sûr, répondit le cadet en se disant qu'il voulait peut-être parler de ce qui le troublait depuis qu'ils avaient fini la scène.****  
****- Tu te demandais ce qui m'arrivais... Pour être franc, je me le demande aussi. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui se passe en moi. Je... Depuis cette scène... je suis... (il hésita sur le mot, puis décida de le dire) troublé. Bien trop troublé.****  
****Se rapprochant de lui pour venir s'assoir sur la table basse afin de pouvoir mieux l'écouter, Yuya eut une vague idée de ce qui pouvait troubler son aîné, mais il préféra demander confirmation, pour être sûr.****  
****- A propos de quoi ?****  
****- De toi, répondit Kazuya sans bouger. Et c'est vraiment très inconfortable comme situation. Je déteste ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe en moi...****  
****- De... Ah...****  
****Baissant la tête, un sentiment d'amertume l'envahit. D'abord, il avait vu juste, puisque c'était bien à cause de lui que son aîné avait un comportement étrange, mais ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, c'était que c'était par sa faute. Encore une fois, s'il n'avait pas été gay, il n'aurait posé de problèmes à personne. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.****  
****- Je suis désolé... murmura-t-il ensuite.****  
****Comme s'il comprenait encore une fois ce que pensait son cadet, l'aîné le détrompa immédiatement sans bouger.****  
****- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Le problème ne vient pas de toi. C'est moi qui suis... bizarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Tu n'as rien à te reprocher...****  
****- Mais... c'est de ma faute, arrête de dire le contraire... larmoya-t-il en se prenant le visage dans les mains, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Ça a toujours été comme ça de toute façon... dès qu'il y avait un problème, c'était de ma faute... alors je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui...****  
****Cette fois, la déclaration fit réagir Kamenashi, qui se redressa et fixa son cadet malgré la gêne qui le tenaillait toujours.****  
****- Combien de fois je devrais te répéter que je me contrefous que tu sois gay ou hétéro ? Tu pourrais même être hermaphrodite ou je ne sais quoi, ça ne changerait rien ! C'est ma conduite qui est bizarre, bordel ! Je dis et fais des trucs trop bizarres, qui ne m'auraient jamais effleuré avant, depuis le début de ce tournage. Et ça ne fait même pas encore une journée ! Si j'étais dans mon état normal, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais dis ce que j'ai dis ? Non, je suis bizarre et je comprends même pas pourquoi !****  
****Et sur ces mots, il se laissa retomber contre le dossier du sofa, le cœur battant. Fixant son aîné, les coudes toujours posés sur ses genoux et les mains proches du visage, Tegoshi se pinça les lèvres.****  
****- Je... commença-t-il avec une certaine hésitation. Est-ce que tu penses que... je pourrais t'aider ? A comprendre ce qui t'arrive...****  
****- J'en sais rien... Je suis tellement largué, que peut-être, après tout...****  
****- Bon euh... tu veux bien me raconter ? Ce que tu ressens, tout ça...****  
****- Je sais même pas comment m'y prendre pour t'expliquer... C'est... gênant...****  
****Tegoshi baissa la tête, réfléchissant à comment son aîné pourrait faire pour lui décrire ce qui le troublait tant, puis une idée lui vint, même si ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il avait dit qu'il était troublé à cause de la scène qu'ils venaient de tourner, et qu'il était le principal concerné, alors il se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de Kamenashi, se tournant ensuite vers lui pour tester et chercher ses réactions. La soudaine proximité de son cadet, fit à nouveau sursauter le plus âgé, dont le regard se perdit un instant dans celui de Yuya, avant de s'en détourner aussitôt, rouge et embarrassé. Cette première réaction, confirma les doutes qu'il commençait à avoir envers son aîné, mais ne voulant faire aucune conclusion hâtive, il continua son test, prenant le visage brûlant de Kamenashi entre ses mains pour le tourner vers lui et le forcer à le regarder, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.****  
****- Regarde moi, Kame.****  
****Le geste troubla davantage encore l'infortuné KAT-TUN, qui déglutit péniblement, le souffle soudain plus court, avant d'obéir lentement. Leurs regards toujours vrillés l'un sur l'autre, Yuya allégea la prise de ses doigts, ne tenant son aîné que par le menton et il avança très légèrement son visage du sien, d'à peine quelques centimètres, continuant de tester ses réactions.****  
****- Dis-moi, Kame, honnêtement, à quoi tu penses en ce moment ?****  
****Soudain paniqué par ses réactions, l'aîné chercha à se dégager de la douce poigne de son cadet.****  
****- A... A rien ! mentit très vite Kazuya, dont le regard avait quitté les prunelles de son interlocuteur, pour dévier vers le bas de son visage.****  
****Voyant où s'était posé les yeux de son aîné, Tegoshi s'avança encore de quelques centimètres, renforçant sa prise pour qu'il ne se dégage pas. Finalement, ses doutes allaient peut-être s'avérer exacts... mais il espérait qu'il se trompait. Passant doucement son pouce sur le menton de Kamenashi, il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés plus que par une petite dizaine de centimètres. La petitesse de la distance entre leurs visages, fit davantage rougit le KAT-TUN qui sentit son souffle s'accélérer en percevant l'arôme fruité de celui de son cadet. Son cœur fit une brusque embardée dans sa poitrine et, sans réfléchir, Kazuya franchit de lui-même l'étroit espace qui les séparait encore, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux, les caressant doucement. Ce geste surpris Yuya au premier abord, parce qu'il avait plutôt envisagé un brusque recul, et il se laissa y répondre quelques instants, pinçant de ses lèvres celles de son aîné tout en fermant lui aussi les yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait embrassé personne que ce petit incident était réellement libérateur. Mais le baiser lui monta à la tête et le grisa, tant qu'il fit courir sa langue sur les deux cloisons de chair pressées contre les siennes afin de demander l'accès à sa bouche. Sentant le brusque contact, auquel il ne s'attendait pas, l'aîné rouvrit des yeux effarés et repoussa brusquement son "agresseur", écarlate et le cœur battant si fort qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait éclater.****  
****- Arrête ! A quoi... A quoi tu joues ?****  
****Se rendant immédiatement compte de son erreur, Yuya se mit lui aussi à rougir et se poussa contre l'accoudoir du canapé pour garder la plus grande distance possible avec son aîné et, baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui se remettaient à se tortiller, il tenta d'expliquer.****  
****- Désolé... je... ça fait longtemps que personne ne m'avait embrassé alors... il faut croire que ça m'avait manqué... fit-il à voix basse avant de se tourner vers lui en joignant ses mains telle une prière. Désolé...****  
****- Embrassé ? releva Kazuya dont la voix dérailla dans les aigus. Arrête, j'ai... j'ai pas fais ça !****  
****- Ben si... je n'aurai jamais poussé les choses de moi-même...****  
****Le visage soudain livide, Kamenashi secoua farouchement la tête, dans une tentative désespéré de renier la réalité des faits.****  
****- Impossible... Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça, hein ? Je suis pas gay, moi !****  
****- Euh... Kame je... commença-t-il avec embarras. Au vu de tes réactions... je sais pas si on peut continuer à le nier...****  
****- Non ! Non et non, c'est... ridicule ! C'est les femmes, que j'aime, moi, pas les hommes !****  
****- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, répliqua Yuya avec un ton plus pressant.****  
****- Je... j'en sais rien ! Je sais plus rien ! s'exclama l'aîné en se levant brusquement, avant d'attraper son blouson, son sac et de filer hors de la pièce plus vite qu'une tornade.****  
****Voyant son aîné sortir en courant de la loge, Tegoshi se leva aussi et se mit à le suivre. Mais, s'apercevant qu'il était allé bien trop vite et qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, il se dirigea vers le personnel du drama, quand même bien soucieux, pour prévenir l'absence soudaine de Kamenashi. Lui-même ne pouvant s'échapper, il prit donc de l'avance sur le tournage en travailla les scènes où il n'avait pas besoin d'être avec l'interprète de Kazuhiko, et c'est tard le soir qu'il quitta le plateau pour revenir chez lui, les pensées plus que jamais tournées vers Kazuya.****  
**

**Pendant près d'une semaine, Kame ne bougea pas de chez lui, la scène qui avait eu lieu dans la loge du plateau de tournage passant sans cesse dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Tegoshi, alors qu'il était hétéro ? C'était ridicule. Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens ni la moindre logique. Mais une chose était sûre : il ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus retourner là-bas et se retrouver à nouveau devant l'objet de son trouble et de ses questions. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il n'avait même plus le courage d'aller à la Jimusho, de crainte que son étrange comportement avec Tegoshi, ne se reproduise avec ses autres collègues aussi. Il était totalement perdu...****  
****De plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient sans la moindre présence de son aîné, Yuya décida, à la fin de cette semaine où il dû tourner toutes ses scènes individuelles, de passer à l'agence afin de questionner un peu les autres membres de son groupe. C'est donc dans la loge des KAT-TUN qu'il entra, saluant ainsi les cinq présents.****  
****- Bonjour !****  
****Entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur une voix inhabituelle étant donné le lieu où ils se trouvaient, les membres du groupe se retournèrent.****  
****- Oh, Tegoshi, fit Nakamaru. En voilà une surprise. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?****  
****- Je me demandais si vous saviez où est Kame. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine, et ça m'inquiète un peu.****  
****A ces mots, les cinq jeunes gens se regardèrent, brusquement plus pâles.****  
****- Non, répondit Jin. Aucune nouvelle depuis au moins cinq jours et il répond pas au téléphone.****  
****- On pensait qu'il était simplement trop pris par le drama, renchérit Ueda. Mais si même toi tu ne l'as pas vu...****  
****- C'est qu'il y a un problème, compléta Junno. C'est pas son genre de disparaitre comme ça.****  
****- Alors... fit-il en réfléchissant. Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me donner son adresse ?****  
****Visiblement soucieux, Akanishi s'approcha du News.****  
****- Même à moi il n'a pas voulu ouvrir, tu sais, Tego...****  
****Se grattant la tête avec anxiété tout en se mordillant les lèvres, il soupira, avant de lever les yeux vers Jin.****  
****- Je peux quand même essayer...****  
****Le co-leader échangea un regard avec ses amis, puis se dirigea vers son sac, dont il tira un stylo et un morceau de papier, sur lequel il inscrivit ensuite le renseignement demandé, ainsi que son propre numéro de téléphone.****  
****- Si jamais tu arrives à savoir ce qui se passe, envoie-moi un mail, s'il te plait. Il m'inquiète sérieusement là.****  
****- C'est noté, répondit-il en prenant le papier que Jin lui tendait. Merci pour ton aide.****  
****Puis, leur adressant un dernier sourire, il se retourna tout en les saluant, et sortit de la loge. Le trajet qui le séparait de l'appartement de son aîné lui parut très long, même au volant de sa propre voiture, et c'est en soupirant une énième fois qu'il réussit à se garer dans la rue inscrite sur le papier que lui avait donné Akanishi. Il sortit ensuite, rabattant sur sa tête la capuche de son sweat pour ne pas être reconnu, et entra dans l'immeuble où vivait Kame. Il monta les trois étages le plus vite possible, avant de s'arrêter devant sa porte, le cœur battant d'appréhension plus que par sa course dans les marches, et il toqua.****  
****Tiré du bienheureux oubli du sommeil, par des coups frappés à la porte, Kazuya sursauta violemment en grognant, avant de se diriger vers la porte pour envoyer bouler l'importun. Déverrouillant les serrures maintenant le battant fermé, il l'ouvrit d'un air revêche, encore peu réveillé. La vision de Yuya debout sur son pallier, le réveilla en revanche tout à fait et il tenta de refermer la porte, voulant le voir lui moins que tout autre. Bloquant la fermeture de la porte par son pied, le cadet attrapa vivement la poignée, et ouvrit totalement le battant, entrant de lui-même dans l'appartement de son aîné pour l'empêcher de le laisser dehors. Se tournant vers lui, il le regarda avec des yeux peinés, ne s'imaginant pas que Kazuya le détestait tant que ça.****  
****- Tu sais que tu as inquiété beaucoup de monde ? lui demanda-t-il avec un ton dur.****  
****Un grognement mal aimable lui répondit, mais à présent qu'il était entré, Kazuya n'avait plus le courage de le prendre par la peau du coup pour le mettre dehors. Il se détourna alors sans mot dire et retourna se vautrer sur son canapé, les yeux tournés vers la télévision, qui diffusait le drama "My boss my hero" dans lequel, précisément, Tegoshi avait joué. Le suivant dans le salon pour s'installer sur une chaise après avoir refermé la porte, le plus jeune soupira une nouvelle fois en jetant un œil à la télévision.****  
****- J'apprécie de voir que tu me regardes quand je suis pas là, mais ça serait sympa de me prêter un minimum d'attention, tu sais...****  
****Un nouveau grognement échappa au pauvre Kamenashi, qui se retrouvait avec deux Tegoshi dans son salon : celui de la télé et le vrai.****  
****- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence supplémentaire.****  
****- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi. Tu peux pas disparaître comme ça après ce qu'il s'est passé en étant toujours aussi incertain. A ta place, j'exploserais...****  
****- J'ai rien à dire...****  
****- Alors moi je vais te le dire, reprit le cadet en cherchant à faire réagir son collègue. Je pense réellement, après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la loge, que tu es gay, ou au moins bi. Rien ne sert de le nier, les faits sont là, tu m'as embrassé.****  
****- Non ! refusa encore le plus âgé, en plaquant un coussin sur son visage, comme si ce geste pouvait le couper de la réalité, c'était un accident ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix étouffée par le tissu.****  
****- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu au studio ?****  
****-...****  
****- Kame... soupira-t-il. C'est pas un mal d'aimer les hommes... Je vis avec, et ça ne m'a pas empêché d'entrer à la Jimusho, de jouer dans pas mal de dramas, et de chanter...****  
****Il y eut un long silence, puis l'interpelé laissa tomber le coussin et, sans regarder son interlocuteur, objecta :****  
****- C'est complètement idiot... Si je l'étais, je le saurais depuis longtemps... Ça peut pas être ça...****  
****- Tu sais... j'ai un cousin qui est gay aussi... Il l'a découvert quand il avait 35 ans. C'est pas une histoire d'âge.****  
****- Il y a forcément une autre explication... Si je l'étais, pourquoi je serais sorti avec des femmes, hein ? Et pourquoi j'ai jamais été attiré par aucun homme jusqu'à présent ? Ça n'a pas de sens...****  
****- Il suffit d'une situation particulière pour que tout change, ça été pareil pour moi, tu sais. Je me suis découvert cette préférence quand j'avais 14 ans... et pourtant, j'étais déjà tombé amoureux de plusieurs filles avant. Moi, je suis tombé sur lui par hasard et ça a été le coup de foudre. Toi, ça a été cette scène... tout est possible, Kame.****  
****Il y eu un silence qui s'éternisa, puis l'aîné se redressa et passa une main sur son visage, avant de tourner les yeux vers son cadet en rougissant.****  
****- Alors tu crois vraiment que je le suis ?****  
****- Et bien... quand on voit comment tu réagis à chaque fois que je suis près de toi, ça m'en a tout l'air...****  
****L'air totalement dépassé par la situation, Kazuya se passa une main dans les cheveux.****  
****- Aaaaah mais quelle tuile... Ça tombe trop mal avec ce maudit drama en plus...****  
****- Parce que tu as déjà été aussi troublé d'embrasser une femme dans un drama, toi ? C'est pareil, que ce soit un homme ou une femme, on reste des êtres humains, non ?****  
****- Nan, mais c'est différent, là... Je sais déjà même pas vraiment où j'en suis, si... si, comme je vais devoir continuer à... Ah c'est compliqué, bon sang !****  
****- Je veux t'aider. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que ce soit plus simple. J'ai eu personne quand je m'en suis rendu compte, alors j'aimerais pouvoir être là pour toi...****  
****De nouveau un silence. Embarrassé celui-là. Il était très gentil de dire ça, mais comment diable pouvait-il bien lui expliquer, alors qu'il n'en savait rien lui-même ?****  
****- Je sais pas, Tego... Et si... Qu'est ce qui se passera si je... si je perds le contrôle pendant une scène ou un truc du genre ? Ce sera horriblement embarrassant. Autant pour toi que pour moi... hésita-t-il en détournant à nouveau le regard.****  
****- Pour moi, ça fait presque dix ans que je vis avec, donc je sais me contrôler et tout alors... je ferais de mon mieux pour te contenir si tu dérapes... d'accord ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec un haussement de sourcil un peu anxieux.****  
****Une fois de plus, le plus âgé se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait l'impression d'être encore plus épuisé par la lutte qu'il menait contre lui-même depuis ces quelques jours, que quand il menait de front deux ou trois emplois du temps différents. Finalement, peut-être que connaitre la vérité sur lui-même allait lui simplifier la vie ? A moins que tout ne soit pire quand il retournerait à la Jimusho. Un air soucieux apparut sur ses traits et son regard noisette se perdit dans le vague.****  
****Voyant son visage tourmenté, Tegoshi se leva et s'approcha de lui pour venir s'accroupir à ses pieds, devant la télévision afin de garder une distance de sécurité, et posa ses mains sur l'accoudoir, le fixant avec inquiétude car n'ayant reçu aucune réponse.****  
****- Kame ?****  
****- J'ai la trouille, Tesshi... répondit la voix, lointaine, mais tendue, du KAT-TUN.****  
****- Je sais... je m'en doute. Surtout... si tu as besoin de conseils, quels qu'ils soient... n'hésite pas, d'accord ? Faut pas que tu restes seul avec ça.****  
****- Qu'est ce qui se passera quand le tournage sera fini et qu'on retournera à la Jimusho ? Ça m'avait jamais posé de problème jusqu'à maintenant, mais bordel, il n'y a que des mecs là-dedans... Ça va pas m'aider... désespéra Kazuya, perdu.****  
****- Ben... ce que je fais, c'est que je fais autre chose en attendant que les douches se vident, j'essaie de garder la tête froide et de ne pas trop les regarder, surtout s'il y en a un ou deux torse nu... Je t'avoue que ça n'a pas été simple au début, mais avec l'habitude, je ne fais même plus attention et j'ai un comportement quasiment normal avec les autres News.****  
****- Bah ouais, mais justement, toi t'as l'habitude... Moi je suis même pas encore sûr de bien réaliser ce qui m'arrive...****  
****- Ah je suis nul... lâcha le cadet en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'arrive même pas à te donner des conseils utiles...****  
****- Nan... Dis pas ça... C'est... génial que tu sois là à m'aider... C'est juste que là, je suis totalement largué. Je vais devoir vivre avec la peur d'être découvert comme toi avant que tu m'en parles ? C'est flippant... Et puis... ça fait beaucoup de choses à digérer en même temps...****  
****- Ouais... je sais... (il fit une pause) Mais je pense que le mieux pour que personne ne sache, c'est d'agir normalement... le problème, c'est que c'est pas trop compatible avec notre situation... et là, franchement, je vois pas...****  
****- Je vais me faire griller, c'est obligé... Bordel, Tesshi, on est dans la merde sérieux...****  
****- Non attends, on va trouver un truc. Je veux pas baisser les bras comme ça. Attends... euh... hésita-t-il tout en réfléchissant. En fait, le souci, ça tient plus de ton contrôle que du reste... pas vrai ?****  
****- Ça me parait évident... Enfin bien sûr j'ai aucune certitude, mais... je pense que ce sera le problème, oui.****  
****- Or, pendant tout le tournage, tu vas souvent être amené à me toucher ou à m'embrasser... peut-être que ça te permettras de trouver ton contrôle...?****  
****- Et si je le perds justement à ces moments-là ?****  
****Il était inquiet, angoissé même, par cette situation inédite, à laquelle il avait le plus grand mal à s'adapter. Comme s'il n'était pas réellement question de lui.****  
****- Je t'ai dis que je serai là pour t'aider à te contenir. Je ferai le maximum, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, mais plutôt à trouver ta résistance.****  
****Kamenashi soupira. De toute façon, il n'avait pas tellement d'autre choix que de s'en remettre à l'expérience que son cadet avait en la matière.****  
****- D'accord... Espérons que ça suffise... Tu as dis quoi à Takeda pour expliquer mon absence ?****  
****- Le premier jour, je lui ai dit que comme tu ne te sentais pas bien, c'était possible que tu sois malade, et il s'est donc dit que tu n'étais pas rétabli je pense, puisqu'il ne m'a rien demandé depuis.****  
****Tout en parlant, Tegoshi se redressa et revint s'installer sur la chaise qu'il avait au début de la discussion, ne quittant pas son aîné du regard.****  
****- Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai déserté un tournage... Ça m'étais jamais arrivé...****  
****- Il y a une première fois à tout, tu sais, dit Yuya avec un sourire amusé.****  
****- Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'idée de ce tournage te désespérait à ce point...****  
****Faisant une petite moue en guise de réponse, Tegoshi baissa les yeux, se rappelant son très grand manque de courage à l'annonce du drama dans lequel il allait jouer, et ne dit pas un mot de plus, son sourire disparaissant petit à petit. C'était bien beau d'avoir un confident, et que celui-ci se mette à le comprendre comme jamais personne ne l'avait compris, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que malgré son contrôle pendant les situations qu'imposait le script, il avait du mal à résister aux baisers que lui avait administré son aîné. Il allait falloir être extrêmement précautionneux et concentré...****  
****Le silence retomba à nouveau, mais bien plus léger celui-ci. Quelque part, Kazuya se sentait mieux d'avoir parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un et surtout, d'en savoir davantage sur lui-même. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'interpelait. Quelque chose que...****  
****- Tesshi... je peux... te demander quelque chose ?****  
****Relevant la tête vers son aîné, le News lui adressa un petit sourire confiant.****  
****- Oui ?****  
****C'était si embarrassant, qu'une fois encore, les mots manquèrent au plus âgé. Comment demander une chose pareille ? Surtout que là, ça dépassait de loin le cadre des conseils ou de la simple discussion... Et pourtant... Malgré lui, son regard dériva sur le fruit rosé des lèvres de son cadet, en déglutissant désagréablement. Non, il ne pouvait pas demander une chose pareille.****  
****- Non, rien, oublie, dit-il finalement en se levant d'un bond.****  
****- Tu es sûr ? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais tout me demander pour t'aider.****  
****- C'est pas d'aide qu'il s'agit, là... murmura-t-il, plus que gêné.****  
****- Hein ? fit-il sans comprendre tout en se levant pour faire face à son aîné.****  
****Une phrase inaudible lui répondit mais le visage écarlate du KAT-TUN était éloquent.****  
****N'ayant pas entendu ce que lui avait répondu Kazuya, il s'approcha d'un pas de lui.****  
****- Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas entendu.****  
****L'aîné déglutit. Son ami et collègue ne lui facilitait pas du tout la tâche. Il aurait bien voulu garder ça pour lui, mais étant donné la situation, ça lui paraissait désormais impossible.****  
****- J'ai envie de t'embrasser... murmura-t-il sans oser le regarder.****  
****Rougissant brusquement à ces mots que le cadet n'attendait vraiment pas du tout, son cœur fit une vive embardée et il déglutit difficilement. Que devait-il répondre ? Il avait eu de nombreuses fois lui aussi rêvé d'embrasser tel ou tel autre Johnny's, mais est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Devait-il accepter ou refuser ? S'il acceptait, à quoi cela allait-il les mener ? Normalement, à rien. C'était juste un désir passager, comme il en avait eu souvent pour ses collègues. Et s'il refusait ? Il ne se passerait rien non plus, mais Kazuya perdait peut-être une possibilité de tester sa capacité à se retenir... Finalement, la première solution était bien plus tentante.****  
****- Ben euh... si... si tu veux... marmonna le plus jeune en baissant les yeux, quand même assez gêné.****  
****Remarquant son embarras, Kamenashi se rétracta aussitôt.****  
****- Je veux pas t'obliger. Je sais que c'est bizarre comme demande... Oublie, c'est pas grave, recula-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se donner une contenance qu'il avait perdu depuis de longues minutes.****  
****Sentant une vive frustration, il s'élança à la suite de son aîné, le prit par les bras et le retourna vers lui avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux pour éviter son regard, et il attendit sa réponse, le cœur battant. Surpris par le geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas, le plus âgé resta d'abord sans réaction, mais les lèvres trop douces de son cadet eurent vite raison de sa passivité et c'est avec expertise et délectation, qu'il prit possession de cette bouche trop tentante, faisant glisser ses lèvres, puis sa langue sur les siennes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, demandant le passage vers sa bouche. Entrouvrant doucement les lèvres pour laisser le passage libre vers sa langue, Yuya passa ses bras autour de la taille de son aîné, s'y accrochant tout en attendant que le baiser devienne plus fougueux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait embrassé qu'il était prêt à laisser couler le temps rien que pour se rassasier de ce contact enivrant. Et ce qui le ravissait était que la personne qui l'embrassait à cet instant n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Kamenashi Kazuya, l'un des Johnny's les plus connus. Le passage obtenu, Kame posa une main sur la nuque du News, glissant sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle, la palpant lascivement dans une danse experte dont il semblait avoir bien trop l'habitude, bien que ce seul contact manque lui faire perdre la tête et son contrôle, pour le moment inexistant, lui échappant, il transforma la timide esquisse de baiser, en un geste torride. Sentant le baiser devenir plus passionné et fougueux, Tegoshi se laissa aussi aller, sachant parfaitement que personne ne les regardait et qu'ils étaient donc tranquilles, et il tira un peu sur ses bras passés autour de la taille de Kazuya, l'amenant plus près de lui, tout en jouant de sa langue contre celle qui menait la danse, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière auparavant, et les sensations commençaient à se faire bien présentes. Tant, qu'il laissa un petit gémissement faire vibrer sa gorge. Entendre gémir son cadet tout contre ses lèvres, fut comme un signal d'alarme dans la tête du KAT-TUN, qui repoussa brusquement son cadet, le souffle bien trop saccadé pour être honnête et le fixa, les lèvres entrouvertes et encore gonflées du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Le souffle coupé et le visage en feu, le cœur battant une chamade rapide contre ses côtes, Yuya leva les yeux vers son aîné, tentant de reprendre une respiration plus tranquille.****  
****- Je... Wah... on peut dire... que tu sais embrasser...****  
****Incapable de parler dans l'immédiat, le plus âgé attendit que sa respiration s'apaise, pour expliquer d'une voix rauque qu'il ne se connaissait pas :****  
****- Il valait mieux... arrêter, sinon, je...****  
****- Sinon... tu n'aurais pas pu te contrôler...?****  
****Kamenashi hocha la tête, soudain honteux. Que venait-il de faire ? C'était Tegoshi, qu'il venait d'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait...****  
****- Je vois... Ah... désolé, je sais pas trop quoi dire de plus... fit ce-dernier en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je sais même pas si ça doit être une erreur de t'avoir laissé m'embrasser ou pas...****  
****- C'est pas grave... Je suppose... qu'il faut bien que j'apprenne... De toute façon, on devra... faire bien plus pour le drama, alors...****  
****- Ouais... acquiesça-t-il en baissant la tête. J'avais oublié...****  
****- Pas moi. j'y pense à chaque minute depuis cette fameuse scène...****  
****- On va dire que je fais de mon mieux pour oublier, sinon ça me prend tellement la tête que j'arrive pas à me concentrer...****  
****- Même si j'avais été répéter avec les autres, je n'aurais pas réussi à me sortir ça de la tête... A te sortir de ma tête...****  
****Étrangement, la fin de la phrase le fit violemment frémir, et il ne su d'ailleurs pas quoi en penser.****  
****- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.****  
****- J'en sais rien moi-même, alors j'aurais du mal à me montrer plus précis, répondit Kazuya en cherchant un endroit où poser le regard. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis cette scène, j'arrête pas de penser à toi. C'est perturbant.****  
****- Oh... je vois... désolé... j'imagine que ça doit être plutôt troublant, oui...****  
****- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?****  
****- Je sais pas... j'en sais rien... même si tu diras le contraire, j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu de ma faute ce qui t'arrive... et puis tu me connais non ? J'arrive même pas à en vouloir à une personne qui me fait des crasses...****  
****- Tu considères ça comme ça ? Écoute, t'y peux rien si tu m'obsèdes, ok ? le contra Kamenashi, avant d'ouvrir des yeux effarés en se rendant compte de ce que sous-entendait le terme qu'il venait d'employer.****  
****- Je... je... bégaya soudain le cadet en rougissant vivement. Je t'obsède ?****  
****Comprenant que nier quelque chose que son inconscient venait de lui faire avouer serait inutile, Kame ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.****  
****- Woh.. euh... ben... je m'y attendais pas formulé comme ça, on va dire... marmonna-t-il, très embarrassé. Mais... d'un autre côté... c'est plutôt... flatteur.****  
****Il y eut un nouveau silence puis, d'une voix sourde, Kazuya, bouleversé, demanda :****  
****- Tego, est-ce que... tu pourrais partir ? S'il te plait. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour... réfléchir à tout ça...****  
****- Oui, je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux... admit Tegoshi avec un faible sourire avant de se rappeler quelque chose. Oh, Akanishi-kun m'a demandé de l'appeler si j'arrivais à te voir... qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?****  
****- Ah oui, soupira Kame en le raccompagnant à la porte. Je l'appellerai, t'inquiète pas. Merci pour ton aide et... le reste. Je serais sur le plateau demain. Ça ira.****  
****- D'accord, à demain alors. Repose toi bien et ne te torture pas trop les méninges, ne ? termina-t-il avec un sourire en passant la porte.****  
****Au moment où le cadet quittait l'appartement, il percuta violemment quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu.****  
****- Ah bah tiens, c'est toi que je cherchais justement, fit la voix de Junnosuke juste devant lui.****  
****Se retournant vivement vers celui qu'il venait de percuter, il leva les yeux vers lui en se massant le front.****  
****- Oh, Taguchi-kun. Tu me voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire aimable.****  
****- Oui... répondit le géant des KAT-TUN.****  
****- Oh, salut Taguchi, le salua à son tour son leader. C'est sympa de passer...****  
****Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, car Junno venait de refermer les bras sur le jeune News, le plaquant contre son torse, le menton sur son épaule. Le regard de Kamenashi passa alternativement de l'un à l'autre, stupéfait, les yeux comme des soucoupes et incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait.****  
****- Heu... c'est quoi le délire là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue qu'il ne se connaissait pas.****  
****Le cœur battant, Tegoshi essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte de Junnosuke, mais la force avec laquelle il le tenait l'empêcha de s'écarter, et il leva alors les yeux vers lui.****  
****- Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Lâche moi s'il te plait.****  
****- Quand j'ai appris que tu allais venir ici, j'ai pris peur... Je voulais pas que tu te retrouves seul avec Kame... Je voulais pas, parce que je veux te garder pour moi... Alors j'ai couru comme un fou...****  
****- Hein ? souffla le cadet en écarquillant les yeux. Arrête, tu racontes n'importe quoi...****  
****- Non... je... je t'aime, Tego... Alors je veux pas... Je sais pas pourquoi t'es venu voir Kame, mais je perdrai pas contre lui !****  
****La surprise dudit Kame se mua en stupeur absolue. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Taguchi était gay aussi ? Et il croyait que Tesshi et lui...****  
****- Tu fais fausse route, Taguchi... Tego est juste un ami, rien de plus, déclara-t-il, parvenant à se reprendre.****  
****- Oui, ajouta le plus jeune, je venais juste voir comment il allait... et puis... depuis quand tu m'aimes ? On ne se connait pas tant que ça en plus...****  
****- Ça fait plusieurs mois... mais j'osais pas te le dire. Et là, j'ai tellement flippé, que... ben...****  
****- Ecoute, dit Yuya en se dégageant des bras de Junno, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ça mais... enfin... je suis désolé... je ne peux pas... répondre à tes sentiments...****  
****Le plus grand des trois baissa la tête, un air profondément malheureux apparaissant sur ses traits.****  
****- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux même pas y réfléchir ? Je suis pas si bête ni si terrible qu'on le dit, tu sais...****  
****Embarrassé d'assister à cette scène après le baiser torride qu'il avait échangé avec l'objet de l'amour de son ami, Kazuya referma doucement la porte. Avec un petit sourire, Yuya se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un petit baiser affectueux sur la joue de son aîné avant de lui sourire un peu plus.****  
****- Pour le moment, je ne te promets rien. Mais je vais y réfléchir.****  
****Un sourire apparut sur le visage du KAT-TUN.****  
****- Ça me va. Si... Si tu décides de... Tu sais où me trouver, ne. J'espère que je t'ai pas fais peur...****  
****- J'ai été plus surpris qu'effrayé, on va dire. Parce que tu caches plutôt bien ton jeu, termina Yuya en souriant un peu plus.****  
****- Il faut bien vu le milieu où on évolue...****  
****- C'est sûr... Par contre, je vais rentrer chez moi, il commence à se faire tard... et tu es venu à pieds ? Tu veux que je te ramène ?****  
****- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je ne suis pas contre. J'ai couru comme un dératé en espérant que tu serais toujours là en fait... répondit Taguchi, un peu embarrassé.****  
****- Alors je te ramène, mais tu devras me guider, je ne sais pas où tu habites... expliqua le cadet tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la voiture qui était garée en bas.****  
****- Merci, Tego... Wow ça fait drôle... Je m'étais jamais déclaré comme ça...****  
****Souriant à son aîné, il le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il ouvrit pour lui permettre de monter, et il démarra ensuite, le menant jusqu'à son appartement. Intérieurement, il était plutôt heureux, parce que sa situation faisait qu'il avait très peu de chances de se trouver un compagnon, alors savoir qu'il y avait une personne qui l'aimait le rassurait. Il n'avait plus qu'à peser le pour et le contre, et peut-être de se lancer dans une histoire qui finirait peut-être très bien, après tout. Se disant donc qu'il était inutile de perdre trop de temps, il ne perdit pas une seule fois son sourire durant le trajet, ne songeant même plus à Kame et ses problèmes. Pour le moment, il voulait simplement voir s'il s'entendait bien avec Taguchi, et si une histoire était possible entre eux. Détendu par le sourire de son cadet, le géant des KAT-TUN parla de tout et de rien avec son chauffeur improvisé, sortant de temps à autre une blague qui ne faisait rire que lui, mais dont la gaité était communicative, expliquant des choses et d'autres sur lui, interrogeant le News à propos de sa vie. En fait, se trouver simplement avec lui suffisait à le rendre heureux. Quand il le voyait même de loin dans un couloir, il se sentait apaisé de toute tension et souriait sans s'en rendre compte. Ce qui était fou car, comme l'avait souligné Tegoshi, ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça. A force de discussions, le trajet passa à grande vitesse et lorsqu'il indiqua à Yuya qu'ils étaient arrivés, Junno avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient quitté l'appartement de Kamenashi que quelques minutes auparavant.****  
****- Bon, ben merci pour le taxi, lui sourit-il, aux anges.****  
****- C'était avec plaisir, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. J'espère à bientôt.****  
****- Bon courage pour le tournage. A bientôt, dit encore Taguchi, avant de quitter la voiture en se baissant un peu plus que la moyenne et de se retourner pour faire un petit signe de la main à son cadet.****  
****Répondant à ce geste en levant la main, il attendit que son aîné s'écarte un peu de la voiture pour pouvoir démarrer, et il repartit, se dirigeant cette fois vers son appartement pour un repos bien mérité. Parce qu'en effet, avec le tournage, la longue discussion qu'il avait eut avec Kame et les autres divers rebondissements de la journée, il était un peu fatigué. Lorsqu'il arriva, il se précipita vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit rapidement, et s'élança dans son salon, allumant la télévision sur son passage avant d'aller dans la cuisine et de mettre de l'eau à chauffer. Ce soir, il était trop fatigué pour cuisiner, ce serait des nouilles instantanées.****  
****Une fois la porte refermée sur ses deux amis, Kazuya avait passé plusieurs minutes adossé au battant, totalement immobile, peinant à croire que la scène dont il venait d'être témoins s'était bel et bien déroulée devant ses yeux. Et surtout totalement incrédule quand au fait que son ami Taguchi, lui aussi, soit gay. Depuis quand l'était-il ? Longtemps sans doute puisqu'il avait parlé de plusieurs mois concernant ses sentiments pour Tegoshi. Une chose était sûre, il cachait bien son jeu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé la moindre minute, que le géant aimait les hommes, étant donné qu'il se comportait tout à fait naturellement avec eux tous. Il était très bon acteur. En comparaison, lui... Il avait senti ses poings se serrer, lorsque Junno avait pris le News dans ses bras. Ce qui était parfaitement stupide, puisque, malgré le baiser, il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux que de l'amitié. Alors, quel avait été cette impression douloureuse qui lui avait serré le coeur, lui donnant envie de frapper son camarade pour le forcer à lâcher leur cadet ? Kame ne le savait pas, mais c'était très inconfortable comme sensation. Tout aussi désagréable, même, que l'idée que ses deux amis puissent se rapprocher par davantage que de l'amitié. Pourtant, il devait bien s'y attendre. C'était même à se demander comment le kawai Yuya pouvait encore être célibataire. Ah, mais non, qu'est ce que c'était que ces pensées ridicules ? Il fallait qu'il arrête. De penser. Comater devant la télé était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire pour se vider la tête. Il verrait bien le lendemain.****  
**

**Sortant de la loge après avoir passé toute la nuit à retourner la journée de la veille, Kazuya était venu à la conclusion que finalement, son attirance pour son cadet, pourrait bien lui servir pour son rôle puisqu'il n'aurait pas à se forcer pour jouer ce qu'il fallait bien se résoudre à appeler "désir" même si ça l'embarrassait toujours. C'est donc à peu près détendu et confiant, qu'il se rendit sur le plateau en saluant les techniciens, puis alla s'excuser auprès de Takeda pour son absence imprévue. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu lui-même, ce qui était loin d'être déplaisant, aussi attendit-il Yuya en discutant avec bonne humeur avec le caméraman.****  
****Le cadet arriva quelques instants plus tard, terminant d'arranger les plis de sa veste, et par sécurité, il avait gardé ses lentilles sous ses lunettes qu'il posait à présent sur son nez. Il s'avança vers Kame qu'il salua d'un sourire, et le reste du staff en s'inclinant poliment.****  
****- Bien, commença le réalisateur, on va pouvoir commencer. Mettez vous en place.****  
****Obéissant, il se plaça derrière la porte par laquelle Kazuhiko devait pousser Yuuga, et attendit que son aîné le rejoigne, ce que fit celui-ci en arborant un sourire confiant, comme si toute la gêne accumulée jusque là avait disparu.****  
****- Attention... action ! lança le réalisateur.****  
****Automatiquement, Tegoshi prit une expression horrifiée lorsque son aîné le prit par le bras, se glissant dans la peau de son personnage. Redevenant instantanément Kazuhiko, Kamenashi poussa son cadet dans la petite "pièce", le collant contre le mur avec son corps. Son regard devenu plus ardent qu'un brasier, d'une façon impossible à jouer si on ne ressentait pas de désir pour la personne, il dévora son cou de baisers brûlants, remontant vers sa bouche, dont il s'empara de même, tandis que, écartant la veste de son cadet de ses mains, il s'attaquait aux boutons fermant sa chemise.****  
****- Tu sens à quel point j'ai envie de toi ? murmura Kazuhiko à Yuuga, alors que, parallèlement à ses paroles, un réel désir se manifestait contre le bassin du News.****  
****Sentant une forme exercer une pression contre son bassin, celui-ci regarda Kame dans les yeux, y voyant le désir qui s'était emparé de lui, et il le repoussa alors tout en s'avançant vers les caméras.****  
****- Désolé... on peut la refaire ?****  
****Soudainement arrêté en plein élan, Kazuya le regarda sans comprendre, interrogateur.****  
****- Un problème, Tegoshi-san ? demanda Takeda.****  
****- Oui... je crois que je n'étais pas vraiment prêt... un petit problème avec le texte... répondit-il avant de sortir du plateau pour s'emparer du bloc de feuilles et d'une bouteille d'eau.****  
****- Oh, je vois, dit le réalisateur. Pas de souci, Tegoshi-san, on va la refaire.****  
****Sous le regard incrédule de la plupart du staff qui n'avait pas été habitué à ce genre de choses de la part du cadet, il revint sur le plateau et, cachant légèrement sa bouche avec le carnet, tendit la bouteille à son aîné.****  
****- Essaie de ne pas trop te prendre au jeu, ça va être difficile à cacher si ça revient trop souvent, lui dit-il avant d'ouvrir le carnet et de faire semblant de revoir le script.****  
****L'esprit de l'aîné, encore embrumé par un reste de désir, mit quelques secondes à faire le point pour comprendre ce dont parlait son cadet, puis il serra les dents.****  
****- Je ne sais pas comment me freiner... souffla-t-il entre elles en faisant semblant de boire une gorgée.****  
****- Et bien... reste le plus concentré possible sur ton texte... je ne sais pas trop comment t'aider, en fait...****  
****- Mais le texte n'aide pas justement... puisqu'il dit exactement ce qui se passe... J'y arriverais jamais...****  
****- Honnêtement... je ne sais pas du tout comment t'aider... je suis ravi de savoir que je te fais autant d'effet mais... ajouta-t-il à voix basse en se retournant vers lui. Et tu n'arriverais pas à m'imaginer en femme ? Peut-être que tu réagirais moins comme ça...****  
****- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça changerait quoi que ce soit... Tu es aussi beau en femme qu'en homme... soupira-t-il, avant de se reprendre. Je vais essayer de penser à autre chose... En espérant que ça suffise...****  
****- Vous êtes prêts ? Attention... ça tourne ! s'exclama à nouveau Takeda, qui semblait doté d'une patience infinie.****  
****Ayant reprit place derrière la porte, il attendit que Kame le pousse à l'intérieur de la salle. Redevenant une fois encore Kazuhiko, Kamenashi poussa de nouveau son cadet dans la petite "pièce", le collant contre le mur avec son corps. Tentant de penser à des choses tristes, il réussit au prix d'un très gros efforts, à simuler la passion dans les baisers que son personnage devait déposer dans le cou et sur la bouche de son cadet et, une fois de plus, entreprit d'ouvrir lesdits boutons.****  
****- Tu sens à quel point j'ai envie de toi ? demanda encore Kazuhiko par la bouche de Kazuya, tandis que celui-ci focalisait son esprit sur les affiches placées derrière Takeda, tentant d'en restituer mentalement tous les détails.****  
****Puis, soudain, il le relâcha, laissant attachés les deux derniers boutons de sa chemise et se détourna brusquement, jouant le remord à la perfection.****  
****- Va-t-en. Vite... dit-il d'une voix sourde dans laquelle perçait une certaine détresse.****  
****Déglutissant, Yuuga ne bougea pas pour autant, les yeux rivés sur son aîné, une forme de frustration mais surtout d'énervement s'emparant de lui.****  
****- Alors quoi ? Je te plais plus, c'est ça ? cracha-t-il en serrant les poings.****  
****- Bien sûr que si... Tu me plais même trop, répliqua le personnage de Kame à son cadet, sans se tourner vers lui. Mais ça n'a aucune valeur si je... te force... Alors pars, pendant que j'ai encore la volonté de te laisser filer...****  
****- Je ne te comprends pas. D'abord tu m'embrasses et tu me touches sans même me demander mon avis, et maintenant tu as des remords ? Tu te fous de moi ?****  
****- Je ne me comprend pas moi-même, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais c'est ce que je ressens maintenant...****  
****- Et bien, j'espère que tu vas arrêter de jouer ! Parce que, malgré tout ce que tu m'as dit, je ne suis pas prêt de t'appartenir ! cria une dernière fois Fuyuki avant de sortir, énervé, de la pièce, tout en refermant sa chemise.****  
****- Coupez ! s'exclama Takeda. Et bien, elle était parfaite celle-là !****  
****Le mot du réalisateur soulagea infiniment Kamenashi, qui se sentait mal de devoir à la fois jouer correctement son rôle et lutter contre le désir que lui inspirait réellement son cadet. C'était tellement difficile de conjuguer les deux. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Et, manifestement, Tegoshi ne savait pas de quelle façon l'aider à vaincre ça. Il faudrait donc qu'il se débrouille seul par des subterfuges. Pourtant son problème restait inchangé : le désir soulevé par la prise avortée n'était pas retombé. Pire, il s'était fait douloureux. Et jamais Kazuya n'avait eu à faire face à ce genre de problème. Agacé, en colère contre lui-même, il s'éloigna vers les toilettes dans l'objectif de se soulager afin de réussir à travailler.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Pendant les dix jours qui suivirent, seules des scènes normales furent tournées, ce qui ne posa donc aucun problème pour l'aîné des deux acteurs principaux du drama. Ils passaient leurs pauses à discuter de choses et d'autres, mais le sujet de leur situation commune revenait souvent sur le devant de la scène. Kamenashi profitait du temps qu'ils passaient dans la loge, pour questionner parfois son cadet sur ses différents ressentis, son expérience et tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile pour le moment, Tegoshi se faisant une joie de lui répondre le plus clairement possible. Et, après une nouvelle scène que le cadet devait cette fois-ci jouer avec quelques acteurs secondaires, il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la loge, laissant le plateau libre à son aîné.****  
****Lorsque la porte de la loge s'ouvrit, l'intrus qui y était entré à grand renforts de sourires charmeurs à l'équipe de maquilleuses-coiffeuses, sourit encore davantage et, en faisant un signe de la main et lança un joyeux :****  
****- Hello !****  
****Plus qu'étonné de le voir en ces lieux, Tegoshi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en refermant la porte de la loge.****  
****- Oh, Taguchi-kun ! ****  
****- Surprise ! dit encore l'interpellé. J'ai eu du mal à entrer, ce plateau est plus gardé qu'une banque. Mais bon, j'ai réussi quand même. Ça va ?****  
****- Oui très bien. Et toi ?****  
****- Toujours quand je te vois, rétorqua Junno avec un naturel stupéfiant.****  
****Son sourire s'élargissant à cette remarque, le plus jeune vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, non loin de son aîné qui était installé à l'autre extrémité, puis poussa un petit soupir.****  
****- Ah... ça fait bizarre quand même... de me dire que tu m'aimes... J'arrive pas à m'y faire.****  
****La remarque fit rire le géant des KAT-TUN et son regard brun pétilla de malice.****  
****- Bah, ça viendra. On s'y fait, crois-moi, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.****  
****- Je veux bien te croire.****  
****- Tiens, je sais que t'aimes les gâteaux, alors je t'ai ramené un truc, dit-il en désignant une petite boite en carton posée sur la table basse.****  
****Un sourire ornant ses lèvres, Tegoshi, touché par cette attention, remercia son aîné, puis ouvrit délicatement la boîte pour découvrir une magnifique part de fraisier. Il se tourna alors vers lui.****  
****- Fallait pas tu sais... dit-il, un peu gêné tout de même.****  
****- Bah c'est pas grand chose hein. Mais bon, comme je passais devant une pâtisserie, je me suis dis, autant te faire plaisir.****  
****- Ça me touche beaucoup en tout cas. Parce qu'on ne se connaît pas tant que ça, et tu sais ce que j'aime... C'est impressionnant... termina-t-il avec un dernier sourire avant d'attirer la boîte à lui.****  
****- Je me suis renseigné auprès de Masuda. Mais chut, il faut pas le dire, ajouta le plus âgé dans une grimace comique.****  
****Riant à cette remarque, Yuyasaisit la petite cuillère qui traînait à côté de la tasse qu'il avait utilisée plus tôt dans la journée, et commença à manger, portant une première bouchée fruitée à ses lèvres. Les saveurs se mirent alors à tournoyer dans sa bouche, s'enroulant, pétillant, avant de disparaître, et il prit une deuxième bouchée, un sourire d'extase s'étirant un peu plus sur ses lèvres à chaque instant.****  
****Le regardant avec tout l'amour du monde, Junno apprécia chacun des gestes, chacune des expressions qui se succédaient sur le visage de son cadet, tandis qu'il dégustait la pâtisserie avec une délectation visible.****  
****- Et ben dis donc, Masuda avait raison, tu aimes vraiment le sucré, remarqua-t-il, avant de s'approcher de lui sur le canapé et de porter un doigt à la commissure de ses lèvres, pour le retirer orné d'un peu de crème. Et tu t'en mets même partout, ajouta-t-il en riant, avant de faire disparaître son doigt dans sa bouche. Miam, trop bon.****  
****Rougissant légèrement à ce contact inattendu, le plus jeune baissa les yeux sur le gâteau et continua de manger, mais avec un sourire un peu moins étendu. Puis, une fois qu'il eut fini, il repoussa la boîte sur la table et se tourna vers son aîné avec un sourire, terminant de se lécher les lèvres pour enlever le sucre qui était encore collé dessus.****  
****- Merci beaucoup, Taguchi-kun.****  
****Mourant d'envie d'enlever lui-même le sucre de ces lèvres trop tentantes, Junno s'abstint cependant de bouger, gardant le sourire bien qu'il bouillait intérieurement.****  
****- Je t'en prie. Ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir. Alors tu as encore des scènes à tourner ensuite ?****  
****- Encore une en fin de journée, quand Kame aura finit les siennes.****  
****- Je vois. Bah au moins tu peux te reposer. Ah la la... j'ai plus rien tourné depuis "Yukan club", moi. Nous autres pauvres inférieurs, ne sommes pas aussi demandés que vous, créatures divines, ajouta-t-il en riant à nouveau.****  
****- Oh... euh... Mais tu n'as plus eu de demandes ? demanda-t-il alors malgré l'embarras qu'il avait ressenti à l'entente du "créatures divines" joliment susurré par son aîné.****  
****- Hé non, répondit Junno, fataliste. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas laissé une impression indélébile et que je suis meilleur danseur qu'acteur.****  
****- Ah ça, c'est vrai que tu danses vraiment bien, y a pas à dire.****  
****- Oh, un compliment venant de toi, je suis touché, répondit aussitôt Taguchi dans un nouveau sourire.****  
****- Hé, dis pas ça comme si je faisais jamais de compliments ! se vexa le cadet.****  
****La surprise fit un instant perdre son sourire au KAT-TUN.****  
****- Quoi ? Hé, mais non ! C'est pas dans ce sens-là que je l'entendais ! protesta-t-il, confus.****  
****- Oh, désolé... j'ai mal compris... s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.****  
****- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'un compliment venant de toi, ne peut qu'avoir de la valeur pour moi, précisa le plus âgé, son sourire revenu.****  
****Sur ces mots, il le regarda tendrement et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Yuya le laissa faire, silencieux, une petite moue penaude sur le visage, les yeux baissés sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Remarquant son silence soudain, Taguchi crut avoir dis quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du.****  
****- Je te met mal à l'aise, on dirait. Désolé. Je ferais sans doute mieux de te laisser.****  
****Sur ces mots, il déplia ses grandes jambes et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte.****  
****- Bon courage pour la fin de la journée. A plus.****  
****Se redressant immédiatement, Tegoshi le rattrapa par la main avant qu'il ne sorte.****  
****- Non, s'il te plait, ne pars pas tout de suite, souffla-t-il en rougissant. Je réfléchis sérieusement à ce que tu m'as dit et... Comment tu veux que j'arrive à t'aimer si tu ne m'en laisses pas le temps ?****  
****Soufflé par ce brusque contact, Junno s'immobilisa devant le battant, le cœur emballé dans une course folle et un espoir à peu près aussi insensé chevillé à l'âme.****  
****- Tu veux que je reste ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.****  
****Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, les yeux baissés, le plus jeune relâcha doucement sa main, le cœur battant, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire ou dire d'autre.****  
****L'aîné se retourna alors et, mu par son impulsivité, le serra dans ses bras, doucement, en lui laissant la possibilité de se dégager s'il le souhaitait. Mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire. Passant ses bras autour de la taille de son aîné, Yuya se laissa aller dans cette étreinte chaleureuse et douce, fermant les yeux, un fin sourire commençant à s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Finalement, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Surpris du geste de son cadet, Junno sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avait souvent espéré qu'un jour, son Yuya, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler dans le secret de son cœur, ferait ça. Qu'il lui laisserait une chance. Qu'il leur laisserait une chance. Mais il n'osait pas encore espérer trop fort autre chose que ce qu'il avait déjà la chance d'avoir : celui qu'il aimait dans ses bras.****  
****- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, ému.****  
****Son cœur s'emballant de nouveau à ces mots, le cadet resserra légèrement son étreinte, nichant son visage contre la gorge de son aîné, et, guidé par une forte envie d'affection et d'amour, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur la peau chaude du KAT-TUN. Le contact des lèvres de son cadet sur sa peau, donna un certain courage à Taguchi, qui posa les mains sur ses joues et, levant légèrement son visage vers lui, se pencha pour poser très doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme s'il craignait de le briser.****  
****Répondant timidement au baiser, le visage en feu, le cœur battant si vite qu'il ne le sentait même plus, le News accrocha ses mains au t-shirt de son aîné, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, Junno interrompit le baiser de lui-même, étrangement maître de lui alors que l'un de ses souhaits les plus chers se réalisait et le serra à nouveau dans ses bras, peu décidé à le lâcher. Mais le plus jeune ne put faire autrement que remarquer le geste.****  
****- Tego ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda le KAT-TUN, inquiet.****  
****Reposant la tête contre son aîné, il hocha négativement la tête, replongeant dans cette douce étreinte qui lui donnait tant de baume au cœur, et expira doucement son aise.****  
****- Si tu savais comme j'avais envie de te tenir contre moi comme ça... murmura alors Taguchi, chaviré.****  
****- Est-ce que... murmura faiblement Tegoshi après un moment en rougissant de plus belle. Est-ce que tu peux... m'embrasser, encore ?****  
****Fou de joie qu'il le lui demande de lui-même, le KAT-TUN se pencha de nouveau et happa doucement ses lèvres si douces avec les siennes, savourant leur texture veloutée, sans même chercher à approfondir le baiser. Trouvant ce contact si doux et délicieux, Tegoshi leva une main et vint la passer derrière la nuque de son aîné. Il avait été véritablement charmé par l'amour que son aîné lui portait, et se laisser couler et glisser dans la tendresse de ces sentiments lui avait parut si naturel qu'il s'en était à peine rendu compte. Agissant spontanément, il répondait à présent au baiser, pinçant parfois légèrement les lèvres de Taguchi avec les siennes tout en resserrant l'étreinte de son bras passé autour de sa taille. Peut-être était-ce de l'amour, ou peut-être pas, mais il avait tellement envie et besoin de se sentir ainsi aimé, et de pouvoir donner en retour, qu'il était prêt à tout.****  
****Hésitant un instant, Junno inspira, puis se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que son cadet s'était blotti contre lui.****  
****- Tego... est ce que tu... Tu veux bien... sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il, incertain.****  
****Le cœur de l'interpellé eut à nouveau une brusque embardée en entendant ces mots et partit ensuite dans une course folle. Le visage en feu, il leva doucement les yeux vers son aîné tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à hésiter.****  
****- Je... murmura le cadet. Je veux bien...****  
****A ces mots, le cœur du KAT-TUN s'emballa, ne parvenant pas vraiment à croire à la réponse qu'il venait d'obtenir. Cette réponse, il l'espérait tant, tout en pensant que ce ne serait jamais possible... car, à ses yeux, son cadet de News lui était aussi inaccessible, que les étoiles pour les humains. Or, là... C'était stupide, parfaitement idiot même, mais il avait besoin d'entendre une confirmation. Posant doucement ses grandes mains sur les joues si douces du plus jeune, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le regardant avec tout l'amour du monde.****  
****- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il encore.****  
****Déglutissant avec difficulté car profondément troublé par tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, il passa de nouveau les bras autour de la taille de son aîné.****  
****- Oui... murmura-t-il à nouveau.****  
****- Merci, Tego... souffla alors Junno, en le serrant à nouveau contre lui, visiblement très ému.****  
****Répondant à l'étreinte en le serrant fort contre lui, il enfouit son visage rougit par l'émotion entre ses bras.****  
****- Est ce que... je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? demanda encore timidement le géant.****  
****Surpris encore par le ton plus que tendre qu'employait le danseur avec lui, son cœur rata plusieurs battements avant de battre bien plus fort et il resserra son étreinte.****  
****- Si tu veux... accepta-t-il. Et... je dois t'appeler comment ?****  
****Un magnifique sourire éclaira les traits de l'aîné.****  
****- Junno ce sera très bien, répondit-il, avant de poser son front contre le sien.****  
****- D'accord... Junno... fit le cadet avec un petit sourire embarrassé.****  
****Il y eut un silence, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car cela permit à un Taguchi comblé, de savourer simplement la présence, entre ses bras, de celui qui venait de devenir son petit ami. Frottant doucement son nez contre le sien, il le reprit contre lui et répéta une fois de plus :****  
****- Je t'aime... Yuya...****  
****Il se pencha ensuite et l'embrassa tendrement, puis s'écarta et lui sourit.****  
****- Tu as encore du travail, je vais te laisser.****  
****Le retenant par le bras, le cadet l'attira à lui.****  
****- Hum ?****  
****- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?****  
****- Je resterais bien, mais je ne veux pas te déconcentrer. Tu m'as dis que tu avais encore une scène à tourner, pas vrai ?****  
****- Mais c'est juste une toute petite scène de rien de tout... fit Tegoshi avec une moue boudeuse.****  
****- Ça t'ennuierait si je te regardais jouer ?****  
****Un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son petit ami.****  
****- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout****  
****- Après tout, autant regarder faire les professionnels... ajouta alors Junno dans un sourire malicieux qui fit pétiller son regard.****  
****Souriant davantage à ce compliment, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, entoura la nuque de Junno de ses bras, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait beau tenir son cadet dans ses bras et sentir ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes, Taguchi avait encore du mal à croire à son bonheur. Pendant des mois, il l'avait observé de loin, buvant du regard le moindre de ses gestes, écoutant avec une attention soutenue la moindre de ses paroles, son rire cristallin... comme un stalker. Et maintenant, il était si heureux qu'il lui semblait que son cœur, qui cognait dans sa poitrine, allait exploser. Le serrant davantage contre lui, comme pour se persuader qu'il était bien là, il respira la douce odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux.****  
****La porte de la loge s'ouvrit alors, livrant passage à Kazuya.****  
****- Tego, c'est à toi de...****  
****Le cadet des KAT-TUN s'interrompit, ouvrant démesurément les yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Impossible, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il voyait. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il voie ce qu'il voyait.****  
****- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.****  
****Restant bien au milieu des bras de son aîné, il tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et lui adressa un petit sourire.****  
****- J'arrive, dit-il alors avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Junno. Désolé, il faut que j'y aille...****  
****- Pas de souci, Yu, acquiesça Junno dans un sourire. De toute façon, je t'accompagne. Je veux voir ça.****  
****- Minute, minute, minute, intervint Kamenashi, dont le regard passait sans cesse de l'un à l'autre. J'ai du louper un épisode, là...****  
****- Euh... ouais... fit le plus jeune en baissant les yeux tout en saisissant la main de son petit ami. Je sors avec Junno maintenant...****  
****La stupéfaction figea Kame. C'était impossible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était totalement impossible. Comme si un grain de sable voulait se rapprocher d'une étoile. Tegoshi était l'étoile. Et personne n'était digne de l'approcher. Surtout pas Taguchi.****  
****- Pourquoi ? fit-il d'un ton déraillant un peu dans les aigus.****  
****- Comment ça "pourquoi" ? se vexa le cadet. Je me sens bien avec lui et il m'aime. Pourquoi je me priverais d'être heureux ?****  
****- Kame, ça va ? demanda alors le plus âgé des trois, en fixant son leader d'un drôle d'air. T'as l'air bizarre.****  
****- Je vais très bien, le problème est pas là.****  
****- Il est où alors ?****  
****- Tego, Takeda-san t'attend. Tu ferais mieux de te grouiller. Moi je dois parler à Bakaguchi...****  
****- Mais... il devait venir me voir jouer...****  
****Comprenant que son cadet voulait vraiment lui parler même s'il voyait mal de quoi, Junno lança à son petit ami un regard rassurant et un sourire.****  
****- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yu. J'arrive.****  
****Entendre son aîné utiliser un tel diminutif, fit manquer un battement au cœur de Kazuya, qui sentit ses poings se serrer. Acquiesçant silencieusement d'un mouvement de tête, Tegoshi se retourna et quitta la loge pour aller tourner sa scène. ****  
****Une fois que leur cadet se fut esquivé, les deux KAT-TUN se dévisagèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Comme si le fait de rester silencieux, pouvait retarder une conversation désagréable. Puis le géant décida de prendre la parole.****  
****- Tu m'expliques ? C'est quoi cette crise ?****  
****- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle.****  
****- Arrête... T'as vu comment t'as réagi ? T'es pas content pour lui ? Pour nous ?****  
****- Nan mais sérieux, Taguchi, tu lui as vraiment demandé de sortir avec toi ? Tu pensais à quoi franchement ?****  
****- Bah je pensais pas qu'il dirait oui mais...****  
****- T'as pas l'impression de profiter de sa gentillesse, là ?****  
****- Hein ? Mais non, je profite de rien, puisque je l'aime.****  
****- Tu le mérites pas, Junno. Laisse tomber.****  
****- Hein ? Mais tu me fais quoi, là ? T'es jaloux ou quoi ?****  
****La mention du mot, fit tressaillir Kamenashi, qui rougit, puis pâlit.****  
****- Bien sûr que non ! C'est quoi cette supposition ridicule, Bakaguchi ?****  
****- T'as l'air vachement agité, quand même... Est ce qu'il y aurait un truc que tu nous aurais pas dis ?****  
****- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.****  
****De nouveau un silence, pendant lequel Junno considéra son cadet avec attention. Serait-il possible que... Non, c'était impossible. Kame était le tombeur par excellence. Celui qui ne passait pas deux fois la soirée avec la même fille...****  
****- Mouais... Bon, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai promis à Yuya de le regarder jouer, alors j'y vais.****  
****- L'appelle pas comme ça... grinça Kame.****  
****- C'est lui qui m'en a donné la permission et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas.****  
****Et sur ces mots, le géant passa outre son leader, pour rejoindre le plateau. Enjambant des câbles et contournant des boites, il s'approcha du caméraman et fixa son regard sur son Yuya.****  
****Donnant la réplique au premier rôle féminin du drama, il vit du coin de l'œil Junno arriver et la petite boule qui avait serré son estomac s'allégea immédiatement.****  
****- Tu ne fais jamais attention à moi, se plaignait le personnage de l'actrice. Pourquoi, Yuuga ?****  
****Soupirant tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux, l'interpellé observa la jeune fille avec un regard navré.****  
****- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? continua-t-elle avec un air peiné.****  
****- J'ai l'impression... que mes sentiments changent... pour une personne que je ne pensais pas aimer avant...****  
****- Qui ? Qui est-ce, Yuuga ?****  
****- Je ne peux pas te dire... fit celui-ci en se pinçant les lèvres. Tu ne comprendrais pas...****  
****- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On est amis depuis longtemps, non ? Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?****  
****- Ce n'est pas ça... souffla-t-il avec une voix faible alors que ses joues commençaient à s'enflammer, l'acteur ayant fortement pensé au moment qu'il avait passé avec Junno. Je... Alors promets moi que tu ne me jugeras pas... ni la personne en question.****  
****- Bien sûr que non. Tu me connais mieux que ça quand même... dit-elle en le prenant par les épaules pour qu'il lui fasse face. Dis-moi...****  
****- C'est... commença-t-il avec un regard fuyant. C'est Takana Kazuhiko... Un sempai en section langue...****  
****La surprise se peignit sur les traits de la jeune femme, parfait reflet de ce qui était exigé dans le scénario, pourtant, ce n'était pas elle que fixait Junno en retenant son souffle. Il savait, bien sûr, que son cadet jouait bien, mais son jeu était si criant de vérité, que s'en était impressionnant. Pour un peu, il serait passé outre la caméra pour le prendre dans ses bras.****  
****- Mais il... Il le sait ? Tu lui as dis que...****  
****- Non... Depuis le début... il ne fait que jouer avec moi... alors j'ai peur que si je lui dis... il prenne avantage de la situation...****  
****- Je vois... Mais peut-être aussi qu'il comprendrait, tu ne crois pas ? Ou il est aussi insensible que ça ? Tu veux que je lui dise ma façon de penser ?****  
****L'attrapant par le bras avec une expression horrifiée, il refusa immédiatement.****  
****- Non ne fais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache !****  
****- Mais tu souffres... A cause de lui, tu souffres, Yuuga... fit la jeune fille en se mettant à pleurer de façon très naturelle.****  
****- Non... ne pleure pas... fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. S'il te plait... ne pleure pas... je vais renoncer à lui... ce sera plus simple...****  
****En le voyant faire, ce fut plus fort que lui, Junno se sentit jaloux. Ce qui était idiot, car ce n'était qu'une actrice jouant son rôle et donc une femme. Mais bon...****  
****- Si on pouvait faire changer ses sentiments comme ça, ça se saurait... répliqua Hitomi en regardant Yuuga d'un air désespéré. Ça ne ferait pas si longtemps que je t'aimerais sans espoir...****  
****- Je suis désolé... gémit-il en se mettant à sangloter. Je suis tellement désolé...****  
****- Coupez ! s'exclama alors le réalisateur, ravi. Elle est parfaite ! Tegoshi-san, Horikita-san, merci à vous. C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.****  
****Des applaudissements résonnèrent alors, en provenance du spectateur de la scène.****  
****- Wow, je suis impressionné ! s'exclama Junno. Savoir que tu joues bien est une chose, mais le voir en est une autre tout à fait différente. Chapeau...****  
****Quittant les bras de l'actrice, Tegoshi, souriant, s'inclina pour remercier les applaudissements et la remarque de son aîné tout en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, puis sortit du plateau pour rejoindre ce dernier.****  
****- En effet, j'étais même en dessous de la vérité, quand je disais que je jouais très mal, fit le KAT-TUN avec auto-dérision. Tu es vraiment un très bon acteur, Tesshi.****  
****- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, dit-il en souriant.****  
****- Tu rentre chez toi là ?****  
****- Oui, j'ai fini.****  
****- Je te dépose ? Cette fois j'ai ma voiture.****  
****- Avec plaisir, répondit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la loge pour récupérer ses affaires et se changer.****  
****Malgré ses dires concernant sa façon de jouer la comédie, Taguchi était éblouissant de naturel dans la façade tout à fait anodine qu'il donnait à leurs relations face au reste du monde. Bien malin qui aurait deviné que leurs rapports avaient changé d'une quelconque façon.****  
****- Ça marche, dit-il en lui emboîtant le pas vers les coulisses.****  
****A leur arrivée à la loge, ils trouvèrent celle-ci vide. En effet, Kazuya était déjà parti, sans même attendre la fin de la scène que devait jouer son partenaire.****  
****- Kame est déjà parti ? s'étonna t il en haussant les sourcils alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste.****  
****- Ouais il était bizarre tout à l'heure. J'ai eu une drôle d'impression...****  
****- Quelle impression? demanda Tegoshi tout en retirant sa chemise sous laquelle il avait gardé son t-shirt pour ne pas perdre trop de temps.****  
****- Quand il m'a parlé, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était jaloux. De nous. Enfin, de moi. Comme s'il voulait te garder pour lui, tu vois. C'est con, vu qu'il est hétéro, mais il a eu des paroles assez... possessives en fait.****  
****- Oh ? C'est étrange... mentit Yuya tout en changeant cette fois de pantalon.****  
****- Ouais, j'avoue. Mais je me suis sûrement planté. Il était peut-être juste pas dans son assiette, reprit Taguchi. T'es prêt ?****  
****- Oui, répondit Yuya en saisissant son sac avant de suivre Junno à l'extérieur de la loge.****  
****- Alors on est partis, dit Taguchi en se dirigeant vers le parking.****  
****Une fois devant le véhicule, il s'engouffra à la place du chauffeur et attendit que son petit ami ait bouclé sa ceinture pour démarrer.****  
****- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta sœur récemment ? demanda l'aîné en quittant le souterrain en direction de l'appartement de son compagnon.****  
****- Ah oui, elle m'a appelé avant-hier. Elle va plutôt bien, et le lycée... bah ça se passe. La routine quoi.****  
****- Je n'ai pas tellement de nouvelles de mon frère ni de mes sœurs. Ils sont trop occupés avec leurs familles je pense.****  
****- Tu ne les appelles pas ?****  
****- De temps en temps. Mais les conversations sont assez... limitées. Les enfants, ça prend du temps...****  
****De la déception avait paru dans la voix du KAT-TUN malgré le fait que son sourire n'ait pas quitté ses lèvres.****  
****- Oh, je vois... comme ma sœur est plus jeune que moi, je n'ai pas ce problème, mais j'imagine que ça doit être triste de ne pas pouvoir parler avec ta famille...****  
****- Oh je m'y suis fais depuis le temps, mais comme je suis le plus jeune, parfois je me dis que ce serait sympa qu'ils pensent à m'appeler histoire de prendre des nouvelles, répondit-il en tournant dans une rue non loin de l'appartement de Tegoshi.****  
****- Mais... même s'ils ont chacun leur famille, avec des enfants et tout... c'est quand même bizarre qu'ils ne t'accordent pas plus de temps alors que tu es leur frère. Ils pourraient bien trouver ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure de temps en temps... tu ne crois pas ?****  
****Sans répondre, le géant se concentra sur la route, triste que son petit ami ait précisément mis le doigt sur ce qui le blessait et se gara en bas de l'immeuble. Une fois le véhicule immobilisé, Tegoshi se détacha et se pencha vers Junno, l'embrassant tendrement en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Apaisé par ce doux contact, Junno lui rendit son baiser et lui dédia un petit sourire.****  
****- Bonne soirée à toi, Yu. Ça t'embête si je passe à nouveau sur le plateau demain ?****  
****- Absolument pas, je serais très heureux de te revoir, lui répondit-il en souriant avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir.****  
****- Alors à demain, sourit Junno, avant de redémarrer en lui faisant un signe de la main.****  
****Répondant à son signe, il le regarda partir puis se retourna et se dirigea vers son appartement, montant joyeusement les escaliers, le coeur léger. Au moment où Yuya arriva sur son pallier, il trouva Kazuya adossé contre sa porte, les bras croisés et l'air maussade, comme si quelque chose le contrariait immensément. Fronçant les sourcils en le voyant, Yuya se dirigea vers lui, son sourire disparaissant peu à peu de son visage en se rappelant la réaction qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il inséra la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.****  
****- Tu veux entrer ?****  
****Un hochement de tête lui répondit et l'aîné s'effaça pour le laisser ouvrir la porte. Il se sentait contrarié, tendu, agacé et il ne savait pas pourquoi, ce qui l'agaçait encore plus. En gros, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Entrant en premier, le cadet lui laissa ensuite le passage tout en se déchaussant, posant son sac par terre, et il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine. Il était quasiment certain que la raison de la présence de son aîné ici était qu'il voulait lui parler de la relation qu'il entretenait à présent avec Junno.****  
****- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?****  
****- Non, merci, ça va aller, répondit Kamenashi, les yeux rivés sur lui. Tego... c'est quoi le délire avec Taguchi ? Tu peux pas sérieusement sortir avec lui ! Tu l'aimes même pas !****  
****Revenant sur ses pas, il toisa son aîné avec un regard un peu dur.****  
****- Je vais te dire Kame, honnêtement, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui.****  
****Alors qu'un petit sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se remplirent de tendresse.****  
****- Il est vraiment adorable, gentil, et tout.****  
****- Mais c'est Bakaguchi, quoi ! C'est un gamer, il fait des jeux de mots stupides qui font rire que lui ! Il te mérite pas, bon sang, ouvre les yeux !****  
****- Ah bah c'est sympa de rabaisser ses amis ! s'exclama Tegoshi en serrant les poings, son sourire ayant de nouveau disparu de ses lèvres. Mais tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, avec moi, il est loin d'être celui que tu connais.****  
****- Non ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je l'accepte pas ! se révolta l'aîné.****  
****- Et en quoi ça te concerne ? T'as aucun droit sur moi !****  
****- Je... j'en sais rien ! Je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça mais... c'est ce que je pense !****  
****- Je trouve que depuis quelques jours tu penses beaucoup sans réfléchir ! Tu trouves que c'est normal ton comportement ? Tu veux que je reste avec toi seulement pour calmer tes ardeurs ? Arrête de rêver !****  
****- J'ai jamais dis que c'était normal. (il s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux, réalisant quelque chose) Oh putain... Mais c'est pas possible...****  
****- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?****  
****- Je... suis jaloux... Merde... Mais comment c'est possible ça ? se demanda-t-il, catastrophé, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, toute colère envolée.****  
****- Tu sais quoi, Kame ? Franchement, je t'aime bien, t'es sympa et tout, mais là, je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de tes sautes d'humeur... alors tu te décides vite fait : ou tu m'expliques ce que tu me reproches dans le fait que je sorte avec Junno, ou tu t'en vas.****  
****- Mais je sais même pas moi-même ! s'exclama-t-il, perdu. Je vais te laisser... Vaut mieux je crois... J'ai pas envie que tu commences à me détester... Salut... ajouta-t-il en filant jusqu'à la porte, la tête pleine de questions.****  
****Se laissant tomber sur le canapé en poussant un profond soupir, il passa ses mains sur son visage. Mais ça rimait à quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi Kame se mettait à agir aussi bizarrement alors qu'il était réputé pour savoir garder son sang-froid ? Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Et, la fatigue n'aidant pas après cette colère houleuse, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'énerver, et encore moins de crier sur quelqu'un, étant connu pour sa bonne humeur constante, et son cœur comprimé dans sa poitrine avait fait déborder les larmes. Se mettant à sangloter, il ressentit le vif besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne s'énerverait pas contre lui, et il appela immédiatement Junno. ****  
****- Moshi moooooooooosh ? fit la voix de celui-ci après quelques secondes.****  
****- Ju... Junno... fit la voix tremblotante de Tegoshi qui s'était mis à sangloter.****  
****- Yuya ? s'exclama l'interpellé, effaré, en l'entendant sangloter. Pourquoi tu pleures ?****  
****- Est-ce que... tu peux venir...? S'il te plait...****  
****- J'arrive ! répondit immédiatement Taguchi, très inquiet. Je suis là dans un quart d'heure ! Tiens bon !****  
****La tonalité résonnant dans le combiné fit comprendre au News que son correspondant avait raccroché. Reposant lentement son portable sur la table basse, celui-ci plaqua ses mains sur son visage, sanglotant de plus belle, une multitude de larmes dévalant ses joues satinées.****  
****Un quart d'heure plus tard à peine, c'est un Junno angoissé et essoufflé qui frappa à la porte de son cadet.****  
****- C'est... C'est ouvert...! lança-t-il en haussant la voix avant qu'elle ne déraille dans un nouveau sanglot étouffé par ses mains.****  
****Aussitôt, l'aîné s'engouffra dans l'appartement et envoya presque valser ses chaussures, avant de se précipiter vers lui, les traits marqués par une vive inquiétude.****  
****- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, Yu ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?****  
****- Je... c'est... c'est Kame... murmura-t-il avant d'essuyer les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.****  
****S'approchant de lui, Junno referma les bras sur son petit ami, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.****  
****- Calme-toi... Je suis là...****  
****Se mettant à inspirer lentement pour se forcer à se calmer, il accrocha ses mains au t-shirt de son aîné, sa respiration saccadée faisant encore tressauter son corps.****  
****- Shhhhhhht... fit encore l'aîné, bouleversé de le voir dans cet état. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Kame pour que tu pleures comme ça ?****  
****- Je... en fait... commença-t-il en reniflant tout en essuyant les dernières larmes d'une main. Il est venu... pour me dire que je ne devais pas sortir avec toi... et quand il parlait... c'était comme si je lui appartenais...****  
****Il y eut un court silence.****  
****- C'est bien ce que j'avais remarqué cet après-midi... C'est bizarre à admettre, mais j'ai bien l'impression que non seulement Kame le tombeur est aussi gay que nous, mais qu'en plus tu ne lui es pas indifférent. Ce qui expliquerait ses paroles, sa jalousie... etc. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?****  
****- Il a dit que je pouvais pas lui faire ça... puis après il s'est rendu compte qu'il était jaloux... ça l'a pas mal chamboulé... et il est parti... termina Yuya avec une voix morte.****  
****- Et ben... tu déchaînes les passions on dirait, remarqua Junno en resserrant son étreinte sur lui. Parce que, pour qu'il perde son légendaire calme... il devait en effet être pas mal bouleversé, ouais. Mince, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit gay aussi...****  
****- Je... Junno... désolé...****  
****Le mot fit cligner des yeux au KAT-TUN, qui releva doucement le menton de son petit ami en même temps qu'il baissait la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.****  
****- Mais... pourquoi tu t'excuses ?****  
****- Parce que... je le savais... que Kame était gay... Je suis désolé, je t'ai menti...****  
****La stupéfaction se peignit sur les traits du plus âgé.****  
****- Comment ça tu le savais ? Depuis quand ? Comment tu l'as appris ? Il te l'as dis ? interrogea-t-il en cascade sans que sa voix porte la moindre trace d'accusation ni de colère ou de ressentiment.****  
****- Ça a commencé le premier jour de tournage... On avait une scène de baiser à faire et il avait vraiment du mal... La scène d'après, il a été tellement naturel que je me suis un peu pris au jeu... Je crois que c'est à partir de là qu'il a commencé à changer...****  
****- Attends... tu veux dire qu'il vient de DÉCOUVRIR qu'il est gay ?****  
****- Oui... Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi incertain...****  
****- Ah bah tu parles d'une nouvelle... Kame le tombeur est en fait gay... Wow... Mais (il plongea les yeux dans ceux de Yuya) pourquoi tu m'as menti, Yu ? ****  
****Aucune condamnation n'était audible dans la voix du KAT-TUN lorsqu'il posa la question, juste de la curiosité.****  
****- En fait... personne ne savait que je l'étais aussi, et à la réunion pour le drama... je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien... Je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent. Mais Kame est venu et m'a réconforté alors je lui ai dit. Si je t'ai menti... c'était pour honorer sa parole...****  
****- Je vois... (un sourire apparut sur les traits de Junno) Au moins ça prouve que tu sais tenir ta parole et garder un secret.****  
****- Désolé quand même... termina le cadet en baissant la tête, les yeux encore larmoyants.****  
****- Hé, je m'en fiche... Tu m'as dis la vérité, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. (il le serra contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse) Je t'aime, Yu, je t'aime tellement.****  
****Répondant à son étreinte, il nicha son visage contre le torse de son aîné, le cœur battant en songeant que finalement, bien qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui lorsqu'il avait accepté de sortir avec lui, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Son visage s'empourprant brusquement, il resserra la prise de ses mains sur le t-shirt de son petit ami.****  
****- Junno...?****  
****- Hum ?****  
****- Je... Je crois que maintenant... Je crois que je t'aime... bégaya-t-il, ému par cette découverte. Je t'aime...****  
****La surprise figea tout d'abord Taguchi, qui ne sut pas quoi dire ni comment réagir. Si souvent il avait rêvé d'entendre cette adorable bouche prononcer ces mots, qu'à présent que c'était le cas, il avait le plus grand mal à se persuader que ce n'était pas un songe. Plongeant le nez dans le cou de son compagnon, il laissa l'émotion le submerger et quelques larmes roulèrent sur la peau soyeuse du cou de son cadet.****  
****Sentant les larmes glisser le long de sa gorge, il passa ses mains fines sur le dos de son aîné avec tendresse.****  
****- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda-t-il avec une voix douce.****  
****- C'est rien, répondit Junno d'une voix étranglée. Je suis juste heureux...****  
****L'émotion faisant rapidement battre son cœur, Yuya dirigea le visage de son bien-aimé vers le sien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles, devenues humides de larmes, de son aîné pour les caresser avec douceur et tendresse.****  
****Content que ce soit lui qui prenne l'initiative, Taguchi répondit au baiser avec une douceur égale, avant de faire glisser sa langue entre les lèvres charnues du plus jeune, demandant le passage vers sa bouche.****  
****Yuya entrouvrit alors les lèvres, laissant le passage libre, tout en passant ses mains derrière la nuque de Junno pour le sentir plus près de lui, glissant peu à peu dans une merveilleuse bulle d'amour. Le passage obtenu, la langue de l'aîné chercha celle de son cadet, la caressant doucement, l'entourant comme un cocon, la palpant avec légèreté avec tout l'amour du monde, tandis que les bras du géant accentuaient leur étreinte autour du corps de son petit ami. Les sensations qui envahissaient peu à peu le plus jeune étaient tout simplement fabuleuses : douces, légères, chaleureuses, emplies d'amour... Laissant sa langue suivre le rythme lent et langoureux de la danse menée par Junno, il se mit à caresser ses joues de ses pouces, emmêlant ses doigts fins dans sa douce chevelure.****  
****- Tu ne regretteras jamais d'avoir accepté de sortir avec moi, Yu, je te le jure, souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.****  
****- Je le sais, souffla celui-ci en réponse tout en souriant tendrement. Parce que tu es la personne la plus amoureuse que j'ai pu rencontrer de toute ma vie.****  
****- Oh... fit le KAT-TUN, un peu embarrassé. Et... tu en as connu beaucoup ?****  
****- Tu es mon troisième petit ami. Les deux autres, j'étais encore au lycée... mais aucun d'eux n'a été aussi aimant et présent que toi.****  
****- Seulement trois ? s'effara Taguchi. Les autres mecs sont aveugles ou quoi ? Enfin je m'en plains pas, hein. Je suis juste étonné parce que... enfin... voilà quoi...****  
****Il s'interrompit et, un peu gêné, passa une main dans ses cheveux.****  
****- J'avais bien moins de succès quand j'étais plus jeune, tu sais, répondit Tegoshi avec un magnifique sourire.****  
****- Avec un sourire pareil, comment c'est possible ?****  
****Souriant davantage à ces mots, il lia ses doigts avec les siens et les entrelaça.****  
****- Tu me trouves si beau que ça ?****  
****- Tu n'es pas seulement beau, Yu. Sinon je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de toi. Tu as tellement de qualités, que si je devais faire une liste, je serais encore là dans deux heures.****  
****- Tu peux m'en dire quand même quelques unes? demanda-t-il avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. Parce que je vois plus mes défauts...****  
****- Tu es gentil, toujours de bonne humeur, tu fais attention aux autres, tu es à leur écoute, tu aimes tes amis et tu cherches toujours à les aider, tu es travailleur, perfectionniste... Je continue ou ça te suffit ?****  
****- Tu peux continuer si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas... souffla Tegoshi en détournant les yeux en rougissant, tout de même touché par toutes ces qualités qu'il ne voyait pas.****  
****Un éclat de rire accueillit cette phrase et l'aîné fit une petite pichenette sur le nez de son cadet.****  
****- Tu va prendre la grosse tête si je continue, le taquina-t-il gentiment, en posant ses mains sur ses joues veloutées, caressant ses pommettes des pouces.****  
****- Oh... murmura le cadet en rougissant, le regard toujours fixé sur le côté.****  
****- Je te taquine, Yu. Je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre à prendre la grosse tête. Dis, si on allait boire un verre quelque part ? Histoire de sortir un peu. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées.****  
****- Oui, ça me ferait du bien je pense. Tu as une idée où aller ?****  
****- Je connais un endroit, mais on risque d'y croiser les gars, alors si ça t'ennuie, on ira ailleurs.****  
****- Quand tu dis les gars, tu parles des autres KAT-TUN ?****  
****Junno hocha la tête.****  
****- Ils savent que tu m'aimes ou pas ?****  
****- Ils savent, oui. Pas depuis longtemps, mais ils savent.****  
****- Donc si on les voit... ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, non ?****  
****- Non, mais comme tu avais l'air de ne pas vraiment tenir à ce qu'on apprenne que tu es gay... je n'ai pas envie que tu sois embarrassé.****  
****- Tant que tu es là, tout se passera bien, dit-il en souriant. Ce que je crains le plus, c'est la réaction des gens. Mais s'ils ont accepté pour toi, ils devraient le faire pour moi, non ?****  
****- C'est vrai que tu ne les connais pas encore bien, sourit Taguchi. Bah maintenant qu'on est ensemble, ce sera une bonne occasion. On y va ?****  
****- Oui, je te suis.****  
****Camouflé derrière des lunettes et une grosse écharpe, Junno poussa la porte du café et une bouffée de chaleur très agréable après le froid extérieur, leur parvint. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer son compagnon, puis laissa le battant se refermer, observant la salle afin de déterminer s'ils étaient seuls ou si ses amis étaient là. Un rire bien connu leur parvint de loin.****  
****- Jin, annonça-t-il à son petit ami. Ça ira, Yu ?****  
****- Ça ira je pense. Ils l'ont bien prit quand tu leur as dit ?****  
****- Ils ont d'abord été surpris, parce que je... cachais bien mon jeu, mais oui ils l'ont bien pris. Ils sont tolérants, tu sais. Et puis ce sont mes amis, le rassura Taguchi dans un sourire tendre.****  
****- Alors ça ira, reprit Tegoshi en souriant.****  
****Lui prenant la main, il la porta à ses lèvres, puis entremêla ses doigts aux siens et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le fond de l'établissement. Tegoshi suivi alors son petit ami, un agréable sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et chercha des yeux les autres chanteurs de son groupe.****  
****- Salut les gars ! lança Junno dans un grand sourire, en arrivant à côté d'eux.****  
****- Oh, Taguchi ! s'exclama Jin, surpris. Qu'est ce que tu f...****  
****Il s'interrompit en constatant que n'était pas seul, mais surtout en remarquant l'identité de l'accompagnateur.****  
****- Tegoshi ? s'effara-t-il.****  
****- Salut, fit celui-ci avec un geste de la main.****  
****- Bah quelle surprise, fit Koki. On s'attendait pas à...****  
****Lui aussi s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, car son regard venait de tomber sur les mains entrelacées des deux chanteurs. Surpris, les autres suivirent la direction de son regard et un silence suivit.****  
****- Ah... reprit le plus jeune, embarrassé malgré tout. Junno et moi... on sort ensemble...****  
****- Nan, attend... C'est une blague ? fit Jin, l'amusement dansant dans ses yeux.****  
****- Pas du tout, le contra Taguchi. Ça date d'hier, mais...****  
****- Omedetooooooooo ! s'exclama alors Tatsuya, un grand sourire aux lèvres.****  
****Rougissant, Yuya resserra sa prise autour des doigts de son aîné et se contenta de sourire doucement.****  
****- Asseyez-vous, les tourtereaux, dit Nakamaru. On vous offre à boire ?****  
****- Avec plaisir. Tu veux quoi, Yu ?****  
****- "Yu" ? releva Akanishi, hilare. C'est trop mignooooooooon !****  
****- Euh... Je... Je sais pas... Tu prends quoi ? demanda le cadet en rougissant davantage, plus qu'embarrassé.****  
****- Vodka, indiqua le plus âgé des deux.****  
****- Ça marche. Et pour toi, Tegoshi ? demanda Koki.****  
****- Euh... limonade... Je tiens vraiment mal l'alcool...****  
****- Mais nan. Pas "Tegoshi", c'est "Yu", s'esclaffa encore Jin. Et en plus il boit pas d'alcool !****  
****- Akanishi, t'es lourd, là, remarqua Junno.****  
****- Nan mais il est trop chou ! continua le co-leader en pinçant les joues de son cadet de News.****  
****Geste qui fit immédiatement réagir Taguchi, qui le repoussa sans ménagement.****  
****- Tu vois pas que tu l'embarrasses ? Arrête !****  
****Pris de pitié, Ueda passa à Yuya le verre de limonade que le barman venait de poser.****  
****- Jin, fiche-leur la paix.****  
****Rougissant au-delà du possible, Tegoshi remercia Tatsuya du regard en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait. L'aîné des KAT-TUN articula alors silencieusement à son cadet un "je t'en prie", puis donna son verre à Junno.****  
****- Mais faut bien les chambrer un peu, se justifia Jin. C'est pas les News qui vont le faire.****  
****- Ils... Ils sont pas au courant... fit le cadet à voix basse.****  
****- He ? fit Koki, incrédule. Mais pourquoi ? C'est tes amis non ?****  
****- Ben... ils savent déjà pas que je suis gay alors...****  
****- Pourquoi tu ne leur a rien dis ? demanda gentiment Tatsuya. Tu as honte de ce que tu es ?****  
****- J'ai peur de leur réaction en fait...****  
****- Tu penses qu'ils le prendraient mal ? Pourquoi ? Je crois qu'ils t'apprécient beaucoup, non ? demanda encore l'aîné.****  
****- Je sais pas... J'ai juste peur. Parce qu'ils pourraient le prendre comme une sorte de trahison...****  
****A ces mots, les cinq KAT-TUN se fixèrent, puis reportèrent leur attention sur leur cadet.****  
****- Trahison ? Le mot est peut-être un peu fort, non ? remarqua Nakamaru. On a été surpris en apprenant que Junno était gay, mais aucun de nous ne s'est senti trahi, il me semble.****  
****Ses paroles furent approuvées par les autres.****  
****- Les News seraient moins tolérants que nous ? Ça me semble bizarre, dit encore Jin.****  
****- Tu ne l'as même pas dis à Masuda ? C'est pourtant ton meilleur ami, non ?****  
****- Personne ne le sait. Pas même ma famille. Parce que j'ai un cousin qui est gay aussi... et ses proches l'ont très mal prit.****  
****- Je vois...****  
****- Tout s'arrangera, Yu, intervint finalement Junno. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.****  
****- Je l'espère... fit il avant de boire de sa limonade.****  
****- En tout cas, vous faites un couple étonnant, remarqua gentiment Ueda.****  
****- Et improbable surtout, ajouta Jin en riant.****  
****- Pourquoi étonnant ?****  
****- On ne s'attend pas vraiment à... vous voir ensemble en fait, expliqua Tatsuya.****  
****- On va si mal que ça ensemble ? demanda le cadet avec une petite moue boudeuse.****  
****- Mal, non... dit à son tour Nakamaru. Mais disons que... je ne sais pas en fait. Personne ne se serait attendu à... vous deux avant que Junno ne nous dise qu'il t'aimait.****  
****- Oh, je vois...****  
****L'intéressé jeta à son petit ami un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour.****  
****- Honnêtement, Yu, tu te serais vu avec moi, avant que je ne me déclare ?****  
****- Hum... absolument pas, à vrai dire...****  
****- Voilà qui est franc au moins, remarqua Ueda, faisant rire tout le monde.****  
****- Mais on s'en fiche maintenant, ne ? fit Tegoshi avec un regard amoureux à l'intention de Junno.****  
****- Totalement, confirma Taguchi en le serrant contre lui d'un bras, tout en buvant une gorgée de vodka de l'autre.****  
****- Hé les amoureux, je veux voir un bisou, moi ! s'exclama alors Koki.****  
****- Ah... Ben euh... bégaya le plus jeune en rougissant légèrement tout en interrogeant son petit ami du regard.****  
****Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et sans hésiter, dans un geste désarmant de naturel, Junno posa son verre, prit le visage de son bien-aimé dans ses paumes et l'embrassa tendrement. Un peu surpris par le baiser, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par se laisser aller, fermant doucement les yeux en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Junno. Il pinça légèrement ses lèvres avec les siennes, les caressa lentement, et attendit la réponse. Caressant ses lèvres des siennes, oubliant presque la présence des autres garçons autour d'eux, Taguchi glissa sa langue entre les lèvres et donna à son bien-aimé Yuya un baiser débordant d'amour, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, jouant tendrement avec elle. Comme s'il voulait lui communiquer encore davantage que ses sentiments. Emporté par cette passion, il appuya sa langue contre celle de son aîné, la caressa, la suivit dans sa danse, s'enroula, se redressa, pour la palper encore plus tendrement dans l'instant d'après. Ses mains remontèrent peu à peu le long du dos du plus âgé, caressant ses omoplates pour venir ensuite se poser sur sa nuque et l'attirer un peu plus vers lui, son esprit à présent bien loin du café dans lequel ils se trouvaient.****  
****- Wouhou ! s'exclama alors Jin en applaudissant. Ça c'est du baiser ou je m'y connais pas !****  
****- Ouais, ça me coupe presque le souffle rien qu'à les regarder, ajouta Tanaka. ****  
****Prenant peu à peu plus d'assurance, il se mit lui aussi à guider les pas, repoussant la chair de son aîné pour pouvoir s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres. Il tourna, la caressa, la palpa doucement, caressant de nouveau avec tout son amour tout en resserrant la prise de ses mains, s'avançant sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher de son bien-aimé. Il en avait complètement oublié le lieu et les circonstances, tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était Junno. Sentir les initiatives de son cadet électrisa le plus grand des KAT-TUN, qui serra davantage encore le plus jeune contre lui, donnant à un baiser au départ tendre, un tour presque torride, qui les essoufflait, les forçant à respirer par le nez, sans pour autant que l'un des deux ne désolidarise leurs lèvres.****  
****- Ouh là... Ça devient chaud bouillant là... remarqua Nakamaru, amusé mais un peu gêné quand même.****  
****- On devrait peut-être les laisser... ajouta Tatsuya.****  
****- De toute façon, ils ont l'air d'avoir totalement zappé qu'on était là, ajouta Jin. Vous venez chez moi ?****  
****- Ça marche, répondit Koki.****  
****Sur ces mots, les quatre KAT-TUN prirent leurs blousons, réglèrent les consommations, remirent leurs déguisements et quittèrent le café. N'ayant absolument rien remarqué, Tegoshi continua son petit manège de sensations et de caresses, guidant la jumelle dans sa danse qui se faisait peu à peu endiablée et ardente, plus fougueuse aussi. De ses doigts, il se mit à caresser le moindre détail du visage de son bien-aimé, puis descendit le long de la gorge, pour remonter ensuite et les passer doucement sur ses joues. Sentant que les caresses risquaient de lui faire perdre le contrôle, Junno, à bout de souffle, attrapa doucement ses poignets et s'écarta de quelques centimètres.****  
****- Il vaut mieux s'arrêter là, Yu, lui dit-il. C'est plus sage.****  
****Haletant, les yeux légèrement voilés d'un certain plaisir, il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, déglutissant difficilement en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, puis se retourna face à la table, constatant ainsi que ses collègues étaient tous partis, et il rougit peu à peu en pensant qu'il s'était laissé aller devant eux.****  
****- Heu... Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, Yu... balbutia le plus âgé.****  
****- Merci... souffla celui-ci avant de terminer sa limonade d'une traite, voulant se remettre les idées en place.****  
****Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que pour une première sortie en couple, ça avait dégénéré. Son cadet avait un don pour les baisers. Il était même trop doué. Il avait réussi à... Se dirigeant vers la voiture sans un mot, il raccompagna son petit ami jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.****  
****- Heu... Bon, j'y vais... A demain...****  
****- Oui, à demain... rentre bien.****  
****Il se retourna ensuite et ouvrit sa porte pour se réfugier dans la tiédeur de son appartement. Se laissant tomber sur un canapé une fois déchaussé, il se passa les mains sur le visage et soupira. Cette soirée avait pourtant très bien commencé, c'était dommage qu'elle se soit terminée de cette façon. Mais pour cela, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. S'il ne s'était pas laissé aller, ils auraient pu se quitter avec un vrai sourire, peut-être un dernier petit baiser pour la route, et pas avec ce sentiment embarrassant. Il allait falloir qu'il se surveille pour ça, s'il ne voulait pas que ses autres sorties terminent de la même façon.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Junno avait passé le meilleur mois de toute sa vie. Chaque jour, il quittait la Jimusho pour gagner le studio où Kame et Yuya tournaient leur drama et passait la dernière demie heure à observer le jeu de ceux-ci, bien que la jalousie l'étreigne souvent lorsqu'il voyait son leader toucher son petit ami de bien trop près. Le cadet des News ne lui avait rien caché de ce qu'exigeait le scénario et il ne pouvait qu'attendre avec appréhension et jalousie, la scène critique qui aurait lieu bientôt, tout en tentant de ne pas y penser. Mais ce jour-là était particulier, aussi se dépêcha-t-il plus que d'habitude pour arriver, se plaçant, comme à son habitude, non loin de la caméra, la main, dans sa poche, refermée sur ce qu'il y avait placé.**  
**Dans une salle de cours à présent vide, Yuuga se tenait contre le mur, une expression oscillant entre la peur, l'appréhension, la colère, et l'amour sur son visage lorsqu'il avait vu son aîné entrer. Bien qu'il était à présent certain de ses sentiments pour lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'il l'avait traité comme un objet pendant un temps, et il refusait donc toujours de lui dire. Kazuhiko, quant à lui, avait passé un temps infini à réfléchir, tournant le problème dans tous les sens dans sa tête mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, ce qui lui avait causé un choc. Et il était là, maintenant, dans cette pièce vidée de ses occupants, à tenter de rassembler son courage pour dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais dis à personne. Inspirant, il s'approcha de son cadet.**  
**- Bonjour... Yuuga, lui dit-il en restant à une certaine distance de lui.**  
**Inclinant légèrement la tête par simple politesse, celui-ci ne bougea pourtant pas du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, son sac posé sur une table à côté de lui. Bizarrement, son aîné semblait agité, et très peu sûr de lui, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et il ne savait pas quoi en conclure. Mimant la gêne avec perfection, Kazuya se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et hésita à le regarder en face, cherchant son courage.**  
**- Je peux... te parler ?**  
**- C'est inhabituel... mais vas-y.**  
**- Sois sympa de ne pas m'interrompre, parce que c'est difficile...**  
**- Je t'écoute.**  
**- Bon, je suis conscient que je me suis très mal comporté avec toi depuis le début. C'est vrai qu'à la base, je... ne voulais que jouer avec toi. Et je crois que j'y ai réussi... Mais depuis quelques jours... Enfin tu as dû te rendre compte que je ne te harcelais plus. Je ne comprenais même pas moi-même pourquoi... jusqu'à hier...**  
**Il s'interrompit, regardant en l'air comme pour y chercher la formulation exacte, puis décida de se lancer, d'un ton aussi peu assuré que possible.**  
**- Je crois que je... que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Yuuga...**  
**Le cœur du cadet fit un véritable bond dans sa poitrine puis accéléra considérablement sa cadence et, brusquement, il se mit à rougir, autant d'embarras que de joie. Si son aîné l'aimait, alors il n'avait plus aucune raison de le craindre, et peut-être que quelque chose était possible entre eux. Gonflé d'espoir, il s'avança vers Kazuhiko, un mince sourire ornant ses lèvres, et le prit sans ses bras.**  
**- Yuuga, je... t'aime, répéta-t-il en refermant lui aussi ses bras sur son cadet.**  
**Junno avait beau savoir que ce n'était qu'une scène, il était jaloux que le cadet de son groupe étreigne son petit ami aussi étroitement. Serrant le poing dans sa poche, il inspira pour se concentrer sur le jeu des deux acteurs. Qui ne faisaient que leur boulot. Ce n'était que ça.**  
**- Moi aussi... je t'aime. Kazuhiko... lui souffla à l'oreille le plus jeune avant de le serrer davantage contre lui, nichant son visage entre ses bras pour y cacher son émotion.**  
**La stupéfaction se peignit sur les traits de l'intéressé, si semblable à ce que Junno avait éprouvé lorsque Yuya lui avait dit des mots similaires, que s'en était troublant. Ayant du mal à rester spectateur de ça, Taguchi déserta le plateau et se rendit à la loge pour y attendre son cadet de News.**  
**- Tu... m'aimes ? balbutia un Kazuhiko ému, par la bouche d'un Kazuya qui l'était tout autant parce qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'impensable.**  
**- Oui, je t'aime... ça doit bien faire plusieurs semaines maintenant... répondit-il en relâchant peu à peu son étreinte pour pouvoir regarder son aîné dans les yeux.**  
**Il saisit ensuite doucement la main de Kazuhiko et la remonta jusqu'à la poser sur son coeur qui tambourinait fort contre ses côtes.**  
**- Tu sens ? demanda Yuuga avec un petit sourire. C'est pour toi, chacun de ses battements...**  
**- Yuya... murmura l'intéressé, le coeur battant tout aussi fort dans sa poitrine.**  
**Interpelé par le changement de nom, Tegoshi scruta intensément le visage de son vis-à-vis, ne comprenant pas cette fois ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Avec le temps, son aîné avait fini par contrôler relativement bien son corps, et une simple étreinte ne l'aurait pas fait réagir... pas même cette main posée sur son torse. Alors que se passait-il à présent ? Continuant de jouer, il pressa un peu plus ses doigts contre lui tout en souriant doucement.**  
**- Je t'aime, Yuya... dit encore Kazuya, qui semblait avoir totalement oublié où il était et la présence des caméras.**  
**Ces simples mots réussirent à faire rougir davantage Tegoshi plus qu'il n'avait réussi à le faire quelques minutes plus tôt et il dévisagea son aîné pour y chercher la moindre trace de plaisanterie. Parce qu'il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible que Kamenashi soit tombé amoureux de lui... c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et, ne sachant plus s'il devait continuer à jouer ou faire arrêter la scène, il se pencha pour faire glisser sa joue contre celle de son aîné, afin de lui souffler à l'oreille.**  
**- Reprends toi, on en reparlera, mais si tu ne veux pas refaire cette scène, c'est pas le moment de flancher...**  
**Ces paroles agirent comme un électrochoc sur Kame, qui sembla seulement se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit brusquement, ce qui pouvait très bien passer comme faisant partie du scénario. Inspirant à petites goulées, il tenta de se reprendre.**  
**- Désolé de te demander ça comme ça, Yuuga, mais... tu veux bien... sortir avec moi ? questionna le KAT-TUN, redevenu Kazuhiko.**  
**Revenant face à lui, il afficha un sourire tendre quoiqu'un peu embarrassé, et acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête, avant de s'avancer doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, resserrant aussi son étreinte. Après l'aveu totalement hors rôle, qu'il venait de faire à son ami, ce contact, pour Kazuya prit une dimension totalement inédite. Comment avait-il pu ne se rendre compte de rien avant que son personnage ne doive prononcer ces mots à celui de Tegoshi ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir qu'au fil des jours, des semaines, des scènes et des contacts, il était tombé amoureux du News ? C'était une impression si étrange... Il avait des papillons dans l'estomac, le coeur battant comme un tambour, la gorge sèche... Quand il le regardait, il se sentait si bien, que c'était à se demander comment il avait pu vivre jusqu'ici sans ce sentiment. Qu'il ressentait d'ailleurs réellement pour la première fois de sa vie.**  
**- Merci, Yuuga, dit-il encore en tentant de garder son esprit dans la scène.**  
**- Coupez ! s'exclama le réalisateur qui avait prit la courte entrevue entre les deux acteurs comme une initiative parfaite à son goût. Elle est bonne, on la prend.**  
**Soupirant, Yuya se détacha de son aîné.**  
**- Il va falloir qu'on en parle... mais... Junno m'attend... ça te dérange d'attendre demain ? Dis moi franchement.**  
**- J'aurais préféré... Non, c'est pas grave. Vas-y...**  
**- Non, ça m'embête de te laisser... le contra-t-il en sortant son portable afin d'appeler son petit ami.**  
**- Moshi moooooosh ? fit la voix de son aîné.**  
**- C'est moi, répondit Yuya avec un sourire dans sa voix douce. Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais Kame voudrait me parler de quelque chose... tu peux attendre encore un peu ? Je ne serais pas long.**  
**- Oh. Ouais pas de souci. Prend ton temps. J'ai pris ma DS de toute façon, dit Taguchi avec un sourire audible même au téléphone.**  
**- Oh, dans ce cas, ça va, reprit le cadet avec un petit rire. A tout à l'heure.**  
**- A toute, Yu, fit Junno, avant de raccrocher.**  
**Se tournant ensuite vers Kame en rangeant son portable, il lui fit signe de le suivre afin de trouver un endroit plus tranquille pour pouvoir parler et, une fois seuls, il lui fit face sans trop savoir quoi dire. Se retrouver seul à seul avec lui maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, gêna un peu Kazuya, qui chercha ses mots.**  
**- Désolé, pour la scène... J'ai... Ecoute, ça sert à rien de nier... Ce que j'ai dis... c'est la vérité... se lança l'aîné sans oser le regarder.**  
**- Je m'en doutais bien mais... comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire... après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je ne comprends pas comment tu en es venu à m'aimer...**  
**- Je ne sais pas non plus, mais j'ai compris au moment où mon personnage a dû... Enfin bref... ça explique mon comportement bizarre de ces derniers temps...**  
**- Je... je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... bien sûr, ça me fait plaisir mais... enfin... tu te doutes que je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. Je suis avec Junno depuis un mois maintenant...**  
**- Je sais. Je ne veux pas te forcer mais... je ne pense pas que mes... sentiments puissent disparaitre et du coup, je ne suis pas sûr que... enfin je suis jaloux à chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble...**  
**- Désolé... je sais ce que ça fait de voir la personne qu'on aime avec quelqu'un d'autre... et je suis désolé...**  
**- Et les choses empirent à chaque fois que j'ai une scène avec toi... Heureusement que la fin du tournage approche... murmura Kamenashi en se détournant.**  
**- Kame... tu sais quelles scènes il nous reste à tourner autant que moi...**  
**Oh que oui, il le savait. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait s'en sortir lorsqu'ils y seraient. Par avance, il se sentait mal. Vraiment mal.**  
**- Je sais, oui, souffla-t-il, désespéré. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la force morale de... me contrôler.**  
**- On verra à ce moment là... et je ferais mon possible pour que les choses se passent bien... termina-t-il avec un regard déterminé, puis il soupira avant de reprendre. Désolé, il faut que j'y aille... on pourra en reparler si tu veux.**  
**- Tego... Je suis désolé... s'excusa alors Kame.**  
**- Hein ? Mais de quoi ?**  
**- De... tout ça... Je sais que tu es avec Junno. C'est mon ami et j'aimerais vraiment me réjouir qu'il... mais je ne peux pas. Je t'impose des sentiments dont tu ne veux pas...**  
**- Pour ça, c'est moi qui doit m'excuser, Kame. Tu n'y es pour rien.**  
**- Va le rejoindre... il t'attend... murmura Kazuya en se détournant.**  
**- Encore désolé...**  
**Il se retourna ensuite et partit dans la direction de la loge, allongeant le pas pour y être plus rapidement, et, une fois arrivé, il ouvrit vivement la porte avec un grand sourire.**  
**- C'est moi !**  
**Un grand sourire accueillit l'entrée du News dans la pièce.**  
**- Hello. Ça a été avec Kame ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?**  
**- Ah... ben... il m'a avoué... qu'il m'aimait...**  
**La stupeur fit écarquiller les yeux de Junno.**  
**- Ah... Ah ouais... Et... t'as répondu quoi ?**  
**- Que j'étais avec toi et que je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses sentiments.**  
**Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de l'aîné.**  
**- Quoi ? Tu doutais de mes sentiments pour toi ?**  
**- J'avais peur que... enfin... Kame est canon, alors, je... Enfin tu sais, j'ai jamais été très sûr de moi. Surtout si je dois lutter contre lui...**  
**- C'est pas parce qu'il est canon que je t'aurais laissé, tu sais. Toi, je t'aime, c'est différent, termina-t-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras.**  
**- Désolé... s'excusa Taguchi. Je réalise pas encore tout à fait, je crois.**  
**- Et pourtant, ça fait déjà un mois !**  
**- Je sais, sourit Junno qui se sentait mieux maintenant. Mais j'ai rêvé de ça pendant tellement longtemps, que...**  
**- Chut... souffla tendrement le cadet avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis de s'écarter pour le regarder dans les yeux.**  
**Soudain, l'aîné se souvint précisément de ce qu'il était venu faire.**  
**- Yu, tu as confiance en moi, pas vrai ?**  
**- Bien sûr.**  
**- Alors ferme les yeux. S'il te plait.**  
**Etonné, le cadet obéit, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres, et il attendit la suite. Passant derrière lui, Junno mit la main dans sa poche, puis, tout en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, noua devant ses yeux un bandeau opaque. Un petit rire lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit le tissu sur son visage, puis se mordit la lèvre, de plus en plus impatient à l'idée d'avoir une surprise. Appréciant de l'entendre rire alors même qu'il ignorait ce qui l'attendait, Junno s'éloigna pour prendre le sac et le blouson de son compagnon, puis prit la main de celui-ci pour sortir de la pièce et le guider à l'extérieur du studio. Une fois devant sa voiture, il lui ouvrit la portière.**  
**- Attention à ta tête quand tu va t'asseoir, le prévint-il doucement. Baisse-toi un peu.**  
**Il prit ensuite place derrière le volant et, le coeur battant, dirigea le véhicule vers le restaurant qu'il avait entièrement réservé pour l'évènement. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture s'immobilisa et, de nouveau, Junno la quitta pour ouvrir la portière de son bien-aimé et le prendre par les mains pour le guider à l'extérieur.**  
**- Ça va, Yu ? lui demanda-t-il avant qu'ils ne se mettent en marche.**  
**- Oui oui. Même si je ne sais pas du tout où on est...**  
**- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Taguchi, avant de donner un élégant et sensuel coup de derrière dans la porte, que Yuya, aveuglé, manqua, et l'ouvrit. Reste là, recommanda-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement, avant de s'éloigner vers la réception pour s'assurer que tout était en place.**  
**Ne sentant plus les mains de son bien-aimé sur lui, Tegoshi commença à se raidir, et se fit le plus patient et calme possible en l'attendant. A peine deux minutes plus tard, le bras de Junno encerclait la taille fine de son petit ami pour le guider vers une chaise et appuya doucement sur ses épaules pour le faire asseoir. Le coeur battant d'appréhension à l'idée que son Yuya le trouve ridicule, ringard et autre, il lui ôta ensuite son bandeau.**  
**Le restaurant était totalement vide à l'exception d'eux deux et du personnel, et plongé dans une semi pénombre, le seul éclairage étant fourni par des dizaines de bougies éparpillées un peu partout. Dans un coin de la pièce, une douce musique s'élevait, jouée en sourdine par un talentueux violoniste et, sur la table ronde prévue pour accueillir six convives, était disposé le couvert pour deux personnes. Dans l'assiette placée devant Yuya, un paquet enrubanné avait été placé.**  
**Le souffle lui manqua lorsqu'il découvrit ce merveilleux paysage, le cadet posa une main sur son cœur en levant les yeux vers son bien-aimé, un sourire ornant ses lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour exprimer son émotion en cet instant.**  
**- Joyeux anniversaire, Yuya, déclara alors Junno dans un grand sourire.**  
**- Oh, j'avais complètement oublié ! s'exclama celui-ci. A cause du tournage et tout... ça me touche beaucoup que tu y ais pensé.**  
**Le rire du KAT-TUN résonna dans la salle de restaurant vide.**  
**- Quel genre de petit ami je serais si j'oubliais quelque chose d'aussi important ? Je me doutais que tu avais oublié.**  
**- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup.**  
**- Comme je ne connais pas encore bien tes goûts, je n'ai pas passé commande par avance, alors je te laisse choisir ce que tu veux. C'est un restaurant français mais la carte est traduite en japonais.**  
**Sur ces mots, il fit signe et une jolie jeune femme, manifestement occidentale, qui s'approcha pour leur donner la carte.**  
**- Merci, fit le plus jeune en prenant la carte avant de regarder les plats qui étaient proposés.**  
**Que des spécialités françaises, naturellement, et il ne sut pas quoi choisir, comme les noms ne lui parlaient pas et que les associations des ingrédients lui paraissaient parfois étranges. Il leva alors les yeux vers Junno.**  
**- Tu prends quoi ?**  
**- Hum, je ne connais pas non plus et Ueda n'a pas été fichu de m'aider à ce sujet, alors je vais le faire à la roulette russe, soupira-t-il d'un air comique.**  
**Il posa le menu ouvert sur son assiette, ferma les yeux, fit aller son doigt sur la page et l'immobilisa sur une ligne.**  
**- Bon, ben... "veau maringot". Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais vu que je n'y connais rien...**  
**- Bon, je prends la même chose que toi alors.**  
**- Tu es sûr ? Si tu prends autre chose, on pourra se faire goûter. Ça sera sympa.**  
**- Ah oui, pas bête... alors... fit-il en répétant le geste de son aîné. Euh... "aligot"... Tu connais ?**  
**- Non plus. Bon... mademoiselle, interpella-t-il la jeune femme dans la langue de Molière, avant d'hésiter longtemps sur les termes. Nous... avons... choisi...**  
**- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en japonais. Vous vous en sortez très bien.**  
**Le voir parler ainsi en français, malgré ses quelques difficultés, fit apparaître sur le visage de Yuya un grand sourire, et il continua à le regarder, en silence, heureux de pouvoir passer ce moment avec lui.**  
**- Malheureusement c'est tout ce que Ueda a réussi à me faire retenir, dit-il à l'intention de Tegoshi, dans un petit sourire ennuyé, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la serveuse pour ajouter en japonais : Nous prendrons un "veau maringot" et un "aligot".**  
**- Très bien, monsieur, dit-elle, avant de tendre la main pour récupérer les menus, puis de s'esquiver en direction de la cuisine.**  
**- Pfiou... le français, c'est pas évident. Tatsuya a bien du courage de l'apprendre.**  
**- J'ai bien l'impression, oui.**  
**- J'avoue que j'ai voulu faire mon cake pour t'impressionner alors je lui ai demandé quelques mots. C'est complètement idiot je crois.**  
**- Pas grave, les trois mots que tu as réussi à dire mon déjà assez impressionnés.**  
**Surpris, Taguchi le fixa.**  
**- Ah oui ? Ah ah... Bah... heu... tant mieux alors, bafouilla l'aîné, gêné.**  
**- Euh... ça te gêne ? Que je dise ça...**  
**- Non non... C'est juste... que je me sentais complètement ridicule, alors je ne pensais pas que... ça avait marché disons.**  
**- Aies plus confiance en toi, ne ? fit Yuya avec un sourire.**  
**- C'est bizarre que tu me dise ça, c'est ce que les autres me répètent tout le temps aussi. Mais c'est pas si facile. J'ai tendance à me croire plus mauvais que tout le monde.**  
**-Y a pas de raison. Tu es un Johnny's, un KAT-TUN, tu danses et tu chantes très bien, et tu es gentil, attentionné, et je t'aime.**  
**- Wow, énoncé tout à la suite comme ça, on dirait vraiment que je suis bon, s'amusa Junno, pas encore tout à fait convaincu.**  
**- Mais tu l'es !**  
**- Si tu le dis...**  
**- Mais oui. Allez, fais moi un sourire.**  
**Incapable de résister à une demande venant de celui qu'il aimait tant, l'aîné laissa un grand sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.**  
**- Oh, tu n'as pas ouvert ton paquet, remarqua-t-il.**  
**- Ah oui.**  
**Un sourire radieux sur le visage, il entreprit alors d'ouvrir le petit paquet, découvrant une boîte allongée. Il souleva le couvercle et trouva alors une superbe gourmette dorée sur laquelle était gravé en romaji "Je t'aime" accompagné du prénom de son bien-aimé, surmonté par le sien. Profondément touché par ce présent, il le prit entre ses doigts, un bonheur muet dessiné sur son visage, et tendit l'objet à Junno pour qu'il le lui mette. Heureux de l'émotion visible de son compagnon, le KAT-TUN prit le bijou, ouvrit le fermoir, et l'accrocha à son poignet droit.**  
**- C'est terriblement cliché, comme cadeau, mais je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un d'original.**  
**- C'est... euh... c'est pas grave... réussit-il à prononcer malgré l'émotion. C'est un beau cadeau... merci.**  
**- Je t'en prie. J'avoue avoir demandé conseil à une de mes soeurs, parce que... comme on ne se connait pas encore très très bien, je ne savais pas ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir, avoua-t-il dans un sourire désarmant.**  
**Répondant à son sourire, Tegoshi reposa l'emballage sur la table, puis laissa passer un petit soupir avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers lui avec un petit air boudeur.**  
**- Junno... tu es trop loin en face... on peut se rapprocher ?**  
**Amusé, celui-ci hocha la tête.**  
**- Tout ce que tu veux, Yu.**  
**Avec un sourire, Tegoshi se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de son bien-aimé, pour se sentir plus près de lui, et il posa la tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux, prenant sa main dans les siennes.**  
**- Merci.**  
**Ne s'y attendant pas, Taguchi réprima un sursaut, puis bascula lentement la tête pour la poser contre la sienne.**  
**- Je t'aime, mon Yuya. Encore bon anniversaire.**  
**- Merci. Je t'aime.**  
**Il fit ensuite glisser l'une de ses mains autour de la taille de son bien-aimé et l'attira un peu vers lui afin qu'ils soient plus proches encore, puis il tourna la tête sur le côté pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Mais les plats arrivèrent à ce moment-là et la serveuse déposa la commande de chacun devant eux.**  
**- Bon appétit, leur souhaita-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle.**  
**- Itadakimasu ! lança joyeusement Tegoshi avant de commencer à manger.**

**Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le restaurant main dans la main. Junno se sentait heureux et léger. Son appréhension concernant la soirée s'était envolée dès l'instant où il avait vu les yeux de son petit ami briller en apercevant l'atmosphère romantique qu'il s'était attaché à créer pour ce premier dîner en amoureux.**  
**- Attention, ton manteau est mal fermé, lui dit-il doucement, en remontant sa fermeture éclair. Je te raccompagne ?**  
**- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en souriant**  
**Se dirigeant vers sa voiture, il s'installa au volant pendant que Yuya prenait place sur le siège voisin, puis dirigea celle-ci vers l'appartement de son cadet. Une petite demi heure plus tard, le véhicule atteignait l'adresse du plus jeune et s'immobilisait en bas.**  
**- Et voilà, monsieur est arrivé, déclara Junno avec une emphase théâtrale.**  
**- Est-ce que... tu veux rester encore un peu ?**  
**A ces mots, le plus âgé hésita.**  
**- Tu... es sûr que je peux ?**  
**- Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas ?**  
**- Je ne sais pas... Oublie, c'est idiot. D'accord, je monte, céda finalement Taguchi en coupant le moteur, avant de quitter la voiture.**  
**Tegoshi dirigea alors son petit ami jusqu'à son appartement qu'il ouvrit rapidement, l'air de la nuit étant assez frais, et le fit entrer devant lui avec un grand sourire.**  
**- Vas-y.**  
**Un peu intimidé sans bien savoir pourquoi, Junno pénétra dans l'appartement et regarda autour de lui, attentif au moindre détail. Refermant la porte, Yuya guida Junno jusqu'au canapé en le prenant par la main, et le fit assoir à côté de lui avant de se blottir entre ses bras. Il ferma alors les yeux, apaisé et heureux, souriant doucement, appréciant la douce chaleur de cette tendre étreinte. Appréciant toujours avec autant de bonheur de tenir son cadet dans ses bras, l'aîné posa une main sur sa joue, puis se pencha pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, douces comme de la soie, les caressant tendrement de la pointe de la langue, avant de glisser celle-ci entre ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche, tout en le serrant davantage contre lui de son bras libre. Il se sentait presque euphorique de simplement le tenir comme ça. C'était étonnant de voir comme ce corps gracile pressé contre le sien avait un pouvoir sur lui. Un doux frisson ébranla le plus jeune lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres douces de son aîné sur les siennes, et il répondit tendrement au baiser, glissant ses mains derrière sa nuque pour le presser un peu plus contre lui, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue de Junno. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras, c'était doux et chaud comme sentiment. Et lui qui avait toujours besoin de tendresse et d'affection, il était plus que servi avec lui comme petit ami.**  
**Sentir son Yuya répondre au baiser électrisa Taguchi. Il était pourtant venu plusieurs fois à l'appartement, mais les circonstances n'avaient jamais été les mêmes. Ce soir, c'était différent, non seulement à cause de la date, mais aussi parce que, sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait son cadet plus réceptif. Comme si le dîner avait décuplé ses sens. Leurs sens. Comme mut par un instinct, il approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus passionné, plus sensuel, presque torride, tant sa langue s'enroulait sans trêve autour de sa jumelle, la cherchant, la repoussant un instant pour la reprendre encore. Submergé par les sensations que faisait naître en lui son petit ami, Tegoshi fit glisser ses mains de sa nuque jusqu'à ses joues qu'il caressa doucement, avant de descendre le long de la gorge pour revenir se blottir sur ses joues ensuite. Il commençait à avoir plus chaud, maintenant que le baiser étant plus profond et langoureux, et il fit jouer sa langue contre celle de son aîné, la palpant délicieusement comme un fruit sucré, la pressant comme pour en extraire toutes les saveurs, resserrant la prise de ses doigts sur les joues de Junno, passant ses pouces sur ses pommettes.**  
**La respiration soudain plus rapide, Junno se pencha de plus en plus vers lui sans interrompre un baiser qui prenait vraiment un tour torride cette fois et, le coeur battant à tout rompre, glissa une main sous le t-shirt de son bien-aimé, sur la peau douce et chaude de son ventre, palpant avec légèreté ses abdominaux naissants, remontant pour caresser lentement ses flancs, remontant de plus en plus son autre main posée sur sa nuque. Cette première caresse fit violemment frissonner le cadet de plaisir et, emporté par son désir de ressentir encore plus, il s'allongea lentement sur le canapé, attirant son aîné au-dessus de lui tout en faisant doucement glisser ses mains le long de son dos pour venir enserrer sa taille, faisant courir sa langue sur celle de Junno, la caressant, la tâtant légèrement avant de l'appuyer avec un peu plus de force pour l'entraîner dans une danse plus endiablée et passionnée.**  
**Sentant le geste et le frisson qui accueillirent cet attouchement, Taguchi s'enhardit, remontant encore sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine, dont il caressa lentement chaque centimètre carré, avant de venir titiller de l'index les deux boutons de chair jusqu'à les faire durcir sous son doigt. Délaissant le fruit sucré de sa bouche si tentante, il plongea son regard dans le sien, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Depuis des jours déjà, à chaque fois qu'il pressait ce corps gracile contre lui, il se demandait comment il réagirait lorsqu'il pourrait enfin le parcourir de ses mains et à présent que ce jour était arrivé, il tenait à lui procurer beaucoup de plaisir. Rougissant petit à petit, les yeux fermés, à chacune des caresses effectuées sur sa peau qui s'échauffait doucement, Yuya ne put retenir un faible gémissement de passer ses lèvres en sentant les doigts fins de son petit ami agacer ses tétons. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au t-shirt de l'aîné alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre, devenu quasiment écarlate à présent, le coeur battant une puissante chamade dans son torse. C'était la première fois qu'il aimait autant qu'on s'occupe de lui ainsi, et c'était un réel plaisir.**  
**De plus en plus encouragé par les réactions de son compagnon, l'aîné se débarrassa rapidement de l'encombrant t-shirt qui couvrait encore son cadet. Son regard caressa la fine musculature de son bien-aimé, la douce courbure de ses épaules, la finesse de sa taille, l'arrondi de ses hanches, la grâce de son cou. Ses mains repartirent à la découverte du buste découvert, les paumes à plat sur sa peau comme s'il cherchait à lui faire un massage infiniment doux et sensuel. Se penchant, il fit ensuite courir sa bouche sur la peau chaude et frémissante, en appréciant la texture veloutée, ressentant jusqu'au fond de lui-même les à-coups de sa respiration, glissant de temps à autre sa langue hors de son écrin humide, pour tracer sur son ventre des sillons brûlants. Gémissant de nouveau en basculant la tête sur le côté comme s'il voulait essayer d'échapper au plaisir qui l'envahissait sous ces attentions, le supplicié resserra la prise de ses doigts sur l'étoffe de son aîné, le visage empourpré, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite et sa respiration se faisant peu à peu plus saccadée et sifflante. Chatouilleux, lorsque les mains de Junno passèrent sur ses flans, il ne put réprimer un mouvement sec, se tortillant sous son corps, les yeux toujours fermés et les poings serrés.**  
**Concentré sur son petit ami, le KAT-TUN souffla doucement sur la peau de son ventre, avant de remonter lentement pour refermer sa bouche sur les tétons désormais durcis de son compagnon, les suçotant lentement, les agaçant de la langue, avant de les mordiller très délicatement afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Faisant redescendre ses mains sur sa taille, il caressa ses hanches des pouces, tout en revenant ensuite l'embrasser langoureusement, il dévia ses lèvres vers l'arc de sa mâchoire et son cou, sur lesquels il sema une multitude de baisers papillons, avant de suçoter le lobe de son oreille. Devenant de plus en plus sensible au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, le plus jeune ne put réprimer plusieurs autres gémissements lorsque les lèvres de son aîné vinrent embrasser ses tétons, puis suçoter doucement son oreille. Chaque contact l'électrisait et le faisait frémir à un point qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'être aussi sensible pour seulement quelques attouchements. Tournant la tête sur le côté pour laisser un meilleur accès à Junno, il soupira de plaisir avant que celui-ci ne laisse sa place à un petit gémissement étouffé par ses dents qui mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure. Ses bras se levèrent alors qu'il sentait son corps s'échauffer de plus en plus, et il les passa derrière la nuque de son bien-aimé, l'attirant plus contre lui.**  
**Brûlant de sentir leur peaux en contact, Junno se débarrassa à son tour de son t-shirt, afin de laisser son petit ami le toucher s'il le voulait, puis reprit son exploration, appréciant chacun des gémissements qui lui échappaient et entreprit de lécher délicatement le creux derrière son oreille, avant de venir jouer sur ses clavicules. Les mains de Junno redescendirent ensuite vers son bas-ventre, effleurant simplement la bosse qui avait commencé à déformer le jean de son cadet, avant de dévier vers ses fesses. Gémissant un peu plus fort au simple frôlement, celui-ci écarta lentement les cuisses tout en attirant plus Junno contre lui, recherchant la moindre sensation plus grisante et déstabilisante encore que ce qu'il avait déjà senti. Il voulait frissonner davantage, gémir, crier même, il voulait les mains de son petit ami sur lui, il le voulait contre lui, il le voulait en lui. Alors, capturant ses lèvres avant d'insérer sa langue entre elles pour entamer une danse folle et endiablée, il fit glisser l'une de ses mains le long du flanc de son aîné avant de s'arrêter sur la hanche, passant ses doigts sur la chute de reins, glissant lentement sous l'élastique de son boxer.**  
**Malgré la retenue auquel s'astreignait l'aîné par égard pour les sensations de son Yuya, le contact des mains de ce dernier sur lui lui arracha une plainte, mais, habitué des relations, celui-ci ne perdit pas la tête pour autant. Défaisant le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon, il le fit glisser le long des jambes fines et musclées, frôlant intentionnellement la peau fine au passage, avant de revenir y semer de tendres baisers accompagnés de frôlements de la langue, remontant avec une lenteur calculée vers son entrejambe. Il interrompit ensuite tout contact, avant de poser simplement la main sur la déformation de son boxer, sans plus bouger. Un gémissement plus long passa ses lèvres à cet instant alors que Yuya se raidissait, voulant plus que tout en sentir plus encore.**  
**- Hmm... Junno... s'il te plait... murmura-t-il, les yeux déjà voilés d'un certain plaisir.**  
**- Shhhht... fit le plus âgé, ravi qu'il demande davantage de lui-même.**  
**Il fit ensuite jouer ses doigts sur la virilité érigée à travers le tissu déjà humide du boxer, avant d'y poser ses lèvres, pinçant légèrement le membre entre ses lèvres, avant d'ôter le sous-vêtement à son amant. Le coeur battant comme un tambour, le plus âgé caressa le sexe tendu de son cadet du bout des doigts, tout en y donnant de petits coups de langue, de le pincer de ses lèvres, de le lécher sur toute sa longueur, puis de le prendre totalement en bouche, donnant de petits coups de langue sur son extrémité si sensible et de commencer quelques mouvements de va-et-vient lents. De petites plaintes se mirent à vibrer depuis la gorge du News, des plaintes de plaisir, qu'il ne pouvait plus réprimer. Si avant, il pensait pouvoir se reprendre, à présent il était sûr d'une chose, il avait déjà atteint le point de non-retour. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout, et même si ça l'effrayait un peu, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, parce que c'était Junno, et parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Un nouveau gémissement passa ses lèvres, plus fort encore alors que les mouvements de son aînés se faisaient peu à peu plus habiles, et il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, s'y accrochant comme si c'était la seule chose qui pourraient le retenir dans la réalité.**  
**Sentant et entendant les réactions de son cadet très fortes au regard des caresses encore peu appuyées, le KAT-TUN interrompit celles-ci et plongea son regard dans celui, déjà voilé par le plaisir, de son cadet et, d'une voix aussi rauque qu'incertaine, demanda :**  
**- Yu... Tu l'as déjà... je suis... Est ce que je suis... le premier ?**  
**Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit, preuve que Tegoshi l'avait entendu et compris, mais qu'il était déjà bien trop submergé par les sensations pour répondre de vive voix.**  
**Envahi par l'émotion à l'idée du cadeau sans prix que lui faisait Yuya, Junno voulut poser une seconde question ayant trait à la première, mais, constatant l'état d'excitation dans lequel était son partenaire, il s'abstint et reprit ses caresses où il les avait arrêtées, imprimant à ses lèvres refermées sur le membre tendu de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient accompagnés de savant coups de langue, tandis que ses mains remontaient titiller ses tétons durcis. Se mordant violemment la lèvre lorsque les caresses reprirent sur son membre, Tegoshi ferma à nouveau les yeux, les plaintes s'échappant quand même de sa gorge témoignant le plaisir qu'il ressentait sous les doigts et les lèvres de son bien-aimé. Resserrant la prise de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il ouvrit brusquement la bouche, le souffle erratique, alors qu'il se sentait se déverser entre les lèvres de son aîné avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de le comprendre. Embarrassé, il posa alors un bras sur ses yeux, rougissant vivement, et redevint silencieux.**  
**Le râle qui accompagna la jouissance de son compagnon résonna comme une douce musique aux oreilles de Taguchi, qui n'eût aucune honte à avaler le résultat du plaisir de son Yuya. Il le regarda ensuite dans les yeux.**  
**- Tu es prêt, bébé ? questionna-t-il de façon très naturelle, mais la voix toujours rauque. Ça va vraiment faire mal, je te préviens...**  
**Hochant à nouveau la tête, la gorge encore serrée d'un précédent râle, il déglutit difficilement, appréhendant la douleur qui allait entraver ce moment merveilleux, et se prépara, se concentrant sur les sensations qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt pour ne pas se focaliser sur le plus dur.**  
**Son partenaire semblant conscient de ce qui allait suivre, le plus âgé présenta sa main à sa bouche, tout en reprenant le cours interrompu de ses caresses, les yeux rivés dans les siens avec tout l'amour du monde. Tegoshi entrouvrit alors les lèvres, laissant les doigts de son aîné entrer dans sa bouche, et se mit à les lécher et les suçoter doucement, se détendant le plus possible pour ce qui allait suivre, ne lâchant pas le regard de son petit ami.**  
**Lorsqu'il estima ses doigts assez humidifiés, Junno colla encore davantage son corps contre le sien et approcha sa main de son intimité, puis introduisit doucement un doigt à l'intérieur de lui, tout en l'embrassant et en reprenant ses mouvements sur la virilité de son cadet, pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Grimaçant, fronçant le nez et les sourcils à cause de l'intrusion, celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pendant quelques instants, puis, finalement habitué, laissa passer un petit soupir de plaisir causé par les caresses sur son membre de nouveau dressé.**  
**Le sentant plus détendu, l'aîné introduisit successivement un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, en accentuant à la fois le baiser et la vitesse de ses mouvements. Il se raidit à nouveau, mais ne voulant pas se faire trop attendre, il se redressa légèrement, passa un bras derrière la nuque de Junno, et vint l'embrasser avec toute la fougue et la passion dont il était capable.**  
**- Tu es prêt ? souffla alors Junno contre ses lèvres.**  
**Il avait presque mal tellement il le voulait, tellement il le désirait et se retenait, mais il ne voulait penser qu'à lui, qu'à son Yuya en ce moment, et pas seulement à lui-même.**  
**- Si tu as le moindre doute... il est encore temps d'arrêter, tu sais... ajouta-t-il d'une voix si rauque qu'elle en était presque méconnaissable.**  
**Passant son deuxième bras derrière la nuque de Junno, il revint l'embrasser, comme seule réponse à ses interrogations, et ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur plus présente que celle de la préparation. Il l'attendait, mais déjà, son esprit était loin, perdu dans ces abysses de plaisir où tout n'est que sensations, gouffres amoureux et langoureux, et passion.**  
**Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Junno releva doucement les jambes de son compagnon, acheva de se déshabiller et se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de son petit ami, avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de reins tout en continuant de le masturber et s'immobilisa en lui, l'embrassant sans relâche pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Un gémissement de douleur passa ses lèvres alors qu'il se crispait bien plus cette fois, mais l'impression disparu rapidement au profit de nouvelles sensations, plus fortes, plus déroutantes. Pour la première fois, il accueillait quelqu'un en lui, et cette personne n'était pas n'importe qui, puisqu'il s'agissait de Junno, de celui qu'il aimait. Le geste en devint même fabuleux, merveilleux, comme enrobé de toute une poésie fantastique. Et, après quelques minutes, la douleur finit par s'atténuer et par disparaître totalement, laissant place à une nouvelle forme de plaisir. Outre les caresses sur son membre, sentir celui de son aîné en lui était presque déjà jouissif rien que d'y penser.**  
**Le plus âgé attendit que la douleur disparaisse totalement des yeux magnifiques de son cadet, avant d'amorcer un geste tout simple : un cercle, qui eut pour effet de toucher en très peu de temps tout l'intérieur étroit du plus jeune. Ce mouvement lui tira un gémissement sourd, mais il garda son contrôle et fit un premier va-et-vient lent, afin de tester la réaction du plus jeune. Le corps de ce-dernier se tétanisa brusquement, et il retomba en arrière, le regard voilé, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle de nouveau saccadé et sifflant, presque difficile, ses poings se serrant dans le vide comme pour pouvoir s'accrocher à quelque chose pour se maintenir éveillé dans ce monde bien que son esprit soit continuellement attiré par ces vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient à intervalles réguliers.**  
**Aiguillonné par les réactions physiques de son compagnon, Taguchi accéléra progressivement la cadence de ses mouvements, en ahanant de plaisir de se sentir en lui. Tentant de ne pas perdre la tête, il continua encore un moment sur le même rythme, avant de le faire varier, passant du rapide au lent et du lent au rapide, se retirant presque entièrement, pour replonger plus profondément en lui, les mains crispées sur ses hanches. Petit à petit, les gémissements du plus jeune se muèrent en cris étranglés par le plaisir, et, embarrassé, il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, ce qui ne rendit les plaintes que légèrement étouffées. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Jamais. Cette sensation bouillante qui jaillissait en lui pour exploser dans chaque recoin de son corps.**  
**Dans un sourire malgré sa concentration pour rester attentif à son bien-aimé, Junno, retira doucement les mains de Yuya de sa bouche.**  
**- N'aie... pas honte... Yu, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avant de donner un coup de butoir dans l'angle adéquat pour toucher sa prostate.**  
**Poussant un cri plus fort que les autres à cet instant précis, il laissa retomber ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps brûlant et perlé de sueur. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre le passage plus que jouissif en lui et celui sur son membre, il avait réellement du mal à rester dans la réalité, les yeux complètement voilés de ce plaisir intense, il ne voyait même plus le visage de son Junno. Juste une forme colorée qui se déhanchait en lui. Et il commençait à être fatigué, vraiment fatigué, tous ses muscles étaient douloureux, mais même cet affreux ressenti était loin derrière ce qui le submergeait à chaque instant.**  
**Entendre le cri que poussa son cadet, faillit faire perdre la tête à l'aîné, qui se sentait près du point de non-retour. Pourtant, il fit un effort quasi surhumain pour se contenir et donna encore plusieurs coups de reins qui touchèrent chaque fois au but, en poussant des plaintes rauques tellement c'était bon. Yuya n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop à présent. Trop de plaisir. Et, incapable de résister, il laissa son esprit lui échapper et s'égarer dans ces volutes sensuelles. Sentir ce qui glissait en lui et heurtait le plus profond le faisait crier à chaque fois, d'une plainte aiguë, incontrôlée, impossible à retenir tant tout était si bon. Son coeur battait la chamade, sa respiration était sifflante et saccadée, brûlante, ses yeux étaient fixés sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus voir, et l'ensemble de son corps était tétanisé par ces sensations. Soudain, il la sentit venir, cette chaleur qui voulait fuir de son corps, et c'est ainsi qu'il se déversa brusquement entre les doigts de son aîné, dans un grand hurlement de jouissance, puissant, qui le fit haleter davantage, et retomber sur le canapé en se détendant complètement cette fois.**  
**Entendre son petit ami crier de jouissance sous lui et le sentir se resserrer autour de son membre dans l'extase, eut raison de la retenue que s'imposait le plus âgé qui, à son tour, se libéra en lui quelques secondes plus tard, dans un grand cri rauque. Il se laissa ensuite doucement retomber sur son amant, les yeux encore voilés de plaisir, le coeur battant si fort et si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater comme un ballon de baudruche. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait éprouvé des sensations aussi fortes et vives avec qui que ce soit et il se sentait heureux. Epuisé, mais si heureux d'avoir reçu ce cadeau sans prix de la part de son bien-aimé, heureux qu'il lui ait offert son innocence, à lui et non à un autre.**  
**- Merci, Yu... murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.**  
**Sa respiration s'apaisant peu à peu, il retrouva ensuite la vue et toute sa tête, après avoir longuement cillé, et, voyant Junno allongé sur lui, il referma les bras autour de son corps, le serrant dans une étreinte chaleureuse et tendre. Il était heureux d'avoir offert sa première fois à celui qu'il aimait en cet instant, il était heureux, par ce que ça avait été au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Tout avait été bien meilleur, bien plus doux et tendre, bien plus amoureux et passionné, bien plus fort et intense. Avec un sourire, il cala sa tête contre celle de son aîné, caressant tendrement son dos de l'une de ses mains.**  
**Se retirant de lui dans un baiser, le corps nu de Junno trouva une place naturelle près de celui de Yuya, sur le canapé, comme si, de toute éternité, ils avaient été destinés à se retrouver ainsi. Serré contre lui, il se sentait si bien, qu'il aurait voulu rester comme ça pour toujours, juste pour le plaisir de le sentir blotti dans ses bras. Le sourire fatigué mais heureux que son cadet lui adressa, mit un point d'orgue à cette félicité qui l'étreignait et posant la tête sur sa main, Taguchi caressa tendrement la joue veloutée de son index replié, un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres.**  
**- Tu as l'air fatigué, c'est bizarre, fit-il avec humour.**  
**Souriant doucement, il se blottit un peu mieux entre les bras de Junno et ferma les yeux, se laissant lentement emporter par le sommeil après cet acte d'amour qu'il n'oublierait probablement jamais.**  
**Le plus âgé passa encore plusieurs minutes à fixer son amant endormi, sans que son sourire ne s'efface puis, épuisé, lui aussi se laissa emporter par le sommeil.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Le lendemain, Tegoshi arriva de très bonne humeur au studio où le tournage du drama se déroulait. Un membre du staff lui donna le planning de la journée et c'est avec un soupir qu'il constata que lui et Kamenashi allaient devoir tourner LA scène qui posait problème. Ils allaient devoir mimer l'acte, et bien que le cadet ait vécu la chose la veille, il commençait à être anxieux, de peur de ne pas pouvoir calmer son aîné. C'est donc un peu tendu qu'il arriva dans la loge où se trouvait déjà Kazuya.**  
**- Salut ! lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.**  
**- Salut, répondit Kamenashi dans un sourire si léger qu'il était à peine visible.**  
**Il était anxieux et tendu comme il l'avait rarement été jusqu'ici. Non, comme il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'ici. Même chanter seul devant le Tokyo Dome plein à craquer, lui semblait moins difficile et éprouvant, que ce qui l'attendait au cours de la journée. Il n'était sûr de rien : ni de ses réactions, ni de son contrôle et encore moins de la façon dont les choses se passaient... entre deux hommes. Et, de fait, à présent qu'il avait réussi à admettre et avouer son amour pour Tegoshi, il avait l'impression que ce qui allait suivre était... il ne savait pas vraiment, mais un genre de trahison envers il ne savait quoi. Rien que l'idée d'imaginer... Rien que ça, le faisait rougir comme un ado. C'était con à avouer, mais il avait peur de la suite. Peur de l'inconnu... et peur d'être tout à fait ridicule.**  
**- Toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, devina Tegoshi plus qu'il ne constata tout en s'approchant de lui.**  
**- Disons que je me suis déjà senti mieux... répondit le KAT-TUN, vraiment mal à l'aise.**  
**- Ouais, je comprends, souffla le cadet en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas du tout comment ça marche...**  
**Un signe de tête négatif accueillit cette supposition parfaitement exacte. Non, il ne savait pas et il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'aller regarder sur internet, de crainte de découvrir quelque chose qui le rebuterait. Comme si nier tout ça pouvait avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur son appréhension. Ce qui, bien entendu, était tout à fait faux, car s'il ne savait rien, il serait incapable de jouer correctement un rôle qui lui pesait infiniment. Yuya poussa un profond soupir, se disant qu'il devait lui expliquer pour éviter de paraître trop ridicule au moment crucial, et il se poussa un peu sur le canapé avant de taper la place libre à côté de lui.**  
**- Viens t'assoir.**  
**En inspirant brusquement, Kazuya s'aperçut qu'il avait cessé de respirer quelques secondes, comme s'il appréhendait le fait de se retrouver si proche de lui maintenant qu'il avait tout admit. Hochant la tête sans rien dire, il rejoignit la place à côté de son cadet et se tint coi. Ses joues s'empourprant lentement à l'idée d'expliquer à son aîné ce genre de chose, il fixa son regard sur la table basse en face de lui, et croisa ses mains avec force, comme pour résister à son embarras.**  
**- Bon... par où commencer...?**  
**Un rire nerveux résonna dans la pièce, moins cristallin que d'ordinaire car plus tendu.**  
**- Je ne risque pas de pouvoir te répondre...**  
**- Bien sûr... soupira le cadet en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors... euh... il faut que tu saches que le... "passif" peut être soit sur le ventre, soit sur le dos... pour le drama... je pense qu'ils auront choisi le plus classique, donc sur le ventre...**  
**Attentif, Kazuya préféra écouter en silence, comme un élève studieux et se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le portant contenant leurs costumes.**  
**- Ensuite... continua Tegoshi en rougissant un peu plus. Mis à part les caresses... "l'actif" doit préparer son partenaire à l'intrusion... avec euh... ben, avec ses doigts...**  
**La stupéfaction fit écarquiller les yeux du plus âgé, qui ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur teintée d'embarras.**  
**- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ? fit-il, sa voix déraillant vaguement dans les aigus.**  
**Sursautant brusquement à ce cri, il porta une main à son coeur, le visage en feu et très embarrassé.**  
**- Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ? C'est déjà assez embarrassant pour moi de te raconter comment ça marche !**  
**Gêné, Kazuya porta une main à sa bouche comme pour étouffer un cri déjà terminé.**  
**- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas... heu... j'étais juste surpris. Je ne t'interromprai plus, désolé.**  
**Tout en reprenant la même place qu'auparavant, Tegoshi expira lentement pour faire diminuer sa tension et son embarras.**  
**- Ah, j'avais oublié... pour la préparation... les gens utilisent en général du lubrifiant, mais à défaut... la salive marche très bien aussi...**

**Il avait beau écouter de toutes ses oreilles, se faire expliquer ça lui paraissait tellement... irréaliste... et fortement embarrassant. Il avait pitié de Tegoshi, qui prenait très visiblement sur lui pour lui expliquer un B.A-BA, que n'importe quel gay trouvait évident, mais que lui-même avait encore du mal à envisager. Sans parler de le réaliser. Déglutissant péniblement, il hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il enregistrait les informations.**  
**- Après, une fois la préparation terminée... c'est la pénétration... si les deux partenaires s'aiment, l'actif doit être très attentif au ressenti de l'autre... parce que la douleur est quand même très présente au début... et c'est seulement après, que ça... commence... Ah bien sûr, l'actif peut caresser et embrasser son compagnon pour lui faire oublier un peu la douleur...**  
**- Oh la la, ça a pas l'air simple... s'angoissa Kamenashi, qui tentait, en vain, de visualiser la "scène". Ça... fait si... mal que ça ?**  
**- Ben... au début, oui... mais ça passe assez rapidement en fait... si c'est bien fait en tout cas.**  
**Il y eut un silence, puis le KAT-TUN demanda d'une voix incertaine :**  
**- Est ce que tu... l'as fais souvent ?**  
**- Euh... une fois seulement... répondit le cadet avec une petite voix, conscient que son aîné n'aimerait pas savoir que c'était la veille avec Taguchi.**  
**- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? fit le plus âgé, avec un soulagement audible.**  
**Il pouvait difficilement expliquer à son cadet, qu'il était soulagé d'apprendre que son "ami" était à peine plus expérimenté que lui en la matière, ce qui lui éviterait de se sentir tout à fait ridicule si quelque chose venait à rater.**  
**- Et, honnêtement... j'étais passif, alors... je sais pas trop comment ça va se passer là...**  
**- Ben... de la même façon, je pense, vu que... heu... Kazuhiko est censé être un tombeur, on peut supposer que...**  
**- Ouais, c'est clair que tu devras jouer l'actif... soupira le cadet**  
**- Je suis pas sûr du tout que... enfin je crois pas que je saurais... même si c'est que pour mimer...**  
**Fermant les yeux tout en se laissant aller contre le canapé, Yuya passa ses mains sur son visage.**  
**- Aaah... je sais vraiment pas quoi faire...**  
**- Moi non plus... Et le scénario est tellement flou que... j'ai bien peur qu'on doive improviser en plus du reste... comme si c'était déjà pas assez difficile...**  
**A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis le réalisateur entra.**  
**- Il est l'heure d'y aller, Kamenashi-san, Tegoshi-san. Présentez vous sur le plateau seulement avec les peignoirs mis à votre disposition, vous serez nus pour la scène.**  
**Après un bref sourire, il repartit rapidement. Un gémissement de désespoir échappa à Kazuya après la sortie de Takeda.**  
**- Non... Je peux pas... Je peux pas faire ça... Le fanservice c'est une chose... mais ça non, je peux pas... désespéra-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.**  
**Se sentant mal pour son aîné, il se redressa et le prit dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos pour le réconforter.**  
**- On n'a pas le choix, Kame... Alors il faut faire cette foutue scène en une seule prise... comme ça, on sera débarrassé du plus dur...**  
**- Je serais pas capable de me contrôler, j'en suis sûr. J'en suis encore tellement loin... Surtout maintenant que je... que je...**  
**Passant sa main sur la tête du plus âgé, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.**  
**- Je sais... lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je me doute de ce que ça doit être pour toi...**  
**- Kami-sama... plus jamais de ma vie je n'accepterais ce genre de drama. Je suis vraiment trop bête... Comment on peut prendre ça pour un défi ?**  
**Sur ces mots, il se leva et, la mort dans l'âme, se dirigea vers l'un des peignoirs, dont il se saisit, avant de commencer à se déshabiller sans un regard pour le News, craignant de ne plus avoir le courage de faire un geste s'il posait les yeux sur lui. Soupirant une fois de plus, Yuya se leva également et saisit l'épais tissus avant de se dévêtir un peu plus loin, le regard fixé sur le mur de la loge, les doigts tremblants et le coeur battant. Puis, une fois fini, il se drapa dans le peignoir et noua la ceinture, commençant à se sentir mal à présent qu'il se trouvait au pied du mur. Mais, pour rassurer son aîné, il se força à ne rien montrer, pour qu'il puisse se reposer sur lui en cas de besoin. En refermant autour de sa taille la ceinture de l'étoffe moelleuse, Kazuya eut l'impression d'entendre battre un tambour annonçant son exécution imminente. C'était sans doute exagéré, mais, en se dirigeant vers la porte de la loge, il lui semblait être un condamné à mort marchant à la potence et que les mots "nouveau gay" était gravé sur son front en lettres de feu. Si, comme il le pressentait, il n'arrivait pas à prendre sur lui, à dominer son corps par son esprit comme c'était à craindre face à celui qu'il aimait, non seulement il se rendrait ridicule et il aurait honte jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais en plus, Yuya aurait tellement honte de lui que, malgré sa grande gentillesse et sa compréhension, il ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler. Comme un automate, il se rendit jusqu'au plateau, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, même pas les câbles, et il manqua s'étaler au moins quatre fois sur le chemin.**  
**Ouvrant la marche, il arriva rapidement à une sorte de chambre qui avait été montée le matin même et qui présentait un lit, un bureau, des affiches accrochées aux murs, et le tout baignant dans une pénombre aux lueurs mauve. Une fois sur le plateau avec Kame et le trop plein d'employés sortis pour garder un minimum de pudeur aux acteurs, le réalisateur fit un pas en avant. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus que lui, un perchiste, trois cameramen, Yuya et Kazuya.**  
**- Une fois que vous serez prêts, commença-t-il, Tegoshi-san, vous vous mettrez sur le lit, avec le peignoir. Pour vous expliquer rapidement pourquoi, le scénariste et moi-même avons jugé qu'il serait mieux pour vous que le début de la scène soit filmée telle que êtes en ce moment. Ce qui signifie, Kamenashi-san, que vous devrez déshabiller Tegoshi-san et vous-même durant la prise. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?**  
**A ces explications, Kame sentit le sang refluer de son visage, qui vira à l'exsangue et il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler... au lieu de quoi il se contenta d'inspirer de minuscules goulées d'air, à grande vitesse.**  
**- Non, pas ça... murmura-t-il d'un ton si inaudible que Tegoshi, seul, fut à même de l'entendre.**  
**Tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction, celui-ci déglutit difficilement et expira doucement, se forçant à garder son calme, à rester concentré, à tout faire pour ne pas être un poids mais un secours pour son aîné qui allait franchement avoir besoin d'aide.**  
**- Une dernière chose, reprit Takeda, pour la scène en général, je n'ai pas de consigne en particulier à part une seule : montrez que vous y prenez du plaisir.**  
**- Excusez moi, Takeda-san, l'interpela le cadet.**  
**- Oui ?**  
**- Pour les caméras... elles sont fixes, non ?**  
**- Oui, pourquoi ?**  
**- La scène sera très difficile à tourner... alors je me demandais s'il était utile que les cameramen soient présents... dans le cas où il n'y a plus de réglages à apporter...**  
**- Ma foi, si ça peut vous détendre... accepta l'homme en faisant un signe aux trois employés pour qu'ils quittent la salle.**  
**- Et... euh... continua Tegoshi en levant les yeux vers le perchiste.**  
**- Je vois, sourit Takeda. Vous préférez être complètement seuls, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bon, la perche peut être fixée, et je visionnerai la scène une fois finie. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous deux de jouer cette séquence devant un public, alors je ne vais pas vous rendre la tâche plus difficile qu'elle n'est.**  
**- Merci infiniment, Takeda-san, termina Tegoshi en s'inclinant alors que tous quittaient le plateau avant de refermer la porte, et il se tourna ensuite vers Kamenashi avec un sourire. C'est mieux, comme ça ?**  
**La présence d'esprit et la bonté de son cadet lui firent brièvement fermer les yeux de soulagement. Ce serait déjà ça de gagné, même si la scène... Il interrompit ses réflexions, car une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit : s'ils étaient seuls, il n'aurait qu'à oublier la présence des caméras et ce serait comme si, réellement, il déshabillait celui qu'il aimait ! Ça n'aurait plus rien de honteux ! Elle était là, la solution ! Du moins... pour cet aspect du problème. L'autre étant qu'il risquait de trop se laisser aller et d'oublier un peu trop que ce n'était justement pas réel.**  
**- Merci, murmura-t-il simplement, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne te facilite vraiment pas la tâche, pas vrai ? Désolé, Tego...**  
**- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera aussi plus facile pour moi. Maintenant, oublie tout. Fais comme si je n'étais pas avec Junno. Il faut la réussir du premier coup cette scène, d'accord ?**  
**A la mention de son ami, la mâchoire de l'aîné se crispa. Ce n'était pas franchement le genre de "détail" à mentionner pour qu'il soit détendu et ce malgré ses résolutions.**  
**- Ouais... dit-il simplement, incertain quand à ce qu'il devait faire et surtout, le coeur battant tellement fort que Yuya aurait pu l'entendre.**  
**Sentant qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler de son petit ami, il prit Kame par le bras et se dirigea vers le lit avant de s'y installer, sur le dos et, voyant que son aîné était encore trop incertain pour bouger, il le tira et le fit tomber au-dessus de lui avant de capturer ses lèvres, redressé sur ses coudes. Loin d'être encore rentré dans son personnage, Kazuya, prit par surprise par le brusque contact, resta tout d'abord sans réaction, puis décida de se laisser guider uniquement par ce qu'il ressentait pour son compagnon. Passant son bras droit autour de sa taille fine, il le rapprocha de lui, collant étroitement leurs corps, avant de laisser sa langue caresser les lèvres si douces, taquinant ses commissures, puis de revenir se glisser entre elles, appuyant légèrement sur les dents nacrées pour demander un passage qu'elle brûlait d'obtenir.**  
**Tout en passant ses bras derrière la nuque de son aîné, il entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant passer la chair fébrile vers la sienne tout en étant le plus possible attentif aux réactions de Kame. Ayant l'opportunité d'embrasser réellement celui qu'il aimait, Kamenashi se laissa emporter et, avec une fougue passionnée, lança sa langue à l'assaut de la sienne, l'enlaçant dans un tango endiablé et violent, la lâchant une seconde pour s'enrouler autour d'elle encore plus étroitement, épousant la moindre de ses aspérités, refusant un quelconque éloignement, au point de l'obliger à respirer par le nez, les yeux fermés, laissant son souffle chaud se mêler à celui de Yuya sur leurs lèvres fusionnées. Un profond frisson l'ébranla lorsque le baiser se fit plus violent et passionné, lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son aîné entamer les premiers pas de cette danse folle. Et, bien qu'il pensait qu'il allait devoir se forcer à accepter ce contact, il fut réellement surpris d'apprécier la fougue et l'ardeur que mettait Kame dans ce baiser. Son coeur commença à battre la chamade, et son souffle se fit plus pressé et chaud. Une de ses mains glissa alors le long du dos de son aîné et passa autour de sa taille alors qu'il s'allongeait, attirant Kazuya au-dessus de lui.**  
**La respiration un peu plus rapide, l'aîné passa la main sur la joue de son partenaire sans interrompre le baiser, la laissant instinctivement glisser vers son cou, repoussant lentement le tissu du peignoir pour atteindre la rondeur dorée de son épaule. Délaissant un instant sa langue, Kame mordilla délicatement le fruit rosé et charnu de sa bouche, tout en laissant sa main poursuivre l'exploration débutée sur le buste de son cadet, par l'échancrure du vêtement. Frissonnant de nouveau, le plus jeune laissa passer un très faible gémissement, les yeux fermés, trouvant le contact des doigts de son aîné sur sa peau plus agréable que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Alors que Kame était occupé à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, il laissa sortir sa langue pour venir lécher la bouche devant lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et l'autre descendre doucement vers la chute de reins.**  
**Bien vite, la découverte du corps gracile de son cadet occupa tellement Kazuya, que la présence des caméras lui sortit totalement de l'esprit et il fit fougueusement descendre ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire pour atteindre son cou, aspirant la peau douce pour y laisser plusieurs marques rouges prouvant sa passion, tout en faisant glisser sa main plus bas sur le buste du plus jeune, sous le peignoir qu'il portait toujours. De nouveau, un gémissement passa les lèvres de Tegoshi, et il bascula la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, frissonnant sous les mains de son aîné. Une étrange sensation montait en lui en cet instant, parce qu'il aurait dû jouer la comédie. Mais là, c'était ses réelles réactions, il n'ajoutait rien, et ça l'inquiétait autant que ça le réjouissait. Mais, pour faire passer tout ça comme un jeu à l'écran, il n'y avait finalement que la parole.**  
**- Kazu... gémit-il doucement sans savoir la portée qu'aurait ce mot.**  
**Entendre son diminutif dans cette bouche si attirante mit le feu aux poudres et la main qui restait jusque là assez sage, quitta soudainement la peau du buste de Yuya, pour se promener sur ses jambes fines, les caressant sur toute leur longueur en faisant progressivement remonter le peignoir, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sans cesser de dévorer son cou de baisers passionnés, avant de revenir s'approprier sa bouche comme un affamé se jette sur de la nourriture. Ses lèvres et sa langue étant de nouveau occupées par un baiser possessif et passionné, son gémissement, autant de surprise face aux gestes de son aîné que par le plaisir que lui procurèrent ces caresses, fut bien étouffé, mais le feu qui lui montait aux joues témoignaient pour lui de la situation étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait. Car comparé à Junnno, malgré sa façon très différente de le caresser, il arrivait à ressentir tout l'amour que Kamenashi lui portait, et cette découverte réussit à enflammer l'ensemble de son corps. Passant lui aussi les mains entre les pans du peignoir de son aîné, il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses épaules, découvrant peu à peu son torse en faisant glisser l'étoffe.**  
**Sentir soudainement les mains de son partenaire sur sa peau, tira à Kazuya une brève plainte étouffée, comme si tout son corps était devenu hypersensible et que, par conséquent, le moindre contact avait le pouvoir de l'exciter plus que de raison. Se redressant, il fit remonter encore davantage sa main le long du corps de Tegoshi, passant sur ses hanches, glissant sur sa taille, puis sur ses flancs, tandis que l'autre s'affairait à défaire le noeud qui maintenait le vêtement en place. N'y parvenant pas d'une seule pas main, il poussa un grognement de frustration, car il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'interrompre le contact de leurs peaux.**  
**D'un simple regard, Tegoshi comprit toute la situation dans laquelle était Kame en cet instant, et il savait aussi qu'il était déjà bien loin de ce studio. Il était déjà perdu dans ses jeux d'amour et de passion. Alors, il devait prendre une décision. Ou, par égard pour Junno, il ne forçait pas les choses et laissait son aîné venir à lui tout en faisant son possible pour le calmer ; ou il oubliait tout pour le moment, et se contentait de jouer son personnage, d'aider Kazuya à aller jusqu'au bout, et à faire ce qu'il pouvait pour faire passer ce qui allait se passer pour du jeu. Résistant quelques instants aux caresses de Kamenashi pour mieux réfléchir, il choisit alors. Levant les mains, il les porta au noeud de sa ceinture et la défit, laissant ensuite tout le loisir au plus âgé pour découvrir le reste. A vrai dire, il était déjà très excité de sentir ce magnifique corps au-dessus de lui. Difficile de résister. Le geste de son cadet accéléra d'un cran la respiration de l'aîné, qui n'attendit qu'à peine que la ceinture soit détachée, pour écarter les pans du peignoir, offrant ainsi à sa vue le corps svelte et nu de Yuya. Comme un chat devant un bol de crème, il se passa lentement et sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres, le dévorant littéralement d'un regard plus brûlant que les flammes de l'enfer.**  
**- Tu es magnifique... souffla-t-il, ce qui passait très bien dans la scène dont il n'avait plus du tout conscience d'être un protagoniste.**  
**A ces mots, le visage du plus jeune s'empourpra vivement et, le coeur battant, il saisit doucement l'une des mains de son aîné pour entremêler leurs doigts avant qu'il ne la pose sur son torse, le regard déjà légèrement voilé. Comparé à la veille, les sensations étaient tout autres. C'était déstabilisant. Reprenant son exploration, Kamenashi posa à nouveau les mains sur les cuisses aussi fines que musclées et en caressa langoureusement l'intérieur, tout en posant la bouche sur sa taille et en remontant sur la peau chaude à coup de baisers qui ne l'étaient pas moins, allant titiller son nombril... le tout sans le quitter du regard. Les yeux plongés dans le regard brûlant de son aîné, le visage en feu, la main toujours plaquée sur ses lèvres, il haletait, le coeur battant, et la même sensation que la veille le submergea. Cette sensation qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Il ne devait absolument pas céder, surtout pas devant les caméras où son aîné aurait tellement honte que sa première fois avec un homme soit filmée et diffusée qu'il refuserait de sortir de chez lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et rien que pour ça, il devait l'arrêter et le raisonner. Alors, avec tout l'esprit dont il était capable, il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Kame et l'attira contre lui pour que sa bouche se retrouve proche de l'oreille du plus âgé.**  
**- Reprends toi, Kame... murmura-t-il le plus bas possible. C'est pas le moment de flancher... il y a toujours les caméras, ne l'oublie pas...**  
**Malgré son état d'excitation, le mot atteignit son esprit embrumé, déconnectant par la même occasion la fonction "lover" qui s'était enclenchée malgré lui et il fixa un instant Tegoshi des yeux, perdu, avant de se reprendre et de faire un imperceptible signe de tête indiquant qu'il avait compris. Il devait se dominer, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était fictif, un faux rapport. Il n'étaient que des acteurs et il ne devait pas l'oublier. A aucun prix. Ou il aurait vraiment des problèmes...**  
**Voyant qu'il avait compris, le cadet profita de leur proximité pour l'embrasser, lui offrant un baiser passionné en le maintenant contre lui par une pression sur sa nuque, espérant en même temps que tout allait bien se passer pour la suite. Toujours un peu perdu, l'aîné rendit néanmoins son baiser au plus jeune, puis posa à nouveau ses mains sur lui, avec prudence, craignant que le moindre geste ne déclenche des catastrophes. Après s'être laissé aller de cette façon, il avait presque peur de regarder de nouveau Yuya dans les yeux, pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Pour la scène, il le devait. Lentement, son regard se fixa dans celui de son cadet et il inspira difficilement.**  
**D'un léger hochement de tête, celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il devait continuer, à condition qu'il parvienne à se maîtriser. Il le devait pour eux deux. Il leva alors les mains et les posa sur celles de son aîné afin de les guider vaguement, les faisant glisser sur son buste, et le tout sans lâcher son regard, attentif. Comme un automate, Kazuya passa de nouveau ses mains sur le buste offert, avant de lentement faire remonter l'une d'elles jusqu'à sa bouche, puis la laissa retomber, incertain, avant de la remonter encore. son coeur qui cognait dans sa poitrine lui faisait si mal, qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir debout sans s'écrouler. Il savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire. Tegoshi avait été assez clair à ce sujet, mais il doutait d'en être capable. pas sans perdre son contrôle. Pour la seconde fois, sa main retomba et il secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Non, c'était certain, il ne pouvait pas. Il était incapable de mimer ça.**  
**Le second échec de Kazuya fit intérieurement soupirer Yuya. S'il baissait les bras aussi vite, ils n'avaient pas fini de tourner cette scène, et c'était déjà bien assez difficile pour lui d'apparaître nu devant lui. Difficile et embarrassant. Il se faisait suffisament violence pour ne pas le montrer, mais il priait depuis le début que la scène se termine le plus vite possible. Se disant que ce serait plus simple si leurs regards cessaient de se croiser sans cesse, il se retourna sur le ventre, attirant en même temps à lui la main de son aîné pour faire semblant de suçoter ses doigts, son visage à demi-caché par les fins voiles mauves qui avaient été placés sur le plateau. La vue du postérieur parfait de son cadet, tira à Kamenashi un gémissement de frustration étouffé, qui passa très bien dans le contexte de la scène, mais prouvait qu'il était intérieurement torturé de façon intense. Une torture, c'était le terme qui qualifiait le mieux ce qu'il vivait en cet instant. Il se sentait mal et totalement incapable d'avancer. Même la perspective de faire finir la scène au plus vite, ne lui était d'aucun secours. Il faisait un blocage. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant, c'était trop dur. Il n'était pas assez fort psychologiquement pour ça. C'était même tout le contraire.**  
**Tegoshi attendit donc ensuite que son aîné reprenne sa main afin de continuer mais, face à son immobilité, il tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, et tomba sur le regard complètement désespéré et perdu qui restait vrillé sur lui. Il ne pouvait donc rien faire, maintenant qu'il l'avait sorti de sa bulle. Il paraissait torturé, une telle détresse visible dans ces yeux ne lui était pas habituel. Comment pouvait-il donc faire ? Il n'avait pas des masses de solutions, et, finalement, une seule s'imposa à lui comme étant l'unique possible. Il se redressa et prit Kazuya dans ses bras, plaçant sa bouche près de son oreille.**  
**- On échange, je vais le faire à ta place, mais essaie de te souvenir ce que je t'ai expliqué.**  
**Un vague hochement de tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. C'était tout ce que Kamenashi se sentait capable de faire en cet instant. C'était certainement lâche de laisser celui qu'il aimait gérer seul cette scène difficile qu'ils appréhendaient pourtant tous les deux... mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait trop mal. Le plus jeune le laissa alors s'allonger à sa place et lui se positionna derrière lui, avant de faire glisser sa main vers sa bouche pour qu'il fasse semblant de lécher ses doigts, tandis que son autre main venait se poser sur sa hanche. Ce n'était pas dans le script, mais maintenant qu'il prenait les commandes, la scène allait s'achever plus vite, et donc ce calvaire allait prendre fin plus tôt. Plus vraiment lui-même et plus vraiment là, la respiration écourtée non par la scène mais par sa souffrance intérieure, Kamenashi se laissa totalement faire, presque comme un enfant. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête. Vite. Après quelques instants, Tegoshi ramena sa main vers lui et avec la seconde, souleva le pan inférieur du peignoir pour faire semblant d'introduire un doigt en lui et attendit la réaction de son aîné à cette fausse intrusion. Se rappelant soudainement leur conversation à ce sujet, Kame comprit qu'il devait simuler la douleur. Ce qui, vu son état actuel, n'allait pas être bien difficile. Levant vers lui un regard plein de souffrance qui n'avait rien de feinte bien qu'elle ne soit que morale et non physique, il accompagna celui-ci d'une plainte pouvant passer pour de la douleur.**  
**Tegoshi fut plutôt étonné que Kazuya réagisse comme il était prévu, non pas par son manque d'expérience, mais par le mal qu'il arrivait à rester dans la scène. Son corps entier dégageait une telle souffrance que Yuya en avait réellement mal. Il attendit quelques instants puis passa une main sous le ventre de son aîné pour relever un peu son bassin et il s'avança lentement, jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse croire qu'il était à présent en lui.**  
**Un léger sanglot échappa à l'aîné, qu'il ne put ni retenir, ni contrôler et il mordit son poing replié pour étouffer ceux qui suivirent. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi misérable. Encore une fois, le cadet s'arrêta. Si Kame continuait à pleurer pour le reste de la scène, ils allaient devoir la refaire, et il était certain que son aîné ne voudrait absolument pas revivre un tel enfer. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Il mima alors quelques mouvements dans une cadence soutenue, rejetant la tête en arrière pour jouer le plaisir, puis se sépara de Kamenashi et saisit son peignoir qu'il enfila rapidement avant de prendre son ami pour les épaules pour qu'il soit face à lui.**  
**- On va arrêter là. Je dirai à Takeda-san qu'il doive utiliser ce qu'on a fait pour le drama. Va dans la loge, je t'y rejoint dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.**  
**Roulant sur le côté, Kamenashi se recroquevilla en position fœtale comme un enfant, attendant que ses sanglots s'apaisent, puis arrangea son peignoir avec des gestes qui avaient perdu toute leur habituelle sensualité pour devenir mécanique, puis se releva et se dirigea vers la loge en traînant les pieds, la tête basse. Voyant partir son aîné avec inquiétude et anxiété, il quitta le lit, sortit de la salle, et se dirigea vers le réalisateur qu'il interpela avec une voix plutôt faible.**  
**- Oui ? fit celui-ci en se retournant.**  
**- Takeda-san, veuillez nous excuser, dit Yuya en s'inclinant. Nous n'avons pas réussit à terminer la scène, c'était... trop difficile...**  
**- Je m'en suis douté, et je ne vous en veux pas du tout. Il suffira d'arranger le montage avec les images qui ont été filmées, et je pense que ça ira. Vous avez mérité de vous reposer. Dites à Kamenashi-san que vous ne reprendrez le tournage que demain.**  
**- Merci beaucoup, termina Tagoshi en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois avant de partir vers la loge.**  
**Une fois dans la loge, Kazuya se réfugia dans un angle de la pièce et se laissa glisser au sol, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras. Seul, ses sanglots avaient repris de plus belle, incontrôlables, le secouant comme un tremblement de terre à chaque fois. Il avait du mal à respirer, l'impression que sa cage thoracique était comprimée dans un étau, que son coeur qu'il pensait en miettes minuscules, allait exploser, qu'il allait imploser totalement. Des gémissements plaintifs s'élevaient de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse les retenir et de toute façon, il n'en aurait pas eu la force. Il allait sûrement mourir. On ne pouvait pas rester vivant en supportant une telle souffrance, c'était impossible. Il était brisé, disloqué de l'intérieur, comme une poupée de porcelaine qu'on aurait violemment jeté au sol et dont on aurait sauvagement piétiné les morceaux. Et il était certain que jamais plus il ne serait capable de sourire et encore moins de rire. Enfin arrivé à la salle qui leur était réservé, Yuya ouvrit doucement la porte et, une fois l'avoir refermée, il remarqua les faibles plaintes qui résonnaient. Marchant entre les meubles, il finit par voir son aîné recroquevillé dans un coin, le visage baigné de larmes, et cette vision lui brisa le coeur. Il savait que le tournage de la scène avait été très difficile pour lui, mais jamais il n'avais pensé à ce point. Alarmé par l'état inquiétant de son ami, il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras et, il l'espérait, pouvoir le réconforter rien qu'un peu, lui frottant doucement le dos en calant sa tête contre la sienne.**  
**Malgré la gentillesse de son camarade, les plaintes ne cessèrent pas, car Kazuya n'était plus en état de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il n'était que douleur, souffrance et malheur. Il n'était même plus capable de penser, de ressentir. Tel un autiste, il était replié à l'intérieur de lui-même, comme cherchant un oubli qu'il ne pouvait obtenir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien n'aurait jamais d'importance. Voyant que Kame ne réagissait absolument pas, il le prit par les épaules et l'aida à se relever.**  
**- Rhabille toi, on est libre jusqu'à demain après-midi.**  
**Malgré son manque de réaction, les mots semblèrent prendre un vague sens pour le plus âgé, qui se laissa relever sans rien dire et sans que ses sanglots ne s'arrêtent, bien que ses larmes ne coulent plus. Enfilant en dernier son blouson comme un automate, il resta ensuite les bras ballants, le regard totalement inexpressif et les épaules se soulevant de façon spasmodique. Yuya se dépêcha de s'habiller aussi, troquant son peignoir contre ses vêtements, puis revint vers Kame et le prit par le bras pour le diriger vers la porte de sortie.**  
**- Tu te sens capable de conduire jusqu'à chez toi où tu préfères prendre le taxi ?**  
**Malgré son état, quelque chose dans l'esprit de l'aîné lui indiqua qu'il devait répondre. Un seul mot passa ses lèvres, prononcé par une voix désincarnée qui semblait ne pas lui appartenir.**  
**- Taxi...**  
**Hochant silencieusement la tête, il le prit par les épaules et le dirigea en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis. Là, il fit un signe à une voiture de taxi qui passait par là et s'avança vers le chauffeur lorsqu'il fut arrêté.**  
**- Vous pouvez nous amener à cette adresse ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'écran de son téléphone qui affichait l'emplacement de l'appartement de Kamenashi.**  
**- Oui, aucun problème, montez.**  
**Il ouvrit alors la portière et poussa doucement son aîné vers l'intérieur du véhicule avant de s'y installer, puis il attacha sa ceinture et vérifia que son ami avait fait de même. Dans le taxi, Kamenashi n'avait qu'à peine conscience de ce qui se passait. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, comme si rien ne pouvait retenir son attention et ses bras s'était serrés convulsivement autour de son torse comme s'il avait froid. Du reste, il tremblait à présent, comme si le trop plein d'émotions, de souffrance, avait eu raison de sa résistance physique et que son corps demandait grâce. D'un coup d'oeil, Yuya vit que l'état de son aîné empirait et il se mordit la lèvre sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il était un peu perdu en le voyant comme ça et, tentant le tout pour le tout, il prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes pour la serrer doucement, passant ses pouces sur le dos, caressant tendrement comme pour faire évacuer toute sa souffrance et sa tension, et sans le quitter des yeux.**  
**Sentant le contact, comme une bouée de sauvetage lancée par son cadet, quelque chose, dans l'esprit de Kazuya, s'accrocha à cette bouée de toutes les forces qu'il ne pensait plus posséder et ses doigts se refermèrent autour des doigts fins les serrant comme il le pouvait, tandis que, peu à peu, son regard redevenait lucide et se verrouillait comme il pouvait dans celui de Tegoshi. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa douleur, mais son autisme temporaire s'était estompé. Le soulagement fut libérateur lorsqu'il sentit que son aîné le regardait, et il ne cessa de le fixer, continuant de caresser sa main qui s'était refermée sur les siennes. Puis, souhaitant le voir en meilleur état encore, il libéra l'une de ses mains et la leva pour venir la poser doucement sur sa joue qu'il commença alors à parcourir lentement du bout des doigts. Il espérait que ce contact lui fasse du bien.**  
**- Ne fais... pas ça... par pitié... dit alors Kazuya dans un murmure à peine audible, tandis qu'il reculait légèrement la tête comme pour fuir ce contact pourtant doux.**  
**Mais bien trop doux pour son coeur brisé et son âme disloquée. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il aurait encore préféré que son ami le rejette, le haïsse, plutôt que le sentir si gentil avec lui alors que jamais il ne serait rien d'autre pour lui qu'un "ami". Voir son aîné le fuir fut un véritable chamboulement, plus encore qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Son coeur se serra et, la gorge nouée, il se pinça les lèvres en retirant ses mains de Kame pour les ramener à lui. Pourtant, il ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il se sentait mal à présent. Mais pas que parce que son ami n'allait pas bien, il y avait autre chose, bien plus fort, qui le brûlait et le faisait souffrir par vagues. Blessé d'être ainsi rejeté, il se rassit correctement sur le siège et baissa la tête, ne comprenant pas ce changement en lui ni ce que ça signifiait. Et, alors qu'il tournait les yeux vers le paysage urbain qui défilait à l'extérieur, une petite perle ronde glissa sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser mollement sur son poing serré qui tremblait.**  
**Kamenashi ne vit pas la larme qui roula sur la joue de son cadet, car il avait de nouveau baissé la tête, incapable de le regarder. Sentir le taxi s'arrêter soudainement et le chauffeur lui annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés, la lui fit relever et il constata qu'il était en bas de son immeuble. Jetant un coup d'oeil au compteur du véhicule, il farfouilla maladroitement dans sa poche et en sortit une poignée de billets froissés, qu'il lui tendit sans même recompter et quitta rapidement la voiture, incapable de regarder Tegoshi tant il avait mal. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : boire pour oublier. La portière claqua et il se précipita vers le porche avec tant de hâte, qu'il devait donner l'impression de fuir.**  
**Il avait laissé partir Kame sans rien dire et, la gorge nouée, montra l'écran de son téléphone où était écrite son adresse au chauffeur. Il lui demanda ainsi s'il pouvait l'y amener et c'est avec un sourire professionnel que l'homme démarra. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, il paya et sortit de la voiture pour revenir chez lui. Il avait la tête baissée, le sourire effacé par un rictus malheureux et torturé, ses joues régulièrement parcourues par une larme qui glissait rapidement.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Toujours sur un nuage après qu'ils aient uni leurs corps, Junno ne s'arrêtait plus de sourire, ce qui causait les railleries de ses camarades de KAT-TUN, mais dont il s'accommodait très bien. Comme chaque jour depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait rejoint le studio, décidé à attendre que son petit ami ait terminé de tourner ses scènes du jour. Mais, à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il y parvint il s'entendit répondre que Tegoshi-san était parti depuis un bon moment, car le tournage du jour avait pris fin de bonne heure. Etonné que Yuya ne l'ait pas appelé pour le prévenir, il décida de se rendre à son appartement, ne pouvant rester une journée sans le voir. Il profita de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée par une petite grand-mère, pour filer jusqu'au quatrième étage et appuya sur la sonnette. Il appuya de nouveau plusieurs fois mais, après quelques minutes d'un silence total, il déduisit que son petit ami n'était pas chez lui. Où avait-il bien pu aller sans le prévenir ? Un peu inquiet, l'aîné sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de son cadet, qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur. La tonalité sonna longuement dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur sa boîte vocale. Partant du principe qu'il n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de décrocher, il recommença, mais, cette fois, tomba directement sur son répondeur.**  
**- Bon heu... Yu, c'est moi. Je suis passé au studio, mais t'y étais plus, alors je suis venu chez toi, mais t'es pas là non plus. Je m'inquiète. Rappelle-moi, dit-il au serveur vocal, avant de raccrocher.**  
**Il se mit ensuite à faire les cent pas sur le palier, ce qui dura au moins vingt minutes, puis il reprit son téléphone et rappela. A nouveau le répondeur.**  
**- Yu, là je suis vraiment inquiet. Tu n'as pas forcément besoin de rentrer, mais s'il te plait, rappelle-moi pour me rassurer, laissa-t-il comme nouveau message, avant de s'asseoir comme un pouilleux sur les marches de l'escalier, la tête dans les mains.**  
**Presque une demie heure passa encore, avant qu'il ne se relève et reprenne ses allées et venues. Ce silence n'était pas normal. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas le genre de Tegoshi de rester muet, surtout en sachant qu'il s'inquièterait. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?**  
**Après avoir lentement monté les quatre étages qui menaient à son appartement, Tegoshi poussa la porte de la cage d'escalier et se retrouva dans le couloir, un masque toujours aussi désespéré collé sur son visage, et les larmes s'étaient faites peu à peu plus nombreuses et rapprochées, quoique toujours silencieuses. Il marchait lourdement, comme si son corps pesait plusieurs fois son poids et c'est avec un geste machinal et pas vraiment conscient qu'il chercha ses clefs dans sa poche, les yeux rivés sur le lino gris du corridor.**  
**Entendant du bruit dans le couloir, Junno se releva immédiatement et, constatant que l'auteur dudit bruit était son petit ami, il se précipita vers lui et le serra à l'étouffer.**  
**- Yu, tu es rentré ! Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir foutu une trouille de tous les diables ! T'étais passé où ? Pourquoi tu répondais pas sur ton portable ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas rappelé ? dit-il d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.**  
**L'angoisse était encore visible sur son visage et dans ses yeux quand il plongea ceux-ci dans ceux de son cadet. L'interpelé leva difficilement les yeux vers son aîné, pleurant toujours silencieusement, et, une affreuse et imposante boule coincée dans la gorge, il ne put répondre à aucune de ses questions. D'autres larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et son coeur se serrait davantage. L'étreinte de Junno avait toujours été douce et tendre. Pourtant, il y avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'il ne voulait pas être dans ses bras en cet instant.**  
**L'absence de réaction de son cadet, ainsi que son visage défait et les traces de larmes qui zébraient ses joues plus pâles que d'ordinaire, mirent un comble à l'inquiétude de Taguchi.**  
**- Yu, tu as une mine horrible, constata-t-il, avant de demander avec douceur : Qu'est ce qui va pas ?**  
**Encore incapable de parler, il lui prit la main et ouvrit son appartement avant d'y entrer, essuyant au passage une larme, et amena son petit ami dans le salon avant de s'installer sur le canapé à côté de lui. Assit là, il se sentait encore mal. Il ne comprenait pas et ne savait pas quoi faire. Les yeux baissés sur ses mains crispées sur ses genoux, il ouvrit lentement la bouche, comme pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La boule dans sa gorge était encore trop présente. Il avait envie de pleurer en fait, de se libérer, et savoir Junno devant lui le forçait à se retenir. Il ne voulait pas le contraindre à voir son chagrin. Il aurait préféré être seul en réalité, mais il n'osait pas le dire. Au mieux, son aîné l'aurait laissé sangloter sans rien dire avant de pouvoir le réconforter. Parce qu'au fond, il ne voulait pas être seul, il ne l'avait jamais voulu.**  
**Percevant sa détresse sans la comprendre, ne pouvant qu'être spectateur d'un chagrin qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et ne pouvant le contraindre à parler, le plus âgé ne sut pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens, pour trouver des paroles apaisantes, alors il fit uniquement ce que lui dictait son instinct d'homme amoureux : il le serra davantage contre lui, en lui caressant régulièrement la nuque, l'embrassant de temps à autre dans les cheveux en murmurant un "ça va aller" ou un "pleure si ça te fait du bien, je suis là".**  
**Cette étreinte eut l'immense pouvoir de faire sauter les vannes de ses yeux, et un véritable torrent de larmes ruissela sur ses joues, se mêlant à sa voix qui se brisait dans des sanglots déchirants. Toute la tension de la journée devait sortir. Il avait eu énormément de mal à se contenir et à rester parfaitement maître de la situation lors du tournage, et s'occuper de Kame l'avait épuisé, inquiété, rendu nerveux et tendu. En somme, un comportement qui ne lui correspondait pas, et comme la fois précédente plus d'un mois plus tôt, ces gestes faux lui avaient fait un mal fou. Tout avait besoin de sortir, cette tension, cette crainte d'être percé à jour, cette inquiétude pour son aîné, cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour Junno, ce sentiment étrange qui s'emparait de lui depuis que Kame l'avait repoussé, cette douleur, cette peine, cette souffrance. Et encore, il en revenait toujours au même point. Il était né pour souffrir. Pour voir ceux qu'il aimait lui tourner le dos. La première fois dans ce collège, la seconde fois dans cette voiture, et la troisième... est-ce que Junno allait le quitter aussi ? Il devrait, son aîné souffrirait moins s'il le laissait.**  
**Le coeur serré par cette avalanche de larmes, par cette souffrance si visible mais dont il ne saisissait pas le sens, Junno se sentait perdu, largué. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider celui qu'il aimait tant, pour l'amener à se confier, à lui donner la raison d'une telle peine. Il était si heureux, la veille encore quand ils... avaient fait l'amour, alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui, son Yuya semblait-il si désespéré ? Ça n'avait pas de sens pour lui, la situation était surréaliste et ne semblait pas prête de s'arranger étant donné les sanglots convulsifs qui secouaient son cadet. Et s'il ne lui parlait pas, il ne saurait pas de quelle façon il pourrait éventuellement l'aider. C'était ça le plus dur : être réduit à l'état de spectateur impuissant face à son aimé en pleurs.**  
**- Yu, calme-toi, je t'en prie... murmura-t-il sans cesser de lui caresser la nuque dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant mais ne semblait avoir aucun effet.**  
**Il n'entendit même pas les mots, pourtant prononcés tendrement, à son oreille. Il n'entendait plus rien mis à part sa propre voix qui se brisait et se déchirait un peu plus à chaque sanglot. Ses joues étaient ruisselantes de ses larmes, ses cheveux collaient à son visage, et il avait les mains plaquées sur ses yeux, voulant au maximum cacher le malheur et le désespoir qui s'était emparé de lui. Pourtant, une minuscule flammèche brûlait en son coeur. Il avait envie d'être consolé et réconforté. Il avait envie qu'une voix douce lui murmure des mots d'espoir à l'oreille. Il avait envie qu'un corps se serre contre lui pour le rassurer. Et contre toute attente, la personne qu'il voulait à ses côtés, n'était pas Junno. Il se gifla alors mentalement pour cette pensée. Il n'y avait pourtant que son petit ami capable de le redresser et de l'aider et, suite à ce choc invisible, sa voix se coinça de nouveau dans sa gorge pour ne plus en sortir. Il n'y avait plus que ses yeux qui délivraient toujours leur pluie acide et brûlante sur sa peau. Plus que son coeur qui battait sa volonté d'en finir. Plus que sa respiration essoufflée par les pleurs qui tentait comme elle pouvait de se stabiliser, tressautant à chaque tentative, tout aussi vaine que l'espoir de vivre pleinement un jour. Son avenir lui semblait profondément taché de malheur. Il avait beau voir l'étincelle de Junno, il y avait toujours les nuages âcres et noirs de son orientation qui en dégoûterait plus d'un. Il avait beau espérer, seul son chagrin en ressortait en cet instant. Ce tournage lui avait fait connaître beaucoup trop de sentiments contradictoires avec lui-même et il était tellement perdu qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir qui il était auparavant. Et tout ça était parti de ce simple refus de la part de Kame. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il autant à ce simple geste de protection ? Pourquoi était-il autant déprimé ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?**  
**- Yu... je t'en prie, parle-moi, explique-moi... Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien... et je suis vraiment très inquiet, tenta encore Taguchi. Tu sais que je t'aime et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mais pour ça, il faut que tu me parles... s'il te plait...**  
**Il avait l'impression de parler dans le vide, comme si le Yuya qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était plus qu'un corps dépourvu d'âme et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour le ramener vers lui, près de lui.**  
**- Est ce que c'est ma faute ? demanda-t-il encore. J'ai dis ou fais quelque chose qui t'a blessé ? Je sais que je suis assez bête pour ça, alors si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer, mon coeur...**  
**Maintenant que sa voix ne déraillait plus, il perçu clairement les mots prononcés par Junno, mais ils étaient encore loin de prendre un sens dans son esprit. Ce n'était encore qu'une suite de sons incompréhensibles. Il laissa ses mains retomber sur ses cuisses et son regard, noyé dans une véritable tempête de larmes, restaient vaguement fixés sur un point invisible devant lui. Il savait que son petit ami était là, il savait qu'il devait s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir réagir, mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et à bouger, son corps avait totalement perdu le contrôle de son esprit et semblait se mouvoir, s'il le faisait, de son propre gré. La vision de Kame, perdu, dans la voiture, s'imposa à lui et il se mordit violemment les lèvres pour ne pas recommencer à sangloter. Puis, vivement, il passa ses mains autour de son corps et serra, comme s'il avait froid, un affreux rictus de souffrance pure gravé sur le visage.**  
**Plus angoissé qu'inquiet maintenant, Taguchi, le voyant serrer les bras autour de son corps, commença à se demander s'il n'était pas malade et posa une main sur le front de Tegoshi et une sur le sien pour comparer. Non, il n'avait pas de fièvre. Pourtant, son état continuait à l'inquiéter il décida de s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse. Le prenant dans ses bras, il l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre, puis le glissa sous sa couette et prit place près de lui en le serrant étroitement contre lui, sans cesser de lui parler, de le caresser tendrement pour essayer de l'apaiser, de l'embrasser doucement de temps à autre. Il ne pouvait pas faire davantage et ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'état de son cadet s'améliore rapidement et qu'il puisse lui expliquer.**  
**Après plus d'une heure de ce traitement, Yuya finit par revenir totalement à lui et à comprendre ce que lui disait Junno. Il était à présent dans son lit, son petit ami le serrant dans ses bras et qui le caressait tendrement de temps à autres. Une fois, après un énième baiser posé dans ses cheveux, il se blottit un peu plus contre lui et enfoui son visage rougit par les larmes contre son torse. Passant ses mains fines autour du corps de son aîné, il déglutit difficilement, conscient de l'avoir réellement torturé pendant un très long moment.**  
**- Pardon... murmura-t-il faiblement.**  
**- Mais non... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, rétorqua immédiatement Taguchi, trop heureux de le voir et de l'entendre réagir enfin après presque une heure d'effort. Tu veux bien m'expliquer maintenant ? C'est ma faute si... Est ce que j'ai fais ou dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**  
**-Non... bien sûr que non... tu n'y es absolument pour rien... c'est... en fait... c'est un peu à cause du tournage... et de Kame...**  
**- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire, mon coeur ?**  
**- Tu... tu dois savoir quelle scène nous devions tourner un jour... c'était aujourd'hui... j'ai vraiment tout fait pour aider Kame mais... à la fin, son état était vraiment inquiétant... raconta le cadet en s'accrochant au t-shirt de son aîné. Tu as déjà vu Kame pleurer ?**  
**La surprise figea un instant l'aîné.**  
**- Pleurer réellement, tu veux dire ? Non, jamais...**  
**- Là... ça n'arrêtait pas... il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, à peine s'il faisait attention à moi... j'ai... accumulé beaucoup de pression et d'anxiété en m'occupant de lui après le tournage et pourtant j'ai tout fait pour l'aider... mais... dans le taxi, j'ai essayé de le réconforter. Je lui ai prit la main... et ça avait l'air de lui faire un peu de bien, tu vois ? Alors j'ai fait ça... continua-t-il en levant la main pour passer doucement ses doigts sur la joue de Junno. Juste ça... et il m'a repoussé... il a dit : "Ne fais pas ça... par pitié..." ça m'a tellement blessé qu'il dise ça ! Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour mes amis, pour les aider, et quand Kame... Ça m'a... J'ai craqué... toute cette tension... elle devait sortir... je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété... vraiment désolé...**  
**Commençant à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de toute l'histoire, Taguchi commença par rester silencieux. Imaginant sans peine ce qui avait dû se passer en son leader lorsqu'il avait du jouer cette scène alors qu'il était amoureux de son partenaire de tournage, imaginant la souffrance qu'il avait du endurer et la lutte intérieure qu'il avait du mener, l'amenant à cet état de choc que venait de lui décrire Yuya. Et d'un autre côté, il connaissait son Yuya, il savait à quel point celui-ci était capable de n'importe quoi pour aider ses amis, y compris aux dépends de sa propre santé. Il connaissait sa gentillesse, sa bonté, sa sensibilité et n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'il avait dû penser et ressentir lorsque Kamenashi avait prononcé ces mots, dont, vu son état, il n'avait certainement pas mesuré la portée ni les conséquences sur son cadet.**  
**- Tu sais, Yu... Je crois que ce n'était pas vraiment contre toi. Ce n'était pas vraiment toi qu'il repoussait. Mais il sait que... (il s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots) que ses sentiments sont à sens unique et je pense qu'il doit... avoir envie de toi -impossible de faire autrement de toute façon- alors je crois que c'était juste à ce niveau-là, enfin, pour cette raison, qu'il a dit ce qu'il a dit. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir...**  
**- Je sais... je ne lui en veux pas... mais... tu crois que c'est normal ma réaction ? J'ai pleuré pendant plus d'une heure parce qu'un ami m'a juste dit de ne pas le toucher ! Je... je ne me comprends pas, Junno... Je ne sais même plus... qui je suis... à cause de ça... tous ces comportements... qui ne me ressemblent pas... je ne sais même plus qui je suis censé être...**  
**Le KAT-TUN écouta attentivement son cadet de News et quelques soupçons commencèrent à germer dans son esprit. Il aurait voulu les repousser, mais il ne pouvait pas, car ces paroles le ramenaient à des choses que lui-même avait éprouvé plusieurs années auparavant.**  
**- Yu... Est ce que... Quand tu es avec lui, tu te sens bien ? Je veux dire, est ce que tu te sens mieux qu'avec moi ? Mieux dans ta peau, mieux compris... ?**  
**- Ben... je ne me suis jamais posé la question mais... j'imagine que je me sens plutôt bien quand je suis avec lui... de là à dire que c'est mieux qu'avec toi, j'en sais rien... mais je sais qu'on se comprend très bien tous les deux, parce qu'il a été la première personne à savoir que j'étais gay, et je suis la première personne à l'avoir remarqué chez lui...**  
**- Tu es toujours inquiet pour lui ? Tu voudrais être auprès de lui pour vérifier qu'il va bien ? continua le plus âgé bien que chaque question lui perce le coeur.**  
**- Là... en ce moment, bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour lui. Tu aurais dû voir comment il était...**  
**- Et qu'il t'ait repoussé t'a vraiment bouleversé... acheva Junno en déglutissant péniblement.**  
**-...oui... avoua le cadet sans comprendre le sens de toutes ces questions avant de lever le visage vers lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes tout ça ?**  
**- Parce que je pense avoir compris ce qui se passe...**  
**- Dis moi s'il te plait.**  
**- Enfin je me trompe peut-être... mais... il y a quelques années, je suis passé par ce genre de... choses aussi alors...**  
**- Dis moi, répéta Tegoshi avec un regard plus insistant.**  
**- Je crois que tu... l'aimes... déclara Junno d'une voix étranglée.**  
**Simplement prononcer ces mots lui faisait tellement mal.**  
**- Mais non ! C'est toi que j'aime Junno !**  
**- Je te l'ai dis, je suis passé par là aussi... et j'avais... réagi un peu de la même façon que toi.**  
**- Mais c'est... mais c'est absurde... pourquoi...? Alors que tu es là, pourquoi...?**  
**- Impossible à dire... répondit l'aîné de la même voix étranglée. C'est que je... ne suis peut-être pas celui... qu'il te faut...**  
**- Mais je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas te faire du mal... je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute, Junno... Pourquoi est-ce que c'est comme ça ? Pourquoi je finis toujours par faire souffrir ceux qui m'entourent ?**  
**- Tu devrais... allez le voir... pour t'assurer que je... si je me suis trompé... ou non... arriva encore à articuler Taguchi en cessant de l'étreindre.**  
**Se redressant vivement, Tegoshi le força à revenir près de lui et le serra dans ses bras, déposant quelques petits baisers affectueux dans son cou.**  
**- Non, je reste avec toi.**  
**- Tu devrais... Ce sera une mauvaise chose pour toi si tu... si tu... tu devrais être avec celui que tu... aimes vraiment, réussit encore à dire le plus âgé, sans pour autant se dégager de l'étreinte de son cadet. Pour une fois, tu devrais... être un peu... égoïste...**  
**- Mais je le suis tout le temps, égoïste ! Toujours là à demander un peu plus d'attention !**  
**- Vas... Vas le retrouver... insista Junno bien que son coeur saigne de prononcer des mots pareils.**  
**Il l'aimait comme un perdu, mais il ne voulait que son bonheur. Quitte à souffrir, s'il le voyait heureux, il s'en remettrait. Un jour. Les larmes recommencèrent à glisser doucement sur les joues du plus jeune.**  
**- Non... je ne veux pas... Junno... je t'aime... je t'aime...**  
**Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres de son aîné.**  
**- Non, Yu... Tu crois m'aimer, mais tu m'aimes simplement bien. C'est... de l'affection... pas de l'amour. Sinon tu... tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça... le détrompa-t-il en essuyant les larmes du plus jeune, alors que les siennes menaçaient de déborder.**  
**- Je suis désolé... gémit-il faiblement en baissant la tête. Tellement désolé... pardonne-moi Junno... je sais... à quel point tu m'aimes... et... je suis tellement désolé...**  
**L'aîné déglutit péniblement, inspirant à fond pour tenter de parler encore un peu. Juste un peu. Pour le rassurer. Même s'il avait affreusement mal.**  
**- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Yuya... articula-t-il difficilement. L'important pour moi, c'est que... tu sois heureux. Vas. Vas le rejoindre...**  
**Touché par le geste que faisait Junno en le forçant à retrouver Kame, il s'approcha une dernière fois de lui pour un dernier baiser, doux, tendre, comme il avait l'habitude de les partager avec lui, puis sortit rapidement du lit et s'en alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où il se stoppa.**  
**- Tu peux... rester encore un peu si tu veux... Quand tu seras sorti, mets la clef sous le paillasson... Et... je suis désolé...**  
**Il passa le battant et couru jusqu'au vestibule où il enfila rapidement ses chaussures et son blouson avant de sortir et de claquer la porte. Il se mit à courir, jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble et demanda un taxi qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Haletant, il lui montra l'adresse de son aîné et le chauffeur démarra. Le coeur battant, Taguchi attendit que la porte se soit refermée sur son cadet, pour laisser libre cours à son chagrin. Etouffant ses sanglots dans l'oreiller contre lequel celui qui n'était plus SON Yuya s'appuyait encore quelques instants auparavant, il resta sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, ses épaules seules témoignant de sa douleur. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de le perdre, alors qu'il lui répétait qu'il l'aimait ? Il devait être complètement maso, il n'y avait pas d'autre hypothèse.**  
**Après presque une demi-heure de trajet, Tegoshi arriva à destination. Il paya rapidement le chauffeur, sortit du véhicule, et s'élança jusqu'à l'appartement de Kame, trois étages plus haut. Après une brève ascension des escaliers, il s'arrêta, et toqua à la porte, haletant, le coeur battant et l'estomac noué. Et si Junno s'était trompé ? Et si, finalement, c'était lui qu'il aimait, et pas Kame ? Premièrement, il aurait l'air bête en venant voir son collègue, et deuxièmement, il ne savait pas comment il réussirait à convaincre son petit ami que c'était bien de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Impatient, il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en attendant que son aîné arrive. Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne bougea dans l'appartement du leader de KAT-TUN, puis, celui-ci, réveillé en sursaut de son sommeil alcoolique, se traina jusqu'à sa porte, dans l'intention d'envoyer salement bouler l'importun. Préparant une réplique cinglante, il ouvrit le battant... et se statufia en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur.**  
**- C'est... c'est encore moi... je peux te parler ?**  
**Un grognement indistinct lui répondit, mais l'aîné échevelé par son sommeil ne le repoussa pas, le laissant entrer dans son salon encombré de cannettes de bière vides, avant de retourner s'affaler dans son canapé, en boxer et débardeur et d'en ouvrir une nouvelle. Tegoshi se statufia en voyant le désordre qui régnait dans le salon et, horrifié, se tourna vers son aîné.**  
**- Kame... non... pourquoi tu fais ça...?**  
**Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit tandis que le plus âgé vidait la moitié de la cannette d'un trait, le regard dans le vague. Yuya se précipita alors vivement vers lui et lui arracha la cannette des mains.**  
**- Arrête ça !**  
**Un nouveau grognement lui répondit.**  
**- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda Kamenashi d'un voix rendue pâteuse par l'alcool.**  
**Le voir dans un état aussi misérable serra violemment le cœur au plus jeune mais il soutint le regard vitreux de son aîné.**  
**- Je peux pas te le dire dans ces circonstances... ça perdrait toute sa valeur...**  
**- Dire quoi ?**  
**- Je ne te le dirais pas tant que tu seras dans cet état ! répliqua le cadet.**  
**Il avait compris. Junno ne s'était pas trompé. Car voir Kame, même ainsi, faisait tellement battre son coeur qu'il en avait presque le tournis. Et même s'il était sincèrement désolé pour son -à présent- ex-petit ami, il n'oublierait jamais tous les merveilleux moments passés avec lui, il n'oublierait pas cette nuit fabuleuse. Il n'oublierait rien. Mais pour le moment, il ne devait pas y penser, seul Kame comptait.**  
**- Mon "état" n'a pas la moindre importance... Tout le monde s'en contrefous, moi le premier... répliqua Kamenashi en fermant les yeux.**  
**- Moi je ne m'en fous pas ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était uniquement pour t'aider !**  
**Il y eut un silence. Pesant. Puis Kazuya rouvrit les yeux et le fixa.**  
**- Je sais...**  
**- Alors ne dis pas que tout le monde s'en contrefout... c'est pas vrai.**  
**- Pourquoi t'es là, Tegoshi ? Taguchi doit se demander où t'es passé...**  
**- C'est... lui qui m'envoie... il m'a fait comprendre quelque chose...**  
**- Quoi ? demanda le plus âgé, curieux et lucide malgré son ébriété.**  
**- Tu vas te dessaouler et je te dis après. C'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, termina-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, toujours debout devant Kame.**  
**- Hai... acquiesça Kame, soudain docile, avant de se lever pour aller se faire un café bien fort.**  
**Un mince sourire apparu sur les lèvres du cadet tandis qu'il le regardait se lever pour aller préparer son breuvage. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le véritable foutoir qui régnait dans le salon, et il se mit alors à ranger, jetant les cannettes vides dans la poubelle la plus proche. La boisson chaude et forte fit râler Kazuya, mais après quelques tasses, il se sentit plus lucide et son regard perdit peu à peu son trouble. Après un quart d'heure d'immobilité, il posa à nouveau les yeux sur son visiteur.**  
**- Alors ? Tu m'expliques ?**  
**Petit à petit plus nerveux, il s'assit sur le canapé et demanda à Kame de venir s'assoir à côté de lui, ce qu'il fit sans trop attendre. Tegoshi se tourna alors vers lui et baissa les yeux. Comportement étrange, encore. Lui qui n'avait pas été gêné de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, voilà qu'il avait du mal à lui avouer les sentiments qu'il lui portait.**  
**- Tego ? le pressa Kazuya.**  
**Il trouvait déjà ça assez difficile de l'avoir à côté de lui, si en plus il restait silencieux, ça n'allait pas l'aider. Il fallait qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire et qu'il parte vite.**  
**- Je... Junno m'a aidé à m'en apercevoir... mais maintenant que je suis là, j'en suis pleinement conscient... hésita-t-il quelques instants avant de se mordiller les lèvres, le regard toujours baissé. Voilà... je... je t'aime...**  
**Un silence suivit cette déclaration pour le moins inattendue. Un regard d'abord stupéfait, puis interloqué aussi. Kame le fixa.**  
**- C'est une mauvaise blague ? fit-il finalement, incrédule.**  
**Le cadet releva vivement la tête, ses joues commençant à s'enflammer.**  
**- Bien sûr que non ! Tu crois que je me serais déplacé sinon ? Tu crois que je me sentirais aussi étrangement mal que tu ne me croies pas sinon ? Tu crois que mon coeur battrait la chamade sinon ? Kame, je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié, et il manquait seulement le coup de pouce pour que ça passe à quelque chose de plus fort...**  
**- Te fous pas de moi, Tego... Je suis pas d'humeur... dit encore l'aîné, toujours pas remis de ses émotions du tournage, sans le regarder.**  
**Il avait tellement souffert, il ne pouvait pas croire à ce que venait de lui dire son cadet. Cette fois-ci, les mots furent bien plus durs pour le plus jeune qui se pinça les lèvres en baissant de nouveau la tête. Sa gorge se serra et il sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux, encore.**  
**- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible empreinte des larmes qui n'avaient pas encore coulé.**  
**- J'en sais rien... J'ai eu trop mal sans doute...**  
**Il y eut un silence, puis l'aîné l'attrapa par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.**  
**- T'es vraiment sérieux ?**  
**Une unique larme coula avant que Kame ne le prenne par les épaules et Tegoshi releva lentement la tête avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement. Oui, il était sérieux. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il l'aimait. Tout son corps le lui criait.**  
**- Oui... ajouta-t-il, la voix encore faible.**  
**- Alors prouve-le, exigea Kazuya en plongeant son regard dans le sien.**  
**Son coeur qu'il pensait en morceaux, manqua pourtant un battement. Il demandait sûrement trop, mais il en avait besoin, tellement besoin... Si jamais son cadet ne faisait pas ce qu'il demandait, il comprendrait qu'il s'était fichu de lui et s'il le faisait... il ne savait même pas lui-même. Comprenant ce que souhaitait son aîné, il s'avança vers lui et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caressant d'abord doucement, tendrement, les frôlant parfois, avant de les presser peu à peu plus fort tout en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Il pinça légèrement de ses lèvres, mordilla celles de Kame, puis pointa sa langue entre elles et lécha amoureusement les deux cloisons de chair devant lui avant de lui demander le passage tout en scellant de nouveau leurs bouches.**  
**Sentir le contact tant désiré des lèvres si douces de son cadet, sembla recoller les morceaux de son coeur morcelé, le réparant presque comme si rien ne s'était produit et des papillons se mirent à voleter dans son estomac, tandis qu'il accédait à la demande de Yuya, entrouvrant les lèvres afin de lui laisser l'accès. Heureux d'obtenir le passage, il se rapprocha de Kazuya et fit doucement entrer sa langue, se faufilant entre ses dents pour venir, une première fois, caresser tendrement celle qui se cachait dans l'ombre afin de la réveiller. Elle revint une seconde fois et la palpa, la pressa légèrement avant d'entamer une danse d'abord lente qui s'échauffa peu à peu, tandis que sa chair s'appuyait contre celle de son aîné, la levait, la faisait tourner, s'enroulait autour d'elle afin d'en apprendre toutes les lignes et les limites. Elle la caressa encore et encore, tantôt tendrement, tantôt fiévreusement, et le souffle saccadée de Yuya se mit à heurter leurs lèvres fusionnées.**  
**Encore un peu embrumé, l'aîné commença par ne pas réagir, puis il réalisa vraiment ce qui se passait. Il le serra alors contre lui et répondit au baiser avec fougue, laissant sa langue danser un tango endiablé avec sa jumelle, heureux de retrouver ce contact dont il n'avait plus qu'un vague souvenir, puis il l'interrompit puis le serrer davantage contre lui, le coeur battant.**  
**- Merci...**  
**- Non... tu n'as pas à me remercier... je ne fais ça pour toi... mais surtout pour moi... chuchota-t-il avant de le serrer fort contre lui. Je t'aime...**  
**- J'avais tellement mal... j'avais l'impression... d'être brisé de l'intérieur... souffla l'aîné en le serrant encore plus dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne soit qu'un rêve.**  
**-Ne t'inquiète pas... je suis là maintenant... Je suis là pour toi, et seulement pour toi. Et... je peux enfin te le dire... que je t'appartiens.**  
**Ces mots firent céder les barrières que l'alcool avaient levées et des torrents de larmes de joie mêlée de soulagement, roulèrent des yeux de Kazuya jusque dans le cou de son cadet, trempant son t-shirt. Il n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de très sensible et était réputé pour son sang-froid à peu près à toute épreuve, mais il y avait eu trop de choses dans la journée, pour que ses nerfs ne craquent pas. Alerté par les larmes de son aîné, Tegoshi tourna la tête dans sa direction et prit son visage entre ses mains, caressant ses joues de ses pouces. Voir ce sublime visage ainsi baigné le rendait infiniment beau, mais le cristal qui glissait sur sa peau se devait de lui étreindre le coeur.**  
**- Pourquoi tu pleures ?**  
**- C'est... rien... hoqueta Kamenashi entre deux sanglots.**  
**- Mais dis moi ! Te voir pleurer, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant aujourd'hui, alors comprends que je veuille savoir qu'elle en est la raison. Parce que je suis une partie de ton coeur maintenant... alors si tu est triste, je le suis aussi... Dis moi pourquoi tu pleures... demanda à nouveau le cadet avec une voix qui se faisait un peu plus étranglée.**  
**- Je... C'est juste... qu'il y a eu... trop de... trucs dans... la journée... et j'ai beau a... avoir des nerfs so... solides, ben ils... ils craquent quand... quand même au bout d'un... mo... moment, articula-t-il péniblement en réponse.**  
**Esquissant un mince sourire d'amour, il le reprit contre lui et posa sa main sur sa tête, le forçant à poser son front sur son épaule avant de l'étreindre avec douceur.**  
**- Alors pleure autant que tu veux. Je reste avec toi.**  
**Incapable de se contrôler, ses nerfs lâchant complètement, Kame ; l'inaccessible, sévère et exigeant Kame, qui était capable des pires colères quand tout ne marchait pas comme il voulait, qui pouvait aboyer sur les membres de son groupe, celui qui provoquait l'hystérie des fans... se mit à sangloter sans retenue pour évacuer enfin toute la tension accumulée, que l'alcool avait seulement occultée temporairement. Il s'accrochait à son cadet comme à une bouée de sauvetage, le serrant presque à l'étouffer. Les sanglots de son aîné s'amplifiaient toujours plus et, bien qu'il en connaisse la raison, il se sentait mal pour lui. Son coeur était violemment serré, sa gorge nouée, et il ne put que le serrer contre lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux et la nuque, espérant que ce geste le réconforterait un peu. Une multitude de larmes glissaient dans son cou et venaient tacher ses vêtements, mais il s'en fichait, il préférait largement cette étreinte puissante à ces morceaux de tissu sans importance. L'amour qu'il éprouvait à présent pour Kame était bien plus fort que l'attachement que l'on pouvait avoir pour de simples étoffes. Et, malgré sa gorge nouée et ses yeux qui menaçaient de verser quelques larmes, il murmurait des mots doux à son amour, souhaitant le réconforter tout en lui laissant la possibilité de pleurer encore un peu. Il voulait se vouer entièrement à lui, l'aider et être un pilier dans sa nouvelle vie.**  
**Après un long moment, les pleurs de l'aîné finirent par se calmer, s'estompant lentement jusqu'à se tarir, sa respiration hachée, témoignant du déluge lacrymal qui venait d'avoir lieu. Se détachant doucement de Yuya, il tenta de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur son souffle tout en essuyant du dos de la main les innombrables traces laissées sur ses joues par ses larmes.**  
**- Ex... Excuse-moi... murmura-t-il avec encore un peu de difficulté. Je suis ri... ridicule.**  
**Un léger sourire perça derrière ces mots. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de pleurer puisque celui dont il était tombé amoureux était près de lui et ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser de si tôt.**  
**- Non... c'est normal après tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu avais besoin de te lâcher, pas vrai ?**  
**- On... On dirait bien... Mince, on di... dirait que je suis p... pas indestructible fi... finalement, dit-il encore, son sourire s'accentuant un peu.**  
**- Personne ne l'est, fit le cadet en caressant la joue de Kame avec un sourire. On a tous une part de fragilité...**  
**- Faut que je b... boive un truc... j'ai tr... trop soif après tout ç... ça. Tu veux qu... quelque chose ?**  
**- Je veux bien, mais pas d'alcool. Je pense que tu en as assez bu, et je tiens vraiment mal.**  
**- J'ai p... pas que de l'alcool dans m... mon frigo, tu sais. Un c... coca ça va ?**  
**- Oui, ça me va, répondit-il avec un sourire, soulagé de voir son aîné dans un meilleur état.**  
**- Je vais à la s... salle de bain et je t'apporte ça, déclara Kazuya, avant de se diriger vers la pièce carrelée.**  
**Une fois là, il ferma la porte et s'y adossa, essayant de réguler davantage sa respiration pour que les restes de ses pleurs maladifs disparaissent. Lorsqu'il fut totalement calmé, il s'approcha de la vasque de porcelaine et ouvrit l'eau froide, pour s'asperger le visage, puis ruisselant, redressa la tête et se regarda dans le miroir placé sur le mur. Super, il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. En gros, il ne ressemblait à rien quoi. Tegoshi allait s'enfuir en courant quand il reviendrait dans le salon. Soupirant comme un perdu, il s'empara ensuite d'une serviette et se sécha, puis passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux emmêlés et se brossa les dents pour faire disparaitre les relents de toute la bière qu'il avait ingurgitée. Inspirant profondément, il retourna au salon, un sourire aux lèvres.**  
**Un autre s'étira sur les lèvres du cadet en le voyant revenir, et il sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort. Alors, c'était ça que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était réellement amoureux ? C'était un sentiment chaud et doux, sensible, pur, fragile, et serein. Il suivit des yeux celui qu'il aimait à présent, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus à chaque instant. Finalement, il la ressentait cette différence. Les sentiments qu'il portait à Junno étaient certes forts, mais ils n'étaient pas de l'amour. Il en était certain à présent, et se sentait bête d'avoir donné autant d'espoir à son ex-petit ami. Il avait vraiment aimé tous ces moments passés avec lui, il avait vécu des choses incroyables en sa compagnie, et il ne regretterait rien. Cependant, il était à présent réellement amoureux. De Kamenashi Kazuya. Et il n'était pas prêt de le laisser, il voulait vivre son amour à fond, tout découvrir de ce sentiment, et faire découvrir à son bien-aimé tout ce qu'il ne savait pas. Il voulait une vie à deux, une vie pleine de sentiments et de passion.**  
**A présent redevenu lui-même, Kazuya se dirigea vers son frigo de son habituel pas alerte et félin, et en sortit deux cannettes de soda, puis referma la porte et rejoignit sur le canapé son cadet qui n'en avait pas bougé. Il lui en tendit une, puis décapsula la sienne et en but plusieurs gorgées, avant de sembler remarquer quelque chose.**  
**- Mais, il y avait plein de cadavres de cannettes ici, dit-il, surpris. Où elles sont passées ?**  
**- J'ai tout jeté, pendant que tu te préparais ton café.**  
**- Ah... fit le plus âgé en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux, un peu ennuyé. T'étais pas obligé. Je m'en serais chargé...**  
**Bon bon bon... Quoi dire maintenant ? Kame ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais en l'espace de quelques semaines, tant de choses avaient changé entre eux, qu'il n'était plus très sûr de la façon dont il devait se comporter. Surtout que, si on y réfléchissait bien, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui depuis... tout ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ou pouvait faire et était donc un peu perdu. Tegoshi sentait le trouble de son aîné sans même le regarder. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il était normal que Kame soit perdu et ne sache pas quoi faire, et c'était donc dans la responsabilité du plus jeune de diriger les opérations. Après avoir bu plusieurs gorgées, il reposa sa cannette sur la table basse et prit son aîné par l'épaule pour qu'il vienne s'appuyer sur lui, profitant ensuite de sa position pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa tempe avant de reprendre sa boisson.**  
**Le geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas, mit Kazuya un peu plus à l'aise et il se tritura les doigts quelques instants avant d'oser un geste dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable avant : passer un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, sans plus bouger et le coeur battant à toute allure comme celui d'un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait éloigné de la réalité en l'occurrence, étant donné que Tegoshi était le premier homme qu'il aimait et dont il était si proche.**  
**A ce contact qui lui tira un sourire, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné, se sentant bien à ses côtés. Il se sentait réellement lui-même en vérité : plus obligé de jouer le rôle du gamin capricieux et facétieux, plus obligé de rire à des blagues qui n'avaient aucun sens, plus obligé de paraître tout mignon et adorable alors qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de ça. Il pouvait être réellement lui-même. Être doux et attentionné, aimant, et plus mature que ne l'auraient imaginé tous ses proches. Il n'y avait que Kame qui l'avait vu de cette façon, finalement, et il en était heureux. C'était, en quelque sorte, un cadeau qu'il lui faisait. Passant son pouce sur l'épaule de son aîné, il ferma les yeux, sa cannette dans l'autre main.**  
**- Kame ?**  
**- Hum ? fit celui-ci en tournant la tête vers lui.**  
**Il savait que ce qu'il allait lui demander était vraiment tôt, étant donné qu'il venait de quitter Junno. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre cette présence si chaleureuse et douce qu'avait son aîné.**  
**- Est-ce que... tu veux bien... sortir avec moi ?**  
**La demande prit le leader de KAT-TUN au dépourvu et il resta un instant silencieux, avant de demander, incertain :**  
**- Tu es bien sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Après tout, j'y connais rien du tout, je suis totalement... heu... Enfin je suis jamais sorti avec un homme et je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrettes... parce que si par hasard tu... changeais d'avis... cette fois, je ne m'en relèverais pas... avoua-t-il.**  
**Il préférait être franc avec celui qu'il aimait, afin que celui-ci puisse faire machine arrière s'il le souhaitait.**  
**- Kame... je me fiche que tu ais de l'expérience ou pas... et, au contraire, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir m'occuper de toi et t'initier, quand tu le voudras. Et je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser.**  
**Il avait envie de le croire. Tellement. Si fort, même, que s'en était douloureux. Alors pourquoi douter, alors que Tegoshi lui proposait exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. En réalité, il avait tellement l'impression de rêver, qu'il craignait que tout ne s'arrête. Mais...**  
**- Alors, si tu es sûr de toi... oui.**  
**- Merci, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son aîné avant de poser un bref baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.**  
**Il revint ensuite à sa place initiale et serra un peu plus Kame contre lui tout en posant à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule. Son coeur battait toujours la chamade. C'était incroyable à quel point il l'aimait, s'en était même inimaginable. De tous ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressenti en sentiment aussi fort. Appréciant le doux contact des lèvres de son cadet, l'aîné sourit. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Comme si... Comme si en fait sa vraie nature était destinée à lui être révélée par lui. Comme s'il se réveillait soudainement d'un long sommeil et qu'il allait réellement se mettre à vivre. C'était une impression pour le moins étrange, mais agréable, si agréable qu'il en avait des papillons dans le ventre et l'impression d'être tout léger.**  
**- Ne ?**  
**- Hum ?**  
**- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas à propos de... tout ça ? osa-t-il demander, avant de porter à nouveau la cannette à sa bouche pour se donner une contenance.**  
**- Oh... lâcha-t-il, surpris, avant de réfléchir à la question. Ben... il me semble que je t'ai tout dit... je crois...**  
**- Je crois que... je vais me faire traiter de briseur de couple... et peut-être de connard et autres petits noms...**  
**- Non... je ne pense pas... Junno, c'est lui qui m'a poussé à venir vers toi...**  
**- Il est maso, je le savais... Mais en fait, je pensais plutôt à Jin, Koki... les autres gars, quoi.**  
**- Je pense qu'ils accepteront les faits... parce que Junno ne veut, au final, que me voir heureux... mais si le groupe commence à se monter contre toi, alors j'interviendrais... je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes par ma faute.**  
**- S'ils ont accepté facilement l'homosexualité de Junno, je ne pense pas qu'ils le prendront mal pour moi. Mais... si Taguchi est trop malheureux, ils m'en voudront. On le taquine, mais au final, tout le monde l'apprécie et sans sa bonne humeur, le groupe ne serait plus le même.**  
**- Je sais... et s'il devient triste, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire...**  
**- Je le connais... je pense qu'il l'est déjà, mais on ne peut pas y faire grand chose. Je crois que seul le temps pourra y faire quelque chose.**  
**Il y eut un silence, puis Kazuya demanda :**  
**- Tego... est ce que tu vas le dire aux News maintenant ?**  
**- Il le faut bien, un jour ou l'autre... s'ils ne sont pas déjà au courant... j'ai encore un peu peur par contre...**  
**- Je comprend... Mais je ne veux pas mentir ni me cacher d'être avec toi. Ce sont tous nos amis après tout...**  
**- Je leur dirai alors. Je pense aussi... que je leur ai assez menti comme ça...**  
**- On a bien le droit d'être heureux aussi. On l'a mérité, je pense. Je... Je t'aime trop pour ne pas vouloir le crier au monde entier, ajouta-t-il en rougissant un peu, pas encore habitué à dire ces mots à un homme.**  
**Un sourire apparaissant sur son visage, Tegoshi se tourna vers son aîné et caressa doucement sa joue du bout des doigts, doucement, légèrement, tendrement, le détaillant du regard, le trouvant magnifique en cet instant. L'amour lui allait bien en fin de compte, et même si celui-ci n'était pas très commun. Il était magnifique. Il était amoureux. Et il était à lui. Son coeur lui appartenait autant que le sien lui appartenait. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus en sentant sous ses doigts la chaleur que dégageait les joues enflammées de son aîné. La main de celui-ci se leva alors, et il pressa celle de son cadet contre sa joue, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce simple contact anodin. Rien que d'être près de lui suffisait à le rendre heureux. A se demander où était passé le désir ardent qui l'avait taraudé le matin même, pendant le tournage de la fameuse scène.**  
**Le visage détendu de Kazuya, alors qu'il le pressait doucement de sa main, était particulièrement plaisant à voir, le faisant sourire, et il caressa la pommette de son pouce. Yuya finit aussi par fermer les yeux, tenu par ce seul contact qui le faisait se sentir si bien. Il n'y avait pas besoin de grand chose pour nous rendre heureux lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un. Voir cette personne sourire suffisait amplement. La voir heureuse aussi. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait, que ce bonheur qui se dégageait de leurs corps installés l'un face à l'autre sur ce canapé. Et le cadet compris alors d'où venait le courage de Junno de l'avoir laissé partir. Lui-même préfèrerait bien plus voir Kame heureux avec un autre plutôt que malheureux avec lui. C'était ça l'amour. C'était ce qui donnait cette force. Et en ce moment, il ne voulait que chérir ces moments passés avec celui qu'il aimait à présent. De son autre main et à l'aveuglette, il posa ses doigts sur la tempe de Kame et les fit doucement courir sur la joue, tendrement, pressant par endroits ou survolants certains autres. Juste une légère caresse qui remontait sous les yeux pour chuter lentement vers la mâchoire, et se rattacher enfin à ces lèvres charnues qu'elles détaillèrent du bout des doigts, avec toute la tendresse du monde, les caressant simplement. Sentir ses doigts parcourir sa bouche fit à Kazuya l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Malgré l'extrême tendresse du moment, il se sentit alors rattrapé par sa sensualité à fleur de peau et, les yeux toujours clos, les attrapa entre ses lèvres, léchant instinctivement leur extrémité, doucement, délicatement. Et ce simple geste eut le pouvoir d'accélérer sa respiration de façon significative, le faisant presque haleter.**  
**Attiré par le mouvement des lèvres sur ses doigts, Tegoshi s'avança et les troqua par les siennes, venant embrasser doucement et amoureusement son aîné, pressant un peu plus sa joue, pinçant légèrement ses deux cloisons de chair avant de les relâcher pour les appuyer un peu plus fort à l'instant d'après. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette agence, il avait toujours été fasciné par les lèvres de Kame, et savoir qu'elles lui appartenaient le rendait heureux, et fier. Il pouvait l'être, parce qu'il était le compagnon de Kamenashi Kazuya, l'une des idoles les plus adulées du territoire nippon. Il l'avait pour lui, au creux de sa main, entre ses lèvres, sous ses doigts, à quelques millimètres seulement de lui. Il était là. Et il était à lui. Sentant le baiser, lesdites lèvres se firent plus pressantes, plus possessives contre celles de son cadet. Et sa langue s'insinua de nouveau entre les deux moitiés de ce fruit rosé et sucré, dont il passait son temps à rêver depuis qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il était gay. Une fois le passage obtenu, elle se jeta dans une recherche effrénée de sa jumelle, l'attaquant sans cesse, s'enroulant autour d'elle comme une affamée, la palpant, la choyant sans trêve, à en perdre le souffle et la raison, s'obligeant à respirer par le nez par refus de faire cesser un baiser bien trop agréable. Sa main se posa sur sa joue, et son bras libre resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, pressant le corps gracile contre le sien.**  
**Lancé dans un baiser passionné par son aîné, Tegoshi y répondit, faisant jouer sa langue contre la sienne, l'appuyant, la chassant, pour la faire revenir immédiatement. Il l'enroula, la caressa sur tout son long, en chercha les limites et les plus infimes détails afin d'en apprendre par coeur le contour et la texture. Il la trouvait si délicieuse, si tendre, si amoureuse contre la sienne. C'était un contact véritablement paradisiaque. Seulement ça. Et le baiser s'enflamma davantage, contrastant avec la douceur avec laquelle il continuait de caresser et de palper délicatement son visage. D'un côté, c'était une véritable escarmouche, un ballet aérien et somptueux. De l'autre, une brise légère et gracieuse, une plume qui caressait cette peau si belle. Malgré leurs respirations qui se rejoignaient sur leurs lèvres fusionnées, il commençait à avoir le tournis, et il passa son bras libre derrière la nuque de son aîné afin de se maintenir en place. Puis, soudain, une alarme retentit dans l'esprit de l'aîné. Il sentait que, s'il n'arrêtait pas maintenant, il perdrait le contrôle. Et il ne voulait pas. Il voulait apprécier chaque minute, chaque seconde de cet échange tendre et amoureux. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il repoussa très doucement son cadet, désolidarisant leurs lèvres et leurs souffles.**  
**- Je... vaut mieux s'arrêter... sinon, je crois que je... serais pas capable de... de me contrôler... balbutia-t-il.**  
**- Pourquoi... tu veux... te contrôler ? Tu as peur... de quoi ? Nous... sommes ensemble... maintenant...**  
**- Parce que je... suis pas prêt... pour ça... Je pensais l'être mais... mais en fait... il y a un genre de... blocage dans ma tête... Pardon...**  
**- Alors... si c'est ça... tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... nous le ferons uniquement... lorsque tu seras prêt... et pas avant... ne ? demanda-t-il, le souffle encore court, avant de poser un petit baiser sur son front. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter...**  
**- Tu m'en veux pas ? C'est... C'est pas contre toi, hein... C'est juste que c'est encore très nouveau pour moi, alors je... se justifia Kazuya, embêté.**  
**- Mais non je ne t'en veux pas... moi aussi il m'a fallu du temps avant la première fois... Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ne ?**  
**- D'accord, sourit le KAT-TUN, rassuré. Tu... veux absolument rester là ? J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.**  
**- Alors on sort tous les deux ? Tu veux aller quelque part en particulier ?**  
**- Pas vraiment... Ah si, la grande roue de la fête foraine. Je me disais que ça serait sympa d'y aller, mais j'arrivais pas à me décider.**  
**Un sourire éclaira le visage du cadet qui lui adressa un regard pétillant d'amour.**  
**- C'est incroyable à quel point tu es complètement différent de l'image qu'on peut se faire de toi si l'on ne te connait pas. Et ça me va pour la grande roue.**  
**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Quelle image je donne au juste ? demanda l'aîné, intrigué et un peu anxieux.**  
**- Et bien... l'image de quelqu'un de très travailleur... perfectionniste... presque au point de sacrifier sa vie privée pour le travail... sympathique, mais seulement pour les besoins de l'agence... et très loin de proposer un tour de grande roue à son petit ami, termina le cadet avec un sourire.**  
**- Ah... fit Kazuya en se passant une main dans les cheveux tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Enfin je suis travailleur, perfectionniste etc... mais... bah je suis comme tout le monde et j'ai besoin de me détendre des fois. Et en plus... j'adore les fêtes foraines.**  
**Un sourire timide, presque enfantin, vint appuyer cette dernière précision et il riva un regard pétillant de malice dans celui de son cadet.**  
**- En tout cas, je t'adore comme ça, fit celui-ci en déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres tout en souriant, avant de le prendre par la main pour le relever et le pousser doucement vers sa chambre. Allez, va t'habiller. C'est pas en boxer que tu passeras inaperçu...**  
**- He ? fit Kamenashi, interloqué, toute cette histoire lui ayant fait oublier qu'il n'était vêtu que de son sous-vêtement et d'un débardeur.**  
**Un petit rire cristallin lui répondit alors qu'il se faisait toujours pousser par Yuya, et la porte se referma ensuite, le laissant seul dans sa chambre. Dans le salon, Tegoshi laissa un immense sourire orner ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait pu imaginer qu'il se sentirait aussi bien en compagnie de Kame, et il fallait donc croire que Junno avait raison. C'était là que venait le problème : que devait-il faire à son égard ? Devait-il l'appeler ou lui laisser un message lui disant qu'il avait raison ou ça rendrait son ex-petit ami bien trop triste ? Devait-il alors laisser le temps lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Un peu anxieux à ce sujet, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en attendant que son aîné sorte.**  
**Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kamenashi réapparut vêtu d'une chemise blanche ornée de motifs stylisés noirs et d'un jean bleu délavé et déchiré aux endroits stratégiques, une chaine où pendait un bijou autour du cou et ses inséparables bracelets en cuir aux poignets.**  
**- On y va ? demanda-t-il en souriant, l'air vraiment détendu.**  
**Brusquement sortit de ses pensées, il se tourna vers son aîné et lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers le vestibule où se trouvaient ses chaussures et son blouson. De quelques pas rapide, il le rejoignit, mis ses chaussures et enfila son blouson, avant d'attraper sa pochette.**  
**- On prend ta voiture ou la mienne ? demanda-t-il.**  
**- Plutôt la tienne, je te rappelle que la mienne est restée au studio, comme je t'ai ramené en taxi...**  
**- Ah... Ah oui... je n'y pensais plus... Désolé pour ça aussi... Je ne te cause que des problèmes on dirait, s'excusa l'aîné en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.**  
**Il n'avait pas de souvenirs très précis de ce qui s'était passé le matin, mais il se rappelait en effet vaguement être rentré en taxi.**  
**- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Je préférais largement m'assurer que tu allais bien plutôt que de pouvoir renter en voiture chez moi, expliqua-t-il en mettant devant ses yeux une imposante paire de lunettes de soleil à la fois pour le cacher des regard indiscrets que pour se protéger les yeux.**  
**- Gomen, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Kazuya, presque inconsciemment, avant de placer, lui aussi, une paire de verres solaires sur ses yeux.**  
**Sans sembler avoir conscience que, vu le nombre de photo de lui avec lesdites lunettes, qui avaient circulé sur le net, il était presque aussi reconnaissable avec que sans.**  
**- Let's go, dit-il en souriant.**  
**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, les allées de la foire étaient presque désertes, ce qui les arrangeait bien. Seuls de petits groupes de passants flânaient ça et là et ils purent s'approcher des manèges sans problème. En observant autour de lui, Kazuya arborait l'air émerveillé d'un enfant et, dans son enthousiasme, il s'empara de la petite main de son compagnon, qu'il serra.**  
**- Subarashi... murmura-t-il dans un grand sourire.**  
**Répondant à l'étreinte de ses doigts autours des siens, il sourit. Son aîné était soudainement devenu adorable et il se laissa guider par lui, ne se souciant pas des passants autour d'eux. Slalomant entre les allées, Kamenashi s'approcha de plusieurs manèges en poussant de temps à autre de petites exclamations ravies, car il n'avait plus osé mettre les pieds dans une fête foraine depuis qu'il était connu. Il découvrait donc des attractions qu'il ne connaissait pas et mourrait d'envie de toutes les essayer. Ils firent un tour d'autos-tamponneuses dans lequel il mit en œuvre une drôle de technique consistant à essayer d'éviter à tout prix les chocs voulus par les autres conducteurs, ce qui était plus ou moins suivi d'effet. Son adresse au volant parvint à lui faire éviter quatre ou cinq fois les autres véhicules, mais un adolescent un peu plus violent que les autres réussit cependant à les percuter par derrière et leurs lunettes de soleil allèrent s'écraser sur la piste, laissant leurs visages bien trop connus, à découvert.**  
**- Oh oh... murmura Kazuya, son bel enthousiasme soudain douché par la possibilité que...**  
**« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! C'EST KAME ET TEGOSHIIIIIIIIIII ! » s'écria à l'unisson un chœur de voix féminines appartenant à des adolescentes qui attendaient leur tour de monter dans l'attraction.**  
**- Merde... jura le KAT-TUN en sautant hors de l'engin. TEGO, ON COURS ! VITE !**  
**Et il joignit le geste à la parole, courant de toute sa vitesse hors de la piste, manquant laisser son compagnon sur place tant il était rapide.**  
**- YUYA ! GROUILLE OU ELLES VONT TE RATTRAPER ! cria-t-il encore en se dirigeant à toutes jambes vers la grande roue.**  
**Le cadet bondit sur ses pieds et prit ses jambes à son cou pour s'enfuir, suivant comme il pouvait Kame qui se dirigeait vers l'attraction phare du parc en se faufilant entre les passants, cachant du mieux possible son visage bien trop connu. La chance semblait être pourtant de leur côté puisque les seuls amateurs à la grande roue montait dans la nacelle, ils pouvaient donc s'échapper par la voie des airs. Il vit Kazuya monter dans l'une d'elles et il accéléra le pas pour pouvoir monter à sa suite. Il enjamba les deux marches et sauta à l'intérieur alors que la barrière s'abaissait et il se laissa tomber sur le banc, essoufflé. Aussi essoufflé que lui, l'aîné se retourna pour voir leurs poursuivantes déçues de les avoir manqués.**  
**- Bon, on l'a échappé belle... constata-t-il. Elles sont effrayantes en groupe...**  
**- Ça tu l'as dit... acquiesça Tegoshi avec un sourire en se laissant aller contre le dossier.**  
**- Bon, ben on a plus qu'à attendre de... Oooooooh ! Subarashi ! s'exclama-t-il en s'apercevant de la vue qu'ils avaient d'où ils étaient. Regarde ça, Tego !**  
**Celui-ci s'approcha alors rapidement de son aîné et se posta à côté de lui pour observer le paysage. Passant un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami, il se pencha légèrement par-dessus la barrière et un grand sourire illumina ses traits.**  
**- Woooh ! Sugoi !**  
**- Génial, ne ? Wow, je regrette pas cette course poursuite ! C'est trop beau !**  
**Et en parlant, il adressa à son compagnon un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. A cette vue, bien plus belle encore que le paysage qu'ils surplombaient, Yuya se mordit les lèvres en rougissant légèrement, son sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres rosées.**  
**- Mais elles m'ont coupé dans mon élan. C'était bien les auto-tamponneuses, continua l'aîné dans une petite moue après quelques instants d'observation supplémentaire.**  
**Il soupira.**  
**- Il faut croire qu'on n'a pas le droit de se distraire quand on est connus...**  
**L'aîné faisait la tête d'un enfant brusquement privé de sucreries.**  
**- Boude pas, Kazu... souffla le cadet en l'embrassant sur la joue.**  
**Le simple contact, accompagné de son diminutif, suffit à faire revenir le sourire sur les traits du leader de KAT-TUN.**  
**- J'ai beau avoir l'habitude que Jin m'appelle comme ça... je trouve mon diminutif plus joli quand c'est toi qui le dis.**  
**- Et je le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, Kazu, reprit Tegoshi avant d'embrasser doucement son aîné, d'une simple caresse sur leurs lèvres.**  
**Répondant au baiser sans chercher à l'approfondir, l'interpellé posa ensuite son front contre le sien.**  
**- Tego... Je peux te poser une question ?**  
**- Hum?**  
**- Qu'est ce que tu... heu... qu'est ce qui a fait que tu... es tombé amoureux de moi ? C'est sûrement égocentrique de demander ça, mais ça m'intrigue. Parce que je suis chiant, susceptible, maniaque, j'ai mauvais caractère... enfin bref heu...**  
**- Hmm... commença-t-il en réfléchissant. Je pense que ce qui m'a d'abord attiré, c'est le fait que tu es si différent de l'image que tu renvois à l'agence, par exemple ta fragilité... j'ai beaucoup aimé pouvoir m'occuper de toi... après, je ne sais pas trop... c'est avec le temps que mes sentiments se sont amplifiés...**  
**- Fragilité ? releva Kazuya, surpris. Tu me trouves... fragile ? Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment...**  
**- Sensible alors... je me suis peut être mal exprimé.**  
**- Tu me croyais insensible et sans coeur ?**  
**- Non c'est pas ça... disons que je ne l'imaginais pas à ce point... j'ai beaucoup aimé ta gentillesse à mon égard aussi...**  
**- Je n'ai rien fais de spécial, se défendit Kazuya, un peu embarrassé.**  
**- Arrête, le simple fait de savoir que tu me soutenais et que tu acceptais mon orientation et mes choix était déjà exceptionnel...**  
**Un petit rire gêné accueillit cette phrase. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été si exceptionnel. Ça lui avait juste paru naturel.**  
**- J'aurais été un piètre ami, si je m'étais détourné de toi pour ça. C'est pour ça que je pense que les autres comprendront aussi, dit le plus âgé, en posant une main sur la joue de son cadet, un léger sourire aux lèvres.**  
**- Et toi ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants tout en pressant de sa main celle posée sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce qui t'as plu chez moi ?**  
**- Bien sûr, au début, c'est ton visage d'ange qui m'a attiré. Et puis à mesure que le temps passait, ce sont ta gentillesse et ta patience à toute épreuve envers moi et mes doutes, et ta bonne humeur. Toi aussi, tu es très différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais.**  
**- Tu m'imaginais comment ?**  
**- Frivole, insouciant, ne pensant qu'à t'amuser... c'est l'image que tu donnes à l'agence, même si j'ai aussi entendu dire que tu travailles très dur pour que ta voix soit à la hauteur de celle des autres ou pour les rattraper en danse. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux images...**  
**- Je suis heureux que nous nous connaissions vraiment à présent, fit-il avec un sourire amoureux.**  
**- Moi aussi, répondit Kamenashi, avant de constater : Oh, la nacelle s'est arrêtée..**  
**- On y va discret, hein ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de retomber sur ces folles...**  
**- Moi non plus. Une course folle suffit pour la journée je crois. En plus, je commence à fatiguer avec tout ça, acquiesça Kazuya dans un bâillement discret.**  
**Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus la rambarde, il s'assura que la voix était libre, puis prit de nouveau la main de son petit ami et fila jusqu'à sa voiture en passant derrière les roulottes des forains. Une fois à l'abri derrière les vitres teintées, il souffla.**  
**- Bon, et ben on s'en sort pas trop mal.**  
**- Kame ? demanda-t-il en serrant sa main alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux installés dans la voiture.**  
**- Hai ? fit l'aîné en mettant la clé dans le contact.**  
**- Embrasse-moi. S'il te plait.**  
**La simple demande fit sursauter l'aîné, presque autant que l'éclair qui déchira soudain le ciel devenu d'un gris sombre, avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber à torrent. Déglutissant, il se tourna vers son cadet et posa à nouveau une main sur sa joue, avant de se pencher par dessus le levier de vitesse et, fermant les yeux, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caressant en un baiser infiniment doux et tendre, comme il ne se pensait même pas capable de donner, lui qui s'était toujours laissé guider par sa sensualité et sa passion. La langue de Kazuya vint jouer avec les commissures de ses lèvres, passant de l'une à l'autre en les léchant doucement, les mordillant avec délicatesse comme pour les faire légèrement gonfler, puis appuya sa langue contre elles, les pressant de son étreinte humide pour les forcer à s'ouvrir, la faisant jouer contre les dents nacrées. Le passage obtenu, il la lança alors prudemment à la recherche de sa consoeur, comme s'il voulait se tester, comme pour vérifier qu'il était capable de se contrôler. Après quelques instants d'une danse lente et tendre, il osa se montrer plus entreprenant et la fit jouer contre elle, l'attirant dans une ronde sans fin, mais moins ardente que d'habitude. Elle la caressa, la palpa sur toute sa longueur, comme pour l'apprendre par coeur, comme pour symboliser ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Touché par cette soudaine retenue amoureuse, Tegoshi ferma les yeux et expira lentement par à-coups, sentant quelques larmes d'émotion lui monter aux yeux. Il savait que Kame l'aimait, mais il n'avais jamais pensé qu'il agirait par lui-même aussi tendrement. C'était déroutant et terriblement agréable. Chaque assaut de la langue de son petit ami le faisait frissonner de plaisir.**  
**- Je t'aime... souffla l'aîné tout contre ses lèvres.**  
**- Moi aussi je t'aime... répondit le cadet en gardant les yeux fermés.**  
**Et soudain, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, le baiser reprit son cours, mais plus passionné et ardent que jamais, la langue de l'aîné, comme en manque de sa jumelle, se serra contre elle avec puissance, avec une force et une passion peu communes, la forçant à la suivre dans un tango endiablé qui semblait ne jamais avoir de fin, la lâchant pour la reprendre un instant plus tard comme s'il voulait ainsi affirmer un quelconque instinct de propriété, comme pour proclamer "cet homme est à moi". Et, par moments, Yuya accompagnait les mouvements de son aîné, revenant vers sa langue pour ne pas la quitter, la laissant la caresser encore et encore. Elles tournaient l'une autour de l'autre en un maelström passionnel empli de tendresse autant que d'amour, et celui-ci se mua en une tempête somptueuse et subtile, ardente et fougueuse, indomptable et enflammée, qui força le plus jeune à répondre et à engager un duel tortueux entre leurs lèvres qui s'entrechoquaient. Le coeur gonflé d'amour, il passa ses mains sur les joues de Kazuya et les caressa avec une soudaine frénésie. Et plus bas, leurs chairs continuaient inlassablement de se rencontrer, de se désirer et de s'amouracher l'une de l'autre pour se repousser et se reprendre instantanément en se promettant une éternité d'amour et de passion.**  
**Ce fut l'aîné qui, à bout de souffle, mit fin au baiser le plus fougueux qu'il ait jamais donné de sa vie. Il sépara leurs lèvres fusionnées et, haletant, plongea dans les yeux de Yuya un regard plein d'amour mais aussi de désir. Il n'était toujours pas mentalement prêt à franchir le pas, mais il en avait physiquement envie, c'était indéniable. Surtout après de telles minutes. Voyant le regard plus que brûlant posé sur lui, Tegoshi, le souffle court, passa ses mains des joues de son**

**aîné vers sa nuque et il embrassa tendrement son front.**  
**- J'attendrai... jusqu'à ce que tu... sois prêt...**  
**- Désolé... J'ai... J'ai envie de toi mais... pour l'instant, je... je ne pense pas en être capable... Pardon, Yuya...**  
**- Ne t'inquiète pas... pour ça... et le jour venu... je m'occuperai de tout... d'accord ?**  
**- Hum...**  
**Sur cette onomatopée, Kazuya mit le contact et démarra.**  
**- Je vais... te ramener chez toi, dit-il d'une voix tendue, en prenant la direction du domicile de son cadet.**  
**La bosse qui déformait son jean commençait à être douloureuse et il y avait fort à parier qu'il devrait filer à la salle de bain une fois rentré chez lui. A présent que son aîné conduisait, et conscient du désir visible qui s'était emparé de lui, Tegoshi n'ajouta rien et se contenta de sourire, lançant par moments des regards tendres à l'intention de Kame. Lui aussi avait affreusement envie de lui, mais il était plus pudique vis-à-vis de ça et préféra ne pas en parler, bien que le besoin se faisait de plus en plus douloureux. Résistant comme il pouvait contre son envie, il se tortillait légèrement sur son siège.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Désormais débarrassé de tout poids et de toute douleur, ce fut joyeux que Kazuya se rendit sur le lieu du tournage. Dans un grand sourire, il salua tout le monde à la ronde et fut si concentré sur son rôle, qu'il tourna toutes ses scènes en une voire deux prises. Scènes qui ne représentaient pourtant pour lui qu'un intérêt sommaire, puisque son Yuya en était absent. L'une d'elles avait lieu entre Kazuhiko et Yoriko, la meilleure amie de Yuuga. Ils s'engueulaient, car son personnage s'était rendu compte que celui de Horikita Maki était amoureux de son petit ami. Tous deux étant de grands professionnels, le tournage fut rapidement expédié et Takeda annonça aux acteurs qu'ils pouvaient faire une pause. Le remerciant d'un sourire, le KAT-TUN se dirigea vers la loge en sifflotant et ouvrit la porte. Alors que le battant s'ouvrait doucement, Kamenashi s'immobilisa, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui infligeant comme un violent coup de poing au ventre. Entre le canapé et le mur opposé à celui où il était se trouvait Yuya, écroulé sur le sol, se tenant la joue en sanglotant silencieusement, des larmes cristallines glissant sur son visage. La stupeur figea un instant Kame sur place, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, puis il se précipita vers son petit ami, très inquiet.**  
**- Yuya ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es par terre et pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il d'une traite, en le prenant dans ses bras.**  
**Retirant lentement sa main de sa joue, il découvrit une grande marque rouge et, reniflant, il s'essuya les yeux, le souffle encore irrégulier de ses larmes. La surprise de Kazuya s'accentua en découvrant la marque et il comprit.**  
**- Qui t'as frappé ? Et pourquoi ?**  
**- C'est... c'est Massu... répondit-il faiblement. Il... a apprit que... que je sortais avec Junno... il a... a dit q-que... j'étais un monstre... que je l'avais tra... trahi... et que je ne méritais pas... d'être son ami...**  
**- Masuda ? Alors qu'il semble si gentil, il t'a frappé ? Mais... ce n'est pas ton meilleur ami ? Comment ton meilleur ami a pu réagir comme ça ?**  
**- Je sais pas... c'est mon meilleur a... ami mais... il est peut-être... homophobe... termina-t-il avant que sa voix ne déraille en un bref sanglot.**  
**- Hé, calmes-toi... dit Kamenashi en le serrant davantage contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne t'a rien expliqué du tout ? Il t'as juste accusé ?**  
**- Oui... il était déjà là quand je suis arrivé... il avait l'air très en colère, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça... il a crié que je l'avais trahi, que notre amitié... c'était rien pour moi... il a dit que je le dégoûtais... que je le répugnais... et que je ne méritais même plus de vivre... rauqua Yuya en se remettant à sangloter. Il m'a traité de monstre... d'abomination... et... quand j'ai voulu lui expliquer que... que je n'avais rien fait de mal... il m'a giflé... et il est parti... il me déteste... il me hait...**  
**La réaction de son collègue de News parut démesurée au KAT-TUN. Soit, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais ça lui semblait tellement... aberrant quand on savait qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Tegomass était Tegomass, quoi. Et puis surtout... il ne supportait pas de voir pleurer son petit ami. Il allait falloir qu'il s'explique avec Masuda, pour comprendre la raison de ce comportement si surprenant. Mais dans l'intervalle...**  
**- Mais non, Yuya... Je suis sûr qu'il ne te hait pas et qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à toute cette histoire... tenta-t-il de le rassurer dans un sourire, en l'embrassant tendrement.**  
**- Il l'a dit... murmura Tegoshi en échappant aux lèvres de son bien-aimé. Il l'a dit, qu'il me haïssait...**  
**- Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment... C'est ton meilleur ami après tout. Ecoute... on a qu'à aller à l'agence et on lui parlera, d'accord ? Il a dû se calmer, il n'y a pas de raison...**  
**- Kazu... j'ai peur... qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas... qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je ne peux plus chanter ?**  
**- Hé ne sois pas si pessimiste. Tu ne me feras pas croire que les News sont moins ouverts et tolérants que les KAT-TUN. Allez, viens, dit-il d'un ton confiant en l'aidant à se relever.**  
**Se remettant péniblement sur ses jambes, il enserra la taille de Kazuya pour se tenir à lui et se laissa alors guider, la tête baissée. Comprenant que c'était maintenant à lui d'épauler son cadet, il attrapa leurs affaires et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture puis, une fois qu'ils y eurent tous les deux pris place, il démarra en direction de la Jimusho.**  
**- Allez, Yuya, ça va aller, j'en suis sûr, le rassura-t-il encore en souriant, tout en posant la main gauche sur son genou.**  
**- Je l'espère... souffla celui-ci sans trop y croire.**  
**Voir son meilleur ami avec un tel comportement et l'entendre dire de telles choses avait été un véritable choc pour le cadet qui avait du mal à s'en remettre. Pressé comme il l'était de résoudre cette étrange affaire, Kazuya ne traîna pas dans les rues de Tokyo et accéléra jusqu'à arriver dans le parking de l'agence. Quittant la voiture, il prit son petit ami par la main pour le rassurer et il se faufila avec lui jusqu'au troisième étage, où se trouvaient les salles d'Arashi, KAT-TUN et News, puis s'approcha de la porte du groupe de Tegoshi et, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise en plus du reste, lui lâcha la main, avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer avec lui.**  
**- Salut, les gars, dit-il en entrant.**  
**- Salut ! répondit Shige avec un signe de la main.**  
**- Et ben qui voilà ? fit Ryo en levant les yeux de son portable pour regarder Tegoshi. T'es pas censé être en plein tournage toi ?**  
**- Si mais...**  
**- Tego ? On t'attendait pas avant la semaine prochaine, remarqua Yamapi.**  
**- Salut, Kame. Hello Tesshi, ça va les deux ? demanda Koyama comme si les voir entrer ensemble était logique et naturel.**  
**- En fait, on est passé pour venir parler à Massu... avoua le cadet en baissant les yeux, n'osant pas regarder l'intéressé.**  
**- On ? releva Pi, étonné.**  
**- Oui euh... fit-il en tournant la tête vers Kame.**  
**- Tego se sentait pas bien tout à l'heure dans la loge, à cause d'une certaine personne. C'est pour le soutenir que je suis là, déclara Kazuya, sûr de lui, en vrillant sur le coupable un regard sévère.**  
**- T'es malade, Tesshi ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Koya.**  
**- Pas vraiment... répondit celui-ci en levant distraitement la main pour la poser sur sa joue encore légèrement douloureuse**  
**- Alors il se passe quoi ? Et pourquoi Massu ne dit rien ?**  
**- J'ai pas envie de parler à Tegoshi, grogna Masuda sans bouger de sa chaise.**  
**L'appellation alerta le leader de News, qui se tourna vers son cadet.**  
**- "Tegoshi" ? releva-t-il. Depuis quand tu appelles ton meilleur ami par son nom ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**  
**- Vous vous êtes engueulés ? demanda à son tour Koya.**  
**- Non, ils se sont pas engueulés, c'est Masuda qui fait tout un cirque pour rien, laissa tomber Kazuya froidement.**  
**Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tegoshi s'avança de plusieurs pas vers son meilleur ami et posa sur lui un regard attristé.**  
**- Dis moi au moins ce que j'ai fait... que je comprenne...**  
**- Tu le sais très bien.**  
**- Non, désolé, je ne vois pas, répliqua le cadet en fronçant les sourcils. Dis-moi.**  
**Préférant rester non loin de son petit ami, Kazuya s'approcha à son tour, restant tout de même à deux pas derrière. Se levant brusquement de sa chaise, Masuda empoigna le col du t-shirt de Tegoshi et le toisa avec un regard empli de haine.**  
**- Tu m'as trahi ! Tu as trahi ma confiance ! Comment tu as pu oser me faire ça alors que tu disais être mon meilleur ami ?**  
**- Mais arrête ! Dis moi de quoi tu parles !**  
**Pour seule réponse, l'aîné des deux gifla de nouveau Tegoshi qui alla s'écrouler par terre sous la force du coup, les larmes lui montant rapidement aux yeux.**  
**- Hé ça suffit, Masuda, intervint immédiatement Kamenashi d'un ton plus glacial que la banquise, en immobilisant le poignet de Massu dans une poigne de fer. Une seule fois aujourd'hui ça suffit tu crois pas ? Ta réaction est ridicule.**  
**- Et toi, tu vas me dire que t'en as rien à foutre de ce qu'il a fait ?**  
**- Absolument rien. Et si tu étais réellement son ami, t'en aurais rien à foutre non plus. Mais au fond, peut-être que tout ça c'était juste du vent et qu'au fond il n'a jamais été ton ami. Vu ta réaction, c'est ce que je commence à croire, Masuda.**  
**Sur ces mots, il aida son cadet à se relever et, sous le regard ébahi des News, se plaça en bouclier devant lui, au cas où son autre cadet serait repris de folie.**  
**- Mais il est sorti avec Taguchi ! répliqua Takahisa en lançant un regard haineux à son partenaire de Tegomass.**  
**- Et ?**  
**- Hein ? fit Shige.**  
**- En quoi ça justifie ton geste ?**  
**- Heu... on a loupé des épisodes ou quoi ? fit Yamapi.**  
**- Des tas là, je dirais. Tesshi ?**  
**- Je... Junno a été mon petit ami pendant un peu plus d'un mois... avoua le cadet en baissant la tête, craignant la réaction des autres membres du groupe.**  
**A ces mots, un seul son franchit unanimement les bouches des quatre membres restant.**  
**- ?**  
**- Tesshi... t'es gay ? s'effara le leader, qui tombait des nues.**  
**Entendant cela, Yuya baissa davantage la tête alors qu'il s'était mit rougir, se tortillant les doigts avec anxiété, avant d'acquiescer d'un petit mouvement de la tête.**  
**- Woh... souffla Kato. Je m'y attendais pas.**  
**Luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas prendre son petit ami dans ses bras pour le protéger d'éventuelles réactions négatives, Kazuya fixa ses collègues avec attention. son regard se posa sur Koyama, l'aîné du groupe, qui ne disait rien.**  
**- Tu dis rien, Koyama ?**  
**- J'ai rien à dire de spécial. Tesshi fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie privée. Ça nous regarde pas.**  
**De la tête, Yamashita l'approuva.**  
**- C'est clair que ça surprend. Aucun de nous s'y attendait mais... bah si t'es heureux comme ça, on se fout du reste. Tu reste toujours toi, quoi.**  
**- Merci... fit Yuya avec un très faible sourire alors que Masuda fulminait.**  
**Se tournant alors vers Massu, Kame asséna durement :**  
**- Il n'y a que toi qui ait une réaction à la con, Masuda, alors soit tu t'expliques, soit c'est que, en effet, tu n'as jamais été vraiment l'ami de Tegoshi et que tu t'es foutu de la gueule de tout le monde pendant des années.**  
**- Attendez, c'est quoi la réaction à la con ? demanda Keiichiro.**  
**- Il a gifflé Tego deux fois aujourd'hui. Une fois au studio et une fois ici, et il l'a traité de tous les noms.**  
**Sentant qu'il risquait beaucoup s'il continuait à se taire, Masuda s'efforça de se calmer et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assit plus tôt. Il soupira, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui et il se passa les mains sur le visage.**  
**- En fait... commença-t-il sans pourtant avoir la moindre envie de s'expliquer.**  
**- Alors ? demanda Shige**  
**Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le leader de KAT-TUN prit son air le plus intimidant pour fixer son collègue, tandis que Yamapi se rapprochait à son tour, arborant un air à peu près semblable.**  
**- J'ai... euh... reprit-il avec hésitation. En fait... je... j'aime Tesshi... et j'ai toujours cru que mes sentiments étaient réciproques alors... quand... quand j'ai entendu Ueda et Koki qui disaient qu'il venait de casser avec Taguchi... j'ai pas... j'ai pas supporté...**  
**La stupéfaction fut générale cette fois et c'est de toutes les bouches, que sortit cette exclamation stupide mais expressive :**  
**- ?**  
**Suivie de près d'un :**  
**- Toi aussi t'es gay, Massu ?**  
**- C'est une blague ? fit Ryo avec un ton sévère. T'as giflé Tesshi pour ça et sans attendre d'explication ?**  
**Revenant de sa surprise, Pi se passa une main sur le visage.**  
**- Y en a d'autres qui ont des déclarations fracassantes à faire aujourd'hui ou on les a toutes eues là ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ryo, Shige et Koya.**  
**A cette question, Tegoshi se tourna vers son petit ami et il l'interrogea du regard pour savoir s'il était temps qu'ils annoncent leur relation ou pas.**  
**- Non, j'ai rien à dire, répondit Shige.**  
**- Pareil, grogna Nishikido en fusillant Masuda du regard.**  
**- Oui, moi. Je suis gay aussi, annonça Kazuya le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il l'avait toujours su.**  
**- Toi ? s'esclaffa Ryo. Alors là, c'est la meilleure blague de l'année, ça c'est sûr !**  
**- Regarde-moi, Nishikido. J'ai l'air de plaisanter là ? fit Kame, très sérieux.**  
**- Mais Kame... t'es un tombeur qui a eu au moins 200 filles, comment c'est possible ? objecta Koya.**  
**- En fait... reprit Tegoshi, un peu nerveux. On... est ensemble... Kazu et moi...**  
**- Woh woh woh... attends là ! s'exclama Shige. Comment tu l'as appelé ?**  
**- Ben... Kazu...**  
**Le regard noisette de l'interpelé fit le tour de ses collègues, prêt à bondir au moindre signe d'incrédulité.**  
**- Vous avez tous décidé de m'achever aujourd'hui ou quoi ? demanda Pi en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Sérieux, j'ai que 25 ans les gars, j'suis trop jeune pour la crise cardiaque...**  
**- J'irais même plus loin. C'est pour moi qu'il a cassé avec Taguchi, précisa Kamenashi, très calme malgré les étranges circonstances.**  
**- Ah ouais quand même... souffla Kato.**  
**A ces mots, le pauvre leader simula un arrêt cardiaque en tombant de sa chaise.**  
**- Ah bah voilà, vous nous avez tué Pi, déclara théâtralement Keiichiro.**  
**- Pauvre leader ! lança son partenaire de KoyaShige tout en se précipitant vers lui pour prendre son pouls. Ah non, on l'a définitivement perdu là...**  
**- On va faire quoi nous sans Pi ? Les fans vont nous bouder ! ajouta encore Koya.**  
**- Tu crois que le fanservice de KoyaShige suffira ?**  
**- J'ai un doute. On parle de Yamapi quand même. Si c'était nous elles s'en remettraient sûrement, mais Pi... Ah la la... bah je vais me reconvertir en serveur dans le resto familial je crois...**  
**Rentrant dans leur jeu, Kame, qui s'était saisi de la main de son petit ami, esquissa un petit sourire.**  
**- Vous voulez des cours de fanservice, les gars ? J'y suis passé maître.**  
**Tout en regardant le duo s'affairer autour de leur leader, Tegoshi passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et le serra contre lui, heureux et soulagé que la nouvelle ait été plutôt bien prise dans l'ensemble.**  
**- Tu crois que j'ai une chance, moi ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.**  
**- Oui, toi c'est spécial, répondit Kazuya sur le même ton.**  
**- Et bah mon état a l'air de vous inquiéter, les gars, ça fait trop plaisir, bouda Yamashita en se redressant.**  
**- Ooooooooooooh ! Pi est ressucité ! s'exclama Koya. Miraaacle !**  
**- Super... soupira Ryo avec un sourire moqueur. On ouvre le champagne...**  
**- Pfffff... J'vous déteste tous, rétorqua le leader incompris.**  
**- Mais nan, mon Pi-nounet adoré, tu nous adore ! le contra l'aîné du groupe en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.**  
**- Keiiiiiiiiiiiii, laisse mes tifs tranquilles !**  
**- Vas parler à Masuda en tête à tête... murmura alors Kame à son petit ami. Je pense qu'il en a besoin là.**  
**- Oui, je crois aussi, acquiesça le cadet en se dirigeant jusqu'au malheureux pour le prendre par la main et le tirer à sa suite tout en quittant la loge.**  
**- Vous êtes encore plus dingues que mes gars, les mecs, laissa tomber Kamenashi sur un ton faussement désespéré.**  
**Une fois dans un recoin plus tranquille, il se tourna vers lui et soupira devant son air attristé qui ne lui allait pas du tout et, malgré la douleur qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait frappé et insulté, il le prit dans ses bras.**  
**- Pardon Massu...**  
**L'aîné du duo, qui ne savait pas quoi dire, ni pour sa défense, ni pour détromper son camarade, préféra rester silencieux et garda la tête baissée.**  
**- Je peux savoir depuis quand tu... m'aimes ?**  
**- Depuis la formation de Tegomass... répondit l'interrogé d'un ton presque inaudible.**  
**- Oh... ça date alors... fit-il avant de se séparer de lui pour le regarder en souriant doucement. Tu sais... ça... ça m'a vraiment fait mal que tu ais réagi comme ça... j'ai cru que notre amitié n'était rien pour toi... est-ce que tu... te rends compte de ce que tu m'as dit et de quoi tu m'as traité ?**  
**- Je sais... répondit l'aîné, piteux, toujours sans le regarder. Mais j'ai cru... enfin je croyais que... En concert et tout, t'arrêtais pas de me faire des câlins et de te coller à moi, alors je croyais... que tu m'aimais aussi... Alors j'ai eu trop mal quand... quand j'ai compris que c'était pas le cas... Je sais que ça excuse rien mais... mais...**  
**- Mais je t'aime, Massu, ça n'empêche rien. C'est juste que.. c'est à un degré moins fort...**  
**- Nan... apparemment tu m'aimes pas... ou du moins... pas comme je voudrais... Tesshi, je suis désolé... je voulais pas... Je voulais pas te blesser mais... j'ai trouvé que ça... pour me protéger...**  
**Ne trouvant rien à dire de plus, Tegoshi baissa la tête, attristé de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état parce qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à ces sentiments. Son coeur lui faisait mal.**  
**- Je pensais rien des horreurs que je t'ai dites, tu sais... Tu... (il releva les yeux sur son meilleur ami) Tu veux bien me pardonner ?**  
**- Désolé... mais je ne pense pas pouvoir te pardonner tout de suite... même si tu ne le pensais pas, tu l'as quand même dit. Et tu m'as giflé, deux fois. Tu m'as giflé Massu... tu te rends compte de la chose ou pas ?**  
**- Oui, je sais... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fais... J'ai pas réfléchi... Et... Et... Tesshi, je suis désolé...**  
**- Je m'en doute... bon allez fais pas cette tête, je vais bien te pardonner un jour ou l'autre, ne ?**  
**- Même si je... t'aime... Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, tu sais...**  
**- Je sais et je continuerai à agir de la même façon avec toi... parce que je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments... alors on sera toujours les meilleurs amis, ok ?**  
**Un sourire commença à s'étirer sur les lèvres du cadet. Voyant sourire le plus jeune, Massu sourit à son tour et, dans un geste de soulagement, serra son meilleur ami contre lui.**  
**- On y retourne ? Ils vont se demander ce qu'on fabrique.**  
**- Oui il vaut mieux. Et... Massu ?**  
**- Hai ?**  
**- N'en veux pas trop à Kame s'il te plait...**  
**- J'en veux à personne. Même pas à toi. Si on pouvait contrôler ses sentiments, ça se saurait... soupira l'aîné.**  
**Lorsque le duo passa la porte, ils se retrouvèrent face au plus étrange spectacle qu'ils aient jamais vu : Kame et Pi étaient à terre, sur le dos, totalement morts de rire, car Koya et Shige avaient entrepris de chatouiller à mort le KAT-TUN, tandis que Ryo faisait de même avec son leader.**  
**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah Ry... Ryooooooooooooo ! Pitiééééééééééééééééé ! Arr... arrêêêêêêêêteeeeeeeeeuuuuuu ! implorait Yamashita, qui pleurait de rire.**  
**Quand à Kazuya, il tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire de ses assaillants, mais ceux-ci étaient tenaces.**  
**- Euh... c'est quoi le délire là ? fit Tegoshi avec un immense sourire amusé.**  
**- On se venge ! répondit Koya, sans arrêter ses chatouilles. Il a dit qu'on était pires que Taguchi et les autres !**  
**- Yuyaaaa ! Au secours ! appela le leader de KAT-TUN, désespéré, en riant de plus belle.**  
**- Massuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Aide-mouaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! cria à son tour Yamapi.**  
**- Alors là je confirme, vous êtes bien pires ! lança le cadet avant de se précipiter vers Kame et de s'interposer entre lui et ses agresseurs. Si vous voulez le toucher, il faudra me passer sur le corps, clama-t-il héroïquement en tendant les bras en bouclier.**  
**- Ça peut s'arranger aussi, ne ! répondit l'aîné de News en changeant de victime pour fondre sur son cadet, laissant Kame à son comparse de KoyaShige.**  
**Massu s'approcha alors de son leader et tenta tant bien que mal de faire lâcher prise à Ryo qui commença alors à grogner pour l'effrayer.**  
**- Oh non j'ai réveillé l'ours ! fit il avec un sourire.**  
**- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Massuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Ça va être piiiiiiiiiiire ! protesta Tomohisa, en se tortillant pour tenter d'échapper à son aîné.**  
**- Nooooon ! cria Tegoshi en se protégeant comme il pouvait. Pas les chatouilles! Keiiiii arrêêêête aaaaaaaah ! Non non non !**  
**- Lâche Leader espèce d'ours grognon !**  
**- Tu l'as vouluuuuuuuuuuuu ! Mouahaha ! répondit Keiichiro en s'attaquant aux côtes du cadet du groupe.**  
**Pendant ce temps, Kazuya tenta d'échapper à Shige.**  
**- Kazuuuuuuuuu ! Aide moaaaaaa ! supplia Yuya en se tortillant sur le sol pour échapper à son aîné.**  
**- Koyama ! Laisse-le tran... tenta l'interpelé. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Nan ! Kato, laisse-moi !**  
**- Pouceuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! s'exclama alors Yamashita en se tenant les côtes. Ryooooooo arrêteuuuuu ! J'ai mal au ventre à force de rigoleeeeeeeeeer !**  
**- Keiiiiiiiii! S'il... te plait! J'ai... du mal... à res... pirer!**  
**- Leader n'est pas bien solide, répliqua Ryo en plaquant ses mains sur les côtes de Pi pour l'assaillir de nouveau.**  
**- Allez arrête Ryo ! fit Masuda en lui empoignant le bras tout en rigolant lui aussi.**  
**- Non il doit souffrir !**  
**C'est à ce moment, que la porte s'ouvrit sur les membres de KAT-TUN, qui, alertés par les cris poussés par leurs collègues, venaient voir qui les assassinaient.**  
**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ueda en ouvrant de grands yeux stupéfaits.**  
**- Vous avez tous pété un câble ? interrogea Jin à son tour.**  
**Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent leur leader par terre.**  
**- Pitiééééé ! hurla Tegoshi en tendant une main vers eux. Aideeeeez moaaaaaa !**  
**Encore stupéfaits de la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, ils ne réagirent tout d'abord pas, puis Junno ne fit qu'un bond jusqu'à son ami Koyama, qu'il ceintura pour l'écarter de son ex.**  
**- Kei, fiche-lui la paix... gronda-t-il.**  
**- Roh, mais Ju, on rigole... se défendit l'accusé.**  
**- Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'aiiiiiiiiiiiide ! implora leur leader en tentant de ramper pour échapper à Shige.**  
**- Ah ben je peux respirer maintenant... souffla Tegoshi.**  
**Alors, Koki décida d'intervenir et fondit sur son cadet de KoyaShige avec un sourire sadique qui n'augurait rien de bon.**  
**- Non toi tu restes là ! protesta Ryo en retenant par la jambe sa proie qui essayait de s'échapper.**  
**- Oh la la, qu'est ce qu'il me veut le rappeur ? fit Shige avec un petit sourire.**  
**- Ryoooo t'auras ma mort sur la conscience si quelqu'un intervient paaaaaas ! cira encore Pi, qui n'en pouvait plus.**  
**- Le rappeur veut sauver son leader...**  
**- Piiii ! murmura Yuya en lui faisant de grands signes alors qu'il était toujours par terre. Viens par ici !**  
**Tomohisa tenta alors de se diriger vers son cadet toujours protégé par le géant des KAT-TUN. Fondant sur Shige, Tanaka se mit à son tour à le chatouiller.**  
**- Pi n'ira nulle part, grogna Ryo en prenant son cadet par les épaules pour le faire revenir vers lui alors que Shige avait cessé ses attaques pour être prêt à riposter face à Koki.**  
**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ryo t'es un moooooonstreeeeeeeeeeeeeu ! s'exclama le captif, désespéré.**  
**Profitant que Kato était occupé avec son ami rappeur, Kazuya alla se réfugier derrière Jin, au cas où quelqu'un déciderait encore de l'attaquer.**  
**- Alors je vais à la rescousse de Pi ! s'exclama le cadet des News en se précipitant vers eux.**  
**- Tu veux te battre, Koki ? joua Shige en levant les poings.**  
**- Dégage minus, le repoussa Ryo.**  
**- Je fais la même taille que toi patate !**  
**Ne sachant que faire alors que Koki et Junno étaient lancés dans la bataille, Tatsuya et Yuichi se regardèrent, se demandant quoi faire puis, sur un signe de tête, décidèrent d'aider leurs collègues maltraités. Ueda se précipita donc sur Nishikido.**  
**- T'es pas de taille, petit nain, rétorqua le rappeur, à moitié hilare.**  
**- 'm'en fiche. Pi est à moi, décréta l'aîné en serrant son leader contre lui en tirant la langue.**  
**- Dans tes rêves, Nishikido ! rétorqua la "propriété" qui ne semblait pas d'accord.**  
**- Tu veux un câlin alors ? demanda Yuya en ouvrant les bras. Si tu lâche Pi je t'en fais un.**  
**- Pi est mieux.**  
**- Laisse-le, Nishikido ! lança Ueda. Sinon tu va faire connaissance avec mes poings.**  
**- Fais gaffe, Ryo, c'est pas parce que t'appelle Tatsu "Princesse" qu'il peut pas te cogner ! le prévint Jin de loin.**  
**- Attention pour toi Koki, le prévint Shige. J'suis dangereux moi.**  
**- Genre toi t'es dangereux. Arrête je vais trembler...**  
**- Oh c'est bon c'était qu'un jeu pas la peine d'en venir à la violence non plus ! répliqua le Kanjani.**  
**- Ouais t'es déjà tout pâle, fit le cadet de KoyaShige.**  
**- Tu vas voir si je suis tout pâle, avorton, grinça Tanaka en tentant une attaque furtive.**  
**- Oh ouais tu vas morfler le vieux.**  
**A ce moment, ce furent les Arashi qui passèrent la porte, dérangés par les cris qui s'étaient d'autant amplifiés, que la porte de la pièce était restée ouverte.**  
**- OI ! s'écria Ohno. C'est quoi ce bordel ? On essaye de bosser, nous !**  
**La voix de l'aîné des trois groupes eut le mérite de faire cesser les différentes batailles et tous tournèrent la tête vers leurs sempais.**  
**- Argh ! Des encore plus vieux ! s'exclama Shige en mimant un arrêt cardiaque.**  
**- Vous êtes tous devenus dingues ? demanda Sakurai, en parcourant la scène d'apocalypse des yeux.**  
**Libérés par l'intrusion, les suppliciés se dépêchèrent de se redresser et d'aller se planquer derrière leurs aînés.**  
**- Non on s'amuse, répondit le faux mort.**  
**- Bah amusez-vous moins fort alors, dit à son tout Ninomiya. On vous entend jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir avec la porte fermée.**  
**- Sérieux, vous avez quel âge pour vous battre à coup de chatouilles ? interrogea à son tour Matsumoto.**  
**Ryo se releva alors tout en traînant Pi derrière lui et le posta devant Nino.**  
**- Chatouille le.**  
**- He ? fit Kazunari, interloqué, en regardant son cadet.**  
**- Il l'a mérité. C'est un mauvais leader. Et c'est la meilleure des vengeances les chatouilles.**  
**- Heeeeeeeeeeeein ? Mais c'est pas vrai je suis pas un mauvais leader ! Pitié Ninomiya-sempaaaaaaaaaaaaai ! se récria le prisonnier en regardant son aîné avec des yeux de chat potté.**  
**- J'ai aucune raison de le chatouiller, moi.**  
**- Si, c'est un mauvais leader parce qu'il a fait semblant d'être mort tout à l'heure.**  
**- Oh le mauvais leader~ chantonna Tegoshi.**  
**- Je confirme qu'il a simulé une crise cardiaque, appuya Kazuya qui était sorti de derrière Jin.**  
**- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Ohno.**  
**- Ben euh... hésita Yuya.**  
**Kamenashi attira alors son petit ami à lui et expliqua :**  
**- On leur a annoncé que j'étais gay et que Tego et moi étions ensemble. Alors il a fait semblant d'être achevé par la nouvelle.**  
**- ? firent alors en choeur les cinq Arashi et quatre des KAT-TUN.**  
**- Au moins c'est direct, commenta Ryo.**  
**- Ça sert à rien de faire des cachotteries, rétorqua Kame en regardant son aîné de News.**  
**- Oh la... Minute, minute, minute... fit Matsumoto, ahuri. Tous les deux, vous êtes gays et vous êtes ensemble ?**  
**- Moi aussi je suis gay, lâcha Junno à contrecoeur.**  
**- Ah la vache, vous parlez de nouvelles... finit par dire Aiba qui était resté silencieux.**  
**- En fait... reprit Tegoshi en rougissant. Je suis sorti avec Junno pendant à peu près un mois... et je suis avec Kame maintenant...**  
**- Et on a aussi appris que Massu était amoureux de Tego, compléta Pi. Vous comprenez pourquoi je suis achevé, maintenant ?**  
**Le regard des cinq aînés se posa sur leur cadet de News.**  
**- Putain j'y crois pas... Saint Tegoshi est un tombeur en fait ! s'exclama Nino, amusé.**  
**Et sur ces mots, le groupe éclata de rire.**  
**- Tu cachais bien ton jeu, sous ton air angélique, dit Ohno dans un sourire, en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune.**  
**- Pourquoi ça vous étonne tant ? répliqua l'intéressé. Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'avoir du succès, y a pas que vous.**  
**- Nan mais ce qui est étonnant c'est que tu aie du succès carrément au sein de l'agence, dit Sho. On ne s'y attendait pas.**  
**- Tant qu'on y est, personne d'autre n'est amoureux de lui ? demanda Matsumoto, hilare.**  
**- Ah c'est bon, fit Yuya, vexé. J'ai rien demandé moi.****  
****- Si... moi... répondit alors la voix de Masaki, qui se planqua derrière son leader.**  
**- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ? fit l'ensemble des garçons en regardant le Arashi.**  
**- Ça fait quatre Johnny's amoureux de toi, Tesshi... compta Koya. Impressionnant...**  
**- Peut-être que dans les Juniors, il y en a aussi. Allez savoir... dit Pi.**  
**- Faut faire passer un sondage pour savoir, proposa Ryo.**  
**- Moi j'suis cap' de le faire, ce sondage ! dit Koya.**  
**- Bon, dites, ça suffit là, hein... intervint finalement Kazuya, en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de son cadet. Il est avec moi maintenant, alors le premier qui l'approche, je le bouffe, pigé ?**  
**- Wow, siffla Nino. T'es jaloux, ma parole !**  
**- Oui et alors ? gronda Kamenashi.**  
**- De toute façon, je reste avec Kazu et puis c'est tout.**  
**Et, comme pour appuyer leurs paroles, Kazuya embrassa Yuya.**  
**- Woh... souffla Shige. Regardez comme c'est mignon...**  
**- Ouais heu... bon, on retourne bosser, nous, finit par dire Satoshi, avant de tourner les talons, bientôt suivi par le reste des Arashi.**  
**- Koyama! l'appela Ryo.**  
**- Hai ?**  
**Le cadet s'approcha du plus grand et posa une main sur son épaule, un sourire joueur sur le visage.**  
**- Je veux ce sondage.**  
**- T'es sérieux ? Je disais ça pour déconner moi ! s'exclama le plus grand, surpris.**  
**- Très très très sérieux. Et tu me le fais le plus vite possible.**  
**- Woh, c'est pas ton genre ça. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Ryo ?**  
**- Comment ça c'est pas mon genre ? Si j'ai envie de l'emmerder avec ça, je le fais, pigé ?**  
**- Ok, ok, zen, capitula Keiichiro, qui pensait tout de même qu'à ce moment-là, il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même, son sondage.**  
**- Brave petit, fit le cadet en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Kame, t'as entendu ? On va faire le sondage !**  
**Ce-dernier ne répondit pas, trop occupé à jouer avec la langue de son bien-aimé tout en le serrant contre lui.**  
**- Bon heu... on dérange là je crois. Venez les gars, on va manger, dit Pi en quittant la pièce en faisant signe à ses collègues de News et KAT-TUN de le suivre.**  
**A présent seul avec lui, Yuya leva les yeux vers son aîné et se blottit contre lui avec tendresse.**  
**- Je t'aime.**  
**- Moi aussi, Yuya. Et maintenant, tout le monde le sait.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Il ne restait que quelques scène à tourner pour les deux jeunes acteurs après ce jour, et les dernières semaines passèrent rapidement. Une routine s'était installée pour le jeune couple : l'aîné venait chercher le plus jeune devant chez lui pour l'emmener en voiture au studio, et ils repartaient ensuite ensemble à la fin de la journée. Le dernier jour, alors que Takeda bondissait de sa chaise pour s'exclamer qu'ils venaient de boucler l'ultime scène du drama, tout le matériel fut écarté dans les locaux du studio afin d'improviser une petite fête. Bon nombre de traiteurs furent sollicités, et le buffet ne tarda pas à regorger de nourriture en tout genre, et de boissons toutes aussi variées les unes que les autres. Connaissant ses limites, Tegoshi n'avait pas touché à l'alcool, et avait préféré les sodas et autres jus de fruits, ne quittant pas d'un pouce son bien-aimé qui l'avait suivit dans son rejet de l'ébriété. Discrètement, alors que le réalisateur félicitait encore son équipe, ils échangèrent un petit regard amoureux qui se termina en un sourire tendre pour s'effacer quand Takeda les nomma. La fête battit son plein pendant plusieurs heures et il ne fut pas étonnant de croiser à la sortie des employés louvoyant entre des obstacles imaginaires tout en ne quittant pas une certaine hilarité. C'est lorsque 21 heures s'afficha sur les horloges, que Tegoshi et Kamenashi quittèrent le studio après avoir longuement remercié l'équipe qui était encore assez sobre pour les entendre et les comprendre. Se dirigeant vers sa voiture main dans la main avec son cadet, Kazuya sourit à ce dernier.**  
**- J'ai du mal à croire que ce tournage de malheur est enfin terminé, dit-il. Jamais je n'ai eu l'impression qu'un tournage durait aussi longtemps. Plus jamais de ma carrière je n'accepterais un BL. C'est trop... éprouvant.**  
**Sur ces mots, arrivés devant son véhicule, il chercha ses clés dans sa poche et ouvrit la voiture.**  
**- Peut-être, mais c'est grâce à ce drama que je suis avec toi maintenant, répondit doucement Tegoshi en s'installant sur le siège passager.**  
**- C'est vrai, approuva Kame en prenant place du côté conducteur. C'est bien la seule chose dont je peux le remercier. J'espère au moins que le montage sera à la hauteur des efforts qu'on a fournis...**  
**- J'espère aussi... ah tiens, ça te dirait qu'on le regarde quand il passera ? Ou c'est trop de mauvais souvenirs pour toi ?**  
**- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kamenashi en bouclant sa ceinture. Je suppose que si je le vois avec toi, ça ira.**  
**- Je ne te force pas, ne. Je pensais juste que ça pourrait être intéressant...**  
**- Je vais me rendre compte que j'ai joué comme un pied surtout, sourit vaguement Kazuya.**  
**- Mais non, sourit le cadet. Ne, tu te rends compte que c'est grâce à ce drama qu'on s'aime maintenant ?**  
**- Oui. D'un côté je le remercie, ce drama.**  
**- Je lui en suis très reconnaissant, moi, fit-il en glissant sa main sur la sienne.**  
**L'aîné tourna la tête vers son cadet et lui sourit. Ce-dernier déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis boucla sa ceinture.**  
**- Allez, on y va ?**  
**Dirigeant la voiture hors du parking, Kazuya resta silencieux plusieurs minutes puis demanda :**  
**- Il est tard, tu veux dormir chez moi ? Je te raccompagnerais chez toi demain matin.**  
**- Oh, avec plaisir !**  
**Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'aîné, qui prit la direction de son propre appartement. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il garait la voiture au pied de son immeuble et en sortait, avant de la verrouiller lorsque son petit ami fut sorti à son tour. Il pénétra dans le hall avec sa clé, puis monta au quatrième étage. Un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres, Yuya suivit son bien-aimé jusqu'à son appartement, heureux qu'il lui ait demandé de rester pour la nuit. La porte fut bientôt ouverte et le couple pénétra dans le grand appartement du leader de KAT-TUN.**  
**- Punaise, entre la fin du tournage et la fête, je suis naze, s'exclama-t-il en retirant ses chaussures dans l'entrée, avant d'accrocher son blouson. Pas toi ?**  
**- Ouais, un peu fatigué aussi, répondit le plus jeune en se débarrassant de ses bottines et de son manteau.**  
**- Tu veux boire un truc avant qu'on aille dormir ? demanda Kazuya en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.**  
**- Volontiers, mais de l'eau, j'ai trop ingurgité de sucre là...**  
**- Ouais, moi aussi. Trop de soda tue le soda. Je te passe ça.**  
**Ouvrant son frigo, l'aîné en sortit deux bouteilles d'eau plate et lui en tendit une, avant de vider les trois quart de la sienne d'un trait. Tegoshi saisit la bouteille qu'il lui tendait et en but quelques gorgées avant de se tourner vers son aîné et de se mettre à le fixer avec un sourire.**  
**- Nani ? demanda l'observé en souriant aussi.**  
**- Rien rien... je t'aime, c'est tout, dit-il avant de se remettre à boire.**  
**La déclaration, un peu hors sujet, fit rire le plus âgé.**  
**- Moi aussi je t'aime, Yuya, répondit-il, avant de terminer sa bouteille et de la jeter à la poubelle. Tu veux que je te prête quelque chose pour dormir ?**  
**- Non, c'est bon, je dors en boxer d'habitude.**  
**- Ok. Tu sais où est la chambre d'ami, ne ?**  
**- Oui, merci, répondit-il en jetant sa bouteille à présent vide à la poubelle.**  
**- Alors bonne nuit, mon Yuya, dit Kamenashi en souriant, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.**  
**- Bonne nuit Kazu, fit celui-ci en répondant au baiser.**  
**Tout guilleret bien que fatigué, Kazuya se dirigea vers sa chambre, dont il referma la porte, avant de se déshabiller, ne gardant que son boxer. Il se glissa ensuite avec délice sous sa couette et ferma les yeux, ne tardant pas à s'endormir. Tegoshi se dirigea pendant ce temps là dans la chambre d'amis afin de se préparer pour la nuit et, alors qu'il s'était glissé sous la couverture, il lui vint l'envie d'être encore avec son amour. Il sortit alors doucement de son lit et quitta la chambre avant de rejoindre celle de Kamenashi dont il entrebâilla la porte.**  
**- Kazu ? appela-t-il doucement.**  
**Seul le silence lui répondit, très légèrement ponctué du souffle lent et régulier de son aîné, témoignant qu'il s'était endormi, les lèvres entrouvertes. Alors, silencieusement, le cadet s'avança dans la pièce, et se glissa dans le lit de son bien-aimé avant de se blottir contre lui. Un soupir de bien-être accueillit cette intrusion et, dans son sommeil, l'aîné se retourna pour lui faire face, cherchant sa chaleur comme un chaton, avant de nicher son nez dans son cou et de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Tegoshi resserra alors son étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur son front tout en caressant doucement la peau douce de son dos. Malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours endormi, le contact sembla parvenir à Kamenashi, qui soupira de nouveau et colla davantage son corps à celui de son petit ami. Croyant que son aîné était réveillé, ce-dernier baissa la tête et vint embrasser tendrement son bien-aimé tout en resserrant l'étreinte de son bras passé autour de sa taille. Un troisième soupir échappa à Kame, chatouillant les lèvres de son "agresseur" et il murmura le prénom de celui-ci, avant que sa tête retombe sur le côté, ses lèvres cette fois scellées, son souffle toujours aussi lent.**  
**Le baiser du plus jeune s'intensifia doucement, attrapant les lèvres de l'aîné pour les relâcher ensuite, les mordillant doucement avant de les presser un peu plus tout en faisant remonter sa main le long de son dos pour venir se poser sur sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui. Puis, après plusieurs minutes, il passa sa langue entre les deux cloisons rosées de son bien-aimé. Après quelques secondes, malgré le sommeil, Kazuya parut sentir la douce intrusion et ouvrit lentement les yeux, dans le brouillard.**  
**- Yuya ? Qu'est ce que tu... commença-t-il d'une voix endormie.**  
**- Oh... désolé... je pensais que tu étais réveillé...**  
**- Hum ? C'est pas grave... répondit-il en se collant davantage à lui dans un mouvement instinctif, encore si endormi qu'il ne pensa pas du tout aux conséquences de son geste.**  
**Sentir le corps quasiment nu de son aîné contre le sien fit monter en lui une brusque bouffée de chaleur qui enflamma son visage et il se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau du visage de Kazuya, son coeur se mettant à battre plus vite petit à petit. En temps normal, il aurait réussit à se contrôler, mais le contact de la peau chaude du KAT-TUN avait un réel pouvoir sur lui. Il l'embrassa encore et encore tout en resserrant son étreinte, restant malgré tout attentif à son petit ami pour se faire violence au cas où. La surprise figea tout d'abord Kazuya, qui écarquilla les yeux, puis il sembla se rendre compte de la situation et son visage vira au cramoisi en comprenant que, s'il n'arrêtait pas son cadet, les choses iraient beaucoup plus loin que de simples baisers. Il ignorait s'il était prêt, mais, sous ses lèvres, toute envie de le repousser s'évanouit, comme si le NEWS possédait un pouvoir magique qui lui permettait de le faire céder. Il déglutit et laissa un nouveau soupir de bien-être, conscient cette fois, passer ses lèvres.**  
**Après quelques instants passés à parcourir l'ensemble du visage de son aîné, Tegoshi revint à ses lèvres et les embrassa plus longuement, les pressant doucement, les pinçant parfois, tout en se mettant à caresser tendrement son dos de sa main. Il avait envie, tellement envie d'aller plus loin avec lui. Mais il ne voulait pas le forcer ou le brusquer, c'était à Kazuya de donner l'alerte et il se calerait dessus. Mais, déjà, il se sentait plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ce qui le fit rougir un peu plus. Simplement sentir la pression de ces lèvres si douces sur les siennes et le chaud contact de sa main sur la peau chaude de son dos, fit pousser à l'aîné un très léger gémissement, qui réveilla le désir qu'il pensait endormi. Etonné et gêné d'avoir émit ce son, il porta la main à sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de continuer, le souffle un peu plus rapide. Tegoshi porta alors son autre main à celle posée sur la bouche de son bien-aimé et l'écarta doucement.**  
**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, liant ses doigts avec ceux de Kazuya.**  
**Il reprit les caresses de ses lèvres avant d'introduire, délicatement, sa langue entre celles de l'aîné et de demander le passage vers sa jumelle en passant encore sa main dans son dos. Le coeur battant plus fort qu'un tambour, Kamenashi le lui accorda en entrouvrant ses lèvres pleines et charnues, refermant les yeux comme pour mieux ressentir, comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir son premier baiser. Evidemment, c'était très loin d'être le cas, mais il se sentait si fébrile, que ça aurait pu l'être. Doucement, presque timidement, il avança la sienne à la rencontre de sa jumelle, la touchant légèrement comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose, alors qu'ils avaient déjà échangé des baiser plus brûlants que les flammes d'un brasier.**  
**Tegoshi passa alors au-dessus de son aîné afin d'être plus à l'aise pour l'embrasser et il commença alors sa danse, emportant avec lui la langue de Kazuya, la faisant tourner, s'enrouler, passer d'un côté à l'autre, se presser puis reculer, s'entourer de cette passion qui lui brûlait le coeur et les entrailles, de cet amour fou qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, emprisonnant sa tête entre ses mains.**  
**Très vite, la cadence du baiser fit tourner la tête du plus âgé, dont le souffle prit une cadence erratique, alors que rien ne s'était encore produit et il y répondit avec une fougue égale, faisant jouer sa langue contre celle de son compagnon, avec son ardeur habituelle. Emporté par la grisante sensation de ne pas avoir de barrière, Yuya fit descendre son bassin pour le faire effleurer celui de son aîné, ce qui lui tira un gémissement étouffé par l'ardeur de leur baiser, et il se mit à caresser ses épaules, passant ses mains et ses doigts sur cette peau si tentante, découvrant ce corps qui lui faisait mal de désir.**  
**Un nouveau gémissement échappa à Kazuya en sentant leurs bassins entrer soudainement en contact, alors que ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas nier l'effet que lui faisait son cadet, car une bosse conséquente déformait déjà son boxer et il eut l'impression que son envie de lui s'accentuait encore en sentant les mains fines courir sur lui comme il en rêvait depuis la moitié du tournage. Une nouvelle plainte lui échappa et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, intensément troublé d'être si réceptif au moindre attouchement de son cadet. Encouragé par les gémissements poussés par son compagnon, le cadet réitéra le mouvement tout en faisant cette fois descendre ses mains sur son torse, caressant la moindre parcelle de peau, appréciant le tambourinement incessant du coeur contre ses doigts, et ses lèvres vinrent se poser contre sa gorge pour l'embrasser passionnément, happant la peau pour la relâcher et la presser ensuite. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses muscles, sentant la bosselure de ses côtes, puis remontèrent pour venir agacer gentiment ses tétons des pouces.**  
**- Mmm... fit l'aîné en basculant la tête en arrière, se léchant les lèvres lorsqu'il sentit ses tétons durcir et se dresser sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait.**  
**Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait étant donné le nombre de filles qu'il avait eues dans son lit, mais aucune ne lui avait jamais fait un tel effet. Il avait presque l'impression de découvrir les réactions de son corps pour la première fois. Sentir la sensibilité de son aîné sous ses caresses le rendit profondément heureux. Il ne savait pas avant si les gestes qu'il avait vu faire sur lui allaient le faire autant réagir que lui, et il fallait avouer que c'était le cas. Il appréhendait bien sûr toujours l'acte en lui-même puisqu'il n'avait même pas assez d'expérience dans le rôle qu'il avait eu pour pouvoir clairement en parler, mais il se disait qu'en laissant parler son corps, tout se passerait pour le mieux. Il fit alors lentement glisser ses lèvres le long de sa gorge et embrassa le torse de Kazuya jusqu'à ses deux boutons de chair qu'il embrassa successivement, avant de les mordiller tendrement alors que ses mains étaient parties se blottir sur ses hanches, son bassin à présent collé à celui de son aîné.**  
**Un étrange courant électrique parcourut Kamenashi, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur prenait possession de son corps, faisant accélérer sa respiration, le faisant soupirer et voilant son regard noisette, lorsque les lèvres soyeuses de son cadet entamèrent leur danse enivrante sur la peau tendre de son cou, puis de sa poitrine. Ses soupirs se muèrent de nouveau en gémissement, prolongé cette fois, lorsqu'il sentit les dents nacrées malmener les deux boutons de chair érigés, les mains fines se poser à nouveau sur lui et leurs virilités se rencontrer.**  
**- Kazu... murmura Yuya en relevant la tête vers son aîné. J'ai envie de toi...**  
**Une inspiration, comme si l'interpelé cherchait un air qui lui faisait défaut.**  
**- M... Moi aussi... Je ne pensais même pas... en avoir tellement envie... répondit-il, haletant.**  
**- Tu... tu veux... ?**  
**Une nouvelle inspiration. Il savait qu'il pouvait encore tout arrêter, que Yuya ne le forcerait pas s'il disait non... mais, malgré son appréhension, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de dire non. Le coeur cognant comme un fou dans sa poitrine, il répondit dans un souffle :**  
**- Oui...**  
**Fou de joie, Tegoshi embrassa doucement son aîné, le regard pétillant, avant de faire lentement glisser son visage le long de son torse pour venir embrasser son nombril, caressant ses hanches de ses mains, avant de faire pointer sa langue et de la faire jouer sur la peau de son bien-aimé. Puis, petit à petit, il descendit, embrassant, posant ses lèvres, jusqu'à être arrêté par l'élastique de son boxer, et, guidé par son instinct et son désir, il passa sa langue sous le tissu. Un nouveau gémissement échappa à Kazuya, lorsque la langue taquine s'inséra sous son sous-vêtement.**  
**- S'il te plait... supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque d'un désir douloureux, sans même savoir lui-même de quoi il implorait son amant.**  
**Guidé par cette demande, Tegoshi passa ses mains sous le tissu et le fit glisser le long des jambes de son aîné avant de le laisser tomber à terre, et, sûr de lui, vint embrasser l'extrémité de son membre dressé tout en caressant son postérieur à présent nu. Auparavant, il aurait trouvé ce geste grossier et vulgaire, mais à présent qu'il le faisait, pour son Kazu, pour celui qu'il aimait, il en voyait toutes les teintes de son amour. Un hoquet étranglé suivit ce geste auquel, malgré sa demande, Kazuya ne s'attendait pas et son souffle, déjà saccadé, prit une allure erratique, tandis qu'il rouvrait brusquement les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes comme pour s'aider à respirer et les poings crispé sur le tissu de la couette. Yuya vint ensuite faire glisser ses lèvres sur la peau de l'objet de ses désirs, et en embrassa toute la surface avec une attention toute particulière, le maintenant en place avec l'une de ses mains. Puis, il laissa pointer sa langue et se mit à le lécher doucement, langoureusement, comme une délicieuse friandise. Jamais il ne l'aurait pensé, mais exécuter tous ces gestes qui donnaient tant de plaisir à son amant lui faisait un bien fou, tant qu'il en aurait presque gémit. En sentant la langue et les lèvres de son amant prendre possession de son membre, Kazuya eut l'impression qu'une étoile explosait dans son ventre et il en vit de magnifiques danser devant ses yeux, tandis que des gémissements incontrôlés lui échappaient à chaque nouvelle attention qui lui était prodiguée.**  
**- Aaaaaaaah... Yuya... Mmmm... gémissait-il sans cesse, ne reconnaissant même pas sa propre voix.**  
**Ressentir tant de choses à la fois était impossible. Il allait forcément finir par en perdre la raison, c'était... trop bon pour être réel. Les poings de plus en plus crispés sur le tissu, il haletait désormais d'une telle façon, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. L'appel de Kazuya électrisa le cadet qui prit alors entièrement en bouche le sexe plus que gonflé de désir de son aîné avant de se laisser aller à y imprimer un simple mouvement de va et vient, pinçant parfois la chair de ses lèvres, ou laissant par moments sa langue en lécher l'extrémité plus sensible. Il frissonnait de plaisir de pouvoir s'occuper de ce corps qui était tout à lui, il en gémissait même à présent tant les sensations qui l'envahissaient étaient délicieuses. Jamais il n'avait prit autant de plaisir à aimer quelqu'un, et à le lui montrer. Puis ses mouvements se firent peu à peu plus rapides alors qu'il resserrait l'étau de ses lèvres autour de la virilité de son amant. Cette fois, ce fut un véritable cri qui franchit les lèvres de l'aîné, car les sensations provoquées par le contact de ces lèvres gourmandes sur son sexe et les mouvements qu'elles y faisaient étaient bien trop intenses pour que de simples gémissements puissent les exprimer. Presque hors de lui-même, il n'eut même pas le temps de se sentir partir et encore moins celui de prévenir son compagnon de ce qui se passait et se libéra quelques secondes plus tard, honteux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi peu... endurant. C'était vraiment la honte.**  
**- D... Désolé... murmura-t-il, penaud.**  
**Aucunement troublé, le cadet se mit à lécher consciencieusement la semence qui coulait sur les cuisses de son bien-aimé puis se redressa tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, au fond de lui bien plus qu'heureux de faire autant d'effet à celui qu'il aimait. Il s'approcha alors de lui, le coeur battant, et vint l'embrasser passionnément, posant ses mains à plat sur le matelas de part et d'autre du visage confus de Kazuya. Très embarrassé de le voir faire ça, Kazuya détourna la tête, un peu rebuté par l'idée qu'il l'embrasse après avoir fait "ça" et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Sentant la gêne de son compagnon, Yuya se recula un instant et s'assit sur ses cuisses.**  
**- Désolé... j'ai... un peu de mal à réfléchir en fait...**  
**- Non, c'est moi... J'ai... encore du mal avec... certaines choses... mais ça ne vient pas de toi... balbutia Kazuya, encore haletant.**  
**- Je... continue ?**  
**- Oui... souffla de nouveau Kamenashi, toujours au supplice.**  
**Vivement encouragé, le cadet embrassa doucement son aîné tout en le caressant toujours de ses mains, et il les fit courir jusqu'à ses hanches sur lesquelles il effectua un mouvement de bassin qui le fit brusquement gémir. Un nouveau hoquet étranglé échappa alors à Kazuya, lorsque leurs membres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois.**  
**- Mmmmmm... Aaaaaaaaaaah... gémit-il, à bout.**  
**Les sensations avaient beau être grisantes, il en voulait plus. Il appréhendait toujours vraiment la suite mais... il le voulait. Oh oui il le voulait. Du plus profond de son coeur, de son âme... et de son corps.**  
**- Yu... Yuya... gémit-il de nouveau.**  
**Grisé, celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, et se redressa pour se mettre en place. Il avait vraiment envie de voir toutes les facettes des expressions de Kazuya durant l'acte, alors il ne voulait en aucun cas se mettre dos à lui. Bien sûr, ça allait être une première, puisqu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté cette position auparavant, mais il était confiant. Il présenta alors sa main à la bouche de son amant tout en le couvant d'un regard brûlant d'amour et de passion, jusqu'à venir tapoter ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Le coeur battant à en exploser, l'aîné se remémora ce qu'il lui avait expliqué au moment du tournage et entrouvrit les lèvres pour happer les doigts fins, les léchant et suçotant sensuellement, d'une façon désarmante de naturel, le regard voilé fixé dans celui de son petit ami. Son envie devenant de plus en plus pressante et son désir se faisant réellement douloureux, ce-dernier retira ses doigts après quelques instants, et enserra ses hanches de ses mains pour soulever légèrement le bassin de son aîné et lui donner une meilleure position pour ce qui allait suivre. Il se mordilla les lèvres, le coeur battant.**  
**- Je... j'y vais...**  
**Et il introduisit le plus doucement possible un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Kazuya. L'intrusion, pourtant délicate, fit pousser un cri de douleur à Kazuya, qui l'étouffa en se mordant le poing.**  
**- Kazu, je... tu veux... que j'arrête ?**  
**Il y eut un court silence, puis, d'une voix hachée, l'interpelé répondit :**  
**- N... Non...**  
**- Alors je... je continue... murmura-t-il avant de joindre le geste à la parole et de s'immobiliser, attendant que son amour s'habitue à la douleur.**  
**La seconde intrusion fit à nouveau crier l'aîné et, cette fois, des larmes de souffrance s'échappèrent de ses paupières presque scellées à force d'être serrées.**  
**- Oh Kazu... je suis désolé... on va arrêter là, d'accord ? Je veux pas te voir souffrir...**  
**Mais une main de l'intéressé se posa sur une des siennes, les yeux ouverts pleins de souffrance, mais aussi d'amour.**  
**- N... Non, je ne... Je veux... continuer... C'est... toi qui m'as dis... que la... la douleur... disparaissait... alors... alors...**  
**Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Yuya porta la main de son aîné à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement avant de revenir enserrer sa hanche tandis que de son autre main, il commençait à effectuer de très courts mouvements de va et vient afin de le préparer de la meilleur façon qui soit. Après quelques instants, la douleur se fit moins vive et Kazuya se détendit un peu, se concentrant sur les sensations que faisait naitre le passage des doigts de son amant en lui. Après plusieurs minutes, il commença à ressentir un certain plaisir et une légère plainte lui échappa. Le cadet comprit alors dans cette plainte que son bien-aimé était prêt, et il retira lentement ses doigts avant de se présenter devant son intimité, tenant fermement le bassin de Kazuya entre ses mains.**  
**- Kazu... je... je viens...**  
**Et il appuya ces mots soufflés à voix basse par un lent mouvement de bassin qui le fit entrer dans le corps de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir et de bonheur. Aussitôt, toujours conscient du ressenti de son compagnon, il fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers le sexe de nouveau érigé face à lui et le couvrit de caresses. De nouveau une douleur, bien plus vive que les précédentes, lui fit pousser un cri de douleur, car l'intrusion en lui du membre gonflé de son compagnon, était bien plus douloureuse que celles précédemment occasionnées par ses doigts. Mais il eut bientôt autre chose sur quoi se concentrer, car la main de son partenaire avait entamé de délicieux mouvements sur sa virilité, le faisant bientôt gémir. Yuya attendit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, immobile en lui alors que sa main s'occupait de donner un maximum de plaisir en courant sur sa partie sensible, puis il entama un premier mouvement, long et lent, avant de revenir à son point de départ et de recommencer avec la même douceur, attentif aux gémissements de son aîné bien que les sensations qui s'emparaient à présent de lui étaient particulièrement exceptionnelles. Les mouvements de son cadet en lui, tirèrent à Kazuya de longues plaintes de plaisir et, après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, il se surprit à accompagner les passages en lui par de langoureux mouvements de bassin.**  
**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanh... Y... Yuya... Ouiiiiiiiii... gémit-il, appréciant la multitude de sensations qui explosaient en lui à leurs mouvements conjugués.**  
**Electrisé par la réponse de son aîné, Tegoshi accéléra ses mouvements, se mettant à respirer plus vite et plus fort à mesure que le plaisir le gagnait, et, le coeur battant, il arriva à une cadence plutôt soutenue qui le faisait gémir à chaque chaque passage dans le corps étroit de son bien-aimé. L'étau qui l'enserrait constamment était déjà particulièrement déroutant à lui seul, alors avec ces mouvements, il ne pouvait pas se retenir de gémir... de crier même. Sa voix était rauque de plaisir et de désir, son amour grandissant encore de plus en plus à chaque aller et retour, et il s'appliqua comme il pouvait avec le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, à continuer de faire courir ses doigts sur le sexe de son petit ami. Le plaisir était vraiment violent et Kamenashi en tremblait littéralement, secoué de spasmes. Il sentait que sa raison n'était pas loin de partir à des années lumières, si du moins ce n'était pas déjà fait, mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. C'était si bon...**  
**- En... Encore... réclama-t-il à sa propre surprise, en gémissant de plus belle.**  
**Cette fois-ci, véritablement grisé, le cadet se laissa entièrement aller, pénétrant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément le corps de Kazuya, glissant en lui, revenant, s'enfonçant encore, accentuant chacun de ses gestes, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à heurter sa prostate, ce qui le fit gémir un peu plus fort lui-même.**  
**- Haaaan... Kazu, je t'aime...**  
**Sentant les coups de reins de son partenaire toucher le point le plus sensible de son anatomie, qu'il ignorait lui-même, fit pousser à l'aîné un grand cri de plaisir, le faisant haleter, de la sueur couvrant son corps entier.**  
**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaanh ! Oui ! cria-t-il. R... Refais ça...**  
**Il n'avait jamais connu un plaisir pareil avant cette nuit. C'était simplement jouissif. Il ne pensait même pas posséder un tel point sensible. C'était renversant. Et trop bon. Yuya s'appliqua alors à effectuer toute une série de ces mouvements, gardant le même angle et augmentant même la puissance de ses coups de butoir, le faisant crier et haleter, le coeur battant plus fort que jamais. Il raffermit aussi la prise de ses doigts autour du sexe de son bien-aimé et accentua la vitesse du passage de ses doigts, ayant du mal à rester concentré à cause de la puissance de ce plaisir qui manquait de le rendre fou. C'était tellement bon qu'il pleurerait. Non, il en pleurait déjà. Même avec Junno, il n'avait pas autant gémit et crié. Des larmes de bonheur et de plaisir glissant sur ses joues en feu, il donna un ultime coup de bassin qui fit claquer leur peaux lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact, et il toucha encore plus ce point sensible. Un véritable hurlement d'une jouissance incommensurable passa les lèvres de l'aîné à cet instant et il se déversa entre les doigts de son cadet, le coeur battant à une vitesse folle.**  
**- Je... t'aime... Yuya, dit-il en tâchant de reprendre son souffle.**  
**Il ne s'attendait pas à tant de plaisir, surtout qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé autant avec aucune femme. Etait-ce parce qu'il s'était vraiment trouvé au contact de son cadet ? Parce qu'il était véritablement amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie ? Il n'en savait rien, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à présent qu'il y avait goûté, il ne pensait plus pouvoir s'en passer. Parce que c'était avec lui. Entendre son aîné jouir ainsi et sentir la contraction de sa chair autour de la sienne le fit se déverser en lui, provoquant un grand cri d'extase pure qui alla se briser ensuite dans un râle rauque et grave. Exténué, mais plus heureux que jamais, il se retira doucement de Kazuya et vint s'allonger à côté de lui, un sourire radieux éclairant son visage luisant de sueur. Il posa alors ses doigts sur celui de son bien-aimé et le caressa doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de se blottir contre lui.**  
**- Je t'aime tellement...**  
**- Je n'aurais... jamais pensé que... ça puisse être... si bon... avoua le plus âgé à son amant et initiateur, en lui dédiant un sourire fatigué.**  
**- J'en suis heureux alors... dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur son front. Repose toi maintenant, tu l'as bien mérité...**  
**Voulant s'allonger, il grimaça de douleur.**  
**- Oh... désolé... souffla le cadet en remarquant le rictus qui s'était formé sur le visage de son bien-aimé. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort...**  
**- Pas grave... Ça doit être une question d'habitude, rétorqua Kazuya. Je ne regrette rien. Et puis... pour m'habituer, il va falloir recommencer souvent... ajouta-t-il dans un murmure en rougissant un peu.**  
**Le rire de Tegoshi se fit entendre à ces mots alors qu'il se blottissait un peu plus entre les bras de son petit ami.**  
**- On le refera quand tu veux... mon amour, termina-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.**  
**- Tu sais... j'ai jamais... enfin... je crois qu'avant ce soir... je n'avais jamais compris ce que voulait dire "éprouver du plaisir"... avoua l'aîné en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son petit ami.**  
**- A ce point là ?**  
**- Tu n'as même pas... idée, acheva-t-il en bâillant.**  
**- Merci Kazu. Merci pour tout.**  
**Et il termina en embrassant une dernière fois son bien-aimé avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant emporter par les volutes du sommeil.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Ça faisait un mois. Un mois de bonheur sans faille, un mois pendant lequel jamais de sa vie Kazuya ne s'était mieux senti. Sa bonne humeur était si inébranlable, que même les sottises des membres de KAT-TUN n'en venaient pas à bout, ce qui les inquiétait passablement, car ils avaient presque l'impression qu'on leur avait changé leur bouillant leader. Il transpirait le bonheur et la joie de vivre par tous les pores de sa peau, ce qui était presque contagieux et tout était prétexte à éclater joyeusement de rire. Comme si sa personnalité réelle avait été cachée pendant des années et que seul son amour pour son Yuya avait eu le pouvoir de la révéler aux yeux de tous. Du reste, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, c'était des sourires, des regards et des baisers pleins de tendresse. Un matin, après avoir passé toute une nuit à y penser, le leader se dirigea vers la loge de ses collègues de News et ouvrit la porte en lançant un tonitruant "OHAYOOOOOO !' accompagné d'un grand sourire.**  
**- Kazu ! lança le cadet en se précipitant vers lui, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.**  
**- Salut Kame ! le salua Shige.**  
**- Yo ! fit de même Massu.**  
**- Salut Kame, dit Koya, qui était ravi que ses cadets aient trouvé le bonheur ensemble.**  
**- Qu'est ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ? demanda Yamapi, étonné.**  
**- He ?**  
**- Il est à peine 8h. J'ai de quoi être surpris.**  
**- Ah. Heu, j'avais quelque chose à demander à mon Yuya, répondit le leader de KAT-TUN en souriant.**  
**- Oh, c'est mignon cette façon de l'appeler, remarqua Kato avec un sourire amusé.**  
**- Bah, c'est Tegoshi, termina Ryo.**  
**- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, Kazu ?**  
**- Oui, viens, dit-il en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers le couloir.**  
**- C'est secret à ce point que tu ne puisse pas lui en parler devant nous ? demanda Keiichiro.**  
**- Heu... fit Kamenashi en jetant un regard interrogateur à son petit ami.**  
**- Ben, ça dépend ce que c'est, mais ça ne me dérange pas, dit Yuya avec un sourire.**  
**- D'accord... Heu... J'ai passé toute la nuit à y penser... et j'ai décidé de... heu... (il inspira pour se donner du courage et le regarda bien en face) Yuya, tu... tu veux vivre avec moi ?**  
**- Eh ? souffla le cadet qui n'en revenait pas, le coeur battant soudainement plus vite. Tu veux dire... dans le même appartement ? Chez toi ?**  
**Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit.**  
**- Oooooooooooooh c'est trop ch- ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Koyama, avant d'être interrompu par la main de son leader qui se posa sur sa bouche.**  
**Et Tegoshi sauta dans les bras de son bien-aimé.**  
**- Bien sûr que je veux ! lança-t-il en se mettant à pleurer de joie tant il était heureux à l'idée de pouvoir vivre avec celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.**  
**- Ils sont trop adorables tous les deux, souffla Ryo avec un mince sourire.**  
**- C'est vrai ? Tu... Tu veux bien ? redemanda Kazuya, incrédule, en refermant les bras autour de son cadet.**  
**- Tu pensais que j'allais refuser une telle chose ?**  
**- Je ne savais pas trop comment tu allais réagir en fait... Alors, oui j'avais un peu peur que tu refuse... avoua le KAT-TUN, piteux.**  
**- Et ben, qui aurait cru que notre petit Tesshi allait vivre avec le soooooooooooo sexy Kame... soupira Koyama d'un air théâtral.**  
**- Je vois pas où le problème, rétorqua joyeusement le cadet en lui tirant la langue.**  
**- Bah c'est trop émouvant de voir un oisillon quitter le nid, dit l'aîné de News en essuyant du doigt une larme imaginaire.**  
**- Arrête, c'est pas parce que je suis le plus jeune que je suis forcément un gamin... alors tes "petit Tesshi" et "oisillon", tu peux les garder pour toi.**  
**- Oh, Tego, il plaisante, intervint Yamapi. Tu connais Kei...**  
**- Ouais mais c'est pas la première fois ! Avant je disais rien, mais ça commence à me gonfler que tout le monde ne me voit que comme "le mignon Tegoshi" ! Je sais faire autre chose, merde !**  
**La surprise de l'explosion figea sur place le plus âgé du groupe, qui ouvrit démesurément les yeux.**  
**- Mais, Tesshi...**  
**- J'en ai marre, c'est tout.**  
**- Pardon... s'excusa Koya en baissant la tête.**  
**- Tu n'as jamais rien dis, alors on ne pensait pas que ça te pesait à ce point, dit encore Yamashita.**  
**Surtout que tu en as toujours joué jusqu'à présent...**  
**- J'en ai joué pendant plusieurs années, c'est vrai, mais vous n'avez donc pas remarqué que j'avais arrêté depuis plusieurs mois ?**  
**- Bah... avec l'habitude... on a pas fais gaffe, fit encore Koya.**  
**- Maintenant que tu le dis... commença Shige. Je me rappelle le jour où tu as accepté le drama, tu avais réagi quand j'avais fait une remarque du genre...**  
**- J'aurai dû le voir aussi... désolé, s'excusa Massu.**  
**L'explication de Shige mit la puce à l'oreille de Kazuya.**  
**- Yuya... tu veux quand même pas dire que t'as accepté de jouer dans ce drama pour... faire oublier cette image de toi ?**  
**- Si. C'était pour ça au départ.**  
**- Baka... soupira l'aîné en le serrant contre lui, avant de sourire : Tu veux emménager quand ?**  
**- Le plus tôt possible, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il en retrouvant son sourire.**  
**- Alors on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour transporter tes affaires. (il se tourna vers ses collègues) Des volontaires ?**  
**- Moi ! lança Shige en levant la main.**  
**- Je pense qu'on est tous volontaires, dit Yamapi en englobant tous ses amis du regard.**  
**- Ne te forces pas si tu ne veux pas, reprit Tegoshi en regardant Massu.**  
**- Non, c'est mon rôle de meilleur ami de venir t'aider.**  
**- Tu es sûr ?**  
**- Au moins quelques cartons, termina l'aîné en souriant.**  
**- Merci Massu, ça me touche que tu prennes cette peine.**  
**- Même si tu dois me maudire, merci pour lui, dit à son tour Kazuya.**  
**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais on a toujours été là pour nous entraider, alors c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, ne ?**  
**Content que son meilleur ami vienne aider à l'emménagement, il s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire avant, ce qui réjouit particulièrement l'aîné qui alla nicher son nez dans son cou. Avec un sourire, Tegoshi lui frotta le dos puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le libérer de son étreinte.**  
**- Merci, murmura-t-il à nouveau.**  
**- Ah et bien je préfère vous voir comme ça, tous les deux, que vous taper dessus comme l'autre fois, dit Yamashita, visiblement satisfait.**  
**- Tu vois que ton côté mign... commença Keiichiro avant d'être interrompu par la paume de son compère de KoyaShige, qui lui souffla un "Koya, la ferme...".**  
**- Mais vu la masse de trucs que comporte l'appart de Tego, il va falloir plus que sept paires de bras.**  
**- Je pense que les gars seront d'accord pour aider aussi.**  
**- Je vais leur demander, tu m'accompagnes ? demanda le leader à son petit ami.**  
**- Oui, j'arrive, répondit le cadet avant de saluer le reste de son groupe de la main.**  
**Le couple ne fit que quelques pas jusqu'à la porte de la salle de répétition des KAT-TUN et Kamenashi ouvrit la porte.**  
**- Salut les g... (il s'interrompit en constatant que la pièce était encore vide) Evidemment, pour une fois que j'en ai besoin, y'en a pas un qui soit en avance... Ça t'ennuie qu'on les attende un moment ?**

**- Non non, on peut attendre.**  
**- Y a de quoi démissionner des fois, je te jure... Ils m'agacent... pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et je parie que Bakanishi sera à la bourre en prime.**  
**- Allez... râle pas mon Kazu, fit Yuya en le prenant dans ses bras. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, tu as le droit d'être un peu seul avec moi en attendant.**  
**Le "mon Kazu" tout seul, eu le pouvoir de ramener le sourire sur les lèvres de Kame.**  
**- C'est vrai... dit-il en fondant sur les lèvres de son cadet, les pinçant entre les siennes pour les caresser doucement.**  
**En resserrant son étreinte, il pressa un peu plus les lèvres de son bien-aimé, les mordillant un instant avant de faire glisser sa langue d'une commissure à l'autre afin de demander le passage vers sa jumelle dont elle ne pouvait se passer. C'est ce moment que les membres du groupe choisirent pour entrer, un à un, faisant grogner leur leader interrompu dans son élan.**  
**- Woh... on dérange ou quoi ? demanda Jin en voyant son meilleur ami bouche à bouche avec son petit ami.**  
**- On peut repartir si tu veux, hein, fit Ueda, amusé.**  
**Se séparant de Kazuya, Tegoshi offrit un sourire aux nouveaux arrivants, sans pour autant quitter ses bras.**  
**- Bonjour ! lança-t-il joyeusement.**  
**- Yo Tego ! répondit Koki. Ravi de voir que notre leader est à ton goût.**  
**- A mon goût oui, appuya le plus jeune en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.**  
**- Pas besoin d'en rajouter, hein, râla Jin. On est venus bosser nous...**  
**- Akanishi, pour une fois que t'es à l'heure, je te conseille de la boucler, râla alors ledit leader en fusillant son ami du regard.**  
**- Tout de suite brimé, voilà mon lot... désespéra théâtralement l'interpelé.**  
**Junno, lui, s'abstint de tout commentaire, n'osant même pas poser les yeux sur son ex.**  
**- Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ici ? demanda alors Nakamaru.**  
**- On avait quelque chose à vous demander.**  
**- Ouais... Tego a accepté d'emménager chez moi. Alors on va avoir besoin de bras pour déménager ses affaires.**  
**Un silence accueillit tout d'abord la déclaration.**  
**- Sérieux ? fit alors Jin, incrédule.**  
**- Et ben ! C'est que ça devient sérieux c't'affaire ! s'exclama Koki.**  
**- Tu en doutais ? demanda Kazuya, menaçant**  
**- Non non, c'est juste que je suis un peu surpris, c'est tout.**  
**- Pourquoi ?**  
**- Ben... ça fait à peine plus d'un mois, expliqua l'aîné du groupe, alors c'est un peu... rapide...**  
**- Trop rapide ? demanda alors Tegoshi. Vous pensez qu'on va trop vite ?**  
**- Bah... c'est pas nos oignons, ne, fit Jin, mais le fait est que je crois que vous mettez la charrue avant les bœufs. Et si vous vous rendez compte que vous vous supportez pas au quotidien ? Vous serez bien avancés.**  
**- Ecoute, ça fait presque un mois qu'on se voit tous les jours, qu'on vit presque ensemble, alors je ne pense pas que ça posera problème.**  
**- C'est vous qui voyez. Yen a qui ont essayé. Ils ont eu des problèmes...**  
**- Pas drôle, Jin, lança Maru avec un sourire. Laisse les faire leur vie, ne ? C'est pas comme s'ils étaient tes gosses.**  
**- Rah mais je sais bien... Mais... ah bah faites ce que vous voulez. En tout cas, vous pouvez compter sur mes bras.**  
**- Sur les miens aussi, ajouta Tatsuya.**  
**- Moi aussi, continua Koki en brandissant le poing.**  
**- Pareil, termina Maru.**  
**- Je passe mon tour. Désolé, dit Junno, avant de passer la porte dans l'autre sens.**  
**Surpris, Kazuya se tourna vers son ami.**  
**- Taguchi, tu...**  
**- C'est pas contre vous. C'est juste... au dessus de mes forces pour le moment.**  
**- Laisse, murmura Tegoshi à son petit ami. Je comprends ce qu'il doit ressentir, et il vaut mieux qu'il ne participe pas.**  
**Sur ces mots, Junno sortit, laissant ses amis un peu embarrassés. Se tournant vers son petit ami, Kazuya, inquiet, lui demanda :**  
**- Ça va ?**  
**Connaissant la sensibilité de son cadet, il savait que, malgré son amour pour lui, quitter Junno avait dû le faire souffrir, aussi préférait-il poser la question.**  
**- Ouais... ça va aller... répondit celui-ci en baissant légèrement les yeux.**  
**Dans un sourire rassurant, l'aîné le serra davantage contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe.**  
**- Alors c'est quand le grand déménagement ? demanda Jin.**  
**- C'est à lui de décider.**  
**- Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux, dit alors Yuya avec un sourire. Mais ça dépendra de votre disponibilité.**  
**- On est toujours disponibles, fit Koki en levant le pouce.**  
**- Après tout si on est absouts de répétitions par notre bien-aimé leader, c'est bon, ajouta Tatsuya en souriant.**  
**- Demain ? demanda alors Kamenashi, avec une impatience presque enfantine.**  
**- Woh, c'est la première fois que t'as l'air aussi impatient pour un truc ! fit remarquer Maru avec un sourire.**  
**- C'est vrai ça ! Même pour une tournée, tu restais stressé et stressant, ajouta Koki.**  
**- Stressant ?**  
**- Ouais, toujours à vouloir re-re-re-re-re-vérifier si on était au point sur telle ou telle choré alors qu'on l'avait déjà répétée pendant des heures...**  
**- C'est un crime d'être perfectionniste ? bouda le cadet du groupe en croisant les bras.**  
**- Ah j'ai pas dit ça !**  
**- Remarque, reprit Maru, Tego aussi est perfectionniste...**  
**- Oh mon dieu, je ne veux même pas voir ce que ça donnerait... plaisanta le premier.**  
**- Ce que donnerait quoi ?**  
**- Si vous étiez tous les deux leaders d'un groupe...**  
**- Je ne veux même pas imaginer... soupira Maru.**  
**- Bah c'est pas pire que Yamapi, hein...**  
**- Quoique Pi-chan est sûrement plus compréhensif que toi, mon coeur, le taquina Yuya avant de poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.**  
**La stupéfaction figea Kazuya sur place, qui écarquilla les yeux et le fixa, bouche bée.**  
**- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que je suis intolérant ?**  
**- Mais non, je te taquine ! Pi-chan est juste un leader comme les autres, pas plus perfectionniste qu'Ohno-kun, que Yokoyama-kun ou même que toi.**  
**- Ah, ça veut dire que seuls les leaders sont intolérants ? demanda Koki.**  
**- J'ai pas dit ça, répliqua Tegoshi en perdant peu à peu son sourire.**  
**Il y eut un court silence, puis, d'un ton un peu tendu, Kame demanda à Tegoshi :**  
**- Demain ça te va ou c'est trop tôt ?**  
**- Non c'est parfait... et... désolé, si je t'ai vexé... termina-t-il en murmurant pour que seul son petit ami l'entende.**  
**- Mais non, c'est pas toi, t'inquiète, lui répondit-il sur le même ton, avant de dire à voix haute : je vous enverrai par mail l'adresse de Yuya. Soyez pas à la bourre où les répètes de la semaines prochaines seront tellement dures que vous voudrez tous crever.**  
**- Aaaaaaaaah mais t'es sadique en plus ! protesta Jin.**  
**- Tu veux voir à quel point je peux être sadique, Akanishi ?**  
**- Nan ! ça va aller, merci, j'y tiens pas !**  
**- Moi je veux pas voir, dit Koki.**  
**- Moi non plus. Etrangement, je tiens à la vie, renchérit l'aîné du groupe.**  
**- Bon... on répète aujourd'hui ou quoi ? On est un peu là pour ça à la base quand même, fit alors Jin, pressé de changer de sujet.**  
**- Oui. On répète, acquiesça Kazuya. De toute façon, Yuya aussi a du boulot, ajouta-t-il en souriant à son petit ami.**  
**- Alors il va falloir aller chercher Junno, on peut pas commencer sans lui, déclara Ueda. J'y vais.**  
**- Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas, fit Tegoshi avec un sourire avant de se retourner vers Kazuya. On s'attend ce soir ?**  
**- Bien sûr. Comme d'habitude.**  
**- A ce soir alors, termina le cadet avant de déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.**  
**Il se retourna ensuite, salua le reste du groupe d'un signe de la main, et sortit de la loge, refermant la porte derrière lui, un sourire étiré sur le visage. Il était véritablement heureux de pouvoir emménager avec son bien-aimé, c'était une partie du rêve qui commençait. Mais, alors qu'il allait rejoindre la porte de la loge des NEWS, il croisa Aiba Masaki qui se dirigeait, lui, vers celle de son groupe.**  
**- Oh, salut Aiba-kun.**  
**Comme surpris de trouver son cadet dans le couloir, l'interpelé sursauta à moitié et fit un petit sourire.**  
**- Bonjour, Tegoshi-kun. Tu vas bien ?**  
**- Très bien, et toi ?**  
**- Ça va. Tu retourne à la loge de News ?**  
**- Oui, parce que malgré les événements, on a toujours des répétitions...**  
**- Alors bon travail, fit l'aîné en se hâtant de se diriger vers celle d'Arashi, au bout du couloir.**  
**- Attends ! lança le cadet en le rattrapant.**  
**Etonné, Masaki s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.**  
**- Hum ?**  
**- Je... je déménage demain... est-ce que tu peux faire passer le mot aux autres ? On a besoin de bras pour m'aider à emménager...**  
**- Tu as trouvé un nouvel appart ? C'est cool, sourit le plus âgé. Je passerais l'info.**  
**- Euh... en fait, j'emménage chez Kame...**  
**Il y eut un silence, puis le Arashi se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.**  
**- Ah... fit-il, piteux et légèrement triste. Je vois. Ben... tant mieux pour vous.**  
**- Désolé... reprit le cadet en baissant la tête.**  
**- C'est... pas grave. L'important c'est que tu sois heureux après tout. Et... tu l'es... n'est ce pas ?**  
**- Oui, très... mais te force pas à venir aider si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.**  
**- Nan ça va. T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je pense que tout le monde voudra venir aider. Après tout, tout le monde t'apprécie, dit l'aîné dans un petit sourire.**  
**- Merci Aiba-kun, dit Tegoshi avec un sourire. Je n'oublierai pas tes sentiments à mon égard, et n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, ne ?**  
**- C'est gentil, mais ça ira, je t'assure. J'aurais dû me taire, je crois. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Allez, bon courage pour la répétition, dit encore l'aîné, en posant une main sur son épaule, avant de s'éloigner.**  
**Poussant un petit soupir, Tegoshi se retourna ensuite et ouvrit la porte de la loge pour reprendre les répétitions. A peine eut-il refermé le battant qu'il fut enveloppé de l'hilarité générale de la salle, lancée comme d'habitude par l'inséparable KoyaShige.**

**Le lendemain, à neuf heures, le ballet des cartons commença. Ils étaient si nombreux, que les choses avançaient relativement rapidement, si on exceptait le fait que, justement, ils étaient un peu trop nombreux et qu'ils avaient donc tendance à se rentrer dedans allègrement au détriment des cartons que portaient les uns et les autres. Les éclats de rire allaient bon train, comme les plaisanteries et les piques lancées aux uns et aux autres concernant la maladresse de certains. Après plus d'une heure de sagesse, Koyama, qui commençait à s'ennuyer de se contenter de transporter des cartons, aperçut quelque chose qui dépassait de celui que portait son compère de KoyaShige.**  
**- He Shiggy-chan, c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en attrapant l'objet qui l'intriguait.**  
**- Eh ? c'est quoi ce truc ?**  
**- Hééééé ! C'est une perruque ! (il l'examina, puis s'exclama) Hé elle te rappelle rien cette perruque ?**  
**- Ah mais c'est celle que Tesshi portait pendant la tournée de WPD, non ?**  
**- Hai !**  
**- Attends passe la moi, j'ai une idée.**  
**- He ? fit l'aîné du groupe, intrigué et surtout ravi à l'idée de pouvoir se divertir un peu de l'ennuyeuse tache.**  
**Le cadet prit la perruque, la mit sur sa tête et en arrangea les mèches et la frange après avoir posé son carton sur le sol. Puis, en une parfaite imitation du propriétaire de l'objet, il se mit à sautiller allègrement vers Koyama, sous les yeux des autres travailleurs volontaires, pour poser ses mains sur le visage de son meilleur ami et de l'embrasser sur la joue.**  
**- Kei-chan suki~**  
**- Oi... fit l'interpelé en entrant dans le jeu, regardant son comparse comme si c'était leur cadet. C'est excitant ça...**  
**- Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez tous les deux ? intervint Ohno qui se trouvait non loin du duo de comiques. On a autre chose à faire. Bossez un peu.**  
**Entendant la voix de leur aîné dans le couloir, Shige se dirigea d'un pas léger vers lui et reprit la même position, déposant un petit bisou sur la joue du leader.**  
**- Oh-chan, daisuki~**  
**La surprise figea le leader d'Arashi, qui mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, repoussant son cadet.**  
**- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini les conneries ? Y a pas de fans à faire crier là. Le fanservice, ça va bien hein... bougonna-t-il.**  
**La seconde moitié du duo, qui venait de fouiller dans le carton à la recherche d'une seconde perruque, la plaça à son tour sur sa tête et adressa un signe de connivence à son cadet, avant de sautiller à son tour jusqu'à l'infortuné Satoshi qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et, s'accrochant à son bras, déposa à son tour une grosse bise sonore sur sa joue.**  
**- Sukiiiiiiiiii.**  
**- Ah mais ça suffiiiiiiiit !**  
**- Chuuuuuu~ reprit Shige**  
**- Oh ! Oh-chan a des amoureuuuuuuuux ! s'exclama alors Ninomiya, qui voulait se joindre à la vague d'embêtage de son bien-aimé leader.**  
**- C'est trop chou !**  
**- Nino-chan~ ! lança le cadet des deux pour venir l'embrasser sur la joue.**  
**- Ah mais nan ! se récria l'intéressé en riant, avant de se planquer derrière Matsumoto. C'est Oh-chan qu'il faut embêter, pas moiiiii !**  
**- Matsu-chan ? fit ensuite Shige en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, mimant une bouille toute mignonne qui allait plus à son cadet le propriétaire de la perruque qu'à lui.**  
**- Ah non ! Ah non ! Vous vous débrouillez tous les deux, hein ! protesta l'interpelé, en repoussant fermement son aîné à la rencontre de leur cadet.**  
**Le spectacle était si drôle, que le ballet des cartons s'était arrêté et que les garçons qui n'étaient pas concernés par la "dispute", observaient la scène, le sourire aux lèvres.**  
**- Mais quelle bande de couillons, souffla Kazuya au propriétaire desdits objets, en l'enlaçant. En plus, aucun des deux ne t'arrive à la cheville...**  
**- Et là on se demande qui est l'aîné... ajouta Yuya en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son Kazu pour le remercier de son compliment.**  
**- Si même les sempais s'y mettent, il est pas prêt d'être fini le déménagement. Je dois m'en mêler tu crois ?**  
**- Je te préfère contre moi plutôt qu'avec eux, tu sais...**  
**- Moi aussi... Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Bouche-toi les oreille, bébé, répondit-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration et, portant les doigts à sa bouche, d'émettre un sifflement tonitruant.**  
**- Holà, qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait l'amoureux ? demanda Shige.**  
**- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel, les gars ? Sérieux, je voudrais bien qu'on ait fini avant la nuit, hein. Je suis pas tout seul dans mon immeuble. Déjà que c'est zone sinistrée pour cause de présence massive de Johnny's, n'abusons pas. (et, frappant dans ses mains, il ajouta de son ton le plus autoritaire) AU BOULOT !**  
**Se regardant les uns les autres, les inoccupés se mirent au garde à vous en répondant dans un ensemble presque parfait un "chef, oui, chef !", avant de reprendre leurs cartons un moment abandonnés. Quand à Keiichiro, il retira la perruque avec un air penaud, la rangea dans son contenant initial et reprit lui aussi ses occupations. En râlant. Faisant de même, Shige suivit son aîné mais, avant qu'il ne passe la porte, il se tourna vers Tegoshi, et, pour faire rager Kamenashi, envoya un baiser à son cadet.**  
**- Grrrrr...**  
**Ayant eu la réaction qu'il souhaitait, Kato quitta l'appartement avec son carton et se hâta de rejoindre son meilleur ami qui chargeait le sien dans l'une des nombreuses voitures qui étaient garées sur le parking. Une fois tout le monde reconcentré, les choses allèrent plus vite. La direction des opérations avait été prise par Kazuya et tous suivirent le plan prévu. A savoir que toutes les voitures étaient restées accessibles, coffre et portières grandes ouvertes et que chaque personne sortant avec un carton, le chargeait dans la première voiture venue. Après deux heures d'efforts,**  
**l'appartement du cadet des trois groupes fut totalement vidé et un "YATTAAAAAAAAAA !" généralisé se fit entendre. Enthousiasme vite douché par le leader de KAT-TUN, qui rappela à tout le monde, que c'était bien joli d'avoir vidé, mais qu'à l'arrivée, il allait aussi falloir remplir.**  
**- Aaaaaaaaah Kamenashi-kun est encore pire que Oh-chaaaan ! se lamenta Ninomiya, désespéré par avance.**  
**- Je confirme, glissa doucement Koki afin de ne pas recevoir les foudres de son leader.**  
**- Comment vous faites pour le supporter au quotidien ? demanda le Arashi au rappeur. Plus jamais je critiquerais Riida...**  
**- Bof, c'est une question d'habitude...**  
**- Riidaaaaaaaaaaaa, aishiteruuuuu ! s'exclama-t-il alors en allant agripper le bras dudit leader, qui pensait en avoir fini avec ça.**  
**- Ah nan, Nino, pas toi ! Lâche missa !**  
**- Mais Riidaaaaa, je veux juste te montrer à quel point je suis content que ce soit toi le chef.**  
**- Tu veux tester Pi ? demanda Ryo à Nino en agrippant son leader par le bras.**  
**- Hé ! Mais arrête avec ça, Ryo ! protesta Yamashita. Tu m'en veux ou quoi ?**  
**- Non, c'est marrant.**  
**- Beuh...**  
**- Allez, fais risette à tonton Ryo.**  
**- Je te déteste, Nishikido...**  
**- Je lui dirai, souris, t'es filmé, termina-t-il en désignant les caméras des fans.**  
**- Nan, mais sans vouloir te vexer, Yamashita-kun, je préfère Oh-chan, minauda Kazunari en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son ami et leader en le couvant d'un pseudo regard amoureux, tout en battant des cils.**  
**Ce qui fit rire tous les autres Arashi, sauf l'intéressé.**  
**- Bah de toute façon, je voudrais pas être dans Arashi, se vengea Pi. Je finirais fou.**  
**- Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça ?**  
**- J'me comprend, fit-il en tirant la langue.**  
**- Ah, je savais bien que tu nous aimais quand même, lança Shige.**  
**- Bien forcé, j'ai pas le choix, répondit Tomohisa à son cadet, en lui souriant.**  
**- Ah, pauvre chou, regardez comme il souffre, railla Ryo avec un sourire sadique.**  
**- Ah oui je le plains vraiment là, tiens, reprit Koki.**  
**- Aaaah jvous déteste touuuuuus !**  
**- Moi aussi je t'aime, fit Nishikido.**  
**- Le Yamapi est une espèce protégée je vous signaleuuuuh.**  
**- Ouais ouais, on lui dira, dit Koya en rigolant.**  
**- Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? demanda Shige. J'ai rien lu à ce sujet moi.**  
**- Bon, VOTRE ATTENTION ONEGAI J'AI UNE IMPORTANTE ANNONCE A FAIRE ! s'écria alors l'aîné de News en agitant les bras comme un sémaphore pour que tous ses collègues le regardent.**  
**- A quel sujet ? demanda Tegoshi qui venait de définitivement fermer son appartement.**  
**Tout le monde s'étant tu et observant le News, celui-ci reprit :**  
**- Il y a quelques jours, on a tous appris ce qui unissait nos deux zoziaux, là (il désigna Yuya et Kazuya) et on a aussi appris que d'autres que notre Kame national avaient des sentiments pour notre tout aussi national Tesshi. Alors comme on se demandait si d'autres n'étaient pas dans le même cas, j'ai fais un sondage à l'agence. Et voilà les résultats ! dit-il en sortant triomphalement un papier de sa poche pour le brandir devant la foule en délire.**  
**- Ah oui le sondage ! s'exclama Ryo avec un grand sourire.**  
**- Bah accrochez-vous à vos boxers les gars, parce que ça décoiffe !**  
**- Oh ? tant que ça ? Y en a d'autres ?**  
**- En dehors de Kame, Massu, Taguchi et Aiba-kun, il y en a... six autres !**  
**- EEEEEEEEEEEH ? s'exclamèrent tous les présents.**  
**- Six ? fit de même Shige.**  
**- Hé oui, je vous avais prévenus que vous seriez surpris. Et certains risquent de vous surprendre. Vous voulez des noms ? demanda perversement Keiichiro en agitant son papier.**  
**- Bah oui, plutôt ! répondit Jin.**  
**- Vas-y balance, dit Ryo.**  
**- Pour le suspense, je vais partir des plus jeunes. Alors chez les Hey!Say!JUMP!... nous avons... roulement de tambour... Yamada Ryosuke !**  
**- Eh ? Sérieux ? fit Koki.**  
**- Hé mais attends j'ai pas dit que je voulais savoir moi ! protesta Tegoshi.**  
**- Hé oui. Et il y a aussi... Nakajima Yuto ! Oui oui, deux dans le même groupe !**  
**- Arrête, ça deviens gênant !**  
**- Non non continue, souffla Ryo avec un grand sourire sadique sur le visage.**  
**- C'est qui le suivant ? demanda Yamapi, content qu'ils aient trouvé une autre victime que lui.**  
**- Le suivant est un Kisumai ! J'ai nommé... Kitayama Hiromitsu !**  
**- Kitayama ? s'exclama Maru. Alors là je m'y attendais pas du tout !**  
**- He ? Même les backdansers ? réagit à son tour Tatsuya.**  
**- Le suivant va vous surprendre encore plus.**  
**- C'est possible ça ? fit Shige.**  
**- Lui, j'ai eu du mal à le convaincre de tout m'avouer. C'est... Toma !**  
**- Nan... tu déconnes là.**  
**- HEEEEEEEEEEEEE ? s'exclama alors Pi. Mais nan c'est pas possible ça ! Il me l'aurait dit quand même !**  
**- Et bah faut croire que non, mon cher Pi-chou, reprit Ryo en posant sa main sur sa tête.**  
**- Rah mais nan, Kei, t'as dû mal comprendre !**  
**- Oh que nan. D'ailleurs il rougissait de façon très très kawai en le disant.**  
**- Oui, j'imagine d'ici ses yeux pétillants d'amuuur à l'entente de ce doux nom qui est celui de l'adorable Tesshi~ fit Shige avec un grand sourire.**  
**- N'importe quoi... grinça Kazuya, qui n'appréciait pas tellement de se découvrir soudainement tant de rivaux potentiels.**  
**- Crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, Ryo-chan. Le prochain nom, c'est une spéciale dédicace.**  
**- Ah bon ?**  
**- Ma-ru-ya-maaaaaaaaaa, chantonna Koya en détachant chaque syllabe du nom du Kanjani.**  
**- EEEEEEEEEH ? C'est une blague ? Maru-chan ?**  
**- Hé ouais !**  
**- Bien fait ! triompha Yamashita.**  
**- Tu veux qu'on reparle de Toma toi ? râla l'aîné.**  
**- Nyon...**  
**- Allez, la suite.**  
**- Et le dernier mais pas le moindre...**  
**- Oh, ça sent le sempaï ça... souffla Nakamaru.**  
**- Taichi-sempai !**  
**- QUOI ? Taichi-sempaï comme Taichi Kokubun ? s'exclama Shige.**  
**- Bah y'en a qu'un seul avec ce prénom à l'agence, ne.**  
**- Le TOKIO ? insista le cadet.**  
**- Bah oui.**  
**- Le présentateur du SCP ?**  
**- Mais oui ! Bon, lui il m'a menacé de mort si je parlais de ça à quelqu'un mais bon...**  
**- T'es mort~ chantonna Shigeaki.**  
**- Mais nan mais nan... MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS (il prit le ton d'un commentateur d'évènement sportif) Mais dans cette course folle pour conquérir le coeur de notre Dom Juan malgré lui, il n'y a eu qu'un seul vainqueur : KAMENASHI KAZUYAAAAAAAA ! On applaudit bien fort le gagnaaaaaaant !**  
**- Yeaaaah~ ! firent Koki, Maru, Shige en applaudissant.**  
**- Koyama, je vais te tuer, t'es au courant de ça ? fit ledit Kazuya en s'approchant de son aîné de news, les mains en avant comme pour l'étrangler. On a pas idées d'avoir des idées à la con comme ça !**  
**- Kyaaaaaaaa ! Shiggy-chan, sauve-moiiiii ! glapit l'interpelé en se réfugiant derrière son cadet.**  
**- Nyooooon ! Moi aussi j'ai peeeeur ! Piiii, à l'aiiiide !**  
**- Pas fous nan ? Je tiens à la vie moi ! Ryoooooooo !**  
**- Vas crever, mauvais leader.**  
**- Ryoooooooooo t'es trop méchaaaaaaaaaant !**  
**- Mais oui mais oui, moi aussi je t'adore.**  
**- Aaaaaaaaaaah mais Kameeeeeeeee ! tenta de se défendre Keiichiro en tournant autour des Arashi pour essayer de se sauver. C'était pour s'amuseeeeeeeeeer !**  
**- On s'amuse pas avec des trucs comme ça, crétin d'abruti de baka stupide !**  
**- Bah pour une fois que c'est pas moi qu'il appelle comme ça, marmonna Akanishi.**  
**- T'as pas remarqué que Yuya ne sait plus où se mettre depuis tout à l'heure ? Je croyais que c'était ton ami !**  
**- Mais...**  
**Sur ces mots, le leader de Kat-Tun, en colère non pour lui mais pour son petit ami, tourna le dos et rejoignit son cadet, le serrant contre lui dans un geste de protection, le regard noir.**  
**- Kazu... murmura celui-ci en enfouissant son visage rouge d'embarras entre les pans de sa veste.**  
**- Je suis désolé, bébé... souffla Kamenashi. Viens, on y va, ces couillons nous rejoindront à l'appart avec les cartons.**  
**La tête basse, Tegoshi se laissa emmener par son aîné, encore trop gêné pour pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. L'embarras retomba sur les quatorze garçons restant et Koyama se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé.**  
**- Vous croyez que je suis allé trop loin ? demanda-t-il à ses collègues et amis.**  
**- Ben... faut croire que oui... souffla Shige qui s'en voulait d'avoir encouragé son meilleur ami.**  
**- Merde... Merde, merde... Je voulais pas... Ils m'en veulent vous croyez ?**  
**- Kame, sûrement, mais juste parce que t'as embarrassé Tesshi, répondit Tomohisa qui se sentait un peu mal aussi.**  
**- En même temps, faut se mettre à la place de Tego, reprit Kato, ça doit lui faire vraiment bizarre de se dire qu'une dizaine de ses collègues est amoureuse de lui... je pense que je réagirais comme lui... non ?****  
****- Je pense qu'on réagirait tous de la même façon, répliqua Ohno, ennuyé pour le cadet des trois groupes.**  
**- On fait quoi alors ?**  
**- Bah on est là pour amener les cartons chez Kamenashi-kun, décida l'aîné des trois groupes, alors finissons ce pour quoi on s'est tous réunis.**  
**- Ouais, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire je pense, acquiesça Koki avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Qui monte avec moi ?**  
**- Personne~ chantonna Maru pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.**

**Finalement, après deux heures supplémentaires, la masse de cartons contenue dans les différentes voitures fut montée dans le (fort heureusement) grand appartement du KAT-TUN, qui se hâta de remercier ses collègues et amis, avant de les mettre plus ou moins à la porte, ne rêvant que de se retrouver seul avec son bien-aimé. Zigzaguant entre les cartons éparpillés partout, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en l'attirant sur ses genoux.**  
**- Enfin seuls... souffla-t-il.**  
**- Oui, enfin...**  
**Exténué par cette éprouvante tâche que d'avoir vidé son appartement pour venir s'installer chez son amour, il se blottit contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant la tête sur son épaule, il ferma les yeux.**  
**- Désolé que ce couillon de Koyama...**  
**- Bah, il fait pas exprès... je le connais assez pour le savoir...**  
**- Ouais mais même. je supporte pas de te voir triste ou embarrassé... répliqua Kazuya en le serrant davantage contre lui.**  
**- Ce qui sera embarrassant, c'est quand je vais tous les croiser à la Jimusho...**  
**- Tu es un bon acteur, bébé. Tu peux faire genre que tu sais rien. Ils ont pas besoin de savoir que tu sais.**  
**- C'est vrai... acquiesça le cadet en se blottissant un peu plus contre Kame, bercé par la douce chaleur qui émanait de leur étreinte.**  
**- Au fait je t'ai pas demandé ton avis mais... ça t'ennuie pas que je t'appelle comme ça ? C'est un peu... bizarre...**  
**- Tu trouves ? Moi je trouve ça adorable...**  
**- Je dois pas encore être tout à fait habitué. C'est encore nouveau pour moi, tout ça.**  
**- Je comprends... mais si ça te fais si bizarre que ça, ne te force pas, ne ?**  
**- Bah c'est venu naturellement en fait. C'est si j'y réfléchis, que je trouve ça bizarre. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de penser, ne ? fit-il en riant.**  
**- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit le cadet en souriant contre sa gorge. Tu sais à quel point j'aime quand tu ne réfléchis pas, pas vrai ?**  
**- Hum... Qu'est ce que ça sous-entend, ça ? Hum ? demanda Kazuya en prenant son visage entre ses mains, pour plonger son regard dans le sien.**  
**- Mais je ne sous-entends rien du tout, voyons, répondit le cadet avec un sourire innocent.**  
**- Mouais... A d'autres, ne. Je te connais par coeur maintenant. Le saint Yuya, ça passe plus avec moi. T'es un petit démon en fait...**  
**- Tout de suite les grands mots... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si terrible pour être un démon ?**  
**- Tu le sais très bien... Un mot de toi et je deviens fou...**  
**- Je me demande bien quel genre de mot... joua Tegoshi en embrassant la gorge de son bien-aimé.**  
**- Essaye, tu verra bien...**  
**- Je connais un autre moyen que les mots pour te rendre fou, mon Kazu.**  
**- Hum ?**  
**Se relevant lentement, Yuya se rassit ensuite à califourchon sur les genoux de son aîné avant de rapprocher leurs bassins pour les faire entrer en contact, et il commença à rouler doucement des hanches tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Ne s'attendant pas à une attaque en règle, l'aîné émit un petit hoquet étranglé et sentit presque immédiatement sa respiration s'accélérer, comme à chaque fois que son cadet le touchait.**  
**- C'est ce que je disais... fit Kamenashi d'une voix légèrement plus rauque. Tu es un petit démon...**  
**- Et je sais que tu aimes ça, ne ? demanda-t-il en réitérant son mouvement mais avec un peu plus de force cette fois.**  
**Cette fois, ce fut un gémissement étouffé qui passa les lèvres de Kamenashi lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent réellement en contact.**  
**- Mmm... Fais pas ça... souffla l'aîné de façon totalement contradictoire.**  
**- T'es pas crédible, mon amour, continua-t-il en laissant un suçon bruyant dans son cou.**  
**Resserrant son étreinte sur la taille fine de son compagnon, il le pressa davantage contre lui pour accentuer le contact contre son bas-ventre à présent réveillé, avant de laisser échapper une nouvelle plainte.**  
**- Mmmm... mon Kazu... gémit Yuya en pressant cette fois complètement son bassin contre celui de son aîné, faisant se caresser leurs virilités à présent redressées.**  
**Le petit démon qu'il avait comme petit ami savait très bien que l'entendre gémir comme ça et surtout gémir son prénom, rendait Kame complètement fou et que c'était une des clés qui le faisait immanquablement craquer. Cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle. Le souffle désormais trop accéléré pour être innocent, il se releva, faisant glisser Tegoshi de ses genoux, avant de le prendre par la main pour l'entrainer vers sa chambre. LEUR chambre.**


End file.
